Accepter la vie
by malilite
Summary: Accepter la vie, c'est aussi en accepter ses sacrifices. C'est apprendre, ou réapprendre à vivre... C'est reconnaître ses erreurs, et les accepter. Et également reconnaître qu'on n'en a pas commise. Ainsi, Hermione et Ron tâcheront d'accepter leur vie...
1. Quand le vert est la plus belle couleur

**Ancien titre : **_La vie et la mort_

**Nouveau titre définitif : **_Accepter la vie._

**Auteur : **malilite

**Paring : **RW-HG

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance/Drama.

**Résumé : **Accepter la vie, c'est aussi en accepter ses sacrifices. C'est apprendre, ou réapprendre à vivre... C'est reconnaître ses erreurs, et les accepter. Et également reconnaître qu'on n'en a pas commise. Ainsi, Hermione et Ron tâcheront d'accepter leur vie...

**Disclaimer : **Si je vous dis que Ron, Hermione, les autres personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent, que c'est moi qui en réalité ai écrit ce roman et que Rowling en a méchamment profité, vous me répondez quoi ? Que l'espoir fait vivre ? Ah d'accord...

**EDIT du 08/03/08** : Je sais que ça fait des mois que cette fic est terminée... mais je suis en train de rééditer toutes mes fics pour rajouter un truc : Comment ais-je eu l'idée de les écrire ! Pour cette fic, c'est en lisant la fic "Un enfant comme toi" de Dop, une HP/DM où Harry est à Draco, et l'auteur disait qu'elle cherchait un prénom qui veuille dire "Ange" pour cet enfant. J'en ai cherché un, j'ai trouvé celui que vous découvrirai au fur et à mesure de la fic, sur un site qui s'appelle "Nos Petits Anges Au Paradis", et j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic grâce à ce prénom... Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Accepter la vie**_

**Chapitre 1 : Quand le vert est la plus belle couleur du monde.**

5 minutes. Ça y est je l'ai fait, et il me reste 5 minutes.

5 minutes que je suis pressée de voir passer. 5 minutes dont je redoute aussi la fin. 5 minutes avant de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive ces derniers temps. 5 minutes avant de savoir ce que je soupçonne. 5 minutes sans savoir si je suis prête pour cela. 5 minutes pendant lesquelles j'espère et je doute. 5 minutes avant de savoir si mon avenir changera ou pas. 5 minutes avant de savoir si ma vie prendra un nouveau tournant ou non.

5 minutes avant de savoir si je suis enceinte ou non.

5 minutes avant de savoir si quelqu'un m'a rejoint dans mon corps, ou si je suis encore seule. 5 minutes avant de savoir si dans neuf mois ma famille s'aggrandira ou pas. 5 minutes avant de savoir si je porte l'enfant de l'homme que j'aime. 5 minutes avant de savoir si, dans neuf mois, je tiendrais un bébé qui sera le mien, le notre, dans mes bras. 5 minutes pendant lesquelles je me demande comment annoncer à celui qui partage ma vie qu'il sera papa, si c'est vrai. 5 minutes avant de savoir si je serai maman...

5 minutes pendant lesquelles je remets tout en question. Car, voyez-vous, ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne l'avais pas vraiment prévu, je dois même dire que c'est une totale surprise.

Bon, d'accord, je suis mariée, et je n'ai jamais dit non à la possibilité d'avoir des enfants. De toute façon, avec une belle-famille pareille, mon mari devait forcément m'en demander un jour. Il a une famille nombreuse, 6 frères et soeurs, qui projettent également d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants dont certains sont déjà arrivés ou sont en route. Alors autant dire que c'est héréditaire, c'est dans la mentalité de la famille quoi !

Mais vous ne savez même pas de qui je parle, ni qui je suis. Pourtant, vous me connaissez certainement. Des cheveux bruns broussailleux, des yeux marrons noisettes... Ça ne vous dit rien ? Je suis connue pour avoir été un rat de bibliothèque et une horripilante Miss-je-sais-tout. Ça y est, cela vous revient ! Oui, c'est bien moi Hermione Granger, l'ancienne préfète en chef de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, brillante élève et première de sa promotion. Mais je ne suis pas que ça, je suis maintenant considérée comme une digne membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, ainsi qu'une ex-Auror renommée. Je fais partie des personnes célèbres qui ont contribué à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui ont envoyé beaucoup de mangemorts à Azkaban, 19 dans mon cas.

Je me rappelle encore de cette époque... période très noire de ma vie, encore plus que lorsque Lord Voldemort est revenue à la vie, à la fin de notre quatrième année à Poudlard. Alors que nous passions notre 7e année à chercher les Horcruxs éparpillés l'on ne savait où, la guerre faisait rage au dehors. Nous avons partagé notre dernière année scolaire entre la bibliothèque de Poudlard, à chercher des renseignements sur les morceaux d'âme de Voldemort, et entre des endroits déserts où ces derniers pouvaient éventuellement se trouver, tout en suivant un minimum nos études... On ne faisait pas attention aux massacres qui avaient lieu, à tous ses gens innocents qui perdaient la vie. Je me rappelle, alors que peu avant l'été nous avions enfin mis la main sur les cinq derniers Horcrux pour pouvoir les détruire, que je m'étais perdue corps et âmes dans mon travail et ma révision des Aspics, et après cela j'ai fait une grosse déprime. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à tous ces morts, tous ces massacres, toutes ces horreurs. Je me demandais pourquoi toutes ces personnes se faisaient tuées, je maudissais Voldemort et ses mangemorts de partisants, je ne cessais de me lamenter...

Mais je me suis ressaisie et, mes Aspics en poche, je suivais une rapide mais efficace formation d'Auror tout en multipliant les missions pour l'Ordre. Je nous revois encore, concentrés comme jamais, lors de réunions au 12 Square Grimmauld, ou pendant les cours à l'Académie d'Auror... Pour pouvoir défendre la population sorcière, pour ensuite se battre contre des mangemorts.

Lord Voldemort est mort un jour de juin 1998, journée baptisée la "Dernière Bataille", où plusieurs membres de l'Ordre et Aurors nous ont rejoints pour mettre hors d'Etats de nuire le plus possible de Mangemorts.

Mais j'y pense, depuis tout à l'heure je dis "nous", mais vous ne savez même pas qui est ce "nous". Il y a bien sûr moi, Hermione Granger. D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis aussi connue pour être la meilleure amie d'un héros plus grand que moi... Et oui, Harry fait bel et bien partie de ce "nous". Harry ? Harry qui ? Harry Potter ! Exactement, je suis bien une des meilleurs amis de ce célèbre jeune homme, de Celui-qui-a-survécu qui devint Celui-qui-vaincu, la première personne à avoir échapper à un Avada Kedavra, le seul et unique à avoir échappé à Voldemort 5 fois avant de le vaincre définitvement. Le Harry Potter qui est également le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, un garçon formidable que je connais depuis la première année à Poudlard. Celui qui m'a tant fait rire, qui m'a réconforté dans mes moments difficiles, celui qui a toujours été là et l'est toujours pour moi, comme moi je l'ai été et le suis encore pour lui.

Celui qui m'a également fait rencontrer l'amour de ma vie. Et cet amour, c'est la troisième personne de ce "nous". Il a été mon meilleur ami pendant plus de 7 ans, et il l'est toujours. Mais je me suis rendue compte un jour que j'étais amoureuse de lui, j'ai eu de la chance car lui aussi, et il est devenu mon petit ami. Nous sommes maintenant mariés depuis le 1er septembre 2003. C'est pourquoi je ne m'appelle plus Hermione Granger, mais Hermione Weasley. On m'appelle également Mrs Ron Weasley...

Enfin voilà, ce "nous", c'est Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, le trio le plus célèbre de Poudlard de l'année 1991 à 1997. Il faut dire que nous en avons traversé des épreuves, nous en avons eu des aventures ! Déjà, en première année avec la Pierre Philosophale, en deuxième année avec la Chambre des Secrets, en troisième avec Sirius Black, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en quatrième, en cinquième il y avait l'AD, Ombrage et l'histoire de la prophétie en fin d'année, celle des Horcruxs en sixième et en septième... Mon année préférée, à part la septième où j'ai commencé à sortir avec Ron, est sans doute la cinquième, avec toutes ces réunions de l'AD, c'était vraiment bien.

Ah la la la ! Je deviens nostalgique de Poudlard maintenant ! N'empêche qu'avec ce que j'ai vécu avec mes amis, nos crises de fous-rires, nos disputes monumentales qui nous rendaient plus unis, nos moments de complicités, et toutes nos aventures qui étaient quand même très excitantes, c'était vraiment bien là-bas. Je me rappelle que pendant que nous profitions de nos deux derniers mois d'école, avant les Aspics, nous nous sommes jurés amitié éternelle. C'était très sérieux à l'époque, je trouve ça aujourd'hui un peu ridicule, car c'est évident que nous ne nous serions jamais séparés ! Et puis, cette petite cérémonie, c'était du n'importe quoi !

Enfin... aujourd'hui, la vie est plus tranquille, la guerre est finie. Je suis restée un peu moins d'un an au poste d'Auror, car les Mangemorts n'avaient pas tous étaient exterminés le jour de la "Dernière Bataille". Et lorsque les temps devinrent plus calmes, je suivis une formation d'un an au Département des Mystères. Je travaille maintenant dans le quartier des Langues-de-plomb qui reste en communication avec le Bureau des Aurors, là où Ron et Harry sont encore employés.

Ils sont toujours Aurors, et moi je suis peut-être enceinte. Quel rapport ? Aucun, mais je viens de me rappeler que j'attends dans ma salle de bain une réponse à mes soupçons. Soupçons que je vais d'ailleurs vous raconter, pour continuer la petite histoire de ma vie et pour ne pas attendre en stressant. Je regarde vite fait l'heure, plus que trois minutes ! Hou, Hermione on respire, on respire... Je sais, je suis pathétique !

Bon alors, vers le 10 avril de cette année 2007, je suis partie en retard pour le Ministère, et je n'avais pas eu le temps de manger. Vers 10 heures, je suis donc descendue à la Cafétéria du bâtiment, mais en arrivant, toutes les odeurs de nourritures me donnaient plutôt envie de vomir que de manger. Je suis allée aux toilettes pour "rendre mon estomac" (1), comme dirait Molly, ma belle-mère. J'ai décidé de ne pas me nourrir, de toute façon je n'avais plus faim. Par contre je me suis sentie mal toute la journée. Je me demandais ce qu'il m'arrivait, car depuis quelques jours, j'avais d'étranges symptômes : envie de dormir tôt le soir, un peu de température, mal à la tête quelque fois, des courbatures au dos, mal de seins et maintenant la nausée... C'est quand, sur le calendrier de mon bureau, j'ai vu que bientôt "les anglais allaient débarquer", dixit Ron, que je me suis sentie soulagée ! Ce n'était que mes symptômes pré-règles ! Mais même à ce moment-là, au fond de moi, je doutais...

Les jours ont passés, et toujours pas de sang à l'horizon... Je ne me suis pas tout de suite inquiétée, mais quand le 26 avril je n'avais toujours rien, alors que j'étais sensée les avoir le 14, j'ai vraiment commencé à me poser des questions... Je doutais de plus en plus, et si j'étais enceinte ? Après tout, mes symptômes correspondaient aussi à ceux d'un début de grossesse. Alors le 28, soit aujourd'hui, je me suis décidée. J'ai acheté un test de grossesse, que je suis en train de faire en ce moment.

C'est un test sorcier, il suffit d'appliquer un gel très froid sur le bas du ventre, de prononcer une formule sans baguette et le test commence. Quand les 5 minutes seront passées, je devrais lancer un sort, avec ma baguette, à la pommade. Si elle devient rouge, c'est que je ne suis pas enceinte. Mais si elle est verte... c'est que je le suis. Enceinte.

Je parlais de l'époque de Poudlard tout à l'heure, et que cette période était une des plus belles de ma vie. Suis-je prête à en traverser une autre, aussi belle selon les femmes qui l'ont vécues ? Suis-je prête à vivre une grossesse, neuf mois qui ne sont aussi pas toujours agréables ? Serais-je capable de m'occuper d'un enfant, de l'élever, de l'éduquer, même si je l'aime de toutes mes forces ?

Car cela oui, je l'aimerais de toutes mes forces, ce bébé. Ce sera ma chair, mon sang. Ce sera mon bébé, un être que j'aurais porté pendant neuf mois, un être que j'aurais fait. De plus, ce sera aussi celui de Ron, je porterais le bébé de l'homme que j'aime plus que ma vie.

Je regarde l'heure, il me reste 1 minute. Je me tords les mains, je ne sais pas quoi faire, plus quoi penser. Je sais que dans quelques jours, même quelques heures, je me moquerais de moi-même d'avoir été si stressée et ridicule, mais je n'y peux rien ! J'ai l'impression de revenir à l'été suivant mes BUSE, quand je redoutais de regarder mes résultats d'examens alors que j'avais la lettre dans mes mains... elles tremblaient !

30 secondes. Je redoute tellement ma réaction. J'ai l'impression que quelque soit la réponse, je vais mal réagir, et que d'une façon ou d'une autre, cela me blessera. 20 secondes. Merlin, pourquoi c'est si long ? 15 secondes. ce sont les instants les plus longs de ma vie ! 10 secondes. Je me mouille les mains et je passe une paume trempée sur mon visage, dans un vain effort de me détendre. 5 secondes.

4. 3. Quel compte à rebours ! 2. 1... 0. Ça y est, c'est fini. Je lance le sort à mon ventre comme la notice du test le demande, mais j'ai peur de regarder. J'ai relevé les yeux et je tente de reprendre mon souffle. Je ferme les paupières et, brusquement, je baisse la tête et les rouvre. Mon regard se stoppe sur la couleur de mon ventre, mes yeux s'écarquillent.

C'est vert. Vert. Un beau vert pomme. Si c'est vert, c'est que c'est positif. Mais peut-être que c'est l'inverse, et que j'ai mal lu la notice. Je vérifie, et je re-regarde mon ventre. Le vert veut bien dire positif. Mais la pâte change de couleur, et je me dis qu'elle va devenir rouge parce que c'est négatif, en faite. Mais elle devient violette, se nuançant de bleu. Quand la couleur change pour ne devenir ni rouge ni verte, c'est pour indiquer depuis combien de temps on est enceinte. Violet veut dire 20 jours, les nuances de bleues c'est pour un jour de plus. Je suis donc enceinte de 21 jours.

Enceinte. Je suis enceinte. Ce n'est pas possible, il faut que je m'assois. Je m'adosse contre le mur, en glisse le long et m'assois. Je me masse les tempes de mes doigts, j'essaye de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma tête. Peine perdue, car je sens les larmes venir, et je pleure pendant quelques minutes. Est-ce que c'est l'émotion et la joie d'attendre un enfant, ou alors la peine car je n'en veux pas ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur de sourire, de savoir si ce sera un vrai sourire franc et heureux ou une affreuse grimace. J'avais bien dit que je ne saurais pas prévoir ma réaction. De toute façon, je ne sais plus rien du tout.

Je sais juste que cela fait 21 jours que je suis enceinte. Je fais alors un rapide calcul, qui, étonnement, me calme, fait peu à peu cesser mes larmes. Si on enlève l'aménhorée (2), soit une durée de 15 jours, cela fait donc 6 jours que ma grossesse a commencé, 6 jours que je porte un petit être en moi, 6 jours que cet être grandit et se forme. Mon bébé a 6 jours. Et c'est cette dernière phrase qui me fait sourire. Et je sais que c'est un vrai sourire.

"Mon bébé". Car non seulement j'ai un bébé, mais en plus c'est vraiment le mien. C'est mon bébé. "6 jours". Il est encore si petit, il n'a même pas une semaine, et je sais que je l'aime et que je dois, je veux le protéger. Je suis pressée de le sentir donner des coups, de le sentir grandir, de le voir enfin après neuf mois, de le serrer dans mes bras, de m'occuper de lui, mais aussi de profiter de cette grossesse. Mais 6 jours, c'est encore si jeune, si petit.

N'empêche que j'ai un bébé. Dans mon ventre, il y a mon bébé. Dans neuf mois, je vais avoir un bébé qui sera à moitié moi, à moitié... Ron. Ça y est, je me rappelle que je suis mariée, à Ron, et que c'est lui le futur papa. Qui le serait de toute façon, à part lui ? Mon amour de toujours, l'homme de ma vie à jamais, celui que j'aimerais toute ma vie, le seul pour moi... un sourire commence à naître sur mes lèvres. Qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer ce grand nigaud !

Et cet être qui est mon bébé, est en faite le notre. Nous allons être parents d'un beau bébé, notre chair et notre sang. Le fruit de notre amour. Un enfant, une fille ou un garçon, un ange ou une poupée, un amour ou une princesse, roux ou brun, aux yeux bleus ou noisettes, avec quelques petites tâches de rousseur sur son mignon petit nez en trompette. Non, j'espère qu'il aura le nez droit de son père et pas le mien, en trompette justement. Je commence déjà à imaginer cet enfant, et j'en suis très heureuse. Je commence vraiment à me réjouir de cette nouvelle. Je regarde avec attendrissement mon ventre pour l'instant plat, mais qui s'arrondira très vite.

Je regarde l'heure, 14h30. Et j'ai rendez-vous avec Ginny dans une demi-heure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande si je dois lui annoncer cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Tout en m'interrogeant et en rinçant mon ventre toujours couvert de pommade, je pense soudain une chose beaucoup plus importante. Il faudra ce soir que je l'annonce à Ron ! Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça... comment je vais lui dire ? Mais pas de chance, je fais tomber le gant de toilette humide et plein de crème sur mon t-shirt. J'ai maintenant une énorme tâche sur ce vêtement en coton blanc, et cela n'arrange rien à mon histoire ! Comment je vais lui annoncer, zut !

Juste avant de partir en catastrophe, je me répète plusieurs fois à quel point le vert est la plus belle couleur du monde.

* * *

- Ron ? Tu dors ?

Rien, le silence, mon rouquin de mari doit effectivement dormir. Je me retourne pour voir son visage endormi. Il doit faire de beaux rêves, je vois son mince sourire dans la prénombre. Et dire que je n'ai même pas osé lui dire...

Quand je suis rentrée de mon rendez-vous avec Ginny, Ron était déjà là et avait préparé le dîner. Il avait fait des pâtes. Mon mari est très original, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Enfin bref, il a bien vu lors du repas que j'étais assez nerveuse, mais il n'a rien dit, me parlant d'une piste pour trouver je ne sais plus quel malfaiteur... Et moi je ne cessais de me demander comment je pourrais lui avouer. Merlin, comment cela se fait que ça soit si difficile ! Je suis désespérée...

Je me lève et va vers la salle de bain, me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Ça va déjà mieux. Je retourne dans la chambre à coucher quand j'entends une faible voix prononcer mon nom. C'est Ron qui se réveille !

- T'es où ?

- Je suis là, mon bel endormi, lui répondis-je, amusée.

- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi et viens là.

Il soulève la couette et je me glisse dans le lit, le dos contre son torse, son bras entourant ma taille. Il dépose de petits baisers sur ma peau, je vois que "mon bel endormi" est bien réveillé et qu'il n'a plus envie de dormir... Mais moi je n'ai pas envie de faire ce qu'il projette.

- Pas maintenant, Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien, je ne me sens pas très bien c'est tout.

Le silence revient dans la pièce, mais il est pesant. Ron aussi l'a remarqué.

- C'est en rapport avec ta nervosité de ce soir ?

- Tu as remarqué ?

- Hermione, ça se voyait comme un hippogriffe dans un placard à balai ! Comme un furoncle au milieu du visage ! Comme un...

Il cesse de parler alors que je rigole, je me détends et je laisse courir ma main le long de son bras.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive, continue-t-il d'une voix douce.

Encore le silence, pourtant je n'ose pas le briser. Mais je prends mon courage à deux mains et souffle :

- Tu aimes Nelly, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sens sa surprise, il ne s'y attendait pas je crois.

- Nelly, ma filleule ? Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

- Et bien, j'ai remarqué que, les soirs où nous dînnont chez Ginny et Matthew, dès que Nelly est dans la pièce tu ne t'occupes plus que d'elle et...

Il pouffe contre mon épaule.

- 'Mione, tu vas pas me dire que tu es jalouse de Nelly ? Je l'adore, j'aime beaucoup m'occuper d'elle, tu vas pas me le reprocher quand même ?

C'est à moi de rire, ne m'attendant pas du tout à cela. C'est vrai que, vu la façon dont ma phrase était tournée, cela aurait pu prêter à confusion... si Nelly n'avait pas un an et demi et qu'elle n'était pas la fille de ma belle-soeur, et accessoirement d'une bonne amie.

- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas possessive à ce point... Je ne suis pas toi, mon chéri, j'ajoute d'un ton malicieux, me retenant de rire du grognement que Ron a répondu.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Pourquoi me demander si j'aime Nelly ?

Ne répondant pas tout de suite, je soulève mon haut de pyjama. Je prends la main de Ron et j'hésite un peu. Je respire un grand coup et décide de me jeter à l'eau. Heure de vérité, Hermione... Même si Ron n'est pas en face de moi et que c'est plus facile, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir nerveuse. Allez, courage Hermione ! Et dire que j'ai été à Gryffondor... Je glisse la main de mon mari toujours emprisonnée dans la mienne sur mon ventre découvert.

- Que dirais-tu, dis-je avec une voix tremblante, si tu avais une Nelly à toi ?

Je le sens se tendre, et moi de même. Mais il retire sa main et s'assoit précipitamment. Je me tourne sur le dos, face à lui, et le regarde. Il paraît un peu interdit, mais rapidemment un sourire vient naître sur ses lèvres... qu'il pose sur les miennes aussitôt.

- C'est vrai ? Tu en es bien sûre ? demande-t-il contre ma bouche.

Je l'embrasse doucement, mes mains autour de son cou, heureuse comme jamais. Et je me retire avec un grand sourire, hochant la tête. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, me serrant plus fort contre lui.

- Alors on va avoir une petite Nelly nous aussi...

- Ou un petit Nelly, lui répondis-je.

Il rigole et se redresse, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

- Un petit bébé. Une fille ou un garçon. Un mélange de toi et de moi. On va être parents, Ron !

Il me sourit tendrement et recommence à m'embrasser.

- Un bébé, ça se fête non ? me murmure-t-il.

En guise de réponse, je l'embrasse plus passionnément, pressée de "fêter" le début de cette grossesse durant toute la nuit...

* * *

_Salut tout le monde ! C'est encore moi !_

_Alors je commence une fic Ron-Hermione, un de mes couples préférés. Je les aime trop ils sont trop drôles !_

_Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, a bientôt pour le deuxième !_

_1) "Rendre son estomac" : je sais que c'est pas trop ça l'expression, mais je l'adore elle est trop drôle !_

_2) aménorrhée : le temps du cycle menstruel où une femme n'a pas ses règles. Au début de la grossesse, il y a 15 jours d'aménorrhée avant que le bébé ne se forme._

_voilà, bisous à tous !_

Modification du mercredi 15 août : Changement du titre _"La vie et la mort"_ en _"Accepter la vie"_


	2. Etre enceinte, pas toujours facile !

**Disclaimer : **Si je vous dis que Ron, Hermione, les autres personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent, que c'est moi qui en réalité ai écrit ce roman et que Rowling en a méchamment profité, vous me répondez quoi ? Que l'espoir fait vivre ? Ah d'accord...

* * *

_**Accepter la vie**_

**Chapitre 2 : Etre enceinte, pas toujours facile !**

Des pas qui courent. Une porte qui claque. Un bruit de chasse d'eau. Un énorme soupir.

Ron s'étira dans son lit et pensa _''Hermione est réveillée !''_. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Hermione y était déjà, assise, la tête dans ses bras sur la table, avec un verre d'eau plein devant elle. Ron sourit, s'approcha de sa femme et fit courir ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se pencha et lui donna un baiser sur la tête. Puis il entendit un ''Bonjour Ron'' d'Hermione, étouffé par ses bras. Elle finit par se redresser, se leva et, sur la pointe des pieds, embrassa son mari. Le jeune homme examina Hermione et fut désolé de voir ces cernes plus noirs et son teint plus pâle qu'avant. Il la serra dans ses bras.

- Ça va pas, mon coeur ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, j'en ai marre, depuis quinze jours c'est la même chose ! Au moins, quand je savais pas que j'étais enceinte, je ne vomissais pas tout le temps, mais là... Elle se détacha de lui. J'en ai marre des nausées du matin !

- Va voir un gynécomage, il te préscrira peut-être quelque chose !

- Mais j'ai pas le temps ! Je travaille moi ! Ron allait répliquer, mais Hermione le coupa. Je vais me doucher comme ça tu pourras manger tranquil. Et elle partit en coup de vent.

Ron soupira, il détestait voir sa femme ''malade'' sans rien pouvoir faire. Soudain, une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête. Vous savez, comme dans les dessins-animés, quand on a une idée ? Le rouquin pointa sa baguette sur l'ampoule et la fit disparaître d'un geste du poignet. Hier après-midi, Harry lui avait lancé un sort pour qu'à chaque fois qu'il ait une idée, une ampoule s'allume au desus de sa tête. Ron avait été furieux, mais son humeur s'était nettement amélioré quand il avait ensorcelé les cheveux de Harry pour qu'ils se colorent en vert et rose fluo. A cette pensée, il éclata de rire, renversant son café par terre, ce qui, bizarrement, ne fit que redoubler son rire.

Son calme retrouvé, le jeune homme repensa à son idée de toute à l'heure : sa mère avait eu 7 enfants, soit six grossesses (ndla : je sais bien que c'est pas logique, mais faut pas oublier qu'elle a eu des jumeaux !). Elle devait certainement avoir un remède contre les nausées. Cela dit, Molly n'était pas au courant de la grossesse de sa belle-fille. En fait, seul Harry, les parents et le patron d'Hermione étaient au courant. Et aucun des deux futurs parents ne se décidait à l'annoncer à tout le monde. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de répeter qu'elle ne suporterait pas ce qu'a enduré Coline, la compagne de Percy, pendant sa grossesse : entre Molly qui l'appelait tous les jours par cheminée, la faisant mangé quatre fois plus qu'un éléphant, les plaisanteries et sous-entendus quotidiens des 5 autres frères Weasley, Ginny enthousiaste à chaque fois qu'elle voyait que le ventre de la future-maman avait grossit ou qu'elle sentait le bébé, et Arthur qui... restait égal à lui-même, le seul membre de cette famille à respecté le calme dont une future-mère a besoin.

Ron, de son côté, ne supporterait pas non plus le regard larmoyant de sa mère et ses ''Mon bébé va avoir un bébé !'', les railleries, plus présentes pour lui que son épouse, de ses frères ET de sa soeur, et le regard fier de son père.

Interrompant ses pensées, Hermione entra brusquement dans la cuisine, chantant une chanson à la mode. Ses cheveux encore mouillés dégoulinait sur la serviette posée sur ses épaules, sa robe sorcière verte foncée non-fermée dévoilait un jean bleu marine et un pull vert pâle. Hermione était une simpliste et ne se maquillait pas, et puis, selon Ron, elle n'en avait aucunement besoin, ce qui faisait sourire sa femme.

- 'Mione ?

- Moui ? répondit Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

- Tu te rappelles le sort qu'Harry m'a jeté hier ? J'aimerais bien que tu me l'enlèves. Hermione éclata de rire et lui lança un _Finite Incantato Sorcius_, la formule qu'avait inventé Harry pour défaire tous les sorts qu'il avait inventé, et Ron ne s'en rappelait jamais.

- Merci. Elle lui répondit d'un sourire, avant de se détourner pour cherchait quelque chose dans le placard. Hem, Hermione ? Euh, j'ai quelque chose d'autre à te dire ! Il vit sa femme se retourner vers lui et s'assoir sur le comptoir.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait dire à mes parents que tu es enceinte. Hermione pâlit légèrement, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! On en a déjà parler ! Je meurs moi aussi d'envie de le dire à ta famille, mais tu sais bien à quel point ils sont insupportables, TOUS ! Ajouta-t-elle quand elle le vit ouvrir la bouche. Ça finirait par mal se passer entre ta famille et nous, car, comme tu le sais si bien, nous n'avons, ni l'un, ni l'autre, beaucoup de patience et de calme, comme Coline ou Fleur.

- Oui, reprit Ron doucement pour ne pas déclencher la colère de sa femme, mais il faudra bien leur dire un jour non ? Et puis, ils se douteront bien que qu'on aura pas mis autant de temps à le savoir, ma soeur le dira, Maman nous le reprochera et mes frères feront semblants de se vexer avant de se moquer de nous, ou plutôt de moi, toute la soirée !

- Oui mais ça ne durera qu'un soir, après ils seront autant insupportables que pour les dix autres grossesses, mais ne seront pas fâchés !

- Et si je te dis qu'après avoir été six fois enceinte, ma mère aura certainement une potion contre les nausées ?

Hermione allait répondre, mais semblait hésiter. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, en regardant le contoir. Elle pesait vraisemblablement le pour et le contre. Elle finit par soupirer, et... sortit de la pièce. Ron fronça les sourcils en se disant que ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il aurait espèrer, ni même deviner. Mais le jeune femme revint, les cheveux secs, la robe fermée, prête à partir. Elle se pencha vers son mari, l'embrassa et transplana après lui avoir lancé un ''On verra ça ce soir, a plus tard, je t'aime !''. Ron haussa les épaules, finit son café dont la moitié était toujours par terre, ses yeux errant sur la pièce. Ils se posèrent soudain sur l'horloge. Ron recracha le liquide noir, chaud et odorant sur le sol, le fit disparaître avec un _Evanesco_, bondit dans sa chambre en marmonnant ''Chuis en retard, chuis en retard, merde, Harry va me déchirer... nan, Harry va se moquer de moi, et c'est mon boss qui va me tuer... merde, merde, merdeuh !''. Enfin, dix minutes plus tard, il transplana.

* * *

_''L'état d'esprit des femmes enceintes est boulversé dès qu'elle sont au courant de leur état. Ce changement n'est pas radical, ou alors ceci l'est rarement, mais il est plutôt progressif..." _Ron soupira. À vrai dire, il n'avait aucune envie qu'une brochure lui explique comment Hermione pourrait changer. Mais il faut dire que, dans une salle d'attente d'un hôpital, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'il était à Sainte-Mangouste, et il avait déjà épluché une dizaine de magasine.

Après avoir longuement réfléchit à sa conversation de ce matin avec Hermione, et avoir demandé son avis à Harry qui semblait trop distrait pour faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, il avait décidé de partir à Sainte-Mangouste pendant sa pause déjeuner et d'aller chercher lui-même le remède contre les nausées pour sa femme. C'était ce qu'il avait expliqué à la sorcière postée à l'acceuil, qui, après avoir éclaté de rire pour une raison obscure, lui avait dit qu'elle préviendrait un Médicomage spécialisé. Et maintenant, Ron commençait véritablement à perdre patience. Il essayait de prévoir la réaction d'Hermione. Peut-être serait-elle contente, ou alors agacée... De toute façon, pour le rouquin, les réactions d'Hermione avait toujours été déroutantes, et, quand il commençait à s'y habituer et à pouvoir prévoir toutes ces réactions, elle avait décidé de tomber enceinte et de devenir plus bizarre et imprévisible qu'avant ! Ron sourit à ses pensées, sourire qui s'effaça quand il vit un homme, d'une quarantaine d'années sûrement, châtain aux yeux bleus et vêtus d'une blouse... avec le signe de Sainte-Mangouste (un os crosé avec une baguette magique), qui s'avançait vers lui.

Il se leva et tendit sa main vers lui. L'homme lui sourit et entama la conversation.

- Bonjour, je suis le Guérisseur Anderson désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, mais je suis tout à vous maintenant, Monsieur...

- Ron Weasley, enchanté, répondit Ron en lui serrant la main du Guérisseur. En faite, je... voilà, est-ce qu'il serait possible que vous me procureriez des remèdes pour les nausées, pour les femmes enceintes ?

Contre toutes attentes, Anderson le regarda bizarrement et éclata de rire. _Oh non, c'est pas vrai mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_ pensa Ron d'une manière agacée en se souvenant de la sorcière de l'acceuil toute à l'heure. Mais heureusement, son interlocuteur repris la parole.

- Hum, veuillez m'excuser... Je suppose que c'est pour votre femme, ou votre compagne ?

Ron, abasourdi d'une telle question, répondit après quelques secondes.

- Pour qui voulez-vous que ce soit ? Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai l'air d'une femme enceinte ?

En réponse, le Guérrisseur pouffa légèrement, tandis que Ron commençait à se demander si l'état mental du personnel de Sainte-Mangouste était équilibré... ou plutôt, s'il n'était pas semblable à celui de Harry, car Ron aurait pu jurer que son meilleur ami aurait réagi de la même manière. Il ne put réfléchir plus, car Anderson continua.

- Excusez-moi, mais il se trouve que j'ai toujours eu un humour bizarre. En plus je suis de garde depuis maintenant vingt-deux heures, donc ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça. Bon, pour votre remède, attendez-moi là, je reviens tout de suite. Et il tourna les talons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec une fiole bleue à la main. Il lui expliqua son fonctionnement, et, après avoir payer les trois gallions que cela coûtait, Ron transplana après quelques formules de politesse. Il arriva dans son bureau, faisant tombé Harry de sa chaise à cause de la surprise.

- Alors, vieux, je te fais tant d'effets que ça ? ricana Ron en souriant à son ami toujours à terre.

- Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, Weasley, grommela Harry en se relevant, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre.

- Excuse moi de ne pas être ni une femme, ni gay, rigola Ron.

Son sourire disparu cependant quand il entendit un bruit. Il croisa le regard de Harry, le visage blanc. Ensembles, ils tournèrent la tête vers la porte. Ron entendit le même son, un bruit de pas, et virent Sarah Olsen passer devant eux, dans le couloir. Elle les regarda, leur sourit et fit un clin d'oeil à Harry, avant de disparaître. Les couleurs réapparurent aussitôt sur les joues du brun, et les deux amis soupirèrent en même temps.

L'homosexualité d'Harry Potter n'était connue que par quelques personnes, ses proches et ses ex, et au ministère, seul Maugrey était au courant après l'avoir surpris. Ron savait très bien que, si quelqu'un à la personnalité de commère venait à l'apprendre, la Gazette du Sorcier ce ferait un plaisir de mettre la nouvelle à la une du journal ! Hors, si les avances venant de femme pour Harry étaient nettement moins nombreuses depuis quelques temps, celles qui viendront d'hommes gays et intéressés tomberaient par dizaine, Harry étant un jeune homme très attirant.

C'est pour ça que, dès que Ron avait entendu le bruit de pas, il avait un peu paniqué. Le fait que Sarah se soit arrêtée de marcher témoignait de sa surprise, mais son sourire et son clin d'oeil laissait deviner qu'elle garderait le secret. Sarah Olsen était assez bavarde, mais elle parlait plus pour ne rien dire et pour faire cesser le silence autour d'elle. C'était par ailleurs quelqu'un de confiance, et Ron savait que Harry ne craignait rien. Il s'était lui-même confié à elle par accident, suite à une dispute avec Hermione, qui n'était pas encore sa femme à l'époque, et lui avait dit qu'il voulait la demander en mariage quelques jours plus tard, et qu'il voulait se réconcilier avec elle avant de lui demander. Et c'était avec le sourire que la femme lui avait redonner espoir en le conseillant.

Harry et Ron finirent par se regarder, et ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

- On peut dire que tu l'as échappé belle, réussit à dire Ron entre deux éclats de rire.

- Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui a eu de la chance, mon vieux, répliqua Harry après s'être calmé. Parce que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Sarah, qui aurait été susceptible de le répéter, je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau.

Ron pouffa pour lui répondre et s'assit à son bureau. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit la petite fiole. Il l'examina et se dit que, pour l'utilisation qu'elle avait, elle était assez belle. Ronde et transparente, avec de légères gravures qui ne représentait rien d'autre que de jolies arabesques. Le liquide à l'intérieur était limpide, de couleur bleue électrique aux légèrs reflets verts. Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix de son ami le coupa dans sa contemplation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes si intensément, mon petit ? Il se leva, s'approcha et s'assit sur le bureau de son partenaire. Tu sais que je vais finir par être jaloux, mon amuur, continua-t-il d'un ton mielleux en papillonnant des cils plus que de raisons.

- Désolé de te blesser dans ton orgueil, ou plutôt dans ton narcissisme, mon cher, rétorqua Ron avec un sourire amusé, mais tes beaux yeux émeraudes ne sont pas le centre du monde !

- Alors là, tu me fais mal, dit Harry d'un ton tragique en posant sa main sur son coeur, avant de continuer plus sérieusement. Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est pour Hermione. Un remède contre les nausées de femme enceinte, expliqua-t-il. Je suis allé le chercher à Sainte-Mangouste il y a une demi-heure. Ça fait déjà quinze jours qu'elle vomit tous les matins, et qu'elle s'en plaint sans rien faire.

- Ok, répondit le brun. Au fait, quand comptez-vous le dire aux Weasley ?

- Pas pour tout de suite je pense. En fait, j'en ai strictement aucune idée, tu sais comment ils sont tous !

- Oh oui.

Ron soupira et se mit enfin au travail. Il commença par éplucher les nouveaux dossiers qu'on avait du déposer sur son bureau pendant son absence avant de sourire en pensant que sa famille n'était pas uniquement fatiguante et énervante pour les futurs-bébés, mais aussi pour les mariages, les nouveaux petits-amis, pour les déménagements, enfin bref, pour beaucoup de choses... Mais bon, comme le dit le proverbe, on ne choisit pas sa famille !

* * *

_Salut les gens ! Vous allez bien ?_

_Enfin le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, qui j'espère vous plaira ! C'était un chapitre assez facile à écrire donc j'ai l'impression qu'il est pas super super... mais bon je l'aime bien quand même !_

_Donc voilà, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vous appuyez sur le petit bouton violet en bas de la page . Pour le troisième chapitre, il devrait arriver dans la semaine prochaine et s'appellera : __**L'accident.**_

_A partir des vacances, je devrais publier plus souvent, genre deux chapitres ou plus par semaine. Enfin je dis ça, mais me connaissant je n'ose rien vous promettre !_

_Voili, voilou, voilà volaille, je vous fais des bisous à tous !_

_A bientôt !_

_malilite_

Modification du mercredi 15 août : Changement du titre _"La vie et la mort"_ en _"Accepter la vie"_


	3. L'accident

**Disclaimer : **Si je vous dis que Ron, Hermione, les autres personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent, que c'est moi qui en réalité ai écrit ce roman et que Rowling en a méchamment profité, vous me répondez quoi ? Que l'espoir fait vivre ? Ah d'accord...

* * *

_**Accepter la vie**_

**Chapitre 3 : L'accident. **

_'J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre., j'en ai...'_

Tels étaient les mots qui martelaient l'esprit d'Hermione depuis 55 minutes et 40 secondes. 41 secondes. 42, maintenant. 43. 44... Voilà ce qu'elle faisait depuis un peu moins d'une heure, compter les minutes et les secondes.

Elle soupira fortement, s'attirant un coup d'oeil inquiet de son collègue, Bryan Viryen. Elle était dans son bureau du Département des Mystères, et s'ennuyait ferme. Son supérieur, Jack Nickolson lui avait donné une heure plus tôt un dossier, qu'elle avait bouclé en une demi-heure. Nickolson lui avait promis que, quand elle aurait fini sa tâche, il reviendrait la chercher pour lui donner quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire. Et Hermione attendait maintenant depuis 26 minutes qu'il tienne sa promesse.

- J'en ai vraiment marre, là, murmura-t-elle avec agacement.

Normalement, elle ne rechignait pas à s'occuper de la "paperasse", surtout que ce dossier était assez intéressant : le cas d'un homme de trente ans, qui avait été quatre fois la cible de deux mangemorts encore en liberté, et on ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce dossier avait été attribué au Département des Mystères, car il se passait des choses étranges autour de cet homme. La première fois où il avait été attaqué, ses agresseurs lui avait fait quelque chose, que ce soit une potion, une malédiction ou un sort personne ne le savait, qui, les Langues-de-plomb en était sûrs, était la cause des hallucinations, des étranges comportements et des absences de cet homme assez jeune, sans antécédent psychiatrique, complètement saint d'esprit. Hermione devait mettre au propre le dossier, le réorganiser, et elle aurait pu beaucoup s'intéresser à cette affaire.

Mais depuis deux semaines, elle ne faisait que ça, réorganiser des dossiers. Chaque jour, elle en avait deux à ranger. Elle qui était une brillante sorcière, qui avait toujours quelque chose d'important à faire dans son travail, comme testé des potions ou des sortilèges, faire des expériences avec d'étranges objets, ou même des recherches. Et bien non, depuis qu'elle avait annoncé à son supérieur qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne faisait que "réorganiser des dossiers".

Nickolson avait trouvé ses anciennes occupations trop dangereuses pour une femme attendant un enfant, et en avait profité pour refilé cette tâche ô combien pénible à quelqu'un qui ne devait pas être mis en danger. Enfin, il n'avait pas dit ça à Hermione aussi clairement, mais elle était sûre qu'il le pensait. Après tout, puisque, enceinte, on est bonne à rien faire, autant servir en faisant ce que personne n'a envie de faire !

La sorcière brune avait été furieuse, avait longuement tempêté dans le bureau de son patron, répétant une bonne dizaine de fois "Par Merlin, je ne suis enceinte que de deux mois ! J'attends un enfant, je ne suis pas malade !", mais Nickolson avait été intraitable, répondant calmement que c'était pendant les trois premiers mois qu'un enfant était le plus en danger. Donc c'était de mauvaise humeur qu'Hermione remplissait ses nouvelles fonctions, "femme de ménage des dossiers", comme l'avait surnommé Ron, ce qui lui avait valu de passer la nuit sur le canapé.

Cela faisait 28 minutes qu'elle attendait, mais Nickolson ne venait pas. Elle espèrait qu'il allait lui demander de faire des recherches sur cette étrange potion qui touchait l'homme de trente ans du dossier dont elle s'était occupé, cela l'avait intrigué. Après tout, fureter dans des bibliothèques et des librairies, ce n'était pas dangereux ?

30 minutes et Hermione allait se décider à voir elle-même son patron dans son bureau, mais un grand fracas venant de l'extérieur de la pièce la stoppa dans son mouvement pour se lever. Elle sortit pourtant précipitamment de son bureau, Bryan Viryen à ses talons. Elle ouvrit la porte et arriva dans le petit hall du Département des Mystères. C'est là qu'elle les vit.

Six personnes vêtus de robe noire, avec une capuche assortie recouvrant leur visage, empêchant quiconque de les reconnaître. Des mangemorts... ils faisaient partis de la dizaine d'ex-partisans de Voldemort encore vivant.

Ils lançaient des sorts à tous ceux qui étaient présents, soit seulement quatre personnes sans Hermione et son collègue. Ils étaient en infériorité numérique sans eux, et deux personnes étaient déjà à terre, l'une inconsciente. La jeune femme pouvait voir la deuxième personne, Thomas, un ami et collègue, subir le Doloris, se tordre de douleur sur le sol... Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle prit sa baguette dans sa poche et se lança vers le mangemort qui torturait son ami. Elle ne remarqua pas Viryen sortir pour aller chercher du renfort et contacter les Aurors.

Elle lança un _Stupéfix _au mangemort qui avait attaqué Thomas, un _Petrificus Totalus _à un autre mangemort, et courut vers son ami. Elle toucha son bras et le vit grimacer, gémir et cracher du sang. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui souffler des paroles réconfortantes qu'un _Expelliarmus _frôla son épaule.

Elle se retourna vivement et fit face au mangemort en face d'elle. Il n'avait plus sa capuche et Hermione le reconnut, sans parvenir à mettre un nom sur son visage. Elle se souvenait juste de ce que Severus Rogue, ancien mangemort, son ex-professeur de potion et allié durant la guerre, lui avait dit sur cet homme. Les deux hommes avaient été assez proches par le passé. Sans être puissant, c'était quelqu'un de rusé et de très vicieux, donc d'assez dangereux. Il connaissait par ailleurs certains sortilèges peu utilisés car peu connus, mais qui étaient redoutables. Il put d'ailleurs tester sur elle l'un d'entre eux...

Cela faisait quelque minutes qu'il lui envoyait des _Doloris, Imperio _et autre _Avada Kedavra_, mais Hermione les avait évité et avait riposté. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait été touché pour l'instant. Mais, au moment où elle vit du coin de l'oeil la porte s'ouvrir dévoilant les renforts tant attendus, le mangemort lui lança un sort qu'elle n'avait pas pu totalement évité.

C'était un _Sectum Sempra_, inventé par Rogue lui-même qui avait du le lui apprendre. Le sort avait frôlé ses côtes, mais il était passé près, si près... trop près.

Car Hermione sentit une vive douleur qui l'a fit se plier en deux, les mains plaqués contre son ventre. Elle avait senti une mince lame invisible lui entailler la peau, elle ne savait pas si c'était profond ou pas, mais ça faisait tellement mal ! Elle avait envie de vomir tellement la douleur était forte, elle pleurait à n'en plus contrôler sa respiration. Elle tomba à genoux et, les mains tremblantes, releva son sweet-shirt.

Sur son bas-ventre, il y avait une coupure, plus large qu'une simple entaille, longue de plusieures centimètres. Mais le plus effrayant, c'est que le sang coulait de cette blessure, non avec abondance, mais assez pour inquiéter Hermione... qui finit par tomber dans les pommes.

* * *

Assis dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, la tête dans ses mains, Ron tentait de se calmer. Il retenait difficilement ses larmes, et ne put finalement les contenir. Il pleura doucement pendant quelques minutes avant de sentir une main sur son épaule. Harry était là pour le soutenir, il le savait, mais il se sentait tellement mal qu'il se demandait sérieusement ce qui pourrait le réconforter. Son ami s'asseya à ses côtés pendant qu'il passait une main sur son visage.

Il s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise et ferma les yeux. Il tremblait, passa ses mains autour de ses bras mais rien ne fit. C'était un froid polaire qui s'était emparé de lui, un froid intérieur. La nausée le pris mais il ne vomit pas. L'angoisse formait une boule dans sa gorge. Il se sentait tellement mal, tellement impuissant, il s'inquiétait tant...

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il ne savait combien de temps, vingt secondes, dix minutes, deux heures ?, ces images ne cessaient de défiler dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à les arrêter de tourner, encore, et encore, et encore...

Quand Ron était entré dans le hall du Département de Mystère, ses yeux avaient tout de suite chercher sa femme dans la pièce. Cela ne faisait même pas une minute qu'il avait appris que des mangemorts avait attaqué ce quartier du ministère, et il avait couru le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Harry l'avait rapidement rattrapé, se demandant à haute voix, comment ils avaient fait pour transplaner dans le Ministère. Ron s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'assurer qu'Hermione allait bien.

Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire... et il avait eu raison. Après avoir neutralisé un mangemort, il avait enfin trouvé sa femme. Mais, lorsqu'il l'avait vu tombé à terre, il avait stoppé tout geste avant de se précipiter vers elle. Il l'avait mise dans ses bras, avait pris son pouls qui battait toujours, même faiblement, et avait cherché l'origine de sa chute. Elle avait du être blessée, son visage humide de larme était déformé par la douleur. Ron s'était forcé à ne pas trop s'inquiéter pour pouvoir l'aider, mais quand il avait enlevé les mains crispées sur le ventre de Hermione, il eu un coup au coeur.

Il avait vu cette longue entaille lui barrant le ventre, trop large pour une simple coupure sans importance. Il l'avait vu continuer à saigner, le sang tâchant le pantalon gris de sa femme. Mais ce qui lui avait enserré le coeur, ce qui lui avait brouillé la vue, ce qui lui avait donné la nausée, c'était OÙ cette entaille était placée. Sur son bas-ventre, précisément à l'endroit où son bébé, son petit bébé de deux mois, ce petit être qu'il aimait déjà de tout son coeur, grandissait, se formait, vivait...

Mais justement, à cet instant même, dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, il ne savait même pas si son bébé vivait encore.

Au Ministère, lors de l'attaque, des médicomages avait vite suivis les renforts, et Hermione avait aussitôt était prise en charge. Ron était partit par poudre de cheminette pour l'hôpital sorcier et attendait depuis, dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, qu'on lui donne des nouvelles de sa femme, de son enfant. Il voulait savoir s'ils allaient bien...

- Mr Weasley ?

Une voix de femme interrompit ses sombres pensées et il leva la tête. Un médicomage se tenait devant lui, et Ron crut reconnaître dans son esprit embrouillé le Guérisseur Anderson, mais il n'était pas sûr...

- Mr Weasley, tout d'abord, je tiens à vous informer que tout va bien. Votre femme est en parfaite santé, il ne lui reste plus qu'une vilaine cicatrice. Et votre enfant a survécu.

- C'est vrai ?

C'était Harry qui, se levant d'un bond, s'était exclamé. Un large sourire avait fendu son visage, mais Ron restait toujours assis sur sa chaise. Il hôcha doucement la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris, pris une grande inspiration et se leva, se précipitant dans les couloirs. Il se retourna et cria :

- Quelle chambre ?

- 301, mais Mr Weasley, attendez-moi, j'ai encore...commença Anderson

- Merci !

Et il reprit sa course, cherchant dans les couloirs la chambre 301. Quand il avait enfin compris les mots du gynécomage, il avait ressenti un grand soulagement, l'étau qui compressait son coeur avait disparut ainsi que sa nausée et son angoisse, et il crut qu'il allait exploser devant tant de sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Sa femme allait bien, et son enfant avait survécu. Tout allait bien... Tout allait aller bien, ils allaient revenir à la maison et, comme avant, lui et Hermione allait s'aimer et attendre avec impatience la naissance de cet enfant qui avait survécu à un _Sectum Sempra_...

Il s'arrêta devant la chambre de sa femme et l'ouvrit en grand. Il vit Hermione installé dans un grand lit blanc, vêtu d'une chemise d'hôpital assortie. Elle avait caché son visage dans ses mains et pleurait. Ron crut un instant qu'elle sanglotait de soulagement, mais ses sanglots ressemblait plus à des pleurs de détresse...

- Hermione, murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Ron, oh Ron, oh Ron...

- Je suis là, ma puce.

Il l'enlaça, elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Tout va bien, 'Mione. C'est fini, mon ange, je suis là maintenant, c'est fini, répéta-t-il en embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

- Ron, je... oh Merlin, c'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar. Je suis désolée mon bébé, maman est désolée...

Ron s'écarta d'Hermione et la regarda avec étonnement. Pourquoi était-elle désolée ? Et puis, le cauchemar était finit, leur bébé allait bien, non ?

- Que t'arrive-t-il, ma belle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Tu... tu ne sais pas ? Elle avait enlevé ses mains de son visage

- Mr Weasley !

Harry et le Guérisseur Anderson venait de franchir la porte, essouflés.

- Mr Weasley, répéta Anderson, veuillez calmer vos ardeurs, votre femme est encore fragile.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Ron en s'éloignant rapidement.

Le gynécomage donna un calmant à Hermione, puis lui passa un mouchoir. Ron, toujours surpris par les paroles de sa femme, resta muet, sous l'oeil inquiet de Harry. Anderson se tourna enfin vers lui, sa patiente à demi-allongée maintenant, confortablement calée contre ses oreillers blancs. Il prit la parole.

- Mr Weasley, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez. Mais vous devriez vous assoir, ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un hochement de tête la chaise près du lit.

Mais en entendant ces mots, Ron resta interdit et immobile, son sang s'était glacé, il avait un mauvais pressentiment... Il posa ses yeux sur le lit de sa femme et finit par s'installer à ses côtés, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Les calmants l'avaient presque assomé et elle ne lui rendit pas son étreinte, les yeux à demi-fermés. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle, Anderson regagna toute son attention.

- C'est une bien mauvaise nouvelle, Mr Weasley. Votre femme est totalement remise, si c'est cela qui vous inquiéte, mais votre enfant n'est pas hors de danger.

- Comment ça ? cria Ron, serrant plus fort la main de sa femme qui ouvrit les yeux sous cette pression. Comment ça, mon enfant n'est pas hors de danger ?

- Calme-toi, Ron, et écoute ce qu'Anderson a à nous dire, tenta Harry d'une voix douce quoiqu'inquiète.

- Tu peux parler toi, c'est pas ton enfant qui a un problème, marmonna Ron.

- Chut ! ordonna sévèrement son ami.

- Je vais essayer de ne pas faire trop compliquer, continua alors Anderson. Le sort qui a touché votre femme a laissé une longue entaille le long de son ventre, comme vous avez pu le constater. Mais, et seul Merlin sait comment, il y a un endroit où cette entaille a été plus profonde, et elle a légèrement touché votre enfant. La peau de l'embryon étant fine et fragule à cette partie de la grossesse, le sort l'a traversé et a malheureusement atteint le coeur.

En parlant de coeur, celui de Ron semblait s'être arrêté. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa femme qui avait les joues inondées par les larmes et qui mordait son poing pour ne pas sangloter. Il ne savait pas comment la réconforter, lui-même étant abattu, mais il serra fort la main de sa femme.

- A cette étape de la grossesse, le coeur est encore en formation. Il y avait donc deux possibilités, soit votre enfant mourrait, soit il survivait. Pour être plus explicite, soit son coeur arrêtait de se former, soit cela n'avait aucune conséquence dans l'organisme de l'embryon. Et votre enfant a été assez fort pour choisir la seconde option.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Ron soupira de soulagement, même si son enthousiasme semblait plus modéré que la première. Il regarda sa femme et l'a vit continuer de pleurer, et pas parce qu'elle était soulagée.

- Mais pour être sûr que tout se passe bien et prévenir une éventuelle malformation, Mrs Weasley devra prendre des médicaments et revenir fréquemment nous voir après sa sortie dans quatre jours. Elle devra prendre une consultation au moins une fois par semaine jusqu'au cinquième mois, puis ces rendez-vous s'espaceront pour n'arriver que tous les vingts jours. Et à partir du huitième mois, elle reviendra nous voir tous les dix jours.

- Et... c'est tout ? questionna Ron.

Vu le comportement de sa femme, il s'attendait à une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Hermione rentrerait chez eux dans quatre malheureux jours, prendrait quelques médicaments et reviendrait à l'hôpital quelques fois, pas de quoi pleurer, si ?

- Oui, Mr Weasley, c'est tout, comme vous dites. Mais sachez que je suis considéré comme le Guérisseur le plus prudent dans mes traitements, un autre gynécomage en aurait fait moins.

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il avait juste envie que ce si prudent médicomage s'en aille pour qu'il puisse parler à Hermione. Ce qu'il fit, sentant qu'il n'était plus souhaité dans cette pièce. Il marmonna qu'il reviendrait plus tard dans la journée pour donner à la future maman ses antidotes, et sortit de la chambre.

Harry ne resta pas longtemps non plus. Il s'approcha de Hermione, caressa sa joue en la regardant dans les yeux et lui murmura doucement qu'il était content de voir que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Puis il lui embrassa les cheveux et partit après avoir donné une tape amicale à Ron dans le dos.

Celui-ci attendit que son ami ferme la porte d'un blanc sinistre pour se tourner vers son aimée. Hermione avait cessé de pleurer, les larmes avaient disparus de ses joues quoiqu'un peu humides. Elle avait fermé les yeux, s'était installée plus confortablement dans son lit et Ron regardait l'expression sereine de son visage avec étonnement. Même s'il s'était habitué à la proximité, le pouvoir de consolation, qui réunissait son meilleur ami et sa femme dans des situations un peu semblables, il en était surpris aujourd'hui vu le dramatique de celle-la. Mais il laissa cela de côté et s'assit sur le lit de sa femme.

- Hermione ?

- Prends-moi dans tes bras. Je veux juste que tu me serre dans tes bras.

Souriant, Ron s'exécuta, s'allongea à ses côtés, la tourna face à lui et entoura son dos de ses bras, laissant courir sa main dans ses cheveux broussailleux et embrassant le sommet de son crâne comme Harry peu de temps plus tôt.

- Ma puce ? continua-t-il doucement. J'aimerais savoir... pourquoi tu continuais de pleurer tout à l'heure ? Tu savais que toi et Bébé ne risquait plus rien, non ?

- Bébé ? releva Hermione en le regardant, l'air étonné et rieur.

- À ce que je sache, c'est un bébé que tu as dans ton ventre, pas un chien ou un hippogriffe ? répondit Ron d'un ton évident mais en souriant. Et comme on ne sait ni comment il s'appelera, ni son sexe...

- J'aime bien Bébé, coupa Hermione. Comme prénom je veux dire.

Elle éclata de rire devant l'air ahuri du rouquin en face de lui, qui se demandait s'il fallait rire ou pas.

- T'imagines la honte de notre enfant, si on l'appelait comme ça ? "Bonjour, je m'appelle Bébé Weasley", qu'il dira à trente ans. Il nous maudirait jusqu'à la fin de notre vie ! Même si on aura déjà plus de cinquante ans à ce moment...

Hermione n'en pouvait plus de rire devant le sérieux de son mari, et son hilarité redoubla quand elle essaya d'imaginer son enfant essayait de trouver du travail en se présentant ainsi, "Bonjour, je m'appelle Bébé Weasley"... Elle faillit tomber du lit mais heureusement Ron la rattrappa.

- Tombe pas, 'Mione, ça serait bête d'avoir un autre accident, on pourra pas se moquer de notre enfant qu'on appelera Bébé.

- Espèce d'idiot, dit-elle gentiment en lui frappant le bras. Bien sûr qu'il ne se prénommera pa comme ça, je ne veux même pas imaginer ta mère demander d'un ton effaré ce qu'on avait fumé qu'on avait décidé que son petit-fils ou sa petite-fille aurait pour nom Bébé Weasley.

- Et si, comme deuxième prénom, on lui donnait Humain ? Ou Moucheron ? Naaaaaan, Bestiole c'est bien mieux, continua Ron d'un sérieux que sa femme ne lui connaissait que dans une situation comique pareille.

- Pourquoi Bestiole ?

- Parce que ça sonne bien après Bébé. Bébé Bestiole Weasley.

- Tu veux lui donner combien de prénom, à cet enfant ? pouffa Hermione. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas, sinon il serait foudroyé sur place dès sa naissance, dès qu'un gynécomage annoncerait son nom pour le noter sur leur petite fiche...

Leur petit jeu cessa dès que leurs regards se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire. Mais très vite, Ron retrouva un visage normal, avec une expression grave, et dit :

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Laquelle ? Oui, j'ai bien un bébé dans mon utérus, et pas un chien ou un hippogriffe, fit Hermione malicieusement, sachant très bien de quoi il parlait.

- Arrête de faire l'idiote, dit sèchement Ron.

- Pourquoi je pleurais ? Je pensais que c'était évident... Ecoute, ce bébé est l'une des choses les plus importantes de ma vie, et quand j'ai appris ma grossesse, je me suis jurée que j'allais le protéger de tout ce qui lui ferait du mal. Et non seulement je ne tiens pas ma promesse, mais en plus j'ai provoqué sa blessure.

- Dis pas ça, tu es une merveilleuse maman avant même de l'être.

- Molly en est une, de mère merveilleuse, et je ne lui ressemble absolument pas. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'elle ait jamais raconté qu'elle avait failli vous tuer, toi, tes frères ou Ginny.

- Premièrement, s'énerva Ron, tu n'as jamais failli tuer qui que ce soit. Enfin, depuis la fin de la guerre en tout cas. Deuxièmement, je suis plutôt content que tu ne ressembles pas tant que ça à ma mère - eh oui, tu lui ressembles un peu quand même. Parce que, et elle le sait très bien, ma mère peut-être très gonflante et surprotectrice, ce n'est pas une mère très agréable parfois même si je l'adore et que je l'admire de nous avoir éduqué tous les sept. Troisièmement, tu n'as jamais vraiment parlé de grossesse avec ma mère, ce dont elle est impatiente au faite car elle a peur que tu ne veuilles pas d'enfant. Ça me fait penser qu'on leur a toujours rien dit...

- Viens en aux faits.

- Et quatrièmement, Maman a eu des accidents lors de ses grossesses, et je dis bien accident et pas qu'"elle a failli nous tuer". Si, je te jure, promit Ron devant l'air ahuri d'Hermione. Papa m'a raconté que pour Charlie, elle s'était brûlé au ventre alors qu'elle faisait la cuisine, ils sont tout de suite partis à Sainte-Mangouste et elle est restée une nuit en observation, et regarde Charlie maintenant ! C'est un homme bien bâti, en pleine santé, qui a parcouru la Roumanie et maintenant la Norvège à la recherche de Dragons. Tout est normal chez lui, mais Maman, qui s'est toujours inquiété pour lui à cause de son travail, regrette cet accident. Non pas parce qu'elle se sent toujours coupable, mais elle dit que c'est à cause de cela que son fils a pris le goût du feu et qu'il adore les dragons.

- Ça m'étonnerait que ça soit le cas, rigola Hermione. Il y a eu d'autres accidents ?

- Pour Fred et George, je crois.

- C'était en rapport avec les farces et attrapes ? demanda malicieusement Hermione, pensant au magasin _'Farces pour Sorciers facétieux'_ tenu par ses jumeaux de beaux-frères qui avait toujours autant de succès au Royaume-Uni.

- Absolument pas, dit Ron en éclatant de rire, mais ça aurait été marrant. Je crois que, alors que Maman descendait les escaliers, Fred a donné un grand coup à George, ou alors c'est George qui l'a fait à Fred, on n'en sait rien. Elle a perdu l'équilibre et est tombée, elle a dévalé une bonne dizaine de marche sur le dos et les fesses.

- C'est vrai ? s'effraya Hermione.

- Oui, elle est aussi allée ici et est restée deux jours environs. Les Médicomages pensaient que les jumeaux auraient besoin d'une intervention médicale, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, mais les jumeaux ont toujours été en pleine santé, même s'ils ont été ceux qui tombait le plus malade de nous sept. Mais c'était principalement parce qu'ils trainaient partout et pas dans des endroits toujours très sains ou propres.

- Et toi ?

- Moi, et Ginny, on a eu la même chose. Quand Maman était enceinte de sept mois, pour moi, il y a eu une attaque de Mangemort lors d'une réunion de famille, où ont été blessés beaucoup de personnes et où sont morts deux de ses frères. Elle a reçu comme beaucoup un Doloris, mais assez court, sinon les conséquences auraient été catastrophiques. Elle a été aussitôt interné à Sainte-Mangouste car les Aurors sont arrivés très vites. Elle a été méticuleusement soignée pendant une dizaine de jours. Et les Médicomages craignaient surtout pour mon foie parce qu'il leur avait semblé assez faible paraît-il pendant les magicographies.

Tout en parlant, Ron avait de grandes difficultés à ne pas éclater de rire, car au fur et à mesure de son récit, le visage d'Hermione était peint de plusieurs expressions : l'inquiétude, l'horreur, la surprise, l'ahurissement... et tout cet étalage de sentiments était toujours très drôle sur la figure de la brune.

- Ton foie ? À toi ? Ben il n'est pas si faible que ça, vu ce que tu peux avaler en une vitesse impressionnante sans tomber malade !

- Mon père dit souvent par plaisanterie que c'est cette attaque qui a rendu mon foie si résistant, rigola Ron. Mais je me dis parfois qu'il le pense vraiment, comme Maman.

- Peut-être, plaisanta Hermione. Et pour Ginny ?

- Une autre attaque, moins grave cependant. Mes parents étaient au restaurant je crois et, quand ils sont sortis, des Mangemorts sont entrés en courant pour faire une prise d'otage. Papa les a cachés, mais Maman a reçu un _'Expelliarmus'_. Il pense que le Mangemort qui l'a lancé croyait avoir vu quelqu'un dans le noir mais n'en était pas sûr, puisqu'il n'a formulé que ça comme sortilèges. Ma mère est encore allée à l'hôpital, mais il n'y avait rien de grave et elle est repartie le lendemain.

- Eh bien... en gros, il n'y a que Bill et Percy qui ont été sauvés, dit Hermione, l'air sarcastique.

- En gros oui, souria Ron. Et pourtant, tu vois Charlie, robuste, les Jumeaux, malins et en pleine forme, Moi, avec un foie quasi-indestructible - Hermione hôcha vigoureusement la tête en éclatant de rire - et Ginny, une grande sorcière en pleine santé. Ces accidents n'ont eu aucune conséquence, si ce n'est de faire de Maman une vraie mère-poule, et de transformer Charlie en adorateur du feu.

Hermione lui sourit et se blottit contre son mari. Elle aimait bien la façon de Ron de la consoler, si particulière. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas une de ces personnes qui ne se contentent que de gestes pour réconfort, mais d'une vraie conversation, avec quelques bêtises pour la débuter, histoire de la détendre...

- Comme toi, continua Ron, ma mère s'est sentie coupable de ces accidents, mais Papa l'a réconforté. Elle a alors arrêté de se triturer les méninges comme toi, et a profité de la vie, profité de ses grossesses, puis de ses enfants, en faisant des erreurs comme tout parents. Et, à aucun moment, ajouta-t-il après un court silence, Papa n'a été en colère contre elle, ou ne lui en a voulu d'avoir eu ces accidents.

Démasquée, Hermione enfouit son visage dans le cou de Ron, mais celui-ci l'obligea à le regarder en prenant son menton dans ses mains.

- Regarde-moi, dit-il d'un ton impérieux, puis adoptant un visage sévère, réprobateur. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu penser une seule seconde que je te reprocherais ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tu me connais, enfin ! Et puis même, peut-être que dans d'autres circonstances je t'en aurais voulu, mais pas dans une situation pareille ! Tu t'es précipitée pour aider ton entouarge, tu as été très courageuse, et surtout tu es restée toi ! Enceinte ou pas, tu es restée la Hermione que je connais, que j'aime et que j'ai épousée ! Alors oui, peut-être que c'était un peu irresponsable de te lancer dans une bataille alors que ton camp était moins nombreux que ceux des mangemorts et que tu étais à une période fragile de ta grossesse. Mais je ne t'en voudrais pas, parce que tu as certainement empêché à certaines personnes d'être gravement blessées et même de mourir. Et, je le redis, parce que tu es restée toi, c'est dans ta nature d'aller aider des gens, et de combattre ces pourritures que sont les Mangemorts.

- Mais je n'ai pas réfléchi ! Mon bébé aurait pu mourir, je n'ai pas protéger mon propre enfant ! Il aurait pu mourir... répéta-t-elle.

- Mais il n'est pas mort !

- Et si...

- Arrête avec les "si" ! C'est un de tes plus grands défauts, tu sais très bien qu'avec des "si" on referait le monde, on arrêterait de vivre avec des "si" ! Alors arrête de faire des hypothèses !

- Si le bébé était mort, tu m'en aurais voulu, dit quand même Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

- Sans doute, répondit Ron d'un ton songeur, alors que la jeune sorcière laissa échapper un sanglot. Ne pleure, 'Mione. Je pense que j'aurais été fâché contre toi, je t'aurais reproché la mort de notre enfant, mais j'aurais continuer à t'aimer, et je t'aurais pardonné. Mais, 'Mione, on peut pas savoir, on a pas non plus le don de double vue ! On est autant lamentable l'un que l'autre en Divination, alors...

- Eh ! Hermione avait réprimer son sanglot et frappait doucement son mari. C'est toi qui étais nul, moi j'ai à peine suivie ce cours !

- Pourquoi à ton avis ? demanda malicieusement Ron en tentant de se protéger. Tu savais que cette matière serait la seule où tu peinerais, c'était la seule chose que tu as pu prédire.

Sa femme lui tira la langue en ajoutant que lui étant tellement nul en Divination, qu'il n'avait même pas pu prédire sa nullité.

- Donc je dois en conclure que je ne serais jamais meilleur que toi en quoi que ce soit ? questionna Ron en souriant, même s'il était soulagé que sa femme n'ait plus d'idées noires pendant quelques minutes.

- Je suis désolée, mais je crois que oui, dit Hermione avant de pencher pour embrasser son mari du bout des lèvres et de lui adresser un sourire espiègle. Mais tu es quand même plus fort que moi pour le Quidditch et tout ce qui se rapporte à un balai volant.

- Merci Merlin, la femme parfaite et déprimante n'existe pas, lança Ron, sans avoir eu le temps de se protéger du coup derrière la tête que lui assena sa douce moitié. Aïe !

Ledite moitié le regarda tendrement et murmura :

- Je t'aime, tu sais ?

- Je le sais. Et je t'aime aussi, et ça j'aimerais que tu n'en doutes pas dans certaines situations, comme celle-la.

Le sourire d'Hermione disparut, et elle tenta sans succès de se dégager de Ron.

- 'Mione, qui peut, de nous deux, prévoir mes réactions dans une histoire pareille, qui heureusement ne nous ait jamais arrivé ? Peut-être t'aurais-je tenue pour responsable de cet accident, peut-être aurais-je appris à vivre avec sans te pardonner, peut-être t'aurais-je haï, peut-être aurais-je divorcé, mais peut-être que je t'aurais pardonné, ou que je n'aurais même pas eu besoin de te pardonner parce que je penserais que tu n'y es pour rien, comme je le pense en ce moment ! On ne peut pas vivre sur des peut-être Hermione, et ces hypothèses n'auront jamais lieu d'être pour l'instant, parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé !

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche protester, mais Ron la coupa une fois de plus.

- D'accord, on a failli perdre le bébé et tu aurais pu être plus blessée encore, tu aurais pu être incapable d'avoir à nouveau des enfants, mais ça ne s'est pas passé ! Tu es vivante et en bonne santé, et le bébé l'est aussi, à part quelques petits bobos au coeur ! D'ailleurs, si tu regardes mon histoire avec mon foie, il va sûrement avoir le coeur le plus résistant de toute la planète !

- Je n'ai plus envie de rire, Ron, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il t'es arrivé...

- Et ce que tu redoutais, toutes ces hypothèses, non rien à voir avec ce se passe, à part que nous sommes les mêmes personnes et que le début des hypothèses est le même que celui de la situation réelle.

- Ron...

- Non, Hermione, coupa le jeune homme d'un ton sans recours. Arrête de dramatiser, personne n'est mort, ce que tu redoutais n'a pas eu lieu et n'aura jamais lieu, je ne t'en veux pas, et je suis sûr que Thomas viendra bientôt te remercier pour l'avoir sauvé. Tout est bien qui finit bien, non ? Arrête de te torturer pour quasiment rien, finit-il d'une voix plus douce.

Hermione lui sourit et se reblottit contre lui. Son mari lui embrassa les cheveux, et elle se sentit soudain fatiguée.

- Ron, bailla-t-elle, j'ai sommeil...

- Dors, alors. Je reste avec toi. Repose-toi bien pour nous pondre dans quelques mois un beau Bébé Bestiole Weasley.

La future-maman eut envie de rire, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps et s'endormit aussitôt. Ron regarda sa femme avec tendresse et un sourire aux lèvres. Il embrassa sa tempe, posa sa tête sur le crâne de sa douce et tendre, ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir. Lui aussi avait longtemps cogiter dans la salle d'attente, non seulement par inquiétude, mais également parce qu'il craignait sa réaction face à Hermione quelque soit le verdict. Mais maintenant que c'était passé, il ne se posait plus de questions, et il était content d'avoir réconforté la mère de son enfant sur ce point. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais jour, qu'une mauvaise pilule à avaler.

Et c'est sur ce mot, "pilule", et sur les images de lui, enfant, malade comme un Veracrasse, refusant de boire la portion revitalisante au goût horrible que sa mère voulait le forcer à avaler, qu'il s'endormit enfin...

* * *

_Ouf ! Eh beh, celui-là, il aura eu du mal à soritr ! J'ai eu assez de mal à l'écrire, mais j'en suis fière, il fait quand même 9 et 1/2 pages Open Office ! Et puis, j'aime bien mon petit dialogue entre Ron et Hermione lol !_

_Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit avant, mais ceci est la deuxième "La vie et la mort", car, comme une idiote, j'ai supprimé la première à cause de tirtes de chapitres... Je ne sais pas combien de personnes suivent cette fic (il y en a au moins une qui m'a laissé une review aux deux chapitres), mais j'espère que ceux qui m'ont laissé une review à la première fic reviendront lol !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre là vous aura plu, le 4e ne devrait pas tarder, je l'ai presque fini. J'espère aussi que vous aurez le courage de me laisser une review..._

_bisous, à bientôt !_

_malilite_

Modification du mercredi 15 août : Changement du titre _"La vie et la mort"_ en _"Accepter la vie"_


	4. Plaintes de femmes enceintes

**Disclaimer : **Si je vous dis que Ron, Hermione, les autres personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent, que c'est moi qui en réalité ai écrit ce roman et que Rowling en a méchamment profité, vous me répondez quoi ? Que l'espoir fait vivre ? Ah d'accord...

* * *

_**Accepter la vie**_

**Chapitre 4 : Plaintes de femmes enceintes.**

"RON !"

Ron soupira et marcha rapidement pour rejoindre sa femme dans la salle de bain. Il la trouva là, désespérée, en soutien-gorge, les yeux brillants, les cheveux plus emmêlés que jamais et les pommettes rouges, signe d'énervement chez elle. Il l'a parcouru du regard, qui s'attendrit quand il se posa sur son ventre légèrement arrondit, témoignant de ses trois mois de grossesse. L'angoisse le prit pourtant à la gorge quand il vit la fine cicatrice encore rouge sur la peau de la jeune femme, reste de l'accident qui avait eu lieu le mois dernier et qui avait failli tuer son enfant.

Ron secoua la tête pour empêcher ces mauvaises pensées de miner son moral et demanda à sa femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, 'Mione ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Dis-moi franchement ce que tu penses de moi.

- Quoi ?

- Physiquement, comment tu me trouves ?

- Mais... Hermione, tu es magnifique, comme toujours à mes yeux !

Ses yeux commencèrent à lancer des éclairs et elle souffla d'exaspération.

- Quoi ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

- Je...

- Mais regarde-moi, Ron ! Je suis tout simplement énorme ! On dirait une grosse baleine ! Regarde, elle baissa légèrement son pantalon et sa culotte et montre son bas-ventre du doigt, regarde toutes ces vergetures !

Ron dut se baisser et regarder très attentivement pour apercevoir deux ou trois de ces immondices, comme les traîtait sa femme, légèrement plus claire que sa peau et aussi fines qu'un cheveu.

- Tu parles de ça ? Ça ne se voit même pas au pemier coup d'oeil !

Ron crut un instant qu'elle parlait de sa cicatrice, qui elle n'était pas très belle, mais le sujet devait encore être fragile pour Hermione.

- Mais elles sont immondes et immenses ! On dirait que ma peau va se craquer en deux ! Je n'oserais plus jamais remettre un maillot de bain, même quand TON enfant sera né !

- Hermione, soupira Ron, arrête un peu... mais attends ! Comment ça MON enfant ! C'est le tien aussi que je sache ! On était deux quand on l'a créé, cet enfant !

- Oui, mais...

- Tu crois que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé, à ce minuscule petit être, de te donner trois ou quatres petites vergetures qui sont presque invisibles !

- Ron, c'est pas que ça ! Je viens de me peser, je fais déjà 70 kg ! Alors déjà que j'avais quelques kilos en trop avant...

- 'Mione...

- Regarde moi ce bide ! Cet énorme bide ! Et mes seins ! Regarde, ils tombent déjà, deviennent tout flasques, et pourtant je n'ai pas encore perdus de lait !

- Hermione...

- On dirait que j'ai attraper une horrible maladie tellement je suis pâle ! Et encore, je n'en suis qu'au milieu du troisième mois ! Je...

- HERMIONE ! l'interrompit Ron, avant de se rapprocher d'elle et de la prendre tendrement dans ses bras, et lui dit. Hermione, tu es magnifique ! Tu es vraiment belle, ma puce.

Hermione se calma, elle était touchée du dernier compliment. Elle savait très bien que pour lui, le terme ''belle'' voulait vraiment dire ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était un mot spécial pour lui. Il ne l'avait jamais dit pour une autre qu'elle, il avait toujours qualifié les autres de ''ravissante'', ''magnifique'' ou ''jolie'', mais ''belle'' était un trop beau nom, trop puissant pour les autres, et elle en était parfaitement consciente.

- Regarde-toi, Merlin ! Tu as un corps superbe, ton ventre est beau, tes seins sont beaux, ta peau est belle, ton visage pâle est beau, tes kilos sont beaux, tes vergetures sont belles, même ta cicatrice est belle !

Ron craignait d'être allé trop loin, mais il le pensait vraiment, car si la blessure n'était pas agréable à regarder, elle signifiait, en plus de l'accident, une conversation entre eux d'eux, sérieuse, drôle, après laquelle ils se connaissaient encore plus. Et c'était ça qui était beau à ses yeux.

- Ron, chuchota-t-elle au bout d'un moment et en lui tournant le dos. J'ai... j'ai peur qu'au fur et à mesure que je grossisse à cause de Bébé Weasley, tu n'ais plus envie de moi... comme avant.

Ron ne répondit pas. Il mit une main sur sa taille et la fit pivoter, de manière à ce qu'il soit face à son profil droit. Il desserra sa prise et passa son doigt sur son dos-nu, tout en murmurant à son oreille.

- Hermione, rentre toi ça dans ta petite tête... Tu es et restera la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu, même si on te met du pus de Bubobulb dessus, comme en quatrième année. Et, tu n'as jamais été aussi désirable que quand tu crois que tu ne l'es pas, surtout quand tu es persuadée que tu ne l'es pas à mes yeux non plus.

Hermione ne prononça aucun mot. D'abord surprise par une déclaration pareille, elle fut bien vite incapable de parler, car Ron avait posé ses lèvres sur son lobe d'oreille. D'une lenteur très sensuelle, il l'aspira, ouvrit sa bouche et le coinça dedans, se mettant à le sucer. En même temps, il porta une main à sa bretelle gauche de soutien-gorge, enlaçant ses épaules, et la baissa jusqu'en dessous de l'épaule, mesurant méticuleusement les frôlements de ses doigts sur la peau d'Hermione. Il posa sa main restée dans son dos sur son bas-ventre et le caressa du pouce. Toutes ses attentions détendirent la jeune femme, et elle trembla violemment quand Ron parla à son oreille maintenant humide et certainement rougie.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu toujours de dire son deuxième prénom ? murmura-t-il, autant amusé de sa question que de l'attitude de sa femme.

S'efforçant de réagir, elle mit une de ses mains sur celle de son mari placée sur son ventre, et entre-mêla ses doigts aux siens. Elle s'appuya contre son bras laissé dans le haut de son dos, et elle tourna la tête pour regarder le visage du roux en même temps de parler.

- Parce que pour moi, Bébé Bestiole Weasley, ce n'est pas beau, répondit-elle. Elle approcha son visage du sien et captura ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de répondre que Bébé Weasley ne l'était pas plus.

La brune se tourna pour être face à lui tout en changeant de place la main entrelacée à la sienne, la mettant en bas de son dos. Quand son mari répondit à son baiser, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se serra contre lui, appuyant sa poitrine contre son torse. Elle stoppa le baiser pour lécher lentement les lèvres sur les siennes, et la bouche de son homme s'ouvrit aussitôt. Ils entamèrent alors un ballet de leur langues, leur faisant voir milles couleurs, partageant milles émotions, ressentant milles sentiments, se jurant milles promesses, dont celle de s'aimer à jamais. Le baiser était intense et sincère.

La main de Ron dans le haut du dos de la jeune femme descendit pour rejoindre sa jumelle, et toutes les deux s'installèrent sur le fessier d'Hermione, arrachant un gémissement à la jeune femme qui ressera sa prise autour de son cou, approfondissant le baiser, le rendant plus passionné. Le jeune homme malaxa un moment ses fesses, puis les empoigna et souleva sa femme. Celle-ci passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, et Ron, la réajustant contre lui, se mit à marcher vers leur chambre.

Tous les deux se dévoraient conscensieusement la bouche, leurs langues jouant ensembles. Fièvreux, fougueux, le baiser les amenait presque au septième ciel. Puis, quand Ron ferma la porte d'un coup de pied... celle-ci se mit à grincer. Un horrible petit bruit, comme si quelque chose de vivant, un chaton par exemple, y était coincé. Ils cessèrent tous les deux de s'embrasser et tournèrent leur tête vers la porte, mais il n'y avait rien. Enfin, rien, à part des livres par terre. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors et ils se sourirent, commencèrent même à rire sans savoir si c'était à cause du bruit de la porte ou d'autre chose.

Mais leur hilarité ne dura pas longtemps et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois. Tandis que Ron s'approchait du lit, Hermione lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant un gémissement qui ressemblait étrangement, selon la jeune femme, au grincement de quelques secondes plus tôt. Alors que son mari les faisait tous les deux tomber sur le matelas moelleux, un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche, aussitôt étouffé par celle de Ron

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, alors que le jeune homme avait redonné confiance à Hermione en sa beauté et son désir pour elle, ils somnolaient paisiblement sous les couvertures. La jeune femme était appuyée sur le torse de son époux et avait recouvert des siens les bras qui enserraient sa taille, et le roux commençait à vraiment s'endormir en respirant le parfum des cheveux de la brune, son visage enfoui dedans.

Hermione eut le courage d'ouvrir un oeil, qui se retrouva agressé par la clarté du jour passant par la fenêtre. Réhabituée à la lumière, elle put voir le désordre de la chambre. Des vêtements traînaient partout dans la pièce. Elle put voir en souriant son soutien-gorge qui avait atteri sur la chaise de son bureau à l'autre bout de la chambre, et le boxer de son homme traînaient à la rembarde de la fenêtre. Des papiers, des rognures de gomme, des encriers cassés, des plumes tordues, des paquets de gâteaux vides et autre détritus traînaient autour de la corbeille que Ron avait renversé en marchant vers le lit. Des livres étaient amoncelés devant la porte, ils étaient tombés des étagères accrochées à la porte lorsque le jeune homme avait violemment claqué la porte. D'habitude, elle aurait tout de suite été scandalisée par tous ses précieux bouquins sur le sol. Mais voilà, elle n'était pas dans son état habituel et ses pensées avaient été entièrement tournées vers l'homme qui la serrait en ce moment dans ses bras.

Soupirant, elle se dit qu'elle devrait ranger cette chambre, c'était un véritable bordel. D'ailleurs, la pièce portait bien ce nom, vu ce qu'ils venaient d'y faire... Se retenant de rire à ses propres pensées, elle profita de la chaleur des bras de son amant, et de la merveilleuse sensation qu'il lui procurait en l'aimant comme il le faisait, aussi fort, aussi bien, et surtout à sa manière.

Pour la première fois depuis l'accident, la future-maman se sentait vraiment bien.

* * *

_Coucou me voilà ! _

_Alors, ce chapitre là me plaît moins que le 3e, déjà parce qu'il est beaucoup plus court, parce que je l'ai écris il y a longtemps et que j'ai maintenant de nombreuses critiques à y faire. J'ai essayé de l'arranger comme j'ai pu, mais il est tenace l'animal !_

_Enfin bref, j'espère qu'à vous il vous a plu, et que vous laisserez une tite review pour m'encourager à écrire la suite... Non ? S'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiit !_

_En tout cas le chapitre d'après ne devrait pas tarder non plus, mais je ne suis sûre de rien, alors je ne vous promets rien !_

_bisous, à bientôt !_

_malilite._

Modification du mercredi 15 août : Changement du titre _"La vie et la mort"_ en _"Accepter la vie"_


	5. La fouine, le retour !

**Disclaimer : **Si je vous dis que Ron, Hermione, les autres personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent, que c'est moi qui en réalité ai écrit ce roman et que Rowling en a méchamment profité, vous me répondez quoi ? Que l'espoir fait vivre ? Ah d'accord...

* * *

_**Accepter la vie**_

**Chapitre 5 : La fouine, le retour !**

- 'Mione ? Où t'as mis ma chemise grise ?

- Laquelle ? répondit Hermione à son mari, en se mettant de l'ombre beige et marron-clair sur les paupières.

- Tu sais, celle que j'ai acheté la semaine dernière ? Et que tu as certainement rangé je ne sais où ?

- Roh... Ron, je suis ta femme, pas ta boniche !

Elle soupira d'agacement et de résignation, rangea son pinceau couvert de poudre de maquillage, sortit de sa salle de bain et se remit à asticoter son mari qui l'attendait, torse nu, devant la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter.

- Je te fais dire qu'à chaque fois que je fais une lessive, je range mes affaires, et pose les tiennes sur le lit pour que tu les ranges toi-même. Je fais ça pour ne pas qu'une scène de ce genre se produise, mais je vois que c'est peine perdue avec un phénomène comme toi.

- Je suis désolé ma puce, répondit le phénomène en question avec un sourire contrit, mais tu me connais ! Je suis bordélique, tu le sais !

Ledite puce soupira, sortit sa baguette magique et la fit tourner entre ses doigts.

- Et tu as pensé à lancer un sort pour la retrouver, ta chemise ? Je sais pas moi, comme un _'Accio'_ ?

Ron ne dit rien pendant une dizaine de secondes en fixant la baguette du regard. Il cligna des yeux et se frappa le front du plat de sa main. Il sortit enfin sa propre baguette en souriant timidement. Le sorcier prononça la formule et sa chemise apparut dans ses mains quelques secondes plus tard. Il l'enfila alors que sa femme retournait dans la salle de bain, et y entra à sa suite. Il la regardait continuer de se maquiller et lui prit brusquement son pinceau des mains.

- Hé ! protesta-t-elle.

- Tu en mets toujours trop, tu es très jolie au naturel. Hermione leva un sourcil, sceptique. Bon d'accord, tu es aussi splendide au naturel, finit-il en souriant.

La jeune femme rigola et lui demanda :

- Alors dis-moi, comment faut-il que je me maquille ?

Il la jugea du regard, puis lécha son pouce et entreprit d'enlever délicatement le maquillage sur sa paupière avec. En même temps, il répondit à sa question.

- Tu vois, toi tu mets toujours au moins cinq couches de ton ombre beige, avec en plus du crayon noir autour des yeux et du marron un peu plus foncé que tes yeux dans un trait plus épais que le crayon et qui souligne le noir que tu t'es mise.

Il sourit devant l'air d'Hermione, qui était surprise, à juste titre, qu'il ait pris attention à ce point à la manière dont elle se maquillait les yeux. Ron finit de lui nettoyer les paupières et reprit le pinceau, tout en continuant de parler.

- Moi tu vois, je pense que tu devrais juste mettre une ou deux couches de cette poudre beige ou marron sur la paupière et le crayon noir seulement sous l'oeil. Pour ton pinceau marron, tu pourrais le mettre juste au coin de l'oeil, un petit coup léger qui pourrait s'épaissir un peu, plus tu vas vers l'extrémité de l'oeil. Mais pas dessous l'oeil, juste au bord des cils supérieurs. Voilà, acheva-t-il en même temps que son oeuvre.

Hermione se tourna vers le miroir, se jugea d'un oeil critique et put reconnaître qu'il y avait de l'idée dans ce qu'il avait fait, c'était plus discret et simple, comme ce qu'elle voulait.

- Bien sûr, il faudrait que tu le fasses toi-même, reprit Ron. Ce n'est pas facile de maquiller une autre personne que toi, surtout quand tu n'en as pas l'habitude.

- Tu as quand même plus de savoir-faire que la plupart des hommes, à part les gays et les maquilleurs, déclara Hermione dans un sourire, tout en se démaquillant.

- Tu vois souvent Harry se peinturlurer la figure, toi ?

- Non c'est vrai, dit la sorcière brune en éclatant de rire. Mais où as-tu appris à faire ça ?

- Ginny, tout simplement, répondit le rouquin.

- Elle te maquillait ? questionna sa femme en se tournant vers lui.

- Elle l'a fait une fois, dévoila-t-il. J'avais 13 ans et je l'ai strictement interdit de recommencer. Mais tous les étés après son entrée à Poudlard, je la voyais venir dans ma chambre pour me demander son avis sur son nouveau visage, et elle faisais des commentaires sur tous ses produits de beauté. Du coup, sans le vouloir, j'ai appris quelques trucs en la matière.

Hermione pouffa et retourna à son miroir, se maquillant comme l'avait fait son mari quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce dernier était assis sur le bord de la commode et la contemplait, un air songeur au visage. Il fut réveillé par l'objet de ses pensées :

- Tu penses qu'il y a une raison particulière pour qu'Harry nous invite à dîner chez lui ce soir ?

- Euh... je n'y avais pas réfléchi. Pourquoi, tu crois qu'il y en a une ?

- Tu te rappelles quand il était avec Jack Timer, répondit-elle après quelques instants de réfléxion.

- Oui, quel est le rapport ?

- Ils étaient très amoureux, c'est pourquoi Harry était assez nerveux quand il nous l'a présenté. Non seulement il se comportait bizarrement avec nous les quelques jours avant qu'on le rencontre, mais en plus il avait souvent un air rêveur et content sur le visage, avec un sourire niais. Il était joyeux et partait souvent dans ses pensées. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est un peu pareil depuis quelques temps ?

- C'est vrai qu'il est assez lunatique et de bonne humeur en ce moment, mais je n'ai pas vu de nervosité.

- Si, je l'ai senti quand je lui ai parlé par la cheminée tout à l'heure, quand il venait pour nous inviter justement, répliqua Hermione en se tournant vers lui pour lui demandait son avis sur son visage. Alors ?

- Tu es très belle, répondit Ron dans un sourire en l'attirant à lui et posant un baiser sur sa joue. Donc, tu penses que Harry a de nouveau quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Et qu'il va nous le présenter ?

- Et bien... Je dirais que oui. J'espère que ce sera quelqu'un de bien. J'aimais beaucoup Jack.

- Moi aussi, mais vu ce qu'il a fait à Harry, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de si bien que ça.

- Je suis d'accord, n'empêche que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il ait pu le tromper, même par accident.

- Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse... Moi j'aimerais quelqu'un comme Félicien. Tu te rappelles de lui ?

- Oh oui, garantit la jeune femme en riant. Le soir où on l'a vu avec Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait fait rire !

- Il était tellement maladroit et stupide qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'on se moquait de lui.

- Oui... mais je ne pense pas que ce soit quelqu'un comme lui qu'il faut à Harry, moi, je préfèrerais une personne comme Tod.

- Tod ? Tod Kent ? Tu plaisantes ! C'était un vieil intello, aussi ennuyeux qu'un veracrasse !

- Hé ! protesta Hermione. Il était très intelligent et cultivé ! Et je te rappelle que moi aussi au début tu me trouvais ennuyeuse.

- Je voulais dire que tu passais ton temps dans les livres, que tu ne t'amusais jamais. Mais, continua-t-il voyant sa femme indignée, je peux te dire que quand on se disputait, tu n'étais plus du tout ennuyeuse. Et puis c'est vrai que toi, quand je t'ai connu, tu étais amusante. J'appréciais ton intelligence, pas tes connaissances ou le fait que tu sois douée, je trouvais ça exaspérant, soupira-t-il devant l'air amusé de l'intéressée, mais j'aimais ta maturité et ta ruse. Puis, toi, j'ai eu envie de te connaître. Tod était tellement chiant que je n'en pouvais plus après une heure passée avec lui ! Et lui n'était pas si intelligent que ça. C'est le genre de personne que toi, tu apprécies 'Mione. Pas moi, ou Harry. Lui, il a besoin d'aventure, d'actions, de passion, d'un caractère bien trempée, et il n'en aurait jamais eu avec Tod.

- Tu as raison. C'est vrai que je suis intelligente et drôle, dit Hermione sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Non, sérieusement, tu as tout a fait raison. Même moi au bout d'un moment je me serais ennuyée ! Et puis je pense que ce ne sera ni un Tod, ni un Félicien. Harry aurait un comportement moins inhabituel sinon. Là, on le croirait amoureux, et il ne peut pas être amoureux d'un Tod ou d'un Félicien. Plus d'un Jack ou d'un homme qui lui corresponde vraiment, comme tu l'as décris, quelqu'un d'important pour lui.

Elle plongea son regard noisette dans celui océan de son rouquin de mari qui approuvait ses dires. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il répondit doucement à son baiser et l'étreint, caressant son ventre arrondi de quatre mois et demi. Hermione finit par se lever et dit.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant, Ron.

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain main dans la main, Hermione prit son sac tandis que le jeune homme tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux flamboyants.

- On passe par la porte ou on va directement dans son salon ?

- J'ai envie d'embêter Mister Potter, qui ne m'a pas dit qu'il était amoureux, répondit Ron avec un sourire carnassier, on prend le salon.

Se souriant, ils transplanèrent alors chez leur ami.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Je passe doucement mes mains autour de sa taille, lui fait de même autour de mon cou. Il a déjà fermé les yeux et je m'approche de lui. Au dernier moment, au lieu de l'embrasser je pose un baiser sur sa joue, remontant jusqu'à son oreille. Je la lèche, la mordille, et je le sens frissonner. Il doit se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir. Mais moi je veux l'entendre, ses gémissements, ses petits soupirs sont tellements... tellement lui ! Et je l'aime tellement...

J'embrasse du bout des lèvres son oreille meurtrie et je redescends vers ses lèvres. Je les effleure à plusieurs reprises, lorsqu'il prend les choses en mains. Il passe une de ses mains à l'arrière de ma tête pour ne pas que je m'en aille et prèsse ses lèvres contre les miennes. Comme si je voulais partir à ce moment là...

Il suçôte ma lèvre inférieure, je lui mordille sa lèvre supérieure. J'ouvre la bouche, lui permettant d'y glisser sa langue, tout en glissant une main sous sa chemise, caressant son dos. Je l'entends gémir et je fais de même lorsqu'il explore ma bouche avec sa langue, trouvant la mienne pour débuter un ballet. Danse qui se transforme en lutte alors que je griffe légèrement son dos. J'adore quand il m'embrasse comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne pense plus qu'à ça, comme moi. Je le sens frémir, et doucement il quitte ma bouche, embrassant légèrement mes lèvres douloureuses.

Mais je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine. J'avance et l'entraîne avec moi, nous tombons sur le canapé derrière lui, moi au-dessus de lui. C'est sexy, et troublant, je trouve. Je fourre ma tête dans son cou, humant son odeur. Puis je pose des petits baisers sur son cou, et je lèche sa peau sensible. Je souffle sur la trace moite et il frissonne. Je mordille, suce, embrasse, lèche encore sa peau plus que réceptive alors que je détache sa chemise. Ses petits soupirs m'excitent et je me retiens de gémir contre sa peau rien qu'en l'entendant prendre du plaisir.

Laissant un suçon, j'abandonne son cou et m'attaque à son torse, déposant un sillon humide. Je prends ses têtons dans ma bouche et leur inflige le même traitement qu'à son cou. Je sens une de ses mains, jusque là poser sur mes fesses, qui commence à les malaxer. Je gémis et il me fait relever la tête. Il m'embrasse fougeusement, passionnément, un de ses baisers qui me grisent, me font tourner la tête, alors je perds pieds, j'oublie tout ce qui n'est pas lui...Cet être exceptionnel que j'aime, et qui embrasse exceptionnellement bien...

Quand soudain un bruit retentit.

Un gros bruit entre le 'CRAC' et le 'PLOP', reconnaissable entre milles.

Nous stoppons tout geste, nos lèvres les unes contre les autres, son regard d'acier plongeant dans le mien. Ses mains sur mon corps cessent de le parcourir et doucement nous nous détâchons l'un de l'autre, alors qu'un cri typiquement Weasley retentit dans mon salon.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

- AAAAAAHHH !! Mes yeux, Hermione, mes yeux !

- Ron, tais-toi.

- Mais, 'Mione, ils...

- Chut, j'ai dis ! Je sais très bien ce qu'ils faisaient, pauvre idiot !

Hermione vit Harry rougir à sa dernière phrase et en sourit. Il soutint pourtant son regard noisette. Et il dut se détourner d'elle lorsque Ron reprit la parole.

- Malfoy ! Harry, es-tu conscient que c'est Malfoy ! Que le type que tu embrassais était Draco Malfoy ? Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague, que ton copain a pris une potion de Polynectar pour lui ressembler ? Que...

- Ron, tu vas arrêter ce cirque, oui ? le coupa sèchement Hermione. Mais son mari n'en prit pas compte.

- Pourquoi tu l'embrassais d'abord ? Ne me dit pas que c'est lui ton mystérieux amoureux ? Mais tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

- Je ne vois pas vraiment le problème, répliqua froidement Harry. Mais il dut se retenir de sourire lorsque l'homme à ses côtés marmonna ''Lui non, mais moi ça ne me dérangerai pas...'' à la dernière phrase de Ron.

- Tu ne vois pas où est le problème ? Harry, je n'ai rien contre ton homosexualité. Je n'ai rien contre, à ce que tu sortes avec des Jacks, des Féliciens ou des Tods. Mais Malfoy...

- Quoi, Malfoy ? rétorqua l'intéressé.

- Je crois, je dis bien je crois, que je ne t'ai pas sonné Malfoy, répondit rageusement le rouquin.

Hermione soupira. Bon d'accord, elle non plus ne comprenait pas tout. Et elle avait aussi du mal à accepter la situation. C'était Malfoy, quand même...

- Harry, c'est Malfoy quand même !

La sorcière brune se retint de rire, Ron avait pensé exactement comme elle. La pensée que lui et elle étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre lui semblait justifiée sur le coup, mais assez stupide et fleur bleue quand même. Puis de toute façon, c'était la vérité alors... D'ailleurs, son âme-soeur continuait à dire des bêtises, il faudrait qu'elle écoute pour pouvoir savoir pourquoi elle lui crierait dessus quand ils rentreraient chez eux tout à l'heure.

- C'est Draco Malfoy, ton ennemi juré ! Celui qui n'a pas cessé de t'insulter pendant sept longues années ! L'enfoiré fini que nous connaissons tous, arrogant, hautain, froid, croyant encore à la supériorité des Sangs-Purs et à la servitude de certains ! L'assassin de Dumbledore ! Celui...

- Celui que j'aime ! le coupa Harry.

Ron resta destabilisé et même Hermione était surprise. Harry étalait rarement ses sentiments, même devant eux. Draco jubilait, lança un sourire made in Malfoy à son ennemi roux. Ron quant à lui, s'approcha des deux "amoureux", assennant un regard meurtrier à Malfoy et empoigna son ami par le bras, l'emmenant avec lui dans la cuisine. De là partirent des éclats de voix qui ne disaient rien qui vaille...

Hermione et Draco étaient seuls, les yeux dans les yeux. Le jeune homme gardait son impassibilité sur le visage, son regard bleu argenté restait froid. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise.

Il connaissait un peu Granger, enfin Weasley maintenant, (quoique s'il l'appelait comme ça, l'autre Weaslaid risquait de se reconnaître, donc elle restera Granger, niark niark !) ; il pouvait dire que ses réactions étaient assez imprévisibles, ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'aussi impulsif que son mari ou Harry dans leur jeunesse. Elle était capable de tout, de lui lancer un sort, ici, dans le salon de son meilleur ami, mais aussi de ne rien faire jusqu'à leur retour.

Il lui lança un petit sourire arrogant et voulut commencer la conversation. Après tout, c'était l'autre meilleure amie de Harry, il se devait de savoir si elle acceptait leur relation.

- Granger...

- C'est Weasley maintenant.

- Je le devine ! Seulement il y aura deux Weasley si je t'appelle ainsi et vous ne vous reconnaîtriez pas.

- Appelle moi Hermione alors... Draco ! répliqua Hermione, amusée par la réponse ridicule de Draco et par l'air qu'il arborait.

- Très bien, continua-t-il après un instant de réflexion... Hermione. Dis-moi, que penses-tu de cette histoire, toi ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas pendant quelques dizaines de minutes. Il commençait vraiment à se sentir mal à l'aise devant son regard pesant. Mais elle répondit à sa question.

- Je te hais, Malfoy... Draco. Ou plutôt, je t'ai haï. Vraiment beaucoup. J'étais aussi énervée quand je te quittais que quand je me disputais avec Ron. Tu m'insupportais, toi avec tes manières de bourges, de snob, ton air prétentieux et méprisant. Tu te pensais supérieur à tout et à tout le monde, moi compris. Et quand j'avais une meilleure note que toi, ce qui arrivait souvent, tu jouais aussitôt l'enfant gâté, capricieux, ce que tu étais.

- J'ai grandi depuis...

- Je le sais. Moi aussi.

Elle cessa encore de parler, et cette fois Draco ne savait plus du tout où elle voulait en venir.

- Ce qui veut dire...

- Ce qui veut dire, Malfoy, que loin d'oublier toutes les choses que tu m'as dites, tu dois vraiment avoir changer pour qu'Harry sorte avec toi. Qu'il t'aime, comme il le dit. Et lui aussi, il a du changer. Quant à moi, je sais déjà depuis longtemps que tu n'es plus aveuglé par l'éducation de tes parents puisque tu te battais avec nous pour la Dernière Bataille. Je sais aussi que, quand nous nous cachions tous ensembles dans la Forêt Interdite en attendant cette bataille, tu as abandonné pour un temps tes manières de bourges. Et que, si tu n'étais pas si capricieux, froid ou hautain, tu ne serais plus Malfoy.

Draco sourit malicieusement à cette dernière phrase, et Hermione lui rendit son sourire.

- Je sais aussi que tu correspondras beaucoup plus à Harry qu'un Tod, un Félicien ou même un Jack. Ne cherche pas à comprendre, dit-elle devant l'incompréhension de Draco, tu pourras toujours demander à Harry qui sont ces personnes. Tu es quelqu'un qui lui donnera du fil à retordre, qui a beaucoup de caractère, c'est ce qu'il lui faut. Tu es une personne intelligente et cultivée, pas du tout ennuyante, et tes manières d'enfant capricieux doivent certainement faire rire Harry.

Le jeune sorcier fut surpris de voir à quel point elle connaissait son ami.

- Tout ça pour dire, Draco, que si vous sortez ensembles, ça ne me dérangera pas. Je n'ai même pas à l'accepter, c'est la vie de Harry, c'est la tienne. Je ne te porte pas spécialement dans mon coeur, mais je sais que Harry t'aime beaucoup et ça, il faut que Ron l'accepte. Moi, du moment que Harry est heureux, cela me suffit.

Draco retint à peine un soupir de soulagement. Il voulait parler mais Hermione le devança.

- Par contre, continua-t-elle d'un ton menaçant, si jamais tu fais du mal, quelqu'il soit, à Harry, je... je te ferais quelque chose qui te fera tellement mal, tu souffriras tellement que tu te maudiras d'avoir fait ce que tu auras fait.

Sceptique, Malfoy haussa un sourcil mais hocha la tête, il avait compris. Il commença alors à prendre la parole.

- Même si tu n'aurais pas approuver cette relation, j'aurais continuer à sortir avec Harry. Mais savoir que l'une de ses plus proches amis l'accepte doit le rassurer d'une façon ou d'une autre, donc c'est d'autant mieux. Et sache que j'aime trop ton imbécile de meilleur ami pour pouvoir lui faire du mal volontairement. Maintenant, si on enterrait la hache de guerre ?

Il lui tendit la main et Hermione la serra. Elle lui sourit, mais il ne lui répondit pas, ses yeux fixés sur son ventre recouverte d'une robe en coton bordeaux, ample mais élégante. Rougissante, elle lâcha sa main et posa les siennes sur son bébé, invisible mais présent à l'intérieur d'elle. Il paraissait amusé et il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Ça fait combien de temps ?

- Je suis enceinte de quatre mois et 18 jours, répondit-elle mi-prudente mi-embarassée, ne sachant quel ton adopter.

- C'est Weasley qui doit être content, il veut suivre le modèle de ses parents, de ses frères et de sa soeur non ?

- Ron et moi avons toujours voulu des enfants, en effet, et les remarques de ce genre sur un ton désagréable sont très mal-venues, Malfoy, alors qu'on vient à peine de se réconcilier, répliqua froidement Hermione.

- Je ne voulais pas être désagréable, je te jure, dit Draco sincèrement. La naissance est prévue pour quand ?

- En janvier, je ne sais pas quelle date exactement c'est estimé.

- Tu l'as déjà senti bougé ?

- Non, mais ça ne devrait plus trop tarder ?

- Ça dépend du bébé et de la maman, expliqua Draco. Les moldues sentent généralement leur enfant bouger entre le début du troisième et la fin du cinquième mois, pour les sorcières le premier coup peut venir dès le deuxième mois, mais aussi très tard comme au septième, huitième ou neuvième mois. Certaines ne le sentent pas du tout durant la grossesse, ce qui n'a absolument rien de grave. En faite, seulement les deux tiers des sorcières sentent leur enfant bouger, sinon ils se manifestent avec leurs pouvoirs magiques ou alors ils ne font rien du tout. Mais bon, on dit le plus souvent aux femmes que le premier coup vient entre le deuxième et le sixième mois.

Abasourdie, Hermione ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Je suis médicomage, et je me suis un temps spécialisé dans la Gynécomagie, sourit le blond. Pour une fois qu'il réussissait à épater sa rivale en matière de connaissances !

- Oh... répondit intelligemment Hermione. On m'a dit que les Gynécomages pouvait sentir l'enfant bouger en posant la main sur le ventre, à l'aide la magie, sans que la maman puisse le sentir elle-aussi, c'est vrai ?

- C'est exact. affirma Draco. Il faut des formules magiques à dires avec la baguette, puis sans baguette et informulées en mettant les deux mains sur le ventre nu, et avant il faut que les mains soient enduises d'une potion très compliquées et longues à préparer. C'est pour ça que tous les Gynécomages ne le font pas. Moi je l'ai fait plusieurs fois.

- Ah... et je suppose que tu n'as pas cette potion avec toi ?

- Tu voudrais que je le fasses ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Je veux bien essayer sans potions, mais je ne te promets rien alors, continua-t-il après le petit hochement de tête de son interlocutrice.

Il posa ses mains sur le ventre rond par dessus la robe. Il se concentra et fronça les sourcils, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin car la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Hermione soupira de déception et espèra que son mari n'avait pas dit trop de bêtises. Ce dernier sortit précipitamment de la cuisine et resta bouche bée devant les mains de son ennemi sur le ventre de la sorcière.

- Et maintenant tu t'en prends à ma femme et à mon enfant ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux, se lamenta-t-il.

Devant le ridicule de Ron, Hermione se dégagea des mains de Draco et éclata de rire. Elle s'avança vers lui et le frappa au derrière de la tête.

- Ron Weasley, dit-elle sévèrement, rappelant un peu sa mère aux yeux de l'interpellé. Tu vas arrêter tout de suite ton cinéma, faire tes excuses à Harry et à Draco, et lui serrer la main.

Il s'exécuta, à contre coeur, devant l'air goguenard de son ennemi et du regard de remerciement de son meilleur ami.

- Si on mangeait maintenant, proposa joyeusement Harry. Draco a préparé quelque chose qui sentait très bon...

- Et en plus il cuisine, mais c'est un super copain ça ! railla Ron avant de sentir un coup de coude de la part de sa femme dans les côtes. Désolé, souffla-il.

Harry lui sourit et il les entraînèrent vers la cuisine qui faisait office de salle à manger. Le jeune homme roux ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Tu es sûr qu'il ne veut pas plutôt nous empoisonner ?

Hermione soupira, son ami brun rigola et Draco jeta un regard noir au roux. Il lui répondit par un sourire radieux et se dépêcha de s'assoir. En faisant de même, la brune put voir Draco se pencher vers Harry et lui chuchoter à l'oreille quelque chose. Elle put lire sur ses lèvres qu'il lui avait demandé qui étaient Félicien, Tod et Jack. Hermione éclata de rire et se servit de la salade sous le regard suspect de Harry, l'oeil inquisiteur de son mari et de Draco qui se demandait si Granger était toujours comme ça avec ses amis.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

_Avé à tous ! Z'allez bien ? Moi ça va, mais les vacances sont finies donc euh... le moral baisse peu à peu..._

_Bon, je suis désolée pour les homophobes ou ceux qui sont contre le couple Harry/Draco, appelé communément Drarry entre les Drarrystes . Peut-être auriez-vous préférez un couple Harry/Ginny... comme dans la plupart, voir TOUS les Hermione/Ron (pour ceux qui ont trouvé un exemple d'un Hermione/Ron avec un Harry/Draco en fond, j'aimerez bien que vous me passiez les titres lol !). Mais bon, moi je ne peux plus encadrer ce couple de Harry et de Ginny, je préfères nettement Harry et Draco, et Ginny avec Blaise Zabini ou un truc du genre._

_Sinon, vous avez aimé ? Moi j'ai a-do-ré écrire ce chapitre, qui en plus est à peu près aussi long que le 3e, donc ça me fait plaisir qu'il soit si long lol. J'aime bien l'histoire du maquillage entre Ron et Hermione, le truc sur les Jacks, les Féliciens et les Tods, le dialogue entre Hermione et Draco, et mon Hermione et mon Ron dans ce chapitre. En gros, j'aime tout lol !_

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours plaisir, et qu'elle stimule l'auteur qui du coup écris mieux et plus rapidement ! __À_ _vous de voir si vous voulez une bonne suite ou pas..._

_Je vous fais des bisous à tous, à bientôt !_

_malilite_

Modification du mercredi 15 août : Changement du titre _"La vie et la mort"_ en _"Accepter la vie"_


	6. Premières émotions

**Disclaimer : **Si je vous dis que Ron, Hermione, les autres personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent, que c'est moi qui en réalité ai écrit ce roman et que Rowling en a méchamment profité, vous me répondez quoi ? Que l'espoir fait vivre ? Ah d'accord...

* * *

_**Accepter la vie**_

**Chapitre 6 : Premières émotions.**

_'Et non, ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant'_ pensa amèrement Hermione.

La mine déconfite, elle recouvra son ventre nu, rebondi de cinq mois de grossesse, de son pull vert pâle. Elle se releva du lit où elle s'était assise, et lissa les plis qu'elle avait fait, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait tellement cru...

Depuis que Draco lui avait expliqué que les sorcières enceintes pouvaient sentir leur enfant dès le deuxième mois, elle attendait sans cesse que cela arrive. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle faisait son lit, Hermione avait senti quelque chose dans son ventre, elle s'était aussitôt assise. Mais ce n'était pas le premier coup de son enfant, c'était juste le bruit de son estomac ! Non, ce n'était pas encore pour maintenant...

Mais qu'attendait donc Bébé Weasley pour se manifester ? Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle sourit, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ce nom, et à son mari qui en était à l'origine. Elle se servit un thé et le sirota dans la pièce, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Soudain, un grand hululement la sortit de ses pensées, manquant de faire renverser du thé. Une chouette hulotte au pelage beige se tenait devant elle, la fenêtre était restée ouverte. Elle lui tendit la patte où était accroché un parchemin. Elle le prit, caressa l'animal un moment, lui offrit de boire dans son thé tiède, mais la chouette n'en fit rien et repartit de là où elle était venue. La jeune femme déroula alors la lettre et la lut.

C'était une lettre du Service des Guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste, qui lui proposait d'avancer son rendez-vous du lendemain de 14 heures à aujourd'hui, 11h30. En effet, le lendemain elle aurait du se rendre à Sainte Mangouste pour son rendez-vous de son deuxième trimestre de grossesse avec le Guérisseur Anderson. Comme elle n'avait rien de prévu aujourd'hui, elle était en vacances pendant trois jours, elle répondit à cette lettre par l'affirmative.

Hermione regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 10h. Elle avait encore deux heures trentes avant de se rendre à l'hôpital, et se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire en attendant. La jeune femme se leva alors, prit son manteau et sortit à l'extérieur. Elle décida de se promener, car le temps semblait beau.

Et effectivement, en se promenant au bord de la Tamise à Londres, près de son appartement, elle constata que la journée était magnifique. Les rayons du soleil lui caressaient le visage, une légère brise rafraîchissait cette étonnante chaude température de fin septembre, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et la végétation restait verte malgré l'automne qui venait juste de commencer. Pourtant, si le temps était au beau fixe, il n'en était pas de même pour la moral d'Hermione.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de se promener par une si belle journée, elle attendait tellement fort le premier coup de son bébé. Presque instinctivement, elle caressa du pouce sa peau tendue dessous la fine laine verte. Un grand sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en pensant à Ron et à la tête qu'il ferait lorsqu'il poserait ses mains sur son ventre et que son enfant donnerait enfin des coups.

En pensant à Ron, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas assister à son rendez-vous. Se sentant coupable, Hermione se mordit la lèvre et se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à son mari. Elle se demandait si elle devait le prévenir de son rendez-vous, pour qu'il se libère. De toute façon, c'était trop tard pour le déplacer, elle venait d'accepter de le passer aujourd'hui. Elle décida de passer au Ministère avant de partir pour Sainte Mangouste.

Quittant le trottoir au bord du fleuve londonien, Hermione entra dans un petit parc. Il était plutôt calme et très agréable, avec tous ces arbres, des chênes, des pins... cette petite fontaine à l'entrée, ce chemin de gravier blanc et ces pelouses verte bordées de petites fleurs colorées. Mais plus la sorcière s'y promenait, plus le silence était dérangé. Elle entendait des voix d'enfants, et arriva sur un parc de jeux. Tobbogans, balançoire, marelle... tout y était, et les enfants s'y amusaient comme des fous ! Leurs cris et leurs rires résonnaient dans ses oreilles et, joyeuse, elle s'assit sur un banc à regarder tous ces petits garçons et ces petites filles jouer ensemble. La future maman posa sa main sur son ventre, souhaitant plus que jamais que celui qui y habitait deviennent comme eux, heureux de vivre.

Somnolant presque, Hermione regarda sa montre et sursauta quand elle vit qu'il était déjà 11h22 ! Elle qui devait prévenir Ron avant de filer à Sainte Mangouste. Elle se leva et se cacha derrière des buissons pour transplaner, non sans jeter un dernier regard au petit parc de jeux.

* * *

Dans un 'PLOP', Hermione transplana à 11h29 dans l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, seule. Elle n'avait pas pu prévenir son mari qui était parti en mission. Tant pis, elle ne pouvait plus reporter le rendez-vous, elle savait que Ron lui en voudrait, mais bon...

La jeune femme arriva, essouflée, dans la partie réservée à la gynécomagie de l'hôpital, quand une femme, plus âgée qu'elle d'au moins une dizaine d'années, métis et aux cheveux noirs avança vers elle. Elle portait une blouse blanche avec l'emblême de Sainte Mangouste, un os croisé avec une baguette magique.

- Mme Weasley ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est bien moi, répondit Hermione en lui tendant la main.

- Je suis le Guérisseur Fiandra, je vous examinerait à la place du Guérisseur Anderson.

- Très bien, ravie de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même, mais dites moi, ce n'est pas très bon de courir dans votre état, reprocha gentiment le médicomage.

- Je n'ai même pas couru, mais j'ai tendance à me fatiguer de plus en plus vite, soupira la jeune femme.

- C'est malheureusement fréquent au cinquième mois, et cela ira en empirant, croyez-moi.

Hermione lui sourit faiblement et la suivit jusque dans une salle aux murs blancs. La guérisseuse la fit s'allonger sur un lit et la séance commença.

- C'est votre premier examen, c'est cela ?

- Exact, oui. Je n'ai pas pu assisté au premier, ça s'est passé lors de mon hospitalisation quand j'ai été accidentée, et j'étais inconsciente.

- C'est dommage...

- Je trouve aussi.

La guérisseuse sourit et ouvrit une armoire, en sortit une potion jaunâtre. Elle se la passa sur les mains et les posa sur le ventre nu d'Hermione. La potion avait la consistance d'une pommade tiède, très agréable. Les doigts de Fiandra massait son ventre, et la future maman se retint de pousser un soupir de satisfaction, elle était devenue très sensible à toute caresse depuis le début de sa grossesse. Fiandra retira ses doigts et les nettoya, sans enlever la potion du ventre d'Hermione. Elle pointa sa baguette contre la bosse de son ventre en prononçant une formule, puis remis ses mains sur le ventre en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione pensa aussitôt à ce que lui avait dit Draco, et comprit que la guérisseuse tentait de sentir l'enfant donner des coups par le procédé magique qu'avait décrit son ancien ennemi. Fiandra sembla satisfaite car elle retira ses mains avec un sourire et mumurant "Bien, très bien...". Mais Hermione, elle, n'avait rien senti.

- Mrs Fiandra, j'ai une question...

- Miss Fiandra, je vous prie, reprit la guérisseuse.

- Euh...oui. Donc, oui, je voulais vous demander si j'allais bientôt sentir le premier coup de mon bébé ?

- Vous ne l'avez pas encore senti ? demanda Fiandra, étonnée.

- Ben...non.

- Ah, je pensais le contraire. Parce que votre enfant bouge vraiment beaucoup, et à mon avis il a toujours bougé de cette façon.

- C'est vrai ? Il va bien alors ?

- Je vais continuer mon examen, mais je pense qu'il n'y a aucun problème, sourit la métis.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et attendit. Fiandra nettoya son ventre et y passa une autre crème. Ensuite elle prononça une autre formule, la baguette contre la peau d'Hermione, et la potion se colora. Des tâches de différentes couleurs se déplaçaient sur l'espace recouvert de la potion, et la guérisseuse les examina avec attention.

- Vous y comprenez quelque chose ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

Fiandra lui lança un regard amusé mais répondit que oui, vu qu'elle avait été formé dans ce but. Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent et elle répliqua d'un air gêné un timide "bien sûr, c'est évident".

Après plusieurs minutes, la guérisseuse nettoya le ventre d'Hermione et lui expliqua que tout était normal, le poids, la taille du bébé, ses organes étaient tous bien formés, son coeur n'avait semblait-il aucune séquelle de l'accident. Hermione se raidit quand elle évoqua ce mauvais souvenir, mais se détendit à la proposition de Fiandra de voir son bébé, à laquelle elle répondit avec enthousiasme.

La métis posa alors sa baguette contre sa peau, prononça une formule et pointa la baguette contre le mur en face du lit, blanc et vierge de toutes choses, comme les tableaux ou les étagères. Une image apparut alors sur le mur. Elle était en noir et blanc, et on n'avait du mal à bien distinguer ce qui était représenté, mais Hermione reconnut immédiatement la forme du corps de son bébé. Elle regretta alors la présence de son mari pour partager ce moment avec lui.

La guérisseuse lui expliquait où était ses pieds, ses mains et autres, mais la future mère ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Elle avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche et ses yeux brillaient de larmes de bonheur. Elle était heureuse de voir enfin son bébé, et soulagée de constater elle-même qu'il allait bien. Il était magnifique... Sans s'en rendre compte, elle hôcha la tête quand Fiandra lui demanda si elle voulait savoir le sexe du bébé.

* * *

- C'est un garçon.

Courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avec son ventre, Hermione souriait. Dès qu'elle avait quitté le Guérisseur Fiandra, elle avait transplané directement au Ministère de la Magie voulant l'annoncer à Ron. Lui annoncer cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Oh, bien sûr, elle aurait la même réaction si son bébé avait été une fille, mais savoir son sexe leur donnait un renseignement de plus sur leur enfant qui n'était pas encore né et qu'ils découvraient petit à petit. Elle était tellement heureuse, elle avait l'impression d'exploser de bonheur.

La sorcière parcourait les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie. Elle cherchait le bureau de Ron et de Harry, et quand elle en ouvrit la porte, elle fut contente de voir son mari debout face au bureau de leur ami. Il s'arrêta de parler dès qu'il vut qui les avait interrompu dans leur discussion. Son épouse lui sauta dans les bras, un immense sourire aux lèvres et des larmes menaçant de couler de ses jolis yeux marrons.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Tu vas bien, 'Mione ? demanda Harry.

- Calme-toi, ma puce, c'est pas bon pour le bébé cette agitation.

Incapable de parler, ledite puce s'écarta de son mari et s'essuya les yeux. Elle prit les mains de Ron dans les siennes et les embrassa l'une après l'autre. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, et le regarda dans les yeux.

- C'est un garçon, murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron, croyant ne pas avoir bien entendu.

- Notre bébé, c'est un garçon, lui répéta Hermione en le serrant contre elle.

Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il répondit à son étreinte et eut un grand sourire quand il entendit les félicitations de Harry. Il questionna sa femme.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

Elle lui expliqua alors le hiboux reçu ce matin, son rendez-vous avancé, comment il s'était passé...

- C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? On va avoir un garçon !

Ron la regarda dans les yeux et sourit tendrement devant les étincelles de joie étincelant dans les deux iris noisettes. Elle n'avait plus semblé aussi heureuse depuis l'accident, ça lui réchauffait le coeur... et lui aussi était heureux ! Il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Il murmura doucement en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne :

- Oui, on va avoir un petit garçon...

Soudain, Hermione sursauta en poussant un petit cri. Elle s'écarta de lui, les mains sur son ventre, et le regarda.

- Tu l'as senti ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix aigue.

Oui, il l'avait senti. Cela voulait dire...

- Il a enfin donné son premier coup !

Hermione rayonnait, c'était un des plux beaux jours qu'elle ait jamais connue. Comme Ron ne réagissait pas, ce fut Harry qui la prit dans ses bras, lui aussi partageait clairement leur joie ! Puis Ron s'avança et ils s'écartèrent. Il releva le pull vert de sa femme et posa ses paumes contre la peau tiède et tendue. Hermione frissonna, et la réaction du bébé ne se fit pas tarder, le futur papa sentit un petit coup. Il était tellement ému, c'était si beau !

- Tu penses que c'était quoi, chuchota-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, son coude, son pied, sa main...

Un autre coup se fit sentir, plus fort cette fois.

- Là, c'était sa main ! s'exclama Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sous le regard bienveillant de Harry, ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Ron se mit même à tapper doucement sur la peau de sa femme, et faillit pleurer d'émotion quand il sentit son bébé lui répondre. Son garçon... son petit garçon, son fils !

- J'ai un fils.

Il avait dit ça avec un ton sans émotions, il semblait s'en rendre compte à cet instant. Il enleva ses mains du ventre d'Hermione, et se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui le regardait, amusé.

- J'ai un fils, répéta Ron plus joyeux. J'AI UN PETIT GARCON, UN FILS ! hurla-t-il en se jetant sur le brun.

Ils s'étreignirent pendant quelques secondes, euphoriques en répétant tout les deux "un fils, un fils, un fils", une longue litanie qui fit rire Hermione. Ron se tourna vers elle et la serra doucement dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

- Merci, lui dit-il, de me donner un petit garçon.

- On est deux dans l'affaire, répondit malicieusement Hermione. Si tu savais comme je suis contente !

Ils l'étaient tous les deux, et le troisième, leur fils, le semblait également, en dansant comme il le faisait dans le ventre de sa mère, sous la main de son père !

* * *

_Salut à tous !_

_Alors j'aime bien ce chapitre, tout mignon tout plein, même s'il est plus court que le précédent (4 pages Open Office en moins quand même) ! J'aurais bien voulu l'appeler au début : "Un garçon, premiers coups, premières émotions !". Je trouvais que ça sonnait bien, mais en même temps vous auriez su ce qui allait se passer dans le chapitre alors..._

_Sinon je vous remercie pour vos gentilles reviews sarah, aylala, Moony, guimette, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! _

_Le prochain chapitre devrais aussi arriver vendredi prochain, d'ici là bon week-end et bonne semaine !_

_bisous, à bientôt_

_malilite_

_P.S. : pour ceux que ça intéresse, et parce que j'adore me faire de la pub , je publie une nouvelle fic James-Lily... venez y faire un tour, ça peut pas faire de mal lol !_

Modification du mercredi 15 août : Changement du titre _"La vie et la mort"_ en _"Accepter la vie"_


	7. Dîner en famille

**Disclaimer : **Si je vous dis que Ron, Hermione, les autres personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent, que c'est moi qui en réalité ai écrit ce roman et que Rowling en a méchamment profité, vous me répondez quoi ? Que l'espoir fait vivre ? Ah d'accord...

* * *

_**Accepter la vie**_

**Chapitre 7 : Dîner en famille**

Avec bruit mais sans dégâts, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent de la cheminée. Pourtant personne n'étaient là pour les recevoir dans le salon chaleureux du Terrier. Pas découragés pour autant, Ron prit la main de sa femme en lui souriant, et celle-ci scanda bien fort "C'est nous !". Aussitôt, un son de casserole vint de la cuisine, et une voix de femme criant "ARTHUR" se fit entendre. Hermione pouffa de rire et tous deux avançèrent vers la cuisine en se dépoussetant. Elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, et tomba sur un grand désordre mais qui paraîssait très bien organisé.

Sur la petite table de travail, quatre grands saladiers étaient posés. Deux étaient remplis d'une substance marron mais qui sentait très bon, et des fouets mélangeaient cette mixture. Hermione pensa que c'était de la mousse au chocolat et sourit en voyant son mari la regarder avec un air gourmand. Au-dessus des deux autres saladiers, des couteaux épluchaient et coupaient en petits morceaux des pommes, des bananes, des mandarines, des poires, et d'autres fruits encore, et ils tombaient dans les bols. Sur une étagère, les couverts qui allaient être utilisés lors du déjeuner, des assiettes par exemple, attendaient qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Sur le buffet, il y avait des aliments très variés, allant du sucre aux tomates. Et du poêle se faisait sentir un doux parfum de fromage, de viande et de pommes de terre.

Molly Weasley, la fabuleuse cuisinière de la famille, leur sauta dessus dans un cri et les serra contre elle. Elle embrassa leurs joues et posa tendrement une main sur le ventre rebondi d'Hermione, où vivait son onzième petit-enfant. Tous se sourirent puis sortirent de la pièce, Molly leur ordonnant de la quitter immédiatement, de la laisser dans son sanctuaire.

Ils obéirent, Arthur s'approcha d'eux et les embrassa chacun leur tour.

- Bonjour les enfants, vous allez bien ?

- Salut Papa.

- Bonjour Arthur, très bien et toi ?

- Bien, je vais bien. On va au salon, leur proposa-t-il en souriant. C'est fou ce que tu as grossi Hermione !

- C'est une chose à ne pas dire, grimaça Ron.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Arthur en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

- 'Mione se trouve déjà trop grosse, répondit-il sous les gros yeux de sa femme qui n'avait même pas eu le temps d'en placer une.

- Excuse-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant place.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dis pendant ton troisième mois ?

- Oui, affirma Hermione, mais j'en suis au sixième et l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis.

Arthur les regardait avec une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux. S'il y avait une chose qu'il aimait chez ces deux-là, c'était bien de les voir s'astiquoter ainsi !

- En plus, tu m'as déjà prouvé que, même si j'étais une grosse baleine, tu m'aimerais toujours, finit la future mère en s'approchant de Ron.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ron sourit contre sa bouche et répondit à son baiser. Ils se détachèrent vite cependant, se rappelant qu'Arthur était là. Ron avait déjà les oreilles rouges, mais Hermione le regardait avec un sourire moqueur. En vérité, depuis qu'elle habitait avec Ron il y avait de ça sept ans, elle s'était enfin sentie comme chez elle au Terrier, elle sentait qu'elle faisait bien partie de la famille. Maintenant il était rare qu'elle rougisse de gêne dans cette maison, elle tutoyait et appelait par leur prénoms ses beaux-parent. Harry avait fait de même à la fin de la guerre, et ils étaient les seuls beaux-enfants à dire "tu" à Molly et Arthur car, après tout, ne faisait-ils pas partie de la famille depuis leurs douze-treize ans ?

Soudain, un grand 'BOUM' se fit entendre. Au pied des escaliers, on pouvait voir un petit garçon blond et un autre roux, l'un sur l'autre, qui se battait. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de cinq ans chacun. Arthur se leva immédiatement, et, avec un air sévère, il sépara les deux enfants.

- Oscar ! Kyle ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous battre ainsi ! Je ne suis pas sûre que vos parents appréciraient vos manières !

- Maman s'en ficherait, répondit le petit garçon blond, qui s'appelait Kyle, en haussant les épaules.

- Et Papa nous encouragerait, ajouta le garçon roux, Oscar.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, après tout ils avaient raison !

- Peut-être, mais ton père, Kyle, et ta mère, Oscar, ne feraient sûrement pas cela, eux ! rétorqua Arthur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait, ces petits monstres ? demanda une femme.

Cette femme venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle était assez petite, une tête de moins qu'Hermione, et avait les cheveux blonds. Un homme, roux, prit place à ses côtés et lui prit la main. C'était Percy. Derrière eux entrèrent Fred et sa femme, Angelina.

- Salut vous deux, dirent Angelina et la femme blonde en même temps à l'adresse de Ron et Hermione. Elles se regardèrent et rigolèrent, puis s'avançèrent vers le jeune couple.

- Bonjour Angelina, bonjour Coline, dit Hermione.

Tous, ainsi que Percy et Fred, s'embrassèrent et se serrèrent la main, puis Percy se retourna vers les deux seuls enfants de la pièce, la mine sévère.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

Kyle le regarda avec un air de chien batu qui lui allait très bien, et baissa la tête en se tortillant. La femme blonde, Coline, éclata de rire.

- Vous êtes vraiment insupportables, tous les deux, gronda Angelina. Vous ne pouvez pas arrêté de vous sauter dessus sans arrêt, regardez vos vêtements !

Fred et Coline échangèrent un regard complice et un sourire.

- Et vous, vous ne dites rien comme d'habitude ! reprit Angelina en se tournant vers eux.

- Que veux-tu qu'on dise, fit Fred en haussant les épaules.

La jeune noire soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et, d'un coup de baguette, répara les habits des deux garçons, en leur disant de filer jouer autre part. Elle s'assit en grommellant qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour calmer Oscar et Kyle, mais Fred lui répondit qu'ils étaient jeunes et qu'ils avaient le droit de s'amuser. Coline hocha vigoureusement la tête à ces paroles, et Percy lui lança un regard réprobateur.

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Hermione assista à cet étrange échange. C'était toujours pareil entre eux quatre, à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas choisis les bons compagnons. Même si Coline était mariée à Percy depuis huit ans, elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec les jumeaux et grondait rarement ses enfants, s'amusait de leurs idioties. Quant à Fred, il restait Fred, même marié à Angelina, et il encourageait ses enfants à faire des bêtises dans le dos de leur mère. Ainsi, à chaque fois que Kyle et Oscar, deux cousins inséparables, faisaient des bêtises, il y avait toujours deux parents pour les gronder, et deux parents pour... les encourager ou pour rester passible. Restaient Percy et Angelina pour ramener l'ordre qui ne survivait malheureusement pas longtemps dans le cas de Kyle et Oscar.

Coline effaça le regard réprobateur de son mari avec un petit sourire, Fred fit cesser les reproches de sa femme en l'embrassant, et Angelina céda bien sûr. Un "BAAAAAAAHHH" de la part de Kyle et Oscar écourta leur baiser et Coline, pour une fois, leur donna à chacun une petite tape sur la tête tandis que les autres adultes riaient. Hermione mit fin à l'hilarité générale en s'approchant des enfants auxquels elle n'avait pas dit bonjour, imitée par Ron. Elle éclata de rire quand Oscar la salua en l'appelant "Madame Montgolfière", et rit encore plus quand Angelina s'écria, indignée, "OSCAR !".

Dix minutes plus tard, une ribambelle de petits Weasley accouraient vers Ron et Hermione pour leur dire bonjour. Etrangement, tous n'étaient pas roux, ce n'était pas une ribambelle de petits rouquins. Seuls Nelly, la fille de Ginny et Matthew, Ashley et Jules, deux des quatres enfants de Percy et Coline, Louis et Paul, les deux fils de Bill et Fleur, et Oscar étaient roux, ce qui constituait quand même une bonne majorité. Bénédicte, la fille de Charlie et de sa femme Krystel, avait les cheveux bruns de sa maman. Valérian et Kyle étaient blonds comme Coline. Alors qu'Oscar avait la peau blanche et les cheveux roux, Quentin, son frère et donc le deuxième fils de Fred et Angelina, était métis et brun.

Une fois que tous les bisous furent donnés aux enfants, Hermione et Ron partirent saluer les adultes. Si Hermione était plutôt chaleureuse avec Coline et Angelina, elle l'était beaucoup moins avec Krystel et Fleur. Cette dernière, même si elle avait beaucoup changé depuis la morsure de Bill lors de l'attaque de 1996 à Poudlard et qu'elle était beaucoup moins prétentieuse et insupportable, ne restait pas moins une rivale pour Hermione. Elle avait quand même des origines Vélanes, et Ron la trouvait très jolie quoi qu'il ait pu en dire. Quant à Krystel, elle était très hypocrite, surtout avec elle, et n'avait que peu de respect pour Arthur, allez savoir pourquoi. Hermione n'avait jamais compris comment Charlie, quelqu'un qu'elle aimait bien, avait pu épouser une femme pareille, d'autant que leur petite Bénédicte était un véritable petit ange.

Dans cette assemblée de Weasley, il manquait pourtant deux personnes. George qui était en voyage à Edimbourg pour affaires, un contrat pour leur magasin de Farces et Attrapes à Fred et lui. Et Harry, dont on avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être. C'étaient, comme par hasard, les deux seuls célibataires de la famille. Enfin, Harry n'était plus célibataire depuis quelques mois maintenant, mais seuls Hermione et Ron le savaient.

Tous étaient assis dans le salon quand les deux absents transplanèrent. George et Harry embrassèrent tout le monde. Quand son meilleur ami se pencha vers elle, Hermione remarqua quelque chose dans son cou... et elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir vu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le cou, Harry ? demanda Ron bien fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Heureusement pour le brun, personne n'entendirent Ron dans le grand brouhaha qui régnait. Harry lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas très envie que toute la famille et surtout Molly ne lui pose des questions sur le suçon qu'il avait sur la clavicule, comme par exemple qui le lui avait fait, ce que ses deux amis savaient parfaitement.

Se mordant les joues pour se retenir de rire, Hermione prit place autour de la grande table du jardin. Elle était en face des jumeaux. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit Fred montrer Harry du doigt puis sa propre clavicule tout en parlant à George. Dans sa tête, Hermione plaignit Harry, car si les deux terreurs de la famille apprenaient son secret, il était vraiment mal...

* * *

En ce 28 octobre 2007 (1), toute la famille Weasley était réunie pour fêter le deuxième anniversaire de Nelly. D'ailleurs, la filleule de Ron avait été particulièrement gâtée par son parain. Quand elle avait découvert ses cadeaux, elle avait été émerveillée devant les trois peluches magiques, représentant une licorne, un hippogriffe et un niffleur, qui étaient plus ou moins vivants : ils étaient capables de faire des mouvements et des bruits, étaient sensibles aux caresses, ils pouvaient en fait tout faire mais ils ne mangeaient pas, ne dormaient pas et ne faisaient pas leurs besoins. De la part de Ron, elle avait également reçu un gigantesque paquet de chocogrenouille et un cheval à bascule sorcier, c'est à dire un cheval à bascule normal mais qu'on pouvait faire véritablement marcher, trotter et galoper avec un sort.

Elle avait également eu d'autres cadeaux, mais elle les avait tous lâchés, même ceux de Ron qui avait été très vexé, lorsque le dessert arriva. Ce n'était pas de la mousse au chocolat comme le pensait Hermione, mais un énorme gâteau au chocolat très alléchant. Tous les enfants se précipitèrent dessus, et quand j'entends enfant je veux aussi dire Ron, Fred, George et Bill, quatres grands gourmands.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ginny discutaient tout en dégustant la salade de fruit, qui n'avait malheureusement pas eu beaucoup de succès face au gâteau. En enfournant une cuillère pleine de rondelles de bananes dans la bouche, Hermione regardait dans le vague. Ses yeux se portèrent sur la filleule de son mari. Nelly était très mignonne, elle avait des cheveux au carré fins et roux clairs tirant sur le blond, une peau très blanche, des tâches de rousseur son nez, des bonnes joues de bébé... En ce moment, elle riait avec Bénédicte qui lui faisait des grimaces, ses doigts pleins de chocolat dans la bouche, une belle moustache marron autour. Elle fut attendrie et, alors qu'elle espérait que son propre fils soit au moins aussi adorable qu'elle, celui-ci lui donna un coup. Elle lâcha sa cuillère et posa ses mains sur son ventre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ginny.

- C'est le bébé.

- Il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel avec lui ?

Hermione lui sourit en caressant son ventre.

- Non, il a juste donné un coup.

- Ce n'est pas son premier, si ?

- Non, ça fait un mois à peu près. Mais je suis toujours surprise quand c'est le premier coup qu'il donne après quelques heures.

Ginny lui sourit avec compréhension en hochant la tête.

- Au fait, ça me fait penser...

La rousse ne termina pas sa phrase et Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de dire "Quidditch" qu'elle était déjà partie, courant presque. La brune haussa les épaules et continua de manger son dessert. Sa belle-soeur revint avec un carton dans les bras, qu'elle posa en face de la future mère. Celle-ci l'ouvrit et en sortit un vêtement en coton très doux, de couleur jaune canari.

- Oh, Ginny ! Ron, viens voir !

Le rouquin s'assit à côté d'elle et regarda dans le carton.

- Ce sont les vêtements de Nelly quand elle était plus jeune, ils sont trop petits maintenant alors je vous les donne. Il y a plein de pyjamas mignons comme tout, et puis des jupes, des robes, des salopettes, énuméra Ginny.

- Des robes ? demanda Ron en souriant et en regardant sa femme, qui échangea avec lui un regard complice.

- Oui, dont une violette que je trouve magnifique, s'enthousiasma sa soeur. J'aurais bien voulu donner ce carton Coline pour leur dernier, mais ils avaient déjà les pyjamas d'Ashely en très bon état, et comme c'est un garçon, ils ne voulaient pas les robes de Nelly ni les autres habits un peu féminin, rigola-t-elle.

En entendant cela, Coline, qui était assise non loin, éclata de rire. Elle embrassa le haut du crâne de son fils, Jules qui avait neuf mois et était de janvier 2007. Effectivement, des robes violettes et des pantalons à fleurs auraient fait bizarre sur son petit garçon !

- Ils ne vont pas nous être d'une grande utilité non plus, dit Ron avec mystère.

- Vous savez le sexe ? demanda aussitôt Coline.

Ron se tourna vers sa femme et ils se prirent la main en souriant.

- Oui, soufflèrent-ils en même temps. C'est bien un garçon, ajouta Ron.

Personne ne dit mot pendant une demi-seconde. Puis Ginny se tourna vers Nelly et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Et bien ma puce, on dirait que personne ne veut de tes vêtements, lui dit-elle, alors que sa fille la regrdait avec incompréhension.

Les quatres adultes rigolèrent et les deux futurs parents décidèrent d'annoncer la nouvelle. Car dans ce brouhaha, seuls eux avaient entendus que le prochain Weasley serait un garçon. Molly manqua de fondre en larmes bien sûr, Arthur tapota l'épaule de son fils, Krystel soupira ("Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de garçons...") au grand agacement d'Hermione, les jumeaux félicitèrent pompeusement et très exagèrement Hermione et surtout Ron, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

Puis Fleur se tourna vers Harry, et celui-ci aurait voulu disparaître dans un trou de souris.

- Et au fait, Arry, quand est-ce que nous rencontrons la future Madame Potter qui te fera de beaux petits enfants ?

Molly sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion.

- C'est vrai, mon chéri, tu n'as personne en ce moment ?

- Je..., tenta l'interpellé.

- Ou alors tu nous la cache ? continua malicieusement Charlie.

- Non, je...

Mais le brun ne pouvait en placer une et il jeta un regard à ses deux meilleurs amis, cherchant de l'aide. Mais Ron rigolait en mangeant son gâteau et Hermione haussa les épaules avec fatalité, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait toujours le petit pyjama jaune canari dans ses mains, et pensa que si les robes et les jupes ne lui serviraient pas, les autres vêtements unisexes et adorables comme ce pyjama lui seraient très utiles. Déjà, elle imaginait son fils, _son fils_, dedans. Qu'elle était pressée de le serrer dans ses bras !

* * *

_Bonjour,_

_Je suis désolée d'avoir mis plus de temps que prévu pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai vraiment, VRAIMENT, galéré niveau inspiration. Je trouve pas ce chapitre génial d'ailleurs, j'espère que vous serez pas trop déçus..._

_Sinon, (1) : j'avais dit dans le 1er chapitre que dans cette fic, on était en 2000. En fait, pour ce chapitre j'ai dressé la liste des enfants Weasleys et si je voulais mettre tous ceux que je voulais, ben sa devait se faire en 2007. j'espère que sa sera pas trop incompréhensible, et je modifierais le 1er chapitre et remplacerais 2000 par 2007 dans peu de temps. D'ailleurs, voici un récapitulatif des enfants Weasley, avec les années de naissances et leur âge :_

**Bill **(né en 1970, 37 ans dans cette fic) et **Fleur **(née en 1977, 30 ans dans cette fic) ont eu **Louis **(1999, 8 ans) et **Paul **(2001, 6 ans).

**Charlie **(1972, 35 ans) et **Krystel **(1971, 36 ans) : **Bénédicte **(2002, 5 ans).

**Percy **(1972, 31 ans) et **Coline **(1978, 29 ans) : **Valérian **(2000, 7 ans), **Kyle **(2002, 5 ans), **Ashley **(2003, 4 ans) et **Jules **(janvier 2007, 9 mois).

**Fred **(1978, 29 ans) et **Angelina **(1978, 29 ans) : **Oscar **(2001, 6 ans) et **Quentin **(2002, 5 ans).

**George **(1978, 28 ans) : célibataire et sans-enfants.

**Ron **(1980, 27 ans) et **Hermione **(1979, 28 ans) : futurs parents d'un petit garçon de 6 mois de grossesse.

**Ginny **(1981, 26 ans) et **Matthew **(1981, 26 ans) : **Nelly **(28 octobre 2005, 2 ans).

Et celui qui fait quasiment parti de la famille : **Harry **(1981, 27 ans) : célibataire officiellement, mais officieusement est avec **Draco **(1981, 27 ans) ; sans enfants.

_Autre chose : je n'aime pas trop le titre "La vie et la mort", il me paraît pas vraiment attirant en fait. Vous auriez d'autres idées vous ? j'aimerais bien un maximum de propositions s'il vous plait, je verrais bien si je les modifie ou que je les prends comme ça. Je suis désespérée, alors je vous en priiiiiiiie ! J'ai toujours été nulle pour les titres ! (heureusement que c'est pas le plus important )_

_Vala, je remercie :_

_**sarah**__ (ya rien de pire quand l'ordi bug et qu'on a pas envoyé la review !), __**aylala**__**milyse**__ (bienvenue dans la lecture de cette fic), __**Moony**__**guimette**__ et __**Maryeen**__ (même si t'as reviewé le chap 6 ! quand est-ce que tu t'y mets sérieusement à cette fic, depuis le temps que je te le répète ! lol). Merci encore pour vos reviews !_

_Prochain chapitre : __Un prénom pour la vie, sur une peluche bleu-nuit_

_à bientôt, bisous_

_malilite _

Modification du mercredi 15 août : Changement du titre _"La vie et la mort"_ en _"Accepter la vie"_


	8. Un prénom pour la vie sur une peluche

**Disclaimer : **Si je vous dis que Ron, Hermione, les autres personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent, que c'est moi qui en réalité ai écrit ce roman et que Rowling en a méchamment profité, vous me répondez quoi ? Que l'espoir fait vivre ? Ah d'accord...

* * *

_**Accepter la vie**_

**Chapitre 8 : ****Un prénom pour la vie, sur une peluche bleu-nuit.**

- Marc.

- J'aime pas les prénoms français.

- Julien ?

- Je viens de te dire que je n'aimais pas les prénoms français !

- Ok, ok... Henry ?

- Mmmmh... Non.

- Chris !

- Pitié, Ron !

- T'es vraiment difficile !

Le jeune homme roux se gratta la tête tout en réfléchissant. Hermione et lui avait décidé qu'à sept mois de grossesse, ils devraient choisir le prénom de leur futur enfant. Bon, le point positif, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas à se torturer non plus pour des prénoms de filles, vu qu'ils savaient que c'était déjà un garçon ! N'empêche que ce n'était pas si facile que ça... Tous les deux avaient décidé de mettre en place un système, l'un proposerait une série de prénoms que l'autre approuverait ou pas, et les rôles seraient inversés ensuite. C'était à Ron de dire des prénoms et à Hermione de dire son avis. Mais sa femme ne lui simplifiait pas la tâche !

Celle-ci lui sourit avec excuse et lui prit la main, attendant qu'il propose un nouveau nom. Elle regardait autour d'elle, la rue où ils marchaient était ni bondée ni déserte, mais elle n'aimait pas trop ce quartier de Londres. Elle préférait le centre-ville, cet endroit était trop... ou pas assez... elle ne savait pas, mais il ne lui plaisait pas, voilà tout ! Elle espérait rapidement arriver à destination !

- Matthew ?

- Ton beau-frère s'appelle comme ça, soupira Hermione.

- Matt alors ?

La brune le regarda comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète.

- C'est la même chose, gros débile, fit-elle en le frappant à l'arrière du crâne.

"Gros débile" était son insulte préférée, mais Ron se retenait d'éclater de rire à chaque fois qu'elle la disait. L'heure n'était pourtant pas à la plaisanterie, mais aux recherches, ou plutôt au mal de crâne. Il en avait marre de chercher, Hermione ne faisait rien, elle ! _'Allez, un petit dernier'_, se dit-il.

- Xavier.

- Veto.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, un veto ? demanda Ron.

- Le droit de veto. En bref, sa veut dire "non" ou "je passe" à ce genre de petits jeux.

- Euh... ok.

Devant l'incompréhension de son mari, Hermione voulut lui expliquer plus en profondeur, mais tout d'un coup elle n'en eut plus envie. C'était ce qu'elle aimait le moins dans sa grossesse, ses humeurs qui changaient à chaque seconde !

- Bon à toi maintenant, 'Mione.

- D'accord, répondit-elle.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes tout en continuant de marcher.

- Tom.

- Non, enfin Veto. Je l'utilise bien là ?

- Oui, oui, sourit Hermione. John.

- Veto, répondit Ron aussitôt.

- Tu n'y a même pas réfléchi ! Tu voulais juste dire Veto, j'en suis sûre !

- Je n'aime pas ce prénom, y'en à chaque coin de rue des John. Regarde, JOHN ! cria-t-il comme s'il appelait quelqu'un.

Mais, au grand amusement d'Hermione, personne ne se retourna à cet appel, aucun John à l'horizon.

- Tu vois ? ria la jeune femme. Il n'y en a pas tant que ça !

- Pff, c'est désert aussi ici. Mais je garde mon veto !

- Ok, un autre : William.

- Veto.

- Théo.

- Veto.

- Andrea.

- Ve..., commença le rouquin, mais il s'arrêta tout en cessant de marcher. Mais Andrea, c'est un prénom de fille !

- Absolument pas, répliqua Hermione.

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Mais si !

- Mais non !

- Je connais une Andrea Parker, Hermione, alors si !

- C'est vrai qu'Andrea est un prénom de fille dans les pays anglophones et quelques autres aussi...

- Ah, tu vois !

- Laisse-moi finir ! C'est aussi un prénom de garçon italien.

Ron la regarda avec incompréhension, puis jeta des coups d'oeils autour de lui.

- Hermione, je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais on est à Londres, pas à Venise !

La jeune brune éclata de rire. C'était tellement idiot ce qu'il venait de dire, tellement innatendu aussi, qu'elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle pleurait presque !

- A moins que... tu nous aurais fait transplaner en Italie ! Sans que je le sente ? Eh beh, t'es vachement forte.

- Ron, arrête, supplia sa femme.

Elle devait se tenir au jeune homme pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre. Ron la regardait en souriant comme un bienheureux de sa bêtise. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, au lieu de sérieusemenr chercher de quoi nommer leur fils, ils s'amusèrent plutôt à dire les prénoms les plus bizarres et les plus moches qu'ils connaissaient. Hermione s'indigna quand Ron proposa "Albus", Ron grimaça mais approuva quand elle dit son deuxième prénom, "Bilius", et il éclata de rire quand elle dit "Perceval", celui de son frère aîné.

Leur jeu fut bientôt fini lorsqu'ils arrivèrent où ils auraient du arriver. C'était une grande place moldue, bordée de cafés et autres bistrots, de petites boutiques pour touristes et d'un grand centre commercial, moldu toujours, avec un grand slogan bleu et rouge : _"All is here ! (1)"_. Hermione aurait pu apprécier cet endroit si ce gros bâtiment ne leur gâchait pas la vue, mais en même temps cette grande surface était très pratique, on y trouvait énormément de choses, à part des produits magiques bien entendu.

Au beau milieu de la place, deux hommes s'embrassaient, choquant certaines personnes. Leur baiser était plutôt doux et non "choquant" en lui-même, mais certaines mentalités avaient du mal à évoluer. L'un des deux hommes avaient des cheveux noirs en bataille et portait des lunettes, il avait ses bras autour du cou de l'autre garçon. Celui-ci avait des cheveux blonds presque blanc, contrastant parfaitement avec la chevelure de son compagnon, et enlaçait sa taille avec ses bras. Ron et Hermione les reconnurent tout de suite, et le roux gémit de désespoir. Harry et Draco, son meilleur ami et son pire ennemi, se bécotaient devant eux. Sa femme mit fin à sa torture en criant "Harry ! Draco !" pour signaler leur présence. Puis elle accéléra le pas, trainant Ron derrière elle.

Les deux amants avaient sursauter quand ils entendirent leur nom, et ils attendaient les deux autres, bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Tous les quatres avaient décidé de passer une partie de l'après-midi ensemble, notamment pour que Ron et Hermione se rapprochent de Draco. Mais pour que "Weasley, la belette" et "Malfoy, la fouine" deviennent amis, il aurait plutôt fallu un miracle !

- Bonjour, les garçons, dit joyeusement Hermione en arrivant devant eux.

- Salut 'Mione, sourit Harry en lui faisant la bise.

- Granger, salua son compagnon en lui tendant la main.

- C'est Hermione, rappela-t-elle. Bonjour Draco, comment vas-tu ?

Elle avait également embrassé ses deux joues, ignorant sa main tendue, et se montrait très chaleureuse. Trop d'ailleurs, au goût de Draco et de Ron, si on en croyait le grognement du rouquin.

- Weasley, salua Draco en se tournant vers Ron, main tendue une nouvelle fois.

- Malfoy, toujours pas mort ? demanda-t-il en ignorant aussi sa main.

Le blond se raidit et Harry lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami, alors que Hermione soupirait en frappant son mari à l'arrière de la tête.

- Ron, tu arrêtes tes bêtises maintenant ! On est là pour passer une après-midi agréable !

* * *

Draco regardait Hermione, qui était en train de chercher quelque chose, il ne savait quoi, dans les rayons.

- Pourquoi tu as voulu que je vienne avec toi ?

Les quatres adultes s'étaient séparés à leur entrée dans le magasin. Draco était resté avec Hermione, et Harry était allé avec Ron.

- Ça me paraît évident, dit Hermione.

- Eh bien, ça ne l'est pas pour moi, renchérit Draco.

- Il fallait qu'on se sépare, expliqua la jeune sorcière sans cesser de chercher parmi les rayons. Si on était resté avec nos conjoints, déjà toi et Harry vous serez sautez dessus, et en plus ça ne sert à rien de se retrouver avec d'autres personnes si on reste par couple. Et si tu étais allé avec Ron, on vous aurait tous les deux retrouvés en morceaux.

Le blond ne chercha même pas à démentir ces deux faits, celui comme quoi il sauterait sur Harry (après tout, il était un homme amoureux et bourré d'hormones) ou qu'il sauterait sur Ron (pas pour les mêmes raisons bien sûr, pour démonter cette vieille belette !).

- Et pourquoi on devait se séparer ?

Hermione se releva et croisa son regard.

- Pour ne pas que Harry et moi soyons les seuls à faire des efforts, face à deux vieux ennemis puérils et agaçants, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Draco hôcha la tête et ne dit plus mot. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était là. Au début, il penserait qu'il aiderait Harry à choisir un cadeau pour son filleul. Et oui ! Harry avait été nommé parrain de la future petite belette, au grand agacement de Draco. Pourquoi cela l'agaçait-il ? Se dire que son petit ami avait quelque chose à voir avec un Weasley, vous ne trouverez pas ça gênant si vous étiez un Malfoy ?

En vérité, Draco s'en fichait un peu. Mais le fait était qu'aujourd'hui, Draco avait d'autres projets pour Harry et lui. Allez savoir lesquels... _(ndla : moi je sais ! petits pervers, va !)_

- Ooh, entendit-il.

Il tourna la tête vers Hermione, qui avait poussé ce petit cri. Elle était devant un étalage remplis de peluches. C'étaient des moutons en peluche, de couleur bleu nuit, avec une laine toute douce. La seule chose qui les différenciait les unes des autres étaient les prénoms cousus sur leur ventre avec un fil bleu clair, il y avait un prénom différent pour chaque peluche. Draco voyait la jeune femme enceinte cherchait parmi elles.

- Tu cherches un mouton, qui au passage est loin d'être beau, avec le prénom choisi pour ton fils ? demanda-t-il.

- Déjà, ces peluches sont adorables. Et en fait, je cherche une idée de prénoms. Ne dis pas à Ron que je te l'ai dit, mais on a toujours pas trouver de prénom pour le petit.

- C'est vrai ? Pfff, vous faites de bien piètres parents, rigola Draco.

- Attends que tu sois dans la même situation avec Harry, répliqua-t-elle avec un regard noir.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais les hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, répéta Hermione avec le même ton, mais l'adoption existe.

- Elle est mal vue chez les sorciers.

- Pas depuis la fin de la guerre, qui date de quelques années je te rappelle ! Avec tous les orphelins, avec toutes les personnes qui ont besoin de l'amour des enfants et qui ont la flemme d'en faire, des réflexions pareilles m'étonnent encore !

- C'est l'adoption par un couple homosexuel qui est mal vue.

- Depuis quand fais-tu attention à ce qui est bien vu ou pas ?

Draco haussa un sourcil, la regardant comme si elle ne savait même pas qui il était.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es Draco Malfoy. Mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour te faire ouvrir les yeux, je suis persuadée que Harry y arrivera tout seul. Je suis là pour trouver un prénom, tu m'aides ?

- Tu rêves ou quoi ? répondit Draco, mi dédaigneux mi amusé, en croisant les bras.

- Gamin, fit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

- Et c'est moi le gamin ? s'amusa-t-il tout en lui tirant la langue également.

- Maintenant, oui, sourit Hermione.

Puis elle se pencha et farfouilla parmis les peluches.

- Tu te rends compte que les peluches sont rangées dans l'ordre alphabétique, avec leur prénom tatouées sur elles, et que la plupart du temps les gens les regarde par ordre alphabétique ? Et es-tu consciente que toi, tu fais l'inverse ? interrogea le blond.

- C'est puni par la loi ? demanda Hermione, sans cesser de chercher.

Draco pouffa de rire et continua de la regarder. Hermione commençait à désespéré. Oui, ces peluches étaient magnifiques et agréables au toucher, mais les noms ne l'accrochaient pas du tout. Elle était arrivé au "Ludovic", et chercha la peluche tout au fond. Elle put voir qu'elle portait le nom "Lucas". Elle venait juste de se dire qu'elle aimait bien ce prénom tout en essayant de prendre la peluche, mais celle-ci lui échappa des mains, disparaissant de l'autre côté du rayon.

- Lucas ! C'est sympa, ça ! s'exclama une voix.

Hermione reconnut la voix, se dirigea vers le bout du rayon, le contourna et put voir Ron et Harry en train de marcher dans le rayon à côté de celui où elle était, son mari avec un mouton en peluche bleu-nuit.

- Faut que j'aille voir 'Mione, si elle me propose encore un veto...

- J'aime bien aussi, dit-elle avec une voix forte.

- Salut, Hermione, où est Draco ? demanda aussitôt Harry.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas te passer de moi, Potter ? dit le blond en aparaissant à son tour. Préviens, Granger... pardon, Hermione, quand tu disparais comme ça ! T'es peut-être enceinte, mais tu vas vite !

- Chochotte, dirent Hermione et Ron en même temps.

La sorcière s'approcha du roux et lui prit la peluche des mains, avant de lui sourire.

- J'étais en train de la prendre quand tu me l'a volée, rigola-t-elle.

- Alors, Lucas ? Tu aimes ? sourit Ron en lui prenant la main.

- C'est parfait je trouve, murmura-t-elle en se penchant pour embrasser son mari.

Il lui répondit doucement en souriant, puis ils se séparèrent en entendant le "Comme c'est mignoooooon" sarcastique de Draco et joyeux de Harry. Ron prit la peluche des mains d'Hermione, puis la main de sa femme en lui demandant d'un ton suppliant : "On l'achète ?". Elle répondit oui, avec enthousiasme, ce sera la première peluche de son fils, de son petit Lucas...

Elle caressa son ventre de sa main libre, et vit Ron lâché ses doigts pour s'agenouiller. Il se mit à la hauteur du ventre d'Hermione, releva sa chemise et murmura à son fils.

- Bonjour mon bébé, c'est Papa, tu m'entends ? Alors, je te le dis officiellement, tu t'appelles Lucas, et plus Bébé Bestiole Weasley, à mon grand malheur bien sûr.

La brune éclata de rire et frappa doucement la tête de son mari.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de Bébé Bestiole Weasley ? demada Harry avec étonnement. Vous n'avez pas sérieusement songé à appeler mon filleul comme ça !

- Si tu savais, dit Hermione avec exaspération.

- Tu te rends compte, 'Ry, dit Draco, tu as failli être parrain d'un Bébé Bestiole Belette... c'est pas les trois D du transplanage, c'est les trois B du ridicule ! s'eclaffa-t-il.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui frappa la tête de son petit ami, qui s'exclama avec un "Aïe" !

- Je compte sur vous pour garder le secret, pour Lucas, demanda Ron.

- Tinquiète, je dirais rien, sourit Harry.

- T'inquiète, je dirais pas que tu as failli appeler ton fils Bébé Bestiole Belette, fit solennelement Draco.

- D'abord c'est pas Belette, la fouine, c'est Weasley, s'énerva Ron.

- Et c'est pas la fouine, Belette, c'est Malfoy.

- Argh, tu me soule.

- On dit tu m'énerves, quand on est poli.

- Draco, boucles-là.

- Aucune reconnaissance, soupira le blond, désespéré.

Hermione sourit de la bêtise de son futur beau-frère, et posa sa main sur son ventre, en serrant la main de son mari. Dire que dans deux mois et demi, elle serrait dans ses bras un petit Lucas Weasley... Ah, il fallait lui trouver un deuxième prénom ! Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle secoua la tête, plus désesprée encore que Draco. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà eu assez de mal avec le premier !

* * *

_Bonjour !_

_Il est arrivé tôt celui-là ! Je suis toute fière de moi ! Lol, alors il vous a plu ! Je me suis éclaté à l'écrire, comme pour le dernier chapitre avec Harry et Draco en fait... désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce couple ! _

_Ce que j'aime bien dans ce chapitre, c'est la discute de Ron et Hermione avec le véto et le nom italien, celle de Draco et Hermione sur le "gamin", le trip de Draco avec "Bébé Bestiole Weasley" et les "trois B". En fait j'adore Draco dans mon chap !_

_Bon, je remercie :_

_**sarah, aylala, milyse **__et__** guimette. **__Merci encore pour vox reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir._

_**sarah :**__ c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de marmaille ! merci encore pour toutes tes propositions de titres, il y a des dictones très jolies. Je trouve la première bien adaptée, et la 5e aussi, mais je ne suis toujours pas sûre... contente que le chapitre t'ai plu._

_**milyse**__ : non, je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps à les trouver les prénoms, je suis plutôt douée pour ça ! ravie que le chap t'ai plu._

_Bon, pour le titre (remise à jour du 13 août 2007), j'ai fait mon choix, et le titre de la fic sera à partir du 10e chapitre :_

_Accepter la vie_

_qui a été proposé par sarah ! On l'applaudit bien fort, mdr._

_Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chap vous aura plu, et que aimerez les prochains !_

_Salut la compagnie !_

_malilite_

Modification du mercredi 15 août : Changement du titre _"La vie et la mort"_ en _"Accepter la vie"_


	9. Une petite fête pour une petite crevette

**Disclaimer : **Si je vous dis que Ron, Hermione, les autres personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent, que c'est moi qui en réalité ai écrit ce roman et que Rowling en a méchamment profité, vous me répondez quoi ? Que l'espoir fait vivre ? Ah d'accord...

**Note d'auteur : ** Pour la dernière partie de ce chapitre, je vous conseille de vous repérer avec la liste des petits-enfants Weasleys du chapitre 7.

* * *

_**Accepter la vie**_

**Chapitre 9 : Une petite fête pour une petite crevette ! **

**- **Dites les gars, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Hermione venait d'entrer dans la pièce, un plateau avec une grande cruche de limonade et quatre verres dessus.

- Rien, combien de fois faut que je te le répète, Hermione ?

- En gros, je t'imite, c'est ça ?

Elle regarda son mari avec amusement et exaspération, et celui-ci lui répondit par un clin d'oeil.

Aujourd'hui, alors que la jeune femme était très précisémment à huit mois et six jours de grossesse, les deux parents avaient décidé qu'il était temps d'emménagé ce qui serait la chambre du petit Lucas. Ron avait immédiatement interdit à Hermione d'y participé, manuellement tout du moins. Elle avait "le grand honneur", comme elle le disait, de se mettre d'accord avec Ron sur la façon dont ils emmènageraient la chambre, les couleurs et tout le bataclan, et elle pouvait "superviser les opérations", et encore...

Après s'être comporté comme un gros macho envers sa femme, se croyant dans les années 1950 où les hommes travaillaient et les femmes attendaient sagement à la maison, le rouquin avait aussitôt demandé des renforts. Harry, Fred et Georges, devaient l'aider pour amménager la chambre de son fils.

Il était en ce moment trois heures de l'après-midi, et cela faisait deux heures que les quatres garçons travaillaient dans la chambre. Hermione avait pensé que, en deux heures et avec quatre garçons, ils s'acharneraient un minimum au travail, rouleaux de peinture et pinceaux en main, morceaux de mobiliers à assembler dans tous les coins, et des tonnes de "bobos" à guérir. Mais elle avait oublié l'existence de la magie.

Les seuls efforts physiques que devaient faire les garçons était de lever la baguette et de formuler un sortilège. Ainsi ils avaient fait venir à eux quatre chaises longues, s'étaient affalés dedans, avaient fait venir peinture, papier peints et mobilier, et se servait de la baguette depuis... ben, depuis deux heures.

Hermione avait été scandalisée. Et Ron ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse ça ! Passe encore qu'il s'inquiète parce qu'elle devait porter des trucs lourds, mais une baguette était loin d'être un truc lourd, et jeter des sorts étaient de loin sa spécialité ! La première fois qu'elle était venue les voir, elle avait fait une scène à son mari, et elle était repartie sous les demandes des trois autres garçons de "boire pour se remettre de l'immense effort qu'on donne, s'il te plait 'Mione chérie d'amour". Il pouvait pas faire venir la boisson à eux avec un sort, zut ! "Oui, mais c'est mieux quand c'est toi qui le prépare". Elle s'était encore faite avoir par ces machos fainéants en besoin de faire savoir leur pouvoir (inexistants, encore heureux !) sur les femmes.

- Tenez vos boissons. Par contre, vous pouvez vous brosser pour que je vous serve.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire à sa dernière phrase et, quand Ron gémit "Mais 'Miooooooone", ils répondirent, leur voix entrecoupées de gloussements, "Nan, Ron, cherches pas, tu peux te brosser !".

- Puisque je vois que vous êtes très occupés, je vais m'occuper moi-même. Elle sortit de la pièce, et alla dans le salon. Elle se mit devant la cheminée et, après avoir lancé une poignée de poudre verte, demanda le "46, Gray's Place, Margate".

- Oui ? Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit une voix à travers la cheminée.

- Ginny, j'ai besoin de toi, se lamenta la future maman.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est Ron encore ?

- Oui... mais cette fois, aidé de Harry, Fred et Georges...

- Ouh là ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'arrive tout de suite, tu les supporteras pas tous !

Sous les rires d'Hermione, elle partit et revint rapidement.

- J'ai laissé la petite à Matt, on ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

- Encore heureux, c'est dimanche !

Toutes les deux rigolèrent et montèrent les marches.

- Bah alors les gars, vous vous fatiguez pas trop, j'espères ? demanda Ginny après avoir ouvert la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? la toisa son frère.

- Je suis contente de te voir également. Je viens secourir Hermione face à quatres monstres mâles.

- Quatre machos fainéants en besoin de faire savoir leur pouvoir inexistants sur les femmes, rajouta la demoiselle en détresse.

Un grand silence et des regards effarés accueillirent cette déclaration.

- Vous êtes vraiment pas biens, mes pauvres filles, répondit Ron.

- Complètement folles, renchérit Harry. Faut vous faire soigner.

- Faut vous prendre en main, dis donc ! dit Fred.

- Vous pouvez vous brossez, hein ? rigola Georges.

Son jumeau l'accompagna dans son fou-rire, et les filles soupirèrent d'exaspération. D'un coup de baguette, Hermione amena à elle deux chaises longues qu'elle installa dans un coin de la pièce, puis se tourna vers son mari.

- Tu vois, Ron, être enceinte ne t'empêche pas de te servir d'une baguette, je suis aussi capable que toi de lancer des sorts !

Celui-ci grommella qu'il préférait ne pas prendre de risque, mais sa femme ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle s'assit avec Ginny sur les chaises longues, fit apparaître deux bierreaubeurre, et elles commencèrent de discuter.

Elles parlèrent pendant près d'une demi-heure, avant qu'Hermione ne sorte un petit calepin.

- J'aimerais beaucoup faire une réception pour le bébé, dit-elle.

- Ah, une récéption pré-natale ? Comme celle que j'avais fait ?

- Oui, mais cette fois, je n'engagerais pas de strip-teaseur ! répondit malicieusement la brune.

- Ce n'était même pas moi qui l'avait fait venir, mais Clémentine, une amie. Puis il était déguisé en bébé, c'était très approprié, non ? rechigna Ginny.

- Ce n'était pas du goût de tes parents, en tout cas.

- Bref, rougit la rousse, qui vas-tu inviter ?

- Je pensais à toute la famille Weasley, bien sûr...

- Même Fleur et Krystel ? interrogea-t-elle innocement.

- Ai-je seulement le choix, se lamenta Hermione en levant les bras aux ciels. Et moque-toi de moi, en plus ! ajouta-t-elle en mettant ses points sur les hanches lorsque Ginny éclata de rire.

Elles dressèrent ensuite une liste de personnes qu'elle souhaitait inviter. La famille de Ron donc, la sienne, qui était beaucoup moins nombreuse, leurs amis proches... elle aimerait bien invité aussi quelques anciens amis, comme les Gryffondors de leur génération, mais comme elle n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis des années... Bah, comme elle disait souvent, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien !

- Bien, maintenant, il faut prévoir la fête ! dit Ginny quand la liste d'invités fut terminée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait manger, dans ce genre de fête ? demanda la future mère.

- Des petits pots pour bébé ? proposa la rousse.

- Non, je ne pense pas, rit la brune. Des petits gâteaux, des petits fours un peu sophistiqués, comme des canapés, plein de trucs comme ça...

Elles se regardèrent un moment, avant que Hermione ne reprenne :

- Tu connaîtrais pas un bon traiteur ?

Elles rirent, puis s'occupèrent de l'endroit où la fête aurait lieu.

- Ici, bien sûr, dit Ginny.

- Ce ne serait pas mieux chez tes parents ?

- Si tu le fais au Terrier, tu ne pourras plus t'occuper de rien, et si, par miracle, tu arrives à empêcher Maman de préparer la fête avec toi, elle va être insupportable jusqu'à la fin de la réception.

- Tu as raison, affirma Hermione.

Pensant qu'il valait mieux attendre de savoir le nombre d'invités qui pourraient venir à la réception en l'honneur du bébé, elles décidèrent d'envoyer les lettres d'invitations aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Harry.

- Toi, tais-toi et paresse, euh je veux dire, travaille, ordonna Hermione avec une mine boudeuse.

Les garçons râlèrent, mais les filles étaient déjà descendues.

Après dix minutes, elles se mirent d'accord sur un texte pour l'invitation :

_Trop impatients de faire la fête pour la venue de leur bébé,_

_Ron et Hermione Weasley n'ont pas su attendre la naissance de leur petit garçon_

_Et vous invite à la réception pré-natale, qui aura lieu le 4 Janvier 2008, à partir de 18h_

_dans leur appartement, 24, Castel's Street, Londres._

_Les deux parents indignes attendent votre réponse avec impatience, _

_et espèrent de tous coeurs vous compter parmis les personnes présentes à cette petite soterie !_

_Les enfants sont bien sûr invités !_

_Amicalement,_

_Ron et Hermione Weasley._

- J'aime bien ce texte, il est bien trouvé je trouve !

- Espèce de mère indigne, va ! répliqua Ginny en riant.

Après avoir écrit ce texte sur un beau papier bleu ciel décoré de petits moutons bleus-nuits, presque identiques à celui qu'Hermione avait acheté pour son fils, elles multiplièrent cette lettre en dix-huit exemplaires, et se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard.

Elles se mirent d'accord pour envoyer les lettres à la Poste par Hiboux Express, vu que la fête se déroulaient juste une semaine plus tard, et après partirent faire un tour dans le village socier. Les deux jeunes femmes re-visitèrent tout malgré qu'elle connaissait les magasins par coeur, elles découvrirent de nouveaux objets magiques chez Derviche et Bang, rigolèrent devant les nouvelles farces et attrapes chez Zonko, se régalèrent de sucrerie chez Honeydukes, se rappellèrent devant la Cabane Hurlante des fausses légendes qu'on racontaient sur cet endroit, alors que ce n'était que Remus Lupin qui y passaient ses pleines lunes, mais se fatiguèrent assez vite. Elles rejoignirent le bar des Trois Balais, et une masse de souvenirs les assaillirent alors qu'elles franchissaient la porte.

Hermione se souvint très clairement de la fois où, en troisième année, Harry était entré dans le bar et avait appris le lien entre Sirius Black et ses parents en écoutant une conversation entre Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la Magie à cette époque, les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse, et Mrs Rosmerta, la directrice de l'établissement. Elle se rappella aussi avec tous les détails, de l'interview en cinquième année de Harry par Rita Skeeter, en présence de Luna Lovegood, qui avait pour sujet la nuit où le Survivant avait vu Lord Voldemort revenir d'entre les morts.

Mais ces souvenirs n'étaient pas très agréables, et elle préféra les oublier un temps. Elle regarda alors l'endroit, bondé, chaleureux et bruyant, comme à son habitude. Surtout qu'il semblait qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été organisée pour les élèves de Poudlard qui restaient à l'école pendant les vacances, et ils étaient plutôt nombreux. Ginny demanda à Hermione de chercher une table, tandis qu'elle irait chercher les boissons. La brune choisit une petite table pour deux personnes, près du sapin de Noël, toujours là même si on était le 28 décembre. Elle le contempla un moment, mais regarda sa belle-soeur quand celle-ci ramena deux bierreaubeurre.

Hermione but une gorgée mais eut la nausée. Encore une lubie de son corps de femme enceinte, elle ne voulait plus de bierreaubeurre jusqu'à en vomir. Elle posa brutalemet sa chope et recula sa chaise, pour être le plus loin possible d'elle, comme si elle pouvait être contaminée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, 'Mione ?

- C'est la bierre, j'en veux plus.

Ginny la regarda, amusée. Puis elle la vit jeter un coup d'oeil au voisin qui buvait un verre d'hydromel. Face au liquide ambré, Hermione passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec gourmandise.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, dit la rousse. Elle se leva et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand verre d'hydromel. Hermione lui fit un petit sourire timide, en bredouillant un merci, puis trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide et soupira de satisfaction.

- T'en fais pas, je sais ce que c'est d'être enceinte ! Avec tes envies qui change toute les trentes secondes.

- Oh oui, confirma la brune en buvant maintenant à grandes gorgées son hydromel, que Ginny avait heureusement commandé sans alcool !

Celle-ci posa son regard sur l'arbre de Noël quelques instants, avant de demander à Hermione :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez faits pour Noël, Ron et toi ?

- Oh, on est resté à la maison avec Harry, histoire de se rappeler le bon vieux temps.

- Mais vous le faites sans arrêt, vous "rappeler le bon vieux temps" ! s'exclama sa belle-soeur.

- Oui, mais jamais à Noël ! Harry est parti vers deux heures du matin, quand j'ai commencé à fatigué, rit-elle. C'était vraiment génial, on a mangé un bon gratin aux choux-fleurs, le seul plat que je réussis vraiment, puis on s'est échangé les cadeaux, et après on a parlé jusqu'à ce qu'Harry parte, en buvant des chocolats chauds, que bien sûr les garçons accompagnaient d'une petite goute de liqueur au miel, sourit-elle. Je me suis moi-même autorisée un demi-verre de liqueur à la framboise, ça faisait quelques mois que je n'avais pas bu d'alcool, j'étais presque ivre ! En plus, on voulait le passer sans trop de monde, pour profiter d'un dernier Noël tranquil, sans le bébé.

- C'est vrai que c'est votre dernier ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, cela ne vas pas te manqué ! C'est tellement merveilleux de passer Noël avec son enfant, de le voir s'émerveiller devant ses cadeaux et de le voir crier quand on veut le coucher mais que lui n'en a absolument aucune envie ! rit Ginny.

- Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait ?

- On est allés chez les parents de Matt, c'était la première fois que Nelly faisait Noël là-bas, elle était ravie. C'est une très belle maison, qui était beaucoup décorée avec des choses très drôles, comme un mini Père Noël qui, quand tu passes devant, se met à chanter des comptines !

- Nelly a du bien s'amuser à passer devant plusieurs fois ! rit Hermione.

- Oui, elle s'est aussi beaucoup amusée dans la neige avec son papa.

- Ça se passe mieux entre eux deux ?

Tout en avalant une gorgée d'hydromel, elle repensait à ce que Ginny lui racontait depuis la naissance de Nelly. La petite était un accident, et même si Ginny et Matthew étaient déjà ensembles depuis deux ans à ce moment-là et que la miss Weasley était prête depuis longtemps à avoir un enfant, il n'en était pas de même pour le papa. Celui-ci avait très vite paniqué quand il avait appris la grossesse de sa petite-amie, et il avait du falloir toute la force de persuasion de toute la famille Weasley au complet, pour que Matt veuille prendre ses responsabilités. Bien sûr, son amour pour Ginny et sa douleur quand il la voyait souffrir du comportement qu'il avait eu y était pour quelque chose, mais serait-il jamais revenu vers elle si ses futurs beaux-frères ne l'avaient pas menacé s'il abandonnait leur petite soeur chérie ?

Cela avait été un moment très dur pour Ginny, et elle était encore triste de voir les relations entre son mari et sa fille. Au moment de la naissance de Nelly, celui-ci avait mis plus de trois jours avant d'enfin accepté de la prendre dans ses bras. Pendant plusieurs mois, il avait souvent refusé de s'occuper d'elle, il était plutôt complexe, car on ne savait pas si c'était par manque d'envie, parce qu'il n'aimait pas sa fille ou parce qu'il avait peur de mal s'en occuper. Il avait pris soin d'elle tout seul pour la première fois alors qu'elle avait déjà sept mois, et depuis s'occupait plus régulièrement d'elle, mais avec une légère crispation et un manque d'enthousiasme et d'affection flagrant.

- Et bien, dit-elle après un instant, ça va beaucoup mieux. Il est très différent par rapport au moment de sa naissance, où il l'a rejetée un peu. Enfin, il y a vraiment des progrès époustouflants. Il y a un mois, alors que j'étais sortie, je les ai retrouver tous les deux dans notre lit, Nelly avait sa tête dans le cou de Matt et lui l'entourait de ses bras. Il m'a raconté qu'ils avaient beaucoup joué ensembles, qu'il lui avait lu plusieurs histoires, et couché dans son lit, mais qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer et en appelant son père, et non sa mère alors que c'était toujours moi qu'elle appelait avant.

- C'est souvent que les enfants appellent leur mamant et non leur papa, va savoir pourquoi, dit Hermione en l'écoutant avec attention. Ensuite ?

- Ensuite, il m'a dit qu'il l'avait pris dans son lit, qu'elle avait demandé un câlin, et qu'ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Ils faisaient ça avant ? s'étonna Hermione.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, que ça faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils se rapprochaient, qu'ils étaient plus affectueux.

- Ça a dut te faire plaisir, sourit sa belle-soeur.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! C'était une magnifique surprise ! Tu comprends, si moi je n'en ai jamais douté, je savais que Matt aimait sa fille, et que Nelly aimait son papa, mais Matt en doutait beaucoup. En gros, c'est grâce à ma petite puce tout ça, elle a été très patiente avec lui, rigola Ginny, avec les yeux brillants.

Les deux femmes se sourirent, puis Hermione continua.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites pour le Nouvel An ?

- Matt m'a fait une autre belle surprise, on va le passer au soleil ! On part par avion moldu à l'Île Maurice, c'est super hein ? On y reste quatre jours, je suis tellement pressée d'y aller !

- Quand tu viendras à ma réception, tu seras toute bronzée, alors ?

- Eh oui ! sourit victorieusement Ginny, qui n'avait jamais réussi à bronzer sous un soleil européen, avec sa peau de rouquine, alors peut-être prendra-t-elle des couleurs sous un soleil des tropiques ! Et vous, que faites-vous, demanda-t-elle à son tour.

- On va le passer chez Fred et Angelina, avec Georges, Percy et Coline.

- Les inséparables ? rigola Ginny.

Hermione rit aussi en acquiesçant. Il est vrai que Georges, célibataire, passait beaucoup de temps avec son jumeau et était très ami avec sa femme Angelina, qu'il connaissait depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Quant à Percy et Coline, si les jumeaux avaient été les derniers à reconsidérer leur frère comme un membre de la famille après leur dispute pendant la guerre, ils étaient bizarrement ceux avec qui ils s'entendaient le mieux. Et que Kyle, un des fils de Percy, et Oscar, fils de Fred, adorent jouer ensemble et s'entendent extrêmement bien, a énormément rapproché les deux familles. Maintenant, lors des réunions de famille des Weasley, Molly avait obligation de placer les cinq adultes pas trop loin, sinon le dîner serait un enfer très bruyant !

Après avoir discuté pendant une vingtaine de minutes, les deux femmes se séparèrent. Ginny raccompagna Hermione en transplanant, vu que ce n'était pas conseillé dans son état, et celle-ci la remercia de l'avoir sauvé des quatres garçons.

- De rien, c'est quand tu veux, répondit-elle avec un petit clin d'oeil avant de disparaître.

Elle entra ensuite dans son appartement, et vit Ron plongé dans une revue de Quidditch, affalé sur le canapé.

- Tu passes une journée très épuisante, mon chéri, je me trompe ?

- Oh oui, tu n'as pas idée, dit le rouquin en se levant et en lui souriant. Alors, vous avez bien papotez ?

Hermione lui répondit par l'affirmative avant de l'embrasser t'endrement. Il caressa un instant son ventre par dessus le tissu de son pull, en plongeant ses yeux dans les deux délicieuses noisettes de sa compagne. Il lui sourit et la prit par la main.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Tu verras, mais avant, tu ne dois rien voir.

Il décrocha le ruban qui retenait les cheveux de sa femme, faisant glisser des mèches brunes dans son cou et sur son visage. Ron les dégagea avec douceur, puis recouvrit les yeux de sa femme avec le ruban en coton gris. Puis, pour l'empêcher de se repérer, il la fit tourner trois fois dans un sens et trois fois dans l'autre, comme lorsque les enfants jouent à ce jeu moldu, Colin-Maillard.

- Arrêtes, Ron, j'ai le tournis !

Son mari s'exécuta, puis déposa un bref baiser sur son front. Hermione sourit devant tant de tendresse, plutôt inhabituelle chez un mari comme Ron. Mais elle se laissa guider. Comme elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait découvrir lorsque son époux détacha le bandeau. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle.

Illuminée par des dizaines de bougies qui flottaient magiquement, elle avait devant elle la chambre de Lucas Weasley. Le plafond avait été peint en bleu moyen mais très pâle. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint de la même couleur, mais où étaient dessinés quelques ours qui dormait sur des nuages, qu'Hermione trouvait vraiment adorables. Tous les meubles étaient en chêne peint avec du marron très foncé, ainsi le contraste entre le bleu pâle et le marron foncé ressortait beaucoup et c'était très beau.

Contre le mur du fond, à gauche de la petite fenêtre, il y avait le petit lit à barreaux. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, à droite, il y avait la table à langer, avec une petite étagère quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus, où étaient posées quelques peluches. L'armoire était adossée au milieu du mur de gauche. Au milieu de la pièce, un coffre à jouet était posé ainsi que, tout à côté, une petite couverture magique en laine bleu pâle sur laquelle un papillon mauve volait, avec en plus une grande peluche baleine posé sur un angle de la couverture. Contre le mur droit, il y avait une chaise à bascule, avec une autre couverture magique bleu pâle, où un petit chat mauve miolait, était posée.

Autour de la porte à droite, une petite commode était placée, et se tenaient sur elle quelques petits cadres bleux ciels, avec sur chacun une photographie d'une magicographie de Lucas à différents moments de la grossesse. Du côté gauche de la porte, il y avait une bibliothèque avec des livres pour enfants et quelques albums photos de la famille Granger et la famille Weasley. Sur le dessus de l'étagère, il y avait une photo moldu encadré, la mère d'Hermione enceinte de celle-ci avec un air pensif. Ainsi, en noir et blanc, Marlène Granger était vraiment époustouflante.

Un deuxième cadre contenait une photo en couleurs mais toujours immobile : Hermione qui appuyait son dos contre le torse de son mari, et qui recouvrait de ses bras ceux de Ron qu'il avait passé autour de sa taille. Elle avait relevé son t-shirt, et tous les deux avaient leurs mains sur le ventre arrondi de cinq mois à ce moment-là. Ils tournaient leur tête vers l'objectif et souriaient comme des bien-heureux. Au-dessus de la bibliothèque, une broderie représentant un père et une mère tenant par la main un petit enfant, avec derrière eux un grand arbre, était accrochée au mur.

Emue aux larmes à cause de ce travail remarquable qu'avaient fait les garçons, elle avança sur le parquet en bois clair, et regarda l'intérieur du lit. Recouvrant le matelas du lit, une autre couverture bleu pâle magique représentait un mouton bleu nuit qui courait. Dans un coin du lit, le mouton bleu-nuit où était brodé "Lucas" reposait tranquillement. Hermione sursauta quand elle sentit deux mains se posaient sur sa taille et une bouche déposer des baisers dans son cou. Elle se retourna vers son mari et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Puis, chacun bras-dessus, bras-dessous, ils regardèrent la chambre.

- C'est merveilleux.

- Je sais, se vanta Ron en embrassant le sommet du crâne de sa femme.

Celle-ci sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. Pas de doute, Lucas Weasley allait être très heureux dans sa nouvelle chambre.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Hermione regardait son salon d'un air satisfait.

- 'MIONE ! s'écria une voix à ses côtés, la faisant sursauter. Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas que tu fasses d'efforts.

En effet, elle avait tout fait toute seule, son mari étant parti jouer au Quidditch avec des amis. Toute seule, enfin, avec sa baguette, elle avait reculé les meubles contre les murs pour faire un grand espace au milieu de la pièce, elle avait placé un grand buffet dans un coin avec pleins de petits mets sophistiqués, comme elle le voulait et une petite table avait été placée dans un coin pour les cadeaux. Elle avait ensuite décoré la pièce, avec d'autres couvertures magiques animées signées Molly comme celle de la chambre de son fils, qui était cette fois blanche et représentant des bébés, des enfants, des jouets ou des peluches dans différentes couleurs. Sa belle-mère et elle avait durement travaillé pendant deux jours entiers pour en faire six, et elles étaient maintenant posés sur les meubles. Il y avait aussi trois banderoles sur les murs, l'une qui porté l'inscription : "C'est un garçon !", en lettres bleues ; une autre : "Un petit démon roux aux yeux noisettes", en rouge ; et la dernière : "ou un petit ange brun aux yeux bleus ?", en marrons. Elle avait aussi magiquement agrandit son salon, si elle voulait que tous ses invités tiennent dans la pièce.

Elle était très contente de ce qu'elle avait fait, et se retourna avec un sourire vers son mari, posant une main sur sa joue et la caressant du pouce :

- Oui, mais entre ce que tu me dis et ce que je fais, il y a une grande différence, mon chéri.

Ron marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis déclara qu'il allait prendre une douche pour se faire beau. Hermione lui sourit, puis s'allongea dans le canapé avec un livre et une grenadine, attendant la venue des invités.

Une heure passa et la première sonnerie se fit entendre. Hermione ouvrit la porte sur Coline, souriante, qui tenait par la main Kyle et Oscar.

- Salut, Hermione !

- Salut, tu vas bien ? sourit la brune.

- Ça va, enfin, un peu fatiguée. J'ai gardé les deux monstres toute l'après-midi, on est allés au parc, et chez Florian Fortarôme, et je sais maintenant qu'il ne faut surtout pas les laisser se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione rit en embrassant ses neveux et en les débarassant de leurs manteaux.

- Waouh, c'est méconnaissable ici ! Mais et toi, comment tu vas ? demanda Coline.

- Ben, ça va, un peu fatiguée, mais je ne suis pas en sucre, comme refuse de le croire Ron.

- Ils sont tous pareils, t'en fais pas. Mais tu n'es pas trop nerveuse quant à l'accouchement ?

La future maman grimaça.

- Je préfère ne pas trop y réfléchir, mais juste penser au bonheur que ça sera que de tenir mon fils dans les bras.

- Bien sûr, sourit la blonde.

Hermione sentit soudain qu'on tirait sur sa robe, et baissa les yeux pour voir Oscar.

- Dis, 'Mione, comment il s'appelle, le bébé ?

- Ça, mon coeur, c'est la surprise ! dit Hermione en lui pinçant les joues. Mais dis-moi, où sont tes parents, Oscar ? Et où sont tous les autres ?

Le petit haussa les épaules et c'est son autre tante qui répondit.

- Percy a fait des heures supplémentaires aujourd'hui au Ministère, Fred, Angelina et Quentin sont chez une amie d'Angelina qui a un petit garçon du même âge que Quentin, Valérian et Ashely sont chez ma soeur avec leurs cousins et ne viendront pas, et Jules est avec Arthur et Molly.

- Pourquoi vous vous éparpillez comme ça ?

- Le hasard, rit Coline.

- Et Georges ?

- Pourquoi le saurais-je ?

- Tu ne sais pas que toi, Percy, Fred, Angelina et Georges êtes surnommés les inséparables ?

Elles rirent, puis la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Philippe et Gladys, deux amis plutôt proches de Ron et Harry qu'ils avaient rencontrés au travail mais qu'Hermione avait très peu vu, tenaient pour l'un la main de leur fille Victoria, 9 ans, pour l'autre celle de Gabriel, 7 ans, et souriaient à Hermione.

Après que les présentations furent faites, Ron arriva enfin, embrassa sa belle-soeur, ses neveux, les enfants de ses amis qui étaient déjà partis jouer avec Kyle et Oscar, puis commença à discuter avec "Phil" et "Dydys", comme il les appelait. À partir de ce moment, les invités arrivèrent tous en même temps. Bryan, un autre ami de travail de Ron, qui rejoignit aussitôt ses collègues après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde, Georges, puis Percy, puis Fred et Angelina qui partirent tous tenir compagnie à Coline, et Molly et Arthur qui arrivèrent avec le petit Jules se mirent à discuter avec Hermione.

Puis, Bill et Fleur, sans enfants, Charlie, Krystel et Bénédicte, vinrent, et tous les groupes furent mélangés, même si les enfants restaient séparés des adultes. Thomas, un ami de travail d'Hermione mais proche de celle-ci, arriva avec sa femme Clara, puis Doria, une autre collègue d'Hermione, les rejoints. Ginny, Matthew et Nelly s'accaparèrent les deux futurs-parents, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Harry. Ginny était radieuse, elle avait réussi à bronzer à l'Île Maurice !

Enfin, le meilleur ami des deux hôtes arriva, accompagné de Draco, car le carton d'invitation était adressé au couple. L'ambiance se refroidit un peu, mais cela faisait cinq jours que, lors d'un dîner chez les Weasley, Harry avait annoncé à tout le monde qu'il était en couple avec l'ancien Serpentard depuis quelques mois, que c'était du sérieux et qu'il était amoureux. Hermione se montra comme toujours très chaleureuse, mais l'ambiance ne se détendit que grâce à Charlie et Coline.

- Alors c'est toi, le fameux Draco ! dit la jeune femme en le serrant dans ses bras. Moi, je suis Coline, la femme de Percy.

- Enchanté, tenta maladroitement le blond.

- J'espère que tu es une personne plus agréable que ce que l'on dit de toi, dit-elle en le prenant par les épaules.

Le sorcier regarda Harry qui lui souriait déjà de la réaction de Coline.

- Ce qu'on dit de moi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu sais, comme quoi tu es un pourri qui a profiter de l'innocence du minsitère, qui profite de celle de Harry, qui aurait été un mangemort et qui le resterait toute sa vie, énuméra-t-il avec un geste de la main qui signifiait que ce n'était pas important. Moi, je préfère apprendre à te connaître.

- Merci, dit-il timidement.

Coline le lâcha pour aller retrouver un de ses fils, et Draco resta tellement étonné de ce discours qu'il resta immobile. Puis il vit Charlie Weasley s'avancer vers lui, et il grimaça. Premièrement parce qu'il était un Weasley et qu'il l'appréhendait, deuxièmement parce qu'il était un Weasley.

- Salut, Draco.

Il lui serra la main et lui sourit.

- Je ne te jugerais pas non plus sur ton passé, si Harry t'aimes c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison.

Et il partit, sans attendre un mot du blond, comme s'il avait voulu se débarasser de cette phrase. Quelle impression idiote ! Enfin bref, Harry revint vers son amoureux et l'enlaça au niveau de la taille. Ce fut à son tour de grimacer lorsque Arthur et Molly virent vers eux, mais déjà Hermione ne s'occupait plus d'eux. La sonnette avait encore une fois retentit.

- Bonjour, ma chérie ! dit Marlène Granger, la mère d'Hermione, au bras de Xavier, son mari.

- Salut, maman. Comment allez-vous ? fit-elle en les laissant entrer et les embrassant.

- HERMIONE ! coupa une voix.

La fille à qui appartenait cette voix sauta dans les bras de la brune, sans qu'elle-ci ne sache son identité. Mais en reconnaissant la longue natte noire et la peau typée de la jeune femme qui l'enlaçait, elle sut que l'inconnue était Parvati Patil.

- Parvati, comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Très bien, et toi ?

Elle la relâcha enfin.

- Ça fait tellement longtemps !

- C'est vrai, depuis la soirée à Poudlard pour les anciens étudiants de notre promo.

- Salut Hermione !

Dean Finnigan venait d'entrer et s'approcha d'elle.

- Ma femme ne t'as causé trop de soucis ?

- Vous êtes mariés ? C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Hermione en serrant Dean dans ses bras.

Au moment de la réunions d'anciens élèves, sept ans auparavant, cela faisait trois mois que Dean et Parvati étaient séparés, mais tout deux avaient souffert de cette séparation.

- Oui, deux ans après la réunion, dit Parvati en posant un baiser sur la joue de son mari.

- À quand le premier enfant ?

- Pas de sitôt, j'en ai peur ! Dean n'est pas prêt et moi, j'attends que tu me dises si ça fait si mal ou pas, d'accoucher. C'est vrai, continua-t-elle tandis que les deux autres éclataient de rire, Padma n'arrête pas de dire que ce n'est pas si douloureux, mais je suis sûre que c'est parce qu'elle veut un neveu ou une nièce. Après tout, elle n'a pas voulu faire un autre enfant que Carl, donc y a de quoi se poser des questions !

- Et toi Hermione ! Tu en es déjà à huit mois, c'est super ! dit Seamus.

- Très fatiguant aussi !

- Et comment il s'appelle ?

- On a décidé de ne rien dire, souria Ron en s'immiscant dans la conversation, un bras sur la hanche de sa femme.

De l'autre bras, il enlaça Parvati puis Seamus, tout sourire. Cela faisait tellement de bien de retrouver d'anciens amis qui avaient partagés votre vie pendant sept ans !

- Les autres sont arrivés ? demanda Parvati.

- Bien, il y a la famille de Ron et mes parents, et des amis de travails.

- Tu sais de qui je parle, Hermione !

- On attend toujours Lavande, Seamus, Neville et Luna Lovegood.

- Vous avez invité Lovegood ?

- Oui, c'est une bonne amie. Mais cela serait plutôt à vous de nous dire quand Lavande et Seamus arrivent, vous êtes bien restés en contact, non ?

- On aurait bien voulu, mais avec mon travail, je voyage sans arrêt, c'est plutôt dur de garder le contact, déjà qu'avec Dean ça a été dur au début...

- Tu es toujours reporter ?

- Oui, mais j'ai changé de journal, continua Parvati, c'est dans un magasine qui parle de la culture et des paysages des autres pays du monde, alors je n'habite jamais très longtemps au même endroit. Ça s'appelle "Geographic Wizzard", ça ressemble au National Geographic moldu, si tu connais, dit-elle à Hermione, qui acquiesça.

- Harry, cria Dean en s'avançant dans la pièce !

- Dean ! répondit celui-ci en lui serrant énergiquement la main, puis il fit la bise à Parvati qui préféra le serrer dans ses bras.

- Comment ça va, mon petit Potter ! Toujours célibataire ?

- Et tu dragues ouvertement devant Dean ! Il ne va pas être content, vous vous êtes finalement mariés ?

- Oui, il y a cinq ans. Un très beau mariage, tu aurais fait tâche si on t'avait invité, Potter, plaisanta Parvati.

Harry porta une main à son coeur et essuya une larme imaginaire, puis il pinça la joue de Parvati en disant que ce n'était qu'une petite chipie. Mais elle ne fit pas attention à lui, elle porta son regard sur l'homme qui avait rit derrière Harry.

- Malfoy ? Draco Malfoy ? dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Harry et lui se regardèrent et soupirèrent en même temps. Ce fut Hermione qui répondit.

- Je l'ai invité.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il sort avec moi, répondit Harry. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'on est ensembles, on s'aime, on est heureux, continua-t-il avant d'embrasser du bout des lèvres son amoureux.

Plus personnes ne parla, avant qu'un grand "Salut la compagnie !" fasse réagir les hôtes.

- Luna ! s'écria Hermione avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Les quatres Gryffondors et la Serdaigle s'enlacèrent, avant que Luna ne présente la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

- Voici ma compagne, Valery.

Si pendant quelques secondes tous étaient surpris de l'homosexualité de Luna, ils saluèrent chaleureusement la jeune femme blonde foncée aux yeux noirs.

- Et voici nos enfants, Mary et Charlotte, présenta Luna, avant de se rendre compte qu'aucune de ses "filles" n'étaient derrière elle. Ryry, Chacha, venez voyons !

- Maman, ne nous appelle pas comme ça ! maugréa une voix d'enfant.

- Bonjour, dit l'autre petite fille.

- Euh, bonjour, dit Hermione.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné en ce qui concernait Luna, c'était qu'elle était lesbienne et qu'elle aurait eu des enfants !

Après que Luna leur ait dit bonjour, Dean voulut parler avec Harry, sa femme l'accompagnant, Ron tint absolument à discuter avec Luna dont il aimait beaucoup la bizarrerie. Plus par gentillesse que par envie, Hermione se dirigea vers Valery, qui semblait plutôt perdue.

- Bonjour, Valery.

- Salut, Hermione. Quand elle a reçut votre lettre, Luna s'est mise à beaucoup me parler de toi. Elle disait que tu ne l'aimais pas trop, rit-elle.

- Pourquoi t'aurais-t-elle dit cela ?

- Comme elle est un peu naïve et qu'elle a tendance à croire à ce qui n'existe pas toujours, ça n'allait pas vraiment avec toi et ta rationnalité.

- C'est vrai, sourit Hermione. J'ai du faire beaucoup d'efforts pour apprécier Luna, mais en fin de compte, elle me faisait plus rire avec ses idées un peu loufoques qu'autre chose.

- C'est vrai qu'on l'appelait Loufoca Lovegood ? demanda Valery, soudainement intéressée.

- C'est vrai. Est-ce que tu savais que, comme boucles d'oreilles, elle se mettait des radis aux oreilles et qu'elle accrochait des boutons de bierreaubeurre au cou pour collier ?

Valery éclata de rire.

- Oh, elle le fait toujours. Mais c'est plus modéré, quelquefois elle met juste un pendentif bizarre sur sa chaîne en argent, comme un bouchon en liège, ou alors elle utilise comme ruban pour les cheveux le papier qu'il y a autour des bouteilles d'eau minérales, mais le plus souvent elle met une broche. C'est ce qu'elle a fait aujourd'hui, tu vois ? Sur sa veste, elle a mis une broche avec un radis, je pense que ton mari l'a remarqué, il regarde sa broche avec un petit sourire, comme s'il se retenait de rire.

Effectivement, Hermione put voir Ron le faire, tout en approuvant par un acquiescement les paroles de Luna. Elle vit aussi Draco venir vers elles, une mine lassée et froide au visage. Il lui fit pourtant un petit sourire.

- Que t'arrives-t-il, mon petit dragon ?

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. C'est juste que je suis resté avec Harry mais apparemment, les Finnigans ne sont pas totalement d'accord. Je pensais aller dans ta chambre pour lire un livre tranquillement, ou alors la Gazette de ce matin, je peux ? demanda-t-il.

Avec un sourire, Hermione constata que Draco était au fil de leurs rencontres de plus en plus amical et intime avec elle, ce qui lui faisait plutôt plaisir. Il pouvait être assez agréable avec le temps. Elle s'apprêta à donner la permission au blond, quand une idée lui vint en tête.

- Est-ce que le père de Luna publie toujours le Chicaneur ? J'ai toujours trouvé ce magazine sans aucun intérêt...

- J'y travailles, sourit Valery, c'est d'ailleurs là-bas que j'y ai rencontré Luna.

- Jusqu'à ce que le Chicaneur publie une interview de Harry qui a grandement aidé celui-ci à ne plus avoir l'air d'un fou aux yeux des autres, se rattrappa in-extrémis Hermione.

Valery lui sourit avec condescendance, Draco la regarda avec un air moqueur, puis la petite Charlotte vint voir sa mère, un gâteau à la main.

- Maman, regardes, tu as vu ? C'est un gâteau au chocolat et à la crotte de nez ! Tu en veux ?

- Qui t'as dit ça ! demanda Hermione. C'est un petit sablé au crabe et au gingembre !

Elle se tourna vers le buffet et put voir Fred, Georges et Coline lui faire un petit signe de la main, avant de disparaître très vite.

- C'est pas grave, soupira la brune. Au fait, Valery, sans être indiscrete, pour Mary et Charlotte...

- Tu veux si Luna ou moi sommes leur mère biologique ?

- Euh, si ça ne te dérange pas... Je suis plutôt curieuse, fit la future mère avec un petite sourire crispé. Elle n'entendit pas Draco ricaner, à quelques pas d'elle, un verre de punch non-alcoolisé à la main.

Valery regarda un moment Charlotte prendre un autre gâteaux et courir cette fois vers Luna, puis Mary s'occuper du petit Jules en lui faisant des grimaces et en le chatouillant.

- Lorsque j'ai rencontrer Luna, je venais d'être embauchée au Chicaneur. Le courant est tout de suite passé entre nous, et c'est vite devenu sérieux. Notre relation s'est déroulée en pleine guerre, mais nous étions quand même heureuse. Nous avons enmménagé ensembles, nous faisions toute sortes de projets, nous avons acheté une maison, nous voulions des enfants. On ne savait pas comment, mais nous en voulions. Puis, quand on a acheté notre maison, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on est peu à peu sorties de notre bulle. On a vu tout le malheur autour de nous. Chaque jour, des gens mourraient, chaque jour des familles étaient brisées... chaque jour des enfants étaient abandonnés. Alors, au lieu que l'une de nous devienne mère, on a décidé d'adopter.

Elle fit une petite pause et regarda Hermione avec des yeux brillants.

- Fin juin 1998, Vol..., enfin, Tu-sais-qui, était à peine vaincu, nous nous sommes rendues dans un orphelinat. Nous avons attendu quelques jours, nous avons visité plusieurs orphelinats, et nous avons trouvé nos enfants. Mary et Charlotte sont soeurs, leurs parents étaient très jeunes et sont morts dans une attaque de mangemorts, ils étaient sorciers, elles le sont aussi. Mary avait deux ans, Charlotte avaient deux mois, elles étaient si jeunes et ne comprenait pas tout. Charlotte n'a aucun souvenir de ses parents, s'en est effrayant, mais ce n'était qu'un tout petit bébé, presque un nourrisson, donc c'est normal. Ça a été plus dur avec Mary. Elle demandait souvent sa maman, son papa, elle dormait dans le même lit que sa soeur, mais ça a été finalement. Parfois aujourd'hui, elle parle de ses parents, mais elle a accepté que moi et Luna soient aussi ses mamans, sans pour autant remplacer ses vrais parents. Ils ne lui manquent plus en tout cas, mais elle pose parfois des questions, pour savoir de qui elle tient ses cheveux noirs ou son nez en trompette. Là, ça reste dur pour Luna et moi de lui répondre.

Hermione ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'une larme avait coulé sur la joue de la jeune femme. Mais elle lui dit que ce n'était rien, que c'était parfois difficile. Pourtant, elle n'échangerait ça pour rien au monde, elle aimait plus que tout ses filles. En s'excusant, elle alla vers Mary et la prit dans ses bras.

L'hôtesse se tourna vers Draco, elle le vit immobile, contemplant Valery et sa fille, avec les yeux brillants. Puis, il se tourna vers elle, et devant son petit sourire et ses mains sur son ventre arrondi, il rugit :

- Quoi, encore !

- Oh, mais rien du tout.

Alors qu'elle partait, elle caressa son ventre et dit pour son bébé :

- On va l'avoir à l'usure, tu vas voir.

- La grossesse aurait-elle eu raison de ta raison, pour que tu te mettes à parler aux murs ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit un jeune homme blond lui sourire.

- Seamus ! Enfin arrivé ! Comment tu vas ? dit la femme enceinte en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Très bien, mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- Comme tu le dis je suis enceinte, j'ai un bébé dans le ventre, c'est à lui que je parle. Tu peux demander à Ron, je fais ça sans arrêt, et lui aussi !

- Tiens, d'ailleurs où il est, notre rouquin national ?

- Pas si vite, tu ne me présentes pas ? fit Hermione en montrant une jeune femme noire derrière Seamus.

- Excuse-moi, dit l'ancien Gryffondor. Voici Alexandra, l'amour de ma vie.

- Enchantée, fit-elle.

- Ravie de te rencontrer, "amour de la vie de mon ancien camarade", sourit Hermione. Vous êtes mariés ?

- Oui, il y a six ans. On a même trois enfants, Benjamin, Oscar et Kathleen.

- J'ai un petit Oscar pour neveu, j'espère qu'il n'est pas aussi sauvage que le votre ! Mais vous ne les avez pas emmenés ?

- On a préféré les laisser chez leur nourrice, on s'est dit qu'il y aurait assez d'enfants, et on a eu raison ! plaisanta Alexandra.

- Est-ce que Dean et Parvati sont là ? Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu !

- Oui, ils sont déjà arrivés, ils sont impatients de te voir aussi, dit Hermione.

- Merci, je vais les chercher. Au fait, Lavande et Neville devraient arriver dans une demi-heure, ils avaient rendez-vous chez le pédiatre.

- Quoi ? Tous les deux ?

- Ils sont ensembles, tu ne le savais pas ?

- Non, c'est génial ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne les aurais jamais imaginé ensembles.

- Personne n'aurait pu l'imaginer, rit Seamus. Ils ne sont pas mariés, ils ne le veulent pas, mais ils ont un petit garçon, Maxime, qui vient d'avoir trois ans.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt agréablement. Lavande et Neville arrivèrent avec leur petit garçon devant lequel Hermione fonda instantanément. Les deux futurs parents reçurent de nombreux cadeaux, comme des peluches et des vêtements. L'amoire de Lucas allait être remplie, ça c'était certain !

* * *

_Salut ! Bon je sais que ça fait longtemps..._

_mais bon j'ai été atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche, crise de manque d'inspiration très aigue... mais là, depuis la fin du brevet (je l'ai passé la semaine dernière), mon inspiration refonctionne, j'ai écris un nouveau trèèèèès long chapitre de mon autre fic, deux nouveaux OS, et ce chapitre, que j'ai eu plus de mal à écrire. _

_Il est un peu long, j'aime plus la première partie que la dernière, que je trouve bâclé. Ce qui m'a surtout intéressé, c'était d'imaginer la vie de Seamus, Parvati, Luna, Dean, Neville et Lavande. Je me suis beaucoup amusée pour celle de Luna, qui je pense surprendra pas mal ! Enfin voilà je trouve que ce chapitre est moins bien écrit que les autres, mais je suis de nature très perfectionniste._

_Alors, je remercie :_

_**cyndie, guimette**__ et __**sarah**__. Merci encore pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir._

_Alors, j'ai décidé de rebaptiser ma fic "Accepter la vie", je préfère ce titre. Et le chapitre suivant aura pour titre : __C'est parti, mon kiki !__, élégant, n'est-pas ?_

_à bientôt, bisous_

_malilite._

Modification du mercredi 15 août : Changement du titre _"La vie et la mort"_ en _"Accepter la vie"_


	10. C'est parti, mon kiki !

**Disclaimer : **Si je vous dis que les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent, que c'est moi qui en réalité ai écrit ce roman et que Rowling en a méchamment profité, vous me répondez quoi ? Que l'espoir fait vivre ? Ah d'accord...

**IMPORTANT : **Ça y'est, le titre définitif est _Accepter la vie_.

* * *

_**Accepter la vie**_

**Chapitre 10 : C'est parti, mon kiki !**

- Vous allez voir, c'est un endroit fantastique ! s'enthousiasma Parvati.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un sourire et un regard amusé devant son euphorie. La jeune femme venait les trouver pour les emmener dans la _Baie des Neiges. _Elle y avait organisé un déjeuner, entre elle et son mari Dean, Harry, Lavande et Neville, et Hermione et Ron.

- On te fait confiance, Pat', dit Ron en prenant le Portoloin qu'elle lui tendait, un vieux chapeau melon.

"Pat'" fronça les sourcils devant ce surnom qu'elle détestait, un raccourci de son nom de jeune fille. Mais Hermione finit par prendre elle aussi le Portoloin et, quelques secondes plus tard, les trois personnes disparurent.

Quand ils attérirent en douceur sur la terre ferme, le couple Weasley était presque bouche bée à l'intérieur de la _Baie des Neiges_. C'était un restaurant, ni trop grand, ni trop petit, plutôt modeste et pas très raffiné. Mais le bâtiment circulaire n'avait ni mur ni plafond, rien qu'une immense baie vitrée. On pouvait ainsi regarder à son aise le paysage magnifique, soit un grand lac givré, une grande plaine enneigée et des montagnes époustouflantes dans le fond, toutes aussi blanches.

La salle du restaurant était seulement constitué d'un bar et d'une vingtaine de tables, les cuisines étaient situées aux sous-sols. Outre une entrée de secours cachée, on n'accédait au restaurant que par Portoloin ou transplanage. L'endroit, étant récent, n'était pas désert mais peu rempli. Autour d'une table, face à un grand chêne au bord du lac dehors, Dean leur faisait de grands signes. Tout sourire, Parvati s'avança vers lui, suivie de Ron et Hermione.

- Salut Dean ! dit joyeusement le roux.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda Dean, sourire aux lèvres.

- Très bien, et toi, répondit Hermione en s'asseyant.

- Parfait. Un peu fatigué à cause du boulot, mais sinon...

- Tu travailles dans quoi ?

- Pour les trois mois où nous sommes à Londres, fit Parvati à la place de son époux, Dean est serveur-cuisinier au Chaudron Baveur.

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner ? s'étonna Ron.

- Oh, je ne le savais pas non plus, jusqu'à ce que je prenne le travail et que Tom m'ait appris tout ce que je sais maintenant.

- Tom ? dit Hermione. Il est toujours là ?

- Oui, et en pleine forme d'ailleurs, même s'il projette de prendre sa retraite bientôt. Il voulait d'ailleurs me laissait le bar, étant le seul autre employé, mais comme on ne restait pas en Angleterre à cause du travail de Parvati...

- Dis tout de suite que c'est ma faute ! râla celle-ci, puis rit avec les autres.

- Où est-ce que vous..., commença Hermione.

- Salut, vous tous !

Tous se retournèrent vers la mine joviale de Harry. Il se pencha pour embrasser Parvati et Hermione, et serra la main de Dean et Ron.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ?

- Pas grand chose, et toi Potter ? répondit Dean.

- Bien, Draco n'avait pas très envie de me laisser partir, il a été un peu rochon, mais sinon rien de grave.

Les époux Finnigan pouffèrent de rire. Bizarrement, ils avaient fini par plutôt bien accepté le couple que formaient Harry et Draco. Contrairement à Ron, qui grommellait chaque fois qu'il entendait le nom de "la fouine".

- Son emménagement s'est bien passé ? demanda doucement Hermione.

- Très bien, oui. À part quand j'ai eu le malheur de déranger ses cartons de livre, là, il a faillit faire un massacre, rigola Harry.

- Vous habitez déjà ensemble ? s'étonna Mrs Finnigan.

- Ça fait quand même plus de dix mois qu'on est ensemble, tu sais...

- Déjà ! s'écria Ron. Moi qui pensait qu'il y aurait une petite chance pour que tu le lâches, celui-là...

Harry et Hermione soupirèrent en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Coucou ! intervint une voix féminine.

Lavande et Neville, bras dessus bras dessous, étaient apparus derrière eux. Ils s'assirent entre Harry et Parvati.

- De quoi parliez-vous ?

- Rien de bien intéressant, dit Hermione précipitamment avant que son mari ne réponde. Vous n'avez pas emmené Maxime ?

- Il est chez ma grand-mère, répondit Neville.

- Augusta adore s'en occuper, renchérit sa compagne.

- Oh, j'aurais bien aimé le revoir, il est tellement adorable !

- Ça, on a bien vu que t'avais complètement flashé sur lui, rit Harry avec un clin d'oeil.

- Vous auriez au moins pu faire un effort pour le ramener, moi j'ai ramené mon fils ! protesta la femme enceinte en passant ses bras autour de son ventre.

- Oui, mais toi, répliqua Lavande, tu n'as pas le choix !

Les sept adultes furent dérangés par une serveuse qui leur demanda leur commande.

- Au fait, continua Harry quand elle fut partie, vous projetez d'en avoir un autre ?

- Nous ? fit Neville. J'aimerais bien, mais...

- Pas tout de suite ! renchérit sa femme. Maxime a trois ans, c'est l'âge parfait paraît-il, mais je crois que je préfère attendre un an avant de retomber enceinte.

- Oh, grimaça Parvati. C'était si terrible que ça, ta grossesse ?

- C'est pas ça, mais... c'était pas une période sensationnelle non plus, j'ai eu pas mal de fausses couches avant d'avoir Maxime, il y avait des complications parce que j'avais des problèmes aux reins ou je sais plus quoi.

- Ah, sourit Dean, c'est sûre qu'on fait mieux comme grossesse !

Tous se sourirent, puis par magie, leurs assiettes furent remplies des plats qu'ils avaient commandés quelques minutes plus tôt. Hermione, Harry et Parvati avaient choisi un sauté de porc aux oignons, Dean, Lavande et Neville un bouillon de poule aux petits légumes, et Ron une énorme côte de boeuf aux haricots verts.

- Tu vas manger tout ça, Ron ? s'amusa Neville.

- Tu me connais pourtant, j'ai pas changé depuis Poudlard, rit le rouquin avant d'entamer son plat.

- Pourquoi Seamus et Alexandra n'ont pas pu venir ? demanda Harry après un petit silence.

- Ils partaient une semaine chez les parents d'Alex, je crois, fit Parvati entre deux bouchées.

Le reste du dîner se déroula agréablement. Entre échanges d'opinions et de goûts, projets d'avenir, récent ou pas, racontage de vie (1) et souvenirs de Poudlard, l'ambiance était vraiment au beau fixe.

- Et le bal de quatrième ? fit Neville. Pour le Tournoi, vous savez ?

- Oh oui, ça, on s'en souvient, hein Lavande ? s'amusa Parvati.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça, demanda Ron.

- Tout simplement parce que, le soir, dans la salle commune, toi et Hermione vous êtes monumentalement disputés, et que, quand on est rentrées dans notre dortoir, la miss ici présente fulminait complètement et s'est énervée contre nous pendant au moins une heure, rit la blonde.

Les joues de la brune se colorèrent soudainement, tout comme les oreilles de son mari.

- C'est vrai que c'était impressionnant, je les ai vus se disputer, se rappela Harry.

- Toi aussi, t'étais pas mal pendant le bal, intervint Parvati.

- Moi ?

- Oui. Tu dansais carrément comme un pied, c'était pas très agréable.

Toute la table éclata de rire, même le concerné.

- Ça me rappelle la fois où on a commencé à sortir ensemble, dit Lavande, en se tournant vers son compagnon.

- Raconte-nous, s'exclama Hermione.

- On était tous les deux à une soirée, en boîte je crois, expliqua-t-elle. On s'est vu, on s'est reconnu. Il m'a invité à danser, mais bon, c'est pas un très bon danseur, hein mon chou ?

Pour toute réponse, le "chou" grommella dans son verre de vin.

- Et puis, comme on arrivait pas à discuter à cause du bruit, on est sortis prendre un café dans le bar d'en face. On a énormément parlé, jusqu'à cinq heures du matin, alors qu'on s'était rencontré aux environs d'une heure.

- Après, reprit Neville en glissant sa main sur celle de la blonde, je l'ai raccompagné, et on s'est embrassé.

- C'est tellement romantique, soupirèrent Parvati et Hermione en choeur.

Dean, Harry et Ron se regardèrent, les sourcils haussés, puis secouèrent la tête d'exaspération. Les femmes, alors...

* * *

Tous deux emmitouflés dans leur manteaux, bonnets, et écharpes de laine, les mains, dans leurs gants chauds, liées, ils se promenaient tous deux dans la neige. Ron et Hermione, abandonnant les autres qui avaient préféré rester au chaud dans le restaurant, avaient souhaité marcher au bord du lac, profitant des quelques rayons de soleil de début d'après-midi pour ne pas mourir de froid.

Ils s'assirent sur une pierre large et lisse, contemplant la surface glacée du lac. Soudain, Ron quitta la main d'Hermione et posa un pied sur la glace.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la brune, s'attendant déjà à la réponse.

- J'ai toujours voulu essayer le patin sur un lac, répondit son mari.

- Arrête, Ron, c'est pas assez épais, tu vas casser la glace !

- T'inquiètes donc pas pour moi.

Il glissa un moment son pied sur le lac, puis mis le deuxième dessus, entamant de petits pas au bord de la neige. Il se tourna vers Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- Viens avec moi !

- T'es pas fou, répondit-elle en tapotant son index contre sa tempe, je fais le même poids que toi, maintenant, si ce n'est plus. La glace tiendra pas le choc !

- Allez, fais-moi plaisir !

- Je peux pas me le permettre, je trouve ça dangereux pour Lucas.

Ron haussa les épaules, sans admettre qu'elle avait raison.

- Si tu veux...

D'un coup de pied, il se poussa sur la glace, s'éloignant de la berge d'un mètre ou deux, et glissa quelques secondes en écartant les bras et levant le visage vers le ciel. Il entendit sa femme éclater de rire tout en lui criant de faire attention.

Tout à coup, il tomba, les fesses contre la surface dure. Et il entendit craquer. Se doutant que ce n'était pas son postérieur, mais plutôt la glace qui faisait ce bruit, il crut bon de se dépêcher de sortir. À genoux, les mains sur le lac, il avançait lentement, alors que la glace craquait de plus en plus et de plus en plus fort. Hermione l'avait entendu et s'était levée de sa place, commençant à sinquiéter. Elle prit sa baguette dans sa main au cas où, mais lâcha un cri d'horreur quand elle vit la jambe de son mari disparaître dans l'eau.

Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite, son ventre se tordait d'angoisse, mais elle leva sa baguette et, avec un _'Wingardium Leviosa'_, elle fit léviter son mari et le posa sur la neige. Soupirant de soulagement, son soupir se transforma en cri, de douleur cette fois. Elle posait ses mains sur son ventre, s'efforçait de respirer normalement, s'assit doucement, mais la contraction qu'elle avait lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

Elle avait régulièrement des contractions depuis une semaine, ce qui était normal à quelques temps du terme, mais elle n'en avait jamais eu d'aussi douloureuses, ni d'aussi longues.

- 'Mione ? Tu vas bien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ?

Son mari, qui l'avait rejoint, continuait de s'inquiéter, massant sa nuque pour la détendre le plus possible, et se rassura quand il vit Hermione se rassoir en reprenant une grande inspiration.

- Ouha ! murmura-t-elle. Elle était forte celle-là.

Elle sourit à son mari, qui lui sourit en retour et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il lui prit la main, et lui embrassa la tempe, mais sentit sa femme se raidir. Il vit alors sa robe rouge de grossesse s'imprégner d'eau.

- Oh non, Ron ! Je perds les eaux, làAAAAAAAAAAHHH !

Hermione s'était repliée sur elle-même, les bras serrant son ventre. Elle venait d'avoir une autre contraction, à peine trentes secondes après la première. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose...

- Attends, bredouilla Ron. Surtout, bouges-pas, je reviens tout de suite !

Il se leva, transplana dans le restaurant, et courut fouiller dans le sac de sa femme.

- Bah, Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ? plaisanta Dean.

Le roux ne lui répondit pas et continua de chercher, sans trouver le Portoloin qui devait les ammener à Sainte-Mangouste si jamais Hermione accouchait.

- Argh, où est-ce qu'il est !

- Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquièta Harry.

- Hermione a des contractions, il faut qu'on aille à Sainte-Mangouste.

Sur ses révélations, il disparut pour rejoindre sa femme, décidant qu'il allait transplaner avec elle. Mais, à l'endroit où il l'avait laissée, elle n'était plus là. Il la chercha et la vit, une trentaine de mètres plus loin, en train de marcher vers le restaurant.

- HERMIONE ! ATTENDS-MOI !

Il courut vers elle, mais tomba dans la neige et, le temps qu'il se relève, il put juste entendre Hermione lui crier "J'Y VAIS !" et de la voir transplaner seule. Il marmonna dans sa barbe avant de faire pareil. Arrivée dans le hall de Sainte-Mangouste, il put la voir gémir de douleur à cause d'une autre contraction. Un médicomage l'aidait à s'assoir sur un fauteuil roulant, et Ron se précipita vers elle.

- C'est ma femme, dit-il pour le médecin. Ma puce, ça va ?

Elle répondit en hôchant la tête, puis le médicomage, qu'il reconnut comme étant le Guérisseur Anderson, les ammena dans une chambre proche.

- Il faut que vous vous changiez, Mrs Weasley.

Il lui tendit une blouse pour les malades blanche, et laissa Ron aider la jeune femme à se déshabiller et s'en vêtir, une autre contraction les interrompant. Hermione revint sur le fauteuil, Anderson le poussa et ils arrivèrent vite dans une autre salle, avec une table de travail, un comptoir avec plusieurs fioles et autres équipements, et une femme, une sage-mage. Les deux hommes étendirent Hermione sur la table, et la femme habilla Ron d'une blouse également.

Rapidement, le médicomage contrôla la santé d'Hermione et du bébé, injectant à la mère une potion revigorante pour l'aider à l'accouchement. Son mari s'approcha d'elle et glissa sa main dans la sienne, qu'elle serra, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Tout va bien, mon amour.

- Pas vraiment, fit Anderson. Le coeur de votre femme bat un peu trop vite, et celui de votre enfant un peu trop lentement, mais ça devrait quand même aller.

Il parla doucement à la femme enceinte, lui indiquant tout ce qu'il et elle allaient faire pour que le bébé naisse. Elle acquiesça en comprenant comment elle devait pousser, et attendit les directives du médecin.

- À trois, Hermione, vous allez pousser, comme je vous l'ai dit. Ni trop fort, ni trop doucement, dix secondes, d'accord ? Un, deux... trois !

Fermant les yeux, Hermione poussa pendant dix secondes, serrant la main de son mari en même temps.

- Huit, neuf, dix ! C'est bon reprenez votre souffle, je compte jusqu'à quinze et vous recommencez, d'accord ? Un, deux, trois, quatre...

Ron mit les mèches de cheveux bruns de sa femme derrière son oreille et lui embrassa le front, la gorge et le ventre noués.

- Quatorze, quinze !

Hermione poussa une nouvelle fois, pendant dix secondes. Le même manège se répéta plusieurs fois, avant que la sage-mage ne dise :

- On voit la tête !

Quittant son épouse pour un instant, Ron vérifia ses dires, et faillit pleurer d'émotions quand il aperçut le sommet du crâne de son fils.

- Ron, gémit Hermione.

- Oui, je suis là, dit-il en revenant à ses côtés.

- Poussez !

Elle commença de pousser, mais abandonna immédiatement car le passage de la tête du bébé lui faisait trop mal.

- Allons, Hermione, il faut pousser plus fort, cette fois !

Elle s'exécuta tout en poussant un cri de douleur, mais la tête était sortie. Soudain, Ron aperçut un échange de regards entre la sage-mage et le médicomage. De ses mains gantées, il prit la tête du bébé et essaya de tâter son cou.

- Il faut que vous poussiez de toute vos forces pendant treize secondes cette fois, Hermione, c'est très important.

Prenant son souffle, elle le fit. Anderson continua de tâter le haut du corps du bébé, puis leva la tête vers les parents.

- Il y a un problème.

* * *

(1) : je sais que ça veut rien dire et que c'est pas français, mais j'aime beaucoup cette expression

_Bon, peut-être suis-je sadique d'arrêter le chapitre ici... Peut-être..._

_Alors, pour les nouvelles du jour qui n'intéressent personne , je n'ai pas postée pendant un mois car j'étais en vacances. Sinon, concernant Harry Potter, j'ai vu le film le jour de la sortie et, contrairement à beaucoup de personnes, ce n'est pas du tout mon préféré dans les 5 films. Même si c'est un bon film, je suis déçu de tous les passages qui ont été supprimés, comme le fait que Hermione et Ron soient préfet, ou encore toute l'histoire avec le Quidditch et Ron, ou encore (et ça c'est le plus important) la scène du souvenir de Rogue, que je trouve complètement nulle. _

_Pour finir, je n'ai pas lu ni acheté _Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows_, mon niveeau en anglais n'étant pas assez bon. J'attendrais donc le 26 octobre ! Et, comme je ne ferais pas de spoilers pour cette fic, je prierais les reviewers de ne pas en faire dans leur review non plus._

_Pour cette fic... Et bien, sachez qu'elle aura à peu près huit ou neuf chapitres de plus, mais pas plus. J'essairai de terminer de l'écrire avant la rentrée scolaire, et normalement le dernier chapitre paraîtra fin ou mi-septembre. Et oui, ça passe vite ! Attendez-vous donc à un rythme de parution normalement plus rapide._

_Je remercie donc :_

_**aylala, cyndie, Virginie, EstelleM **__(j'avais pas vu pour la "baise", mdr !) et __**guimette**__ pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. _

_Merci de me lire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut, moi, il me plaît assez . Une petite review ?_

_A bientôt, bisous !_

_malilite_


	11. Un problème ?

**Disclaimer : **Si je vous dis que les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent, que c'est moi qui en réalité ai écrit ce roman et que Rowling en a méchamment profité, vous me répondez quoi ? Que l'espoir fait vivre ? Ah d'accord...

* * *

_**Accepter la vie**_

**Chapitre 11 : Un problème ?**

_- Il faut que vous poussiez de toute vos forces pendant treize secondes cette fois, Hermione, c'est très important._

_Prenant son souffle, elle le fit. Anderson continua de tâter le haut du corps du bébé, puis leva la tête vers les parents._

_- Il y a un problème._

- Comment ça, un problème ?

Mais Anderson ne répondit pas à Ron, il se tourna vers la sage-mage.

- Allez me chercher un pédimage et un autre sage-mage, lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle sortit de la pièce, alors qu'Hermione se contractait et gémissait de douleur à cause d'une autre contraction. Anderson la regarda, ignorant Ron, et lui parla.

- Hermione, il faut que vous m'écoutiez attentivement. Vous allez prendre une grande inspiration dans cinq secondes, et vous allez pousser de toutes vos forces, encore plus fort que tout à l'heure. Et pendant quinze secondes.

- Elle n'y arrivera jamais, intervint Ron. Elle est crevée.

- Elle va y arriver, je vais l'aider. Ce sera votre dernière poussée, Hermione, et je tirerai le bébé vers moi pour que ça soit plus facile, doucement pour ne pas lui faire de mal. D'accord ?

Muette, la jeune femme hôcha la tête, puis prit une grande inspiration pendant qu'Anderson comptait jusqu'à cinq et avait reposé ses mains sur le bébé. Au même moment, deux autres personnes arrivèrent, accompagnant la sage-mage de tout à l'heure.

- Quatre, cinq, allez-y !

Serrant les dents en gémissant, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier à la septième seconde. Le guérisseur tirait le bébé vers lui, il avait ses mains de chaque côté du bébé, sous ses petits bras dégagés. Lorsque le bassin fut sortit, la main gauche du médicomage entoura le ventre et l'autre se posa sur son fessier. Le bébé fut entièrement hors du col de l'utérus de sa mère à la quatorzième seconde, et Anderson coupa le cordon ombilical d'un coup de baguette. Il emporta ensuite l'enfant avec lui, sans laisser ses parents le voir, et le posa sur une table près du mur.

La deuxième sage-mage et celui qu'on appelait pédimage, ce qui équivaut à un pédiatre chez les moldus, le suivirent, alors que la première sage-mage s'occupa d'Hermione. À l'aide de sa baguette, elle enleva le placenta de son col, le nettoya, et le soigna des petites écorchures. Elle lui fit ensuite boire une potion revigorante, presque semblable à celle qu'on lui injectait. Elle contrôla sa santé, les battements de son corps, son utérus, avec divers sorts dont Ron n'avait jamais entendu parler. Puis, la sage-mage lui fit un sourire réconfortant et épongea son front avec un linge humide. Elle releva le dossier de la table de travail et mit un oreiller moelleux derrière le dos d'Hermione.

- Vous êtes en parfaite santé, Mrs Weasley. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, en observation ici, et vous serez à nouveau sur pieds.

- Et mon bébé ? murmura difficilement Hermione, la gorge nouée d'avoir trop crier, les paupières à demi-fermées.

- Je vais aller voir comment il va, dit-elle, son sourire devenu figé. Mr Weasley, vous pouvez rester avec votre femme.

Ron n'avait rien dit jusque là, il hôcha simplement la tête, et s'approcha de son épouse. Il lui prit la main, entrelaçant leur doigts, et sourit quand elle se tourna vers lui. Il écarta ses mèches trempées de sueur de son front et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point il était inquiet pour leur fils. D'ailleurs, il réalisé difficilement que son fils était né, et qu'il était définitivement papa.

La sage-mage ne revint pas, restant auprès des autres médicomages pour les aider. Les deux parents attendirent pendant de longues minutes, une boule de stress dans la gorge pour l'un et l'estomac serré d'angoisse pour l'autre.

Exactement trente-six minutes plus tard, Anderson revint vers eux. Il n'avait aucune expression sur le visage, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer les deux amoureux.

- Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvons, mais ça n'a pas marché...

Sa voix s'était cassée. Ron, qui avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, ne pouvait dire un mot, comme Hermione, qui avait senti son coeur rater un battement.

- C'est son coeur qui n'a pas tenu, continua Anderson. Il était pourtant rétabli après votre accident, mais son coeur était extrèmement fragile. La blessure n'avait pas disparu, même si elle était refermée. Les médicaments que vous avez pris auraient du la refermer totalement, puis la coupure aurait du disparaître toute seule. Ça n'a pas été le cas, la blessure s'est rouverte. Nous pensons qu'elle ne s'est pas rouverte seule, mais que la cause est le choc et les secousses produit par le transplanage de la mère. Le coeur a énormément saigné, et...

- Vous voulez dire, coupa Ron d'une voix étranglé, que notre enfant est ... m-mort ?

Anderson sembla mal à l'aise, surtout devant le regard d'Hermione qui le transperçait, son air figé et sa main serrée dans celle de son mari.

- Et bien... pas encore.

La brune ferma les yeux de fatalité et déglutit difficilement, une unique larme coula doucement sur sa joue, l'étreinte de sa main se désserra complètement,

- Quoi ?

- Bien, comme je vous l'expliquais, le coeur a beaucoup saigné, ce qui a causé son ralentissement, puis son arrêt. Mais avant qu'il ne s'arrête, nous avons pu refermer la blessure une nouvelle fois. Il s'est arrêté de battre pendant trois secondes, puis a repris doucement. Nous avons voulu continuer de le soigner, pour consolider la fermeture et lui administrer les premiers soins qu'on donne aux nouveaux-nés, mais à peine une minute plus tard, la coupure s'est rouverte, nous avons du tout recommencer. Cela fait dix minutes que la blessure est restée fermée, mais le coeur est en mauvais état, toujours aussi fragile. Il ne cesse de s'arrêter, puis il reprend un rythme soit trop lent, soit trop rapide. En fait, plus le temps passe, plus les moments où le coeur bats sont longs et plus le rythme cardiaque est normal, mais les arrêts sont de plus en plus longs aussi.

- Et alors ? bredouilla le roux. Ses mains tremblaient, ses jambes treamblaient, sa voix tremblait, son corps entier tremblait, la tête lui tournait, son coeur s'agitait...

- Nous craignons... nous sommes sûrs à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent, qu'à un moment l'arrêt cardiaque va durer trop longtemps pour que le coeur ne reprenne, ce qui causerait la perte définitive du cerveau qui a miraculeusement réussi à rester intacte jusque là, et donc...

- J'ai compris, interrompit sèchement Ron. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes qu'il retenait difficilement.

Il se retourna vers sa femme qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Mais sa voix, aussi basse qu'un murmure, s'éleva quand même, ses yeux humides fixés dans le vide.

- Il est toujours vivant, là ? On peut le voir ?

Anderson partit sans répondre et revint, quelques minutes plus tard, avec leur enfant emmitouflée dans une serviette blanche.

- Je dois vous prévenir, leur dit-il, que, si son coeur s'arrête, nous ne pourrons rien faire. Soit il recommencera à battre, soit il restera arrêté...

Il le posa dans les bras de Ron qui s'était levé, une larme coulant sur chacune de ses joues, puis il sortit de la pièce accompagné par les trois autres membres de l'hôpital. Le jeune père, tout en s'approchant de sa femme, embrassa le front de son enfant pendant de longues secondes, caressant ses joues, ses mains et ses pieds. Il le donna ensuite à Hermione, toujours allongée sur la table de travail, et il se baissa pour être juste à côté d'eux.

Hermione le serra longtemps dans ses bras, puis elle enfouit son visage dans son ventre et son cou, humant son odeur tiède et délicieuse de bébé et mouillant légèrement sa peau douce à cause de ses quelques larmes. Elle caressa sa peau, ses jambes, ses bras, ses mains, ses pieds. Elle embrassa son cou minuscule, ses bonnes joues douces, son menton rond, son nez en trompette, son front velouté, ses paupières fermées, le sommet de son crâne, et termina par sa bouche charnue. Elle passa aussi une main sur son coeur, et elle put le sentir commencer à battre après une ou deux minutes d'arrêt. Il battait très vite, normal pour un bébé.

- Lucas, murmura-t-elle tout près de son oreille.

Tout à coup, les yeux de l'enfant s'ouvrirent, et les deux parents restèrent le souffle coupé. Ses yeux n'avaient pas la même couleur, l'un était marron noisette, identique à celui de sa mère, et l'autre était bleu azur, entièrement semblable à celui de son père. Devant ses deux iris si peu communs, les larmes coulèrent en abondance sur les joues d'Hermione, sans qu'elle ne sache si c'étaient des pleurs de bonheur de voir la petite étincelle de vie dans ses prunelles ou la détresse car elle ne la verrait plus jamais.

Puis l'enfant les referma, soupira de bien-être, un légère sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Les parents avaient lu quelque part qu'à cet âge, les sourires n'étaient pas commandés par le bébé, c'étaient plutôt des tics nerveux, ou des réflexes. Mais ils avaient oublié cela, ils se fichaient de tout ce qui n'avait pas attrait à leur petit Lucas et à son magnifique sourire, le plus beau qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Et sûrement le seul qu'ils verraient jamais...

Ron avait glissé son index dans le petit point de son fils, et faillit s'évanouir d'émotion lorsque ce minuscule petit être serra son doigt. Il se mit également à pleurer, silencieusement. Soudain, les lèvres de Lucas bougèrent et firent un petit bruit de succion. Il avait faim et cherchait à têter. Sa maman mit son petit doigt dans sa bouche, qu'il se mit à sucer énergiquement, et Hermione fut encore plus boulversée quand la main qui ne serrait pas le doigt de son mari alla se poser sur le doigt qu'elle lui donner à têter, exerçant une légère pression dessus.

Mais bientôt, ses mains sur les doigts de ses parents desserrèrent leur étreinte, et Lucas arrêta de têter. Sa poitrine, qui se soulevait à cause de ses respirations, devint rapidement immobile, et Ron, qui avait posé sa main sur le coeur de son fils, put sentir les battements cardiaques s'évanouir. Il retira sa main, s'accroupit par terre, posa ses coudes sur le lit et enfouit son visage dans ses paumes, parvenant à étouffer ses sanglots incontrôlables. Il sentit une main dans ses cheveux qui massait son crâne, et il se détendit légèrement.

Alors qu'il pensait s'être complètement déshydrater à tant pleurer, il releva la tête et vit sa femme lui sourire légèrement. Un sourire triste, blasé, mais serein. Un sourire qui cache la plus grande douleur du monde, qui signifie que sa propriétaire ne pourra plus jamais autant souffrir, mais qui signifie aussi qu'elle a accepté cette souffrance, qu'elle est en paix avec cela. Un sourire étrange, que peu peuvent se vanter d'en avoir vu un seul. Que personne n'aurait voulu voir tellement il vous remue et vous montre plus que jamais à quel point la vie est cruelle.

Hermione, dont le sourire s'effaçait peu à peu, posa une main sur la poitrine de son fils. Elle put voir, grâce à l'horloge de la salle qu'elle avait regardé lorsque le coeur du bébé s'était arrêté de battre, que cela faisait plus de cinq minutes qu'il ne battait plus. Tout en relevant ses genoux et plaçant Lucas en tailleur contre eux, elle réalisait, doucement, que quatre minutes d'arrêt cardiaque suffisaient pour tuer un nouveau-né. Lâchant son fils qui maintenant reposait tranquillement sur ses genoux, elle mis sa tête en arrière en lâchant un gémissement, qui devint un cri et se termina en pleurs. Des perles d'eau salées dévalaient sur ses joues, nombreuses, et elle leva les bras jusqu'à son visage pour l'enfouir dans ses mains.

- Oh, Merlin, chuchota-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

C'était le signe que Ron attendait pour réagir. Cela voulait-il dire que le bébé... Lucas... son fils... n'était, tout simplement, plus ? Non, impossible. Rapidement, presque brutalement, il prit le corps du nourrisson dans ses mains et l'allongea sur le lit. Il ouvrit la serviette, se pencha, souffla doucement dans la bouche du bébé une dizaine de fois, et lui fit plusieurs massages cardiaques, comme sa formation d'Auror le lui avait appris.

- Ron, arrêtes, dit faiblement sa femme.

Elle s'était relevé, les mains appuyée sur le lit, et le regardait avec un air suppliant.

- Ne l'abîme pas plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, implora-t-elle.

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, il se mit à genoux devant le lit. Il posa sa joue sur le drap, juste à côté du petite corps de sa progéniture. Puis il redressa le bébé pour qu'il soit de côté sur le lit, et le fit tomber sur lui. Le petit ventre était posé sur la joue de son père, la tête contre ses yeux, ses bras dans ses cheveux près de ses oreilles, ses jambes dans son cou. Ron ferma les yeux et respira un long moment l'odeur de son fils, alors que la chaleur quittait lentement ce petit corps.

- Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon..., répéta-t-il à mi-voix, comme une litanie sans fin.

-Arrêtes, c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, le coupa sa femme.

Etonné, Ron releva la tête pour la regarder. Il sécha ses lèvres, se leva et garda son fils nu dans ses bras, attendant une réponse.

- Tu comprends, si je n'avais pas transplaner..., mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, sa voix s'étrangla dans un sanglot.

- C'est vrai que c'était pas très malin, répliqua froidement Ron.

Il culpabilisa cependant d'avoir dit cette phrase, vu que sa femme recommençait à pleurer. Même s'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir exprimer sa pensée. Non pas qu'il ne veuille considérer sa femme comme coupable de la mort de leur fils, mais il la soupçonnait d'avoir mal pris ses médicaments parce qu'ils n'étaient pas bons. Il pensait aussi qu'elle avait du ne pas assez prendre soin d'elle, et donc c'était pour cela que la plaie de leur enfant ne s'était pas refermée. Il avait également songé que, si sa femme avait transplané, c'était seulement pour que sa douleur due à ses contractions s'arrêtent plus vite...

Sa mine sévère se décomposa quand il se rendit compte de ses pensées. Il prenait carrément sa femme pour une meurtrière, l'assassin de son propre fils, _leur _fils ! Il se précipita vers Hermione qui pleurait toujours, posa Lucas à côté d'elle, mais il ne put faire un mouvement de plus, qu'Anderson revenait déjà dans le chambre.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

Les deux époux se fixèrent, une expression sur le visage et une lueur dans les yeux indéfinissables, puis Ron répondit.

- C'est fini. Son coeur a cessé de battre.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. fit le médecin.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Un ange passa. L'ange Lucas.

- Vous savez, l'hôpital peut vous offrir de...

- Je ne crois pas que ce que Sainte Mangouste peut nous donner pourra réussir à nous remonter le moral, répondit sèchement Hermione en se tournant vers Anderson, le défi brillant dans ses prunelles brunes.

- Je sais que rien ne pourra alléger votre peine, mais je ne vous propose pas non plus des billets pour des soins en institut ou une carte de fidélité de l'hôpital. Ron eut un léger sourire à cette phrase. Ce que je vous propose, c'est de faire des photos de votre fils. On pourrait l'habiller, lui mettre ce que vous voulez, faire des photos de lui, avec vous ou non, moldues ou sorcières. C'est comme vous le souhaitez.

Ron et Hermione, plus qu'étonnés par cette offre, se consultèrent un instant du regard, puis la jeune femme donna son accord. Ron fit apparaître un sac avec tous les habits de Lucas, et lui et sa femme préparaient la futur tenue de leur enfant. Le médecin leur offrit de baigner leur fils, ce que le roux refusa. Il pensait que donner le bain à un bébé ne valait pas le coup s'il ne bougeait pas, ne criait pas devant l'eau ou ne vous éclaboussait pas. Hermione accepta, se disant que ce serrait le seul bain qu'elle donnerait jamais à son fils.

Puis, ils l'habillèrent. Ils leur mit un t-shirt vert pâle à manches longues, des petites chaussettes vert pomme, et une salopette vert forêt avec un mouton sur le ventre, dont on ne voyait que le contour en argenté. C'était Draco qui leur avait offert cet ensemble, ils avaient tout de suite adoré, même si, selon Ron, il était aux couleurs des serpentards et que c'était une façon pour transformer son fils en futur petit Malfoy. Draco et Hermione lui avait rit au nez, alors que Harry n'était pas loin de penser pareillement que Ron.

Leur petit garçon était tout simplement adorable dans cet ensemble. Un instant, ils oublièrent que le bébé était sans vie, et qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de jouer avec les boutons de sa salopette, d'enlever ses chaussettes avec sa bouche, ou encore de baver sur son t-shirt.

Hermione se rallongea dans son lit, la couette dessus, et ils commencèrent les photos. Les plus faciles et les plus agréables étaient celles où Lucas était seul, ainsi ses parents s'amusaient à le placer dans différentes positions.

Lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois devant l'appareil, ou qu'Hermione soit avec Lucas, ou que ça soit Ron avec son fils, c'était assez difficile pour eux de sourire. Mais il voulait sourire, et non pas pour donner l'illusion de leur bonheur, mais parce qu'ils étaient quand même heureux d'avoir eu leur fils pendant neuf mois, et de l'avoir eu dans leur bras, vivant pendant quelques minutes.

Certains sourires étaient sincères, d'autres forcés, d'autres étaient des grimaces. Parfois, ils pleuraient, parfois ils fermaient les yeux pour ne pas avoir à regarder le bébé. C'était triste pour eux, un vrai déchirement, mais un grand soulagement. De savoir qu'ils ne pourraient jamais oublier leur fils, et cette journée, grâce à cette photo. De savoir qu'avec ces souvenirs, ils pourraient accepter ce décès et pourraient plus facilement dire au revoir à Lucas.

Lorsque les photos furent terminées, Anderson décréta revenir dans une demi-heure. Pendant ce temps, tous les deux s'amusèrent à déshabiller et habiller leur fils de toutes sortes de vêtements. Ils le contemplèrent pendant de longues minutes, l'embrassèrent, le touchèrent, l'enlacèrent...

Alors qu'Hermione avait Lucas dans les bras, Ron la regardait, et pensait aux horreurs qu'il avait pensé une heure plus tôt. Qu'il avait pensé que sa femme était la responsable de la mort de leur fils. Il se posta devant elle et se mit à son hauteur. Sondant ses prunelles marrons, il ne put soutenir son regard et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, aussi léger qu'un effleurement, tellement léger que tous deux crurent qu'il n'avait pas eu lieu. Il se recula, mais la jeune femme le retint avec une main sur sa nuque et ils engagèrent un baiser tout doux, très tendre, qui exprimait à la fois leur culpabilité et leurs excuses.

- Je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure, fit Ron quand le baiser fut cessé, en appuyant son front sur celui d'Hermione.

- Moi aussi. Tellement désolée de l'avoir tué.

- Stop ! s'écria-t-il en s'énervant. Y'en a marre que tu crois que tout est de ta faute ! C'est pas vrai ! Déjà, pour l'accident, c'était pas non plus de ta faute si t'as voulu sauver des vies ! Et maintenant, c'est pas ta faute si t'as voulu aller à l'hôpital le plus vite possible pour sauver Lucas ! C'est pas ta faute si sa blessure ne s'est pas rétablie ! C'est-pas-ta-faute, finit-il en détachant bien toutes les syllabes.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle pour sa dernière phrase, à quelques centimètres de son visage, et il avait passé son regard d'un oeil d'Hermione à l'autre pour chaque syllabe. Tétanisée devant ce discours, elle regardait son visage, puis plongea dans ses yeux pendant quelques secondes où personne ne disait mot. Puis d'un coup, elle descendit son regard vers sa bouche et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa passionnément, ce à quoi répondit très vite son mari. Pendant quelques secondes, le baiser fut enflammé, et ils oublièrent. Tout.

Car ils en avaient besoin. D'enflammer leur sens, de se sentir vivant l'espace d'un instant, d'être capable de ne plus ressentir de tristesse. Même pas de ressentir de l'amour pour leur conjoint, mais juste la sensation grisante de l'excitation, du désir... ils avaient besoin de savoir qu'il y avait une vie après la mort...

* * *

Ron entra dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste en traînant les pieds. Il put voir son père, sa mère, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, ainsi que certains beaux-frères et belles-soeurs, Angelina, Matt et Coline. Fleur n'avait pas pu venir, étant de voyage en France chez sa famille, et cela n'étonna pas Ron que Krystel soit absente, vu que ni elle ni sa femme ne s'aimaient vraiment. Mais cela importait peu.

Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait Harry. Son meilleur ami, toujours là pour lui, dans ses moments heureux comme ses moments difficiles. Sans son Draco, heureusement. Il y avait aussi Parvati, Dean, Lavande et Neville, amis et ex-camarades de Gryffondor avec qui ils déjeunaient à peine deux heures plus tôt. Juste avant... Tout était tellement différent, à ce repas ! Tout le monde riaient, partageaient des anciens souvenirs amusants ou se racontaient de nouvelles anecdotes. Leur enfant était en bonne santé, ils étaient tous les deux heureux. Que ce temps semblait loin. Lointain et révolu...

Ron se posta devant toutes les personnes qui attendaient les nouvelles d'Hermione et du petit Lucas. Molly fut la première à le voir, puis sa soeur, Harry, ses frères et ses amis. Ils firent tous un grand sourire à Ron.

Harry aussi. Mais il se figea quand il vit les yeux et le nez rouges, les deux légères trainées roses où avaient couler des milliers de larmes, et la pâleur flagrante du reste du visage de son ami. Il avait aussi un air étrange, que peu de jeunes pères ont. Un air blasé, triste, un air qui disait "J'ai l'impression de vivre en plein cauchemar, et pourtant, c'est réel"...

Le brun se leva près de Ron, et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Ne répondant rien, le roux s'assit, la tête légèrement en arrière, et les larmes coulèrent à nouveau. Il baissa sa tête et l'enfouit dans ses mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Son dos bougeait, tout son corps était secoués de sanglots plus ou moins étouffés. La famille et les amis de Ron le regardèrent, horrifiés, se doutant qu'un tel comportement n'était pas du à la joie d'être papa.

Ginny s'était agenouillée près de son frère, une main sur son genou, lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes et lui demandant doucement ce qu'il s'était passé. Le jeune homme avait laissé tombé une grande enveloppe marron de ses mains, et Harry l'avait ramassée. Sur l'enveloppe, il y avait marqué en lettres imprimées :

_HÔPITAL SAINTE MANGOUSTE_

_Nom : Weasley_

_Prénom(s) : Lucas_

_Père : Ron Weasley_

_Mère : Hermione Granger, épouse Weasley_

_Groupe sanguin : A +_

_Date et heure de naissance : 27 janvier 2007, 14h33_

_Lieu de naissance : Londres, Hôpital Sainte Mangouste_

_Poids à la naissance (1) : 2.625 kg_

_Taille à la naissance : 49 cm_

_Date et heure de mort : 27 janvier 2007, 15h29_

_Lieu de la mort : Londres, Hôpital Sainte Mangouste_

_Poids à la mort (1) : 2.604 kg_

_Taille à la mort : 49 centimètres_

_Cause de la mort : insuffisance cardiaque dûe à une blessure lors du troisième mois de grossesse, trop grande fragilité du coeur, plusieurs arrêts cardiaques._

_Capacités magiques : Quasi-inexistantes. A juste magiquement repoussé une fois le stétoscope, trouvant sans doute le métal trop froid pour sa peau._

Plusieurs secondes, Harry resta figé devant le papier. Puis, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit plusieurs photographies, dont les personnages étaient immobiles, des photos moldues. Sur la première, il y avait un bébé, allongé sur un meuble blanc, nu et à demi-drappé dans une serviette blanche. Il avait les yeux ouverts, mais Harry ne parvenait pas à en savoir la couleur. Sur la deuxième, on revoyait le même bébé dans un ensemble vert, et Harry reconnut celui que Draco avait acheté à son filleul, allongé sur le même meuble. Sur la troisième, on voyait le bébé dans les bras d'Hermione, assise dans un lit, les jambes sous une couverture, et Ron était juste à côté. Leurs yeux et leur nez étaient rouges, ils avaient les mêmes traînées roses sur leur joues, témoin de leur larmes, et leur visage était pâle. Mais ils souriaient. Un grand sourire qui se voulait difficilement resplendissant pour Hermione, un léger sourire triste et joyeux pour Ron.

Les autres photos représentaient soit Lucas, soit Hermione avec Lucas, soit Ron avec Lucas, soit la famille réunie. Les deux adultes faisaient à chaque fois un effort pour sourire. Parfois, c'étaient des sourires sincères. Des sourires sereins. Des sourires blasés. Des sourires tristes. Des demi-sourires, ou des grands sourires jusqu'aux oreilles. Quelquefois, ils étaient si petits qu'on ne voyait même pas leurs dents. Ils y avaient aussi des grimaces, soit par amusement, soit par incapacité de faire un vrai sourire.

Souvent, ils pleuraient sur les photos. Il y en avait une ou Lucas était adossé contre le dos de son père, sur ses genoux. Il avait un bras autour du ventre de son fils, et de son autre main il essuyait son oeil gauche, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Une autre photo où Hermione, toujours dans le lit, avait son bébé dans les bras. Elle lui faisait un bisou sur la joue, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés comme si elle se retenait de pleurer, un air de pure douleur sur le visage, les larmes coulaient en abondance sur ses joues. Encore une autre, où cette fois ils ne pleuraient : Ron tenait l'enfant sous les aisselles, debout à côté du lit, et les petits pieds touchaient le drap. Hermione, toujours assise sur le lit, avait ses main sur les pieds, et tous les deux souriaient, ils rigolaient, même. Ils avaient vraisemblablement voulu faire marcher leur fils, et s'en était bien amusés. C'étaient ces trois photos qui avaient le plus touché Harry.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il releva la tête vers Bill qui le regardait, inquiet. Harry n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il pleurait. Il rangea les photos, posa l'enveloppe sur une chaise et s'approcha de son meilleur ami. Faisant reculer Ginny, il prit Ron dans ses bras, sans plus de cérémonie, et tous les deux se serrèrent fort, pleurant l'un avec l'autre. Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent, ils se firent un léger sourire. Puis Harry s'assit à côté de son ami et posa son regard sur Bill. Celui-ci, l'enveloppe dans les mains, avait les yeux brillants et le teint dangereusement pâle. Il s'approcha de son frère et le prit dans ses bras, pendant quelques secondes.

- Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé, Ron. dit-il en l'ayant relâcher.

- Quelqu'un nous explique ? demanda Molly, les sourcils froncés.

Arthur, Ginny et Angelina la regardait, alors qu'eux aussi avait les yeux brillants. Molly n'avait sûrement pas deviné ce qu'il s'était passé, mais eux oui. Bill et Harry se tournèrent vers Ron, qui prit la parole.

- Lucas est mort, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Lucas ? répéta sa mère, la mine décomposée.

- Ton petit-fils. Mon fils.

Molly porta une main à sa bouche, s'assit sur une chaise sous le choc, enfouit son visage dans ses mains en répétant à mi-voix de nombreuses fois : "Oh, Merlin. Oh, Merlin. Oh, Merlin. Oh, Merlin. Oh, Merlin. Oh, Merlin. Oh, Merlin. Oh, Merlin. Oh, Merlin...". Ginny vacilla un moment, les larmes coulant immédiatement, mais fut rattrapée par Matt, contre qui elle se blottit. Angelina prit la main de son mari et la serra fort, autant pour le soutenir lui qu'elle, et embrassa sa joue à chaque fois qu'une larme y tombait, pleurant elle-même. Lavande et Neville, choqués, n'avaient fait aucun mouvement. Parvati s'était brievement jeté sur Ron pour le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur les joues de nombreuses fois. Dean s'était mis derrière Ron et lui avait serrer l'épaule. Charlie avait rejoint Bill, Ron et Harry, tenant fortement les mains de son plus jeune frère. Arthur avait rejoint sa femme, qui s'était agenouillée près de Ron. Percy avait enlacé Coline et avait enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle, elle pleurait, mais fixait George, qui lui avait le regard dans le vide, les lèvres pincées et ses poings se serrant convulsivement.

Lorsque toute la famille eut plus ou moins avalé la nouvelle, Ron commença son récit. Le transplanage d'Hermione. Le début de l'accouchement qui se passait bien. Le regard entre la sage-mage et le médicomage, l'annonce d'un problème. Le pédimage et la deuxième sage-mage qui était venu. Leur enfant qui leur avait été enlevé alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas touché. Les trente-six minutes où ils avaient du attendre, dans l'angoisse, des nouvelles de leur fils. Il leur rapporta ce qu'avait dit Anderson, ce qui avait causé la mort de l'enfant. Il leur décrivit les yeux si étranges mais magnifiques de Lucas, son sourire, son soupir de bien-être, le moment où il avait serré son doigt et où il avait tété celui d'Hermione. Il leur décrivit difficilement ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on sent son enfant mourir juste à côté de nous.

Il leur parla des photos. Du pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu donner le bain à son petit garçon. Et il leur montra les photos. Il y eut peu de commentaires, juste sur à quel point l'enfant était beau et adorable.

Il leur dit aussi qu'après ces photos, Anderson était revenu et avait emmené Lucas. Dans un endroit spécial pour les enfants mort nés, peu utilisé heureusement, jusqu'à ce que les parents décident des funérailles de l'enfant.

- Lucas, murmura soudainement Molly, quelques minutes après la fin du récit de son fils. Lucas Weasley. C'est un beau nom, Lucas.

Ron lui sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue, puis décréta qu'il allait dormir dans la chambre d'Hermione. Un sage-mage l'avait amenée dans une chambre individuelle pour qu'elle se repose, et cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle dormait. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il s'attendrit devant le visage où toute trace de tristesse s'était envolée. Elle avait même un léger sourire. Peut-être rêvait-elle de leur fils, peut-être de lui, ou peut-être d'autre chose, en tout cas, elle était heureuse, et non triste. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, sur sa joue, embrassa légèrement ses lèvres, puis il prit place sur le lit. Il colla son torse contre le dos de sa compagne, mêla leur jambe, passa un bras autour de sa taille, entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Hermione, enfouit son visage dans les cheveux bruns broussailleux. Il s'endormit vite, exténué par toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenti lors de cette journée.

Pendant ce temps, dans un couloir désert de l'hôpital, près de la salle d'attente, George sirotait un café très fort. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et n'eut pas besoin de deviner qui s'arrêta derrière lui. Cette personne passa ses bras autour de sa taille, collant son torse à son dos, appuyant sa joue contre sa nuque, le serrant fort, mais pas assez pour que ça soit désagréable.

- Je suppose que t'y penses également ? demanda George, les yeux fermés, savourant cette étreinte. Pour toute réponse il n'eut qu'un bruit de sanglot étouffé, et sentit son t-shirt se mouiller rapidement.

- Coline... soupira-t-il.

Il se retourna vers elle, prit son menton entre ses doigts et remonta son visage vers lui. Il plongea ses yeux marrons dans le regard vert de la jeune femme, humide et triste. Il la serra fort dans ses bras, les bras de la sorcière autour de son cou, alors qu'elle pleurait contre lui. Lui aussi laissa échapper quelques larmes, et ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, sanglotant, pendant plusieurs minutes.

Puis Coline Beaujan, épouse Weasley, sa belle-soeur, la femme de son frère Percy, se détacha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux une nouvelle fois. Elle fuya son regard, et le porta sur le mur.

- Si tu savais comme je regrette, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu n'as rien à regretter. Tu n'aurais jamais été ce que tu es, sinon, dit doucement George, lui prenant la main.

- Je pense beaucoup à lui, tu sais...

- Moi aussi. Surtout aujourd'hui.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire, puis plongea dans ses souvenirs.

Coline n'avait jamais été à Poudlard, mais avait étudié la magie avec un précepteur. C'est pour cela que, la première fois qu'elle vit George, ce n'était pas à Poudlard, mais à Londres. Un soir d'été 1996, alors qu'elle était seule sorti au cinéma (divertissement moldu qu'elle adorait) et qu'elle était venu au _Chaudron baveur_ pour prendre un café, elle y avait rencontré George. Ils avaient parlé ensembles, ri ensembles, flirté ensembles, dansé ensembles. Ils s'étaient promis un rendez-vous trois jours plus tard et, ce mercredi 17 juillet 1996 (2), ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois.

Ils avaient choisi de garder leur relation secrète pour leur entourage, seul Fred était au courant que George voyait quelqu'un, sans savoir qui. Fin septembre, Coline présenta quand même son petit ami à ses parents, Mr et Mrs Beaujan. Quelques jours plus tard, George en fit de même avec sa famille. Tous les Weasley avaient bien aimé sa petite amie. Ils emménagèrent ensemble après un peu moins d'un an de relation. Les deux tourteraux avaient vécu deux ans de paradis ensembles. Tout le monde était sûr qu'ils allaient finir par se marier. Seulement, leur deuxième anniversaire de relation fêté, leur relation se détériora. Ils supportaient difficilement d'habiter ensemble, la routine et les disputes s'étaient installées, et eurent raison de leur amour.

Le 26 août 1998, ils rompirent d'un commun accord, sachant d'avance que leur couple était perdu. Mais, à peine dix jours plus tard, Coline apprit qu'elle était enceinte de cinq semaines. Elle l'annonça à George, car c'était lui le père. Il fut très heureux d'apprendre cette grossesse, proposant à Coline de commencer une nouvelle relation. Elle fut sur le coup très contente également, et tous deux décidèrent de partir en voyage, à Rome, une semaine pour fêter ça.

Mais, trois jours après leur retour, la future-mère eut un accident. Les deux amoureux se promenaient tranquillement dans Londres et, alors que George était parti acheter une glace pour lui et sa compagne, elle fut poussée par deux garçons qui faisaient du roller, et tomba dans un grand escalier, d'au moins quarantes marches. Le bébé n'aura pas survécu. Tous les deux furent effondrés d'en apprendre la nouvelle. Et, cinq jours plus tard, ils avaient définitivement rompus, réalisant qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble juste pour leur bébé, dans l'illusion qu'ils s'aimaient toujours.

George fut très soutenu par sa famille, juste à cause de sa ruputure car elle n'était pas au courant pour le bébé. Il eut une nouvelle petite amie deux mois après ce triste évènement et, depuis, il a eut quelques relations qui n'ont jamais été sérieuses et n'ont jamais duré très longtemps. Coline, elle, perdit tout contact avec la famille Weasley, et mit beaucoup de temps avant de se remettre de sa fausse-couche et de cette rupture. Les mois passèrent, et elle était restée célibataire.

Mais, six mois après la mort de son bébé, elle rencontra Percy, au même endroit où elle avait rencontré Georges deux ans et demi auparavant. De toute la famille Weasley, Coline avait toujours préféré Fred, Angelina et Percy. Elle s'était très bien entendue avec eux trois et, si elle avait perdu le contact lors de sa première rupture avec George, Percy et elle retrouvèrent la complicité qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. Percy était célibataire, elle aussi, et une semaine après s'être revus, ils devinrent un couple.

Le jeune Weasley attendit plus de trois mois avant de révéler l'identité de sa petite amie à sa famille. Mais, un chaud jour d'avril 1999, Coline fut présenter une nouvelle fois aux Weasley. La nouvelle fut un choc pour toute la famille, surtout pour George. Coline, puis Percy, discutèrent avec lui pour savoir s'il n'avait aucun problème avec cette relation, et celui-ci affirma qu'il fallait juste s'y habituer et qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème.

Personne dans la famille Weasley ne savait que Coline avait été enceinte de George, qu'ils s'étaient remis ensembles pendant une quinzaine de jours avant de se séparer lorsque leur enfant mourra. Même pas Percy. D'ailleurs, les deux ex-petits amis n'en avaient jamais parlé à personne, même pas entre eux.

Mais, le 1er janvier 2000, le jour de l'an, Percy demanda à sa compagne de lui faire un enfant. Cela faisait un peu moins de neuf mois qu'ils étaient ensembles, cinq qu'ils habitaient dans le même appartement. Le lendemain, avant d'avoir donné sa réponse à son amoureux, Coline alla trouver George et tous deux discutèrent pour la première fois de la mort de leur enfant. Ils parlèrent de cela, de la demande de Percy, de leur ancienne relation, de la nouvelle relation de beau-frère et belle-soeur qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui. Et, après douze heures de discussion avec son ex, Coline alla trouvé son amoureux pour accepter sa demande.

Fin février 2000, elle tomba enceinte, et si la peur d'une nouvelle fausse-couche la prenait souvent, elle avait pris sur elle et sa grossesse s'était plutôt bien passée. Le 15 novembre 2000, Valérian Mark Weasley naquit, en bonne santé, tout comme la mère. La naissance du deuxième petit-enfant Weasley finit de faire totalement accepter Coline dans la famille. Elle avait retrouvé sa complicité avec Fred et Angelina, qui s'étaient récemment mariés à l'époque. Elle passa beaucoup de temps avec eux, et beaucoup de temps avec George.

Tout comme lorsqu'elle était en couple avec George, elle s'était remise à passer plus de temps avec les jumeaux, qu'avec ses propres amis, s'amusant tous trois. Ils étaient tous deux devenus ses meilleurs amis, tout comme Angelina et elle étaient pour chacune une confidente attitrée. Percy s'était par conséquent beaucoup rapprochés de ses frères, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été très proches. Depuis, ils étaient tous les cinq appelés "les inséparables". Surtout depuis que Kyle, fils de Coline et Percy, et Oscar, celui de Fred et Angelina ainsi que filleul de George, étaient devenus comme deux frères. L'ancienne relation de George et Coline n'était pas souvent évoquée lorsque toute la famille Weasley était réunie, mais elle l'était beaucoup plus, et était même un sujet de plaisanterie, entre les cinq "inséparables".

Et aujourd'hui, alors que Lucas Weasley était mort, ceci avait brutalement fait revenir à George et Coline leurs propres souvenirs lors du décès de leur enfant. C'était la première fois qu'ils en reparlaient depuis que la jeune femme avait demandé conseil à son ex sur la proposition de Percy d'avoir des enfants, en janvier 2000.

- Je me demande sans cesse, reprit Coline, ce qu'aurait été notre vie avec lui...

- Il ne faut pas que tu te le demandes, d'accord ? Aujourd'hui, tu es heureuse, tu as un mari formidable et quatre adorables enfants, une situation professionnelle honorable, trois supers amis (Coline sourit entre ses larmes à cette phrase), et une famille et une belle-famille qui t'aiment !

- Mais toi ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Je veux dire, tu n'as personne, pas d'enfant, tu n'aurais pas voulu que ça se passe différement ?

George médita quelques secondes sur sa réponse, avant de caresser la joue de Coline avec un sourire.

- On n'aurait pas été heureux ensembles, ça aurait été pire avec un enfant. Avec tous ces problèmes de gardes, et tout... C'est sûr que j'aurais préféré évité une fausse couche, mais ce qui est fait, est fait.

- Tu sais, dit le roux après un moment, je crois comprendre pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé à Percy. Mais par contre, je vois pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Angelina ! Après tout, vous vous racontez absolument tout !

- Et toi, pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé à Fred ? C'est ton jumeau, après tout, ton meilleur ami !

- Tu as raison, je n'en ai aucune idée du pourquoi, répondit-il en passant une main sur sa nuque.

- Tu devrais le dire à Percy, tu sais ? reprit-il. Ça te soulagerait.

- Je... commença Coline, mais elle fut coupée par George qui la serrait dans ses bras.

Tous deux ne pleuraient plus, ils restèrent enlacés pendant quelques minutes. Puis ils se séparèrent, se sourirent, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et il caressa la sienne, puis partit sans un mot.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Coline se retourna vers une fenêtre. Elle appuya un bras sur la vitre, posa sa tête contre lui, et observa le jardin de Sainte-Mangouste, juste en dessous d'elle. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta ainsi, mais sursauta quand elle sentie une main contre sa hanche et un baiser dans son cou.

- George m'a dit que je trouverais ici, dit son mari. Un problème ?

- Percy, répondit-elle en se détachant de lui et en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle le vit lui sourire. Elle souffla un bon coup, puis décida de se jeter à l'eau.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

_Salut à vous !_

_Alors voilà le 11e chapitre... j'espère que vous êtes pas trop triste ou déçu par la mort du bébé... A un moment, j'avais pensé à le laisser vivre, mais comme le thème véritable de ma fic est la mort d'un nouveau-né... D'ailleurs, pas mal de revieweurs avait deviné sa mort, donc c'est pas une surprise pour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous serez pas trop dégoutés par cette fic non plus pour arrêter de la lire ! Et non, elle n'est pas finie ! encore neuf chapitres !_

_D'ailleurs, j'ai fini de l'écrire Samedi 25 août, vers 19h, j'étais très fière de moi ! Ma première fic finie, vous vous rendez compte ! Enfin bref, j'espère que vous continuerez à lire cette fic, vous inquiétez pas, elle est pas triste tout le temps, il y a des moments heureux des fois ! SI, si, je vous jure, lol._

_Sinon... je veux remercier :_

_**aylala**__, **cyndie**, __**moi**__ (originale, ton adresse e-mail !), __**guimette**__ et __**nana**__ (ba quand même !). Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !_

_Alors voilà voilà... ah oui, je vais passer aux deux petites notes !_

(1) : Lucas pèse 2.625 kg à la naissance et 2.604 à la mort. Si vous comptez bien, il a 21 grammes en moins quand il meurt. C'est un clin d'oeil au film _21 grams_ de Alejandro González Inárritu, avec Sean Penn et Naomi Watts. L'histoire du film n'a aucun rapport avec cette fic, à part peut-être la mort, mais à un moment, Sean Penn (qui va bientôt mourir), dit : _On dit que nous perdons tous 21 grammes au moment précis de notre mort... Le poids de cinq pièces de monnaie. Le poids d'une barre de chocolat. Le poids d'un colibri. 21 grammes.  
Est-ce le poids de notre âme ? Est-ce le poids de la vie ?_

Ses paroles m'avaient énormément touchées, j'aimerais bien qu'on perde vraiment 21 grammes, le poids de notre âme, quand on meurt. Donc voilà, c'était juste un petit clin d'oeil, et, si vous ne l'avez pas vu, regardez ce film, il est vraiment su-per !

(2) : Lol, le 17 juillet 1996, c'est vraiment un mercredi, j'ai cherché un calendrier sur le net mdr !

_Je vous préviens aussi que, si le 11e chap fait 11 pages, les autres seront beaucoup plus courts !_

_Donc voilà... je vous dis peut-être à la fin de la semaine, Samedi ou Dimanche, pour le douzième chapitre..._

_A bientôt, bisous à tous !_

_malilite_


	12. Home, Sweet Home !

**Disclaimer : **Si je vous dis que les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent, que c'est moi qui en réalité ai écrit ce roman et que Rowling en a méchamment profité, vous me répondez quoi ? Que l'espoir fait vivre ? Ah d'accord...

* * *

_**Accepter la vie**_

**Chapitre 12 : Home, Sweet Home !**

En poussant un long soupir, Hermione entra dans l'entrée de son appartement, suivie par Ron qui portait sa valise. La jeune femme venait de revenir de Sainte-Mangouste, après avoir seulement passé deux nuits en observation. Cela faisait deux jours et demi que son fils était mort.

Hermione se maudit de penser à cela, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. À chaque fois qu'une demi-journée passait, elle mesurait le temps qui était passé depuis le décès de Lucas.

- 'Mione ? entendit-elle.

Elle sursauta et réussit à enlever les yeux de son salon, elle se rappelait encore la décoration qu'elle y avait installée lors de sa réception pré-natale. Elle sourit à son mari, qui lui rendit un sourire faible. Il prit sa main et la serra quelques secondes, avant d'aller poser la valise dans leur chambre. Il revint et alla dans la cuisine.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-il. Je prends une bierre moldue, t'en veux une aussi ?

- J'veux bien.

Elle fit quelques pas dans l'appartement, serrant son poing droit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, si tout s'était passé différamment, elle aurait du serrer dans son poing un cordon relié au couffin qu'elle avait spécialement acheté pour porter son bébé en rentrant de l'hôpital, et qu'elle aurait du refuser la bierre car elle aurait allaiter.

La jeune femme se gifla mentalement et alla dans la cuisine. Elle vit Ron en train de boire sa bierre moldue, le regard dans le vide, et elle s'assit en face de lui autour de la table, commençant sa bierre également.

- C'était pas trop dur ici, sans moi ? sourit-elle.

- Oh, j'étais pas ici. J'étais chez Harry, enfin, chez Harry et Malfoy.

- Y a du avoir de l'animation, ça a dut te changer les idées, non ?

- 'Sûr.

Sans le montrer, Hermione fut blessée du silence de son mari. Elle avait envie de parler avec lui, de tout, de rien. Finissant sa bierre, elle se leva et partit dans le salon. Elle regarda attentivement les titres des livres qu'elle avait lu au moins une fois, essayant de se rappeler combien de fois elle les avait tous lu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La brune se tourna vers le roux dans l'embrasure de la porte, qui la regardait avec étonnement.

- Rien, je passe le temps, sourit-elle.

- Ah, ok. Je vais aller prendre un bon bain, j'ai un peu mal au dos.

Auparavent, il lui aurait demandé de venir se baigner avec lui, ou de lui brosser le dos, ou aurait fait une plaisanterie du style "Si dans dix minutes je ne t'ai pas appelé parce que je m'ennuie, viens vérifier si je me suis pas noyée !" avec un clin d'oeil. Maintenant, il s'en allait juste, sans aucun sourire ni... rien du tout...

- Ron !

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime, dit-elle à mi-voix, d'un ton tremblant.

Elle avait besoin qu'il lui dise la même chose. Elle avait besoin de savoir si sa vie d'avant, si leur amour, leur complicité, leurs câlins et leurs baisers n'étaient pas morts avec leur fils.

Il la regarda, étonné, puis sembla réaliser quelque chose. Il s'approcha d'elle, le visage vide d'expression. Il prit la figure de sa compagne entre ses mains, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit précipitamment, comme si elle avait peur que ça soit un rêve. Il sentit quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses mains, des larmes de soulagement. Le jeune homme cessa leur baiser, rouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda son visage, triste, beau, et soulagé.

- Moi aussi, dit-il alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux, je t'aime. N'en doutes pas, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi, laisse-nous, juste un peu de temps.

Il lui sourit tendrement alors qu'elle hôchait la tête, les mains de son aimé toujours sur ses joues. De ses pouces, il essuya ses larmes, puis posa un doux baiser sur son front, avant de s'en aller vers la salle de bain.

Rassurée, Hermione continua son petit jeu avec ses livres. Cela occupait la totalité de son esprit, et ça la détendait de se vider la tête. Quand elle eut finit, elle décida d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre. Mais elle passa devant la chambre de Lucas, et ne résista pas à y jeter un dernier coup d'oeil.

Elle était dans le même état que lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé. Rien, strictement rien, n'avait changé. Hermione aurait pu pensé que Ron aurait mis une photo de Lucas, qu'ils avaient pris à l'hôpital, mais s'il n'était pas rentré... En tout cas, il y avait toujours le même lit, la même armoire, la même chaise à bascule, la même table à langer, la même bibliothèque, le même coffre à jouet, le même tapis, la même commode, les mêmes cadres, les mêmes peluches, les mêmes habits, les mêmes jouets, les mêmes livres, les mêmes albums, tout à la même place.

Boulversée, Hermione porta une main à sa bouche et son ventre, les larmes coulant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au petit être qui aurait du dormir paisiblement dans le lit, ou qui y aurait gigoter en criant jusqu'à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui. Elle ne pouvait cesser de penser aux jeux qu'elle aurait pu faire avec lui sur le tapis, aux histoires qu'elle aurait inventé pour lui avec les peluches, aux habits qu'elle aurait adoré lui mettre, et à tout ce qu'elle lui aurait raconté et confié devant les photos de la chambre.

Elle coura dans sa chambre, mais resta indécise devant la valise ouverte sur le lit. Il y avait ses vêtements, mais aussi des affaires de Lucas. Dont son mouton avec son prénom. Elle le prit, se jeta sur le lit, et enfouit la tête dans l'oreiller de Ron, le mouton serré contre sa poitrine. Alors, tandis que ses larmes se tarissaient, elle se mit à réfléchir.

Lors de sa première nuit passée à l'hôpital, elle avait rêvé que son accouchement s'était bien passé et qu'elle avait passé le reste de sa journée à parler avec les personnes qui seraient venues la féliciter, à s'émouvoir avec Ron du magnifique enfant qu'ils avaient eu, et à se réveiller, crevée, pour donner le sein à Lucas. Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle avait oublié son rêve, et avait passé la majeur partie de son temps à dormir ou à laisser son esprit vagabonder, car elle avait été assommée par les médicaments. La deuxième nuit, elle avait refait le même rêve.

Depuis, elle ne cessait d'avoir des flashs, elle imaginait une sorte de vie parallèle où son fils serait encore en vie. En gros, lorsqu'elle faisait certaines choses, elle réfléchissait immédiatement à ce que ces choses auraient été avec Lucas. Elle n'arrivait pas à stopper ces flashs, qui la faisait plus souffrir qu'autre chose.

En plus, Hermione réalisait, qu'outre sa détresse à cause de la mort de son fils, elle était aussi frustrée. Frustrée de voir la majorité des femmes de son entourage, mères et heureuses. Fleur, Krystel, Coline (1), Angelina, Ginny, Lavande... Pourquoi elle et pas elles ? Pourquoi c'était sur elle que le malheur était tombé, pourquoi pas sur une autre ? Surtout qu'elle n'avait vraiment personne sur qui se rabattre. Bien sûr, elle avait Ron, mais il n'était pas vraiment dans un meilleur état qu'elle. Elle aurait aimé avoir un autre enfant avant Lucas, pour lui remonter le moral.

Mais non.

Dommage.

Réaliser cela augmenta ses pleurs, et elle écrasa sa bouche contre l'oreiller de son mari pour étouffer ses bruits de sanglots.

- Hermione ? demanda une voix.

Aussitôt, l'odeur d'amande du gel douche de Ron emplit la chambre, et celui-ci s'assit sur le lit.

- 'Mione, ma puce, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ?

Question idiote, elle ne prit même pas la peine d'y répondre. Elle sentit le jeune homme s'allonger à ses côtés, et caresser ses cheveux. Elle sortit sa tête de l'oreiller et le regarda.

- Il faut arriver à dépasser ça, lui dit-il gravement.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

- Je serais là, et on va y arriver ensemble. Je te le promets.

Hermione acquiesça, puis il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre son torse, lui avait le visage dans ses cheveux.

- Tu sens bon.

- C'est normal, chérie, rit Ron, je viens de me laver.

- Je le savais, idiot, pouffa sa femme.

Elle leva la tête vers, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et plongea son regard dans ses yeux.

- Je t'aime, dit-elle.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Tu ferais mieux de dormir.

- Tu restes avec moi ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton mi craintif mi enfantin.

- Oui. Je reste avec toi, mon coeur, fit-il en embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

Hermione se blottit alors plus confortablement contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Elle, puis Ron, s'endormirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

- Hermione ? Ouhou, Hermione !

Posant doucement sa tasse de café, Hermione reprit ses esprits tout aussi lentement, avant de regarder son amie, avec étonnement.

- T'étais dans la lune, ou quoi, rigola Ginny.

- Non, dans les nuages, avec mon petit ange, sourit tristement Hermione.

L'air amusé de Ginny disparut pour laisser place à un air gêné, puis elle se jeta à l'eau.

- Hermione, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Pardon ?

- Je te le demande sérieusement, est-ce que tout va bien, chez toi ?

- Chez moi... dans ma maison ou ma tête ?

- Commençons par ta tête, soupira la rousse.

L'autre femme prit une expression fermée, avant de lui répondre.

- Comment veux-tu que j'ailles ! Mon bébé est mort y a quatre jours, tu crois vraiment que je vais aller bien ?

- C'est ce que je me disais, murmura timidement Ginny.

- Désolée, soupira la brune. J'ai plus toute ma tête en ce moment, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est normal.

Un petit silence s'installé, durant lequel elles sirotèrent gentiment leur café. La veille au soir, Ginny avait proposé à son amie de la rejoindre au Chaudron Baveur, histoire de passer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne le travail trois jours plus tard.

- Et dans ta maison ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes à sa réponse.

- C'est pas forcément mieux que dans ma tête. Autant le premier jour, ça s'était plutôt bien passé, mais dès le lendemain de mon retour de l'hôpital... Ron ne me parle plus, il me répond à peine quand je lui dis que je l'aime, et il daigne me prendre dans ses bras que quand je suis au bord des larmes ou que je pleure déjà comme une madeleine, ronchonna-t-elle.

- Ça ne te rend pas heureuse, je suppose !

- Tu supposes bien, dit Hermione avec ironie.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle. J'aimerais bien qu'il fasse un petit effort, vienne me parler de ses sentiments, mais... enfin, il reprend le travail demain, je vais me retrouver seule, à me tourmenter pour savoir s'il pense à moi ou à Lucas...

Sa voix se brisa, ses yeux s'humidifièrent rapidement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait ce nom. Elle posa ses coudes sur la petite table et plongea son visage dans ses paumes, les larmes commençant à tomber.

- Oh, 'Mione... gémit Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras.

Hermione s'accrocha à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et pleura pendant quelques minutes.

- Désolée, fit-elle, gênée lorsqu'elle se recula enfin.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'excuser, répondit sa belle-soeur sévèrement.

La brune pouffa de rire, puis essuya ses yeux mouillés.

- Heureusement que j'ai perdu l'habitude de me maquiller !

- Tu te maquillais ? s'étonna Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh, des fois, pas souvent, c'est vrai.

Elles burent une nouvelle gorgée de café dans le silence revenu.

- Tu voudrais en parler ? dit subitement la rousse.

- De quoi ?

- De ce que tu ressens, pouvoir mettre des mots, décrire tes sentiments, tes pensées, ce que tu n'oses t'avouer ?

- Ben... répondit judiscieusement Hermione en se grattant la tête, j'y ai pensé mais la seule personne à qui j'aurais voulu le dire n'est pas disponible pour moi, finit-elle piteusement.

Ginny posa une main sur la sienne avec un petit sourire.

- Tu parlais de toi ?

- Oh non, rit la jeune femme, pas moi, je n'en aurais pas les nerfs.

- Qui alors ?

Ginny fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une petite carte, de la taille d'une carte de visite. Dessus étaient inscrits en lettres imprimées le nom d'Harold Gibbon, un psychomage, ainsi que ses horaires et son adresse de bureau.

- C'était le psy de Matt, tu sais, quand il a fait une dépression y a trois ans.

Le beau frère d'Hermione avait véritablement fait une grosse dépression nerveuse alors que sa soeur jumelle était en désintoxication. C'était une cracmolle, et depuis leurs vingt et un ans, elle était dépendante à l'héroïne. Matt l'avait été aussi, au même âge, mais était entré en désintox un peu moins d'un an après qu'il ai commencé l'héroïne, quelques mois avant de rencontrer Ginny. Sa soeur, toujours dépendante, était entrée en désintox un an après son frère, et cela avait été plus dur pour elle. C'était une période très dure, autant pour elle que pour lui. Il avait alors vu un psychomage, qui avait réussi à aider Matt dans cette épreuve (2).

- Je te conseille de lui parler. Même si tu ne veux pas entendre ce qu'il te dit après, il faut que tu parles à quelqu'un qui ne te connaît pas, ça te soulagera.

- Merci, murmura Hermione, les yeux toujours rivés sur sa carte.

Elles se sourirent, puis la rousse lui dit ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire depuis le début de leur rendez-vous.

- Et si tu te trouvais un hobby ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais pas, si tu faisais une espèce d'activité, comme le jardinage, ou un truc du genre ! De toute façon, vu à quel point la sécurité du monde sorcier s'est dégradée, Ron va être de plus en plus occupé, il ne sera pas plus présent que maintenant...

- Tant que ça ? s'écria Hermione.

- C'est pas non plus la cata, mais c'est pas super rassurant, acquiesça Ginny. Ce ne sont pas les Mangemorts, ils n'ont pas d'idées discriminatoires, mais quand même, le nombre d'assassin et de vandalistes augmentent lentement mais sûrement. En tout cas, toi t'auras toujours les mêmes horaires et tu as déjà assez lu pour jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, rit-elle, tu devrais trouver une autre passion.

Avec un sourire, la brune pensa à sa proposition, mais fut coupée par son amie.

- Tu voulais pas faire du chant ?

- Si, j'aimerais bien recommencé la musique, mais j'ai abandonné très vite quand j'étais petite...

- Eh ben c'est l'occasion ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Hmmmm, du chant, déjà, et puis... de la guitarre tiens ! Merci Ginny, c'est une super idée !

Elles se sourirent, puis la brune décida de changer de sujet.

- T'as vu, pour George et Coline ? demanda-t-elle en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

- M'en parles pas ! C'est une histoire de fou cette affaire !

La veille au soir, juste après que Ginny ait proposé un rendez-vous à Hermione, celle-ci avait été contactée par Molly. Sa belle-mère leur avait expliqué, à elle et à son mari, que deux semaines après qu'ils aient rompus neuf ans plus tôt, Coline avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte de George. Ils s'étaient remis ensembles, mais s'étaient séparés encore une fois après que la jeune femme ait fait une fausse couche. Cela avait rendu l'ambiance entre Hermione et Ron encore plus tendue, mais elle refusait de l'admettre.

- Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'on a plus vu George et Coline pendant une demi-heure, à l'hôpital, dit Ginny.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. À ce que je sais, ni l'un ni l'autre n'en aurait parlé à qui que ce soit. Ils en ont juste discuté une fois je crois, en plus de l'hôpital où je suis sûre qu'ils en ont parlé, vu que George était revenu les yeux rouges et qu'il n'avait pas pleuré comme nous dans la salle d'attente, et Coline a du l'avouer à Percy le même jour.

- Même Percy ne le savait pas ? Oh, Merlin...

- Oui ! Comme tu dis !

Alors qu'elles débattaient encore sur le sujet, Hermione pensa qu'il faudrait qu'elle parle à Coline. Après tout, elle, elle devait la comprendre, non ?

* * *

Après avoir brièvement résumé sa grossesse, elle avait raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé, tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti, depuis le début de son accouchement. Reprenant son souffle, essoufflée d'avoir trop parlé, elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle.

Elle était assise sur un grand canapé confortable, en velous pourpre. Les murs étaient de couleur marrons caramel. Il y avait une bibliothèque en bois d'eben, qui devait faire 1m50 de hauteur, et qui s'étendait sur la plupart des murs. Il y avait des tableaux aussi, des portraits de quelques psychomages célèbres, ou encore des paysages apaisants, comme une campagne ensoleillée, une clairière en pleine forêt ou un lever de soleil en mer. Il y avait aussi un bureau, en bois de séquoïa.

En face d'Hermione se tenait un homme, chauve et à lunettes, au moins la cinquantaine, sur un fauteuil en cuir marron. C'était Harold Gibbon, le psychomage que lui avait conseillé Ginny deux jours plus tôt. Elle avait suivie ses conseils était allée le voir.

- Pourriez-vous expliquer cette frustration, je vous prie ? demanda Gibbon.

- Et bien, commença-t-elle d'un air gênée, c'est un peu de la jalousie, je pense. Enfin, quand j'ai des flashs de ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie avec mon fils, parfois je pense aux mères de mon entourage, qui sont heureuses avec leurs enfants. Ou alors, inversement, quand je pense à ces mères, j'ai des flashs de lui. Alors, j'envie ces mères qui n'ont pas connu ce que je connais aujourd'hui, j'aimerais énormément être une mère.

- Ce serait de la jalousie mélangée à votre tristesse, à votre deuil, alors ? Mais vous êtes frustrée à cause de sa mort ?

- Non, pas exactement... Je suis triste, comme vous dites, de l'avoir perdu, mais je ne suis pas vraiment frustrée à cause de ces mères, ni à cause de sa mort, plutôt... C'est plutôt le fait d'être passée de femme enceinte à femme tout court qui me frustre.

- Je comprends.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, s'énerva Hermione. Vous avez une idée de ce que je veux dire, mais ça s'arrête là. Un conseil pour votre carrière, si vous n'avez pas vécu exactement la même chose que votre patient ou patiente, ne dites pas que vous comprenez, c'est préférable. Alors, à part si vous avez déjà été enceinte, que vous avez eu un accident lors de votre troisième mois qui aurait pu tuer votre bébé, que votre enfant est mort à l'accouchement parce que vous avez transplanez jusqu'à l'hôpital, et que vous n'avez même pas passé une demi-heure avec lui alors qu'il était vivant, ne dites surtout pas que vous me comprenez.

- Oh, vous n'êtes pas la première à me dire cela, sourit Gibbon. Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais été dans votre situation, je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais perdu d'enfant de ma vie. Même pas un petit-enfant. Mes parents, mes grands-parents et la plupart de mes oncles et tantes, oui, mais sinon, non. Mais sachez que le verbe comprendre est assez subjectif. On peut totalement vous comprendre parce qu'on a vécu la même chose que vous ; on peut en partie comprendre parce qu'on a vécu quelque chose qui s'y approche, comme si j'étais par exemple passé de fiancé à célibataire, ancien cocu ; et on peut aussi vous comprendre un peu parce qu'on a simplement l'esprit ouvert, comme c'est mon cas.

- J'apprécie énormément votre comparaison entre ma situation et un célibataire cocu, Mr Gibbon, dit Hermione ironiquement. Mais à ce que je sache, vous êtes là pour m'écouter, pas pour me faire un cours de vocabulaire.

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration.

- Comme je vous le disais, c'est d'être passée de femme enceinte à femme, et non mère, qui me frustre. Je veux dire, la plupart des femmes enceintes deviennent mères ensuite ! Elles ont un enfant, moi je n'en ai plus !

Elle ravala ses larmes, attendant que le psychomage ne lui réponde.

- Vous savez, selon moi, vous restez une mère. En fait, je pense que dès qu'on apprend la grossesse, on est pas un futur-parent, mais un parent à part entière. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une petite noisette à peine formée, cela reste une vie, une vie que vous avez créé, c'est votre enfant. Je considère l'embryon comme un être un part entière, donc pour moi, vous étiez mère avant d'accoucher.

- Vous êtes contre l'avortement, non ?

- Cela se devine à mes paroles, je suppose. Oui, je suis contre l'avortement. Comme je l'ai dit, l'embryon est pour moi déjà une personne, une vie. C'est le tuer que d'avorter, et attention, je ne parle pas de fausse-couches ! Je parle de l'avortement, pour moi c'est tout simplement un meurtre, et je ne supporte pas le meurtre, comme beaucoup de monde.

- Je suis d'accord. Non pas que je sois contre l'avortement, je suis plutôt pour. Et cela me flatte que vous pensiez que j'étais déjà mère avant. Seulement, maintenant, je n'ai pas d'enfants. Qu'est-ce qu'une mère sans enfants ?

- Vous venez de dire que vous n'aviez pas d'enfant, or, c'est faux, vous n'avez plus d'enfant, et non "pas". Je joue peut-être sur les mots, mais pour moi, ça fait toute la différence. On ne peut pas effacer le fait que vous avez eu un enfant, cela ne s'oublie pas. Et on ne peut pas non plus effacer le fait que vous avez été mère. Vous êtes une mère, tout comme votre mari est un père. Car vous avez un enfant, dans vos souvenirs, vos pensées, votre coeur, et là où vous vous imaginez qu'il est.

- Comment ça, où j'imagine qu'il est ? dit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Cela dépend de vos croyances, si vous croyiez à la réincarnation, au paradis, etc...

- Et si je n'ai aucune croyance ?

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Vous n'êtes pas la première jeune mère orpheline de fils ou de fille que je rencontre, vous savez, toutes des sorcières, et beaucoup de sorciers ne croient pas en ce que je vous ai cité. Or, toutes pensent que leurs enfants sont quelque part avec elle, elle sente leur présence sans arrêt, tout ça parce qu'elles y pensent énormément, voir trop.

Hermione réfléchissait à ses paroles, puis se mit à sourire.

- J'aime beaucoup votre point de vue. Je ne dis pas l'accepter, il me faudra sans doute un peu de temps pour cela, mais c'est vrai que je me considère comme une mère, que je ne suis plus celle que j'étais avant ma grossesse, j'ai un autre point de vue, un autre regard sur les enfants, même sans le mien.

Gibbon lui rendit son sourire, avant de poser une autre question.

- Avez-vous un exutoire ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- La plupart du temps, je conseille à mes patients, dont je pense qu'ils en ont besoin, le dessin. C'est un bon exutoire, cela permet de se défouler, et...

- Ah, ça ! coupa la brune.

- Vous en avez un ?

- Mon amie, celle qui m'a amené à vous, m'a parlé d'avoir un hobby, un exutoire comme vous dites. Je n'en avais pas, ou alors les livres, mais j'avais envie de changer. J'ai décidé de prendre la musique, et je commencerais mes cours de chant et de guitarre la semaine prochaine, expliqua-t-elle.

- C'est très bon, ça, Hermione. J'espère que cela vous conviendra.

- Merci, sourit-elle.

* * *

_Salut à tous ! Vous vous rendez compte à quel point je poste vite, lol._

_Vous allez bien ? C'est la rentrée, je sais... moi c'est demain, et pour ceux qui sont rentrés aujourd'hui, je leur offre toute ma compassion lol... _

_Et ce chapitre, il vous plaît ? Moi moyennement, je l'aime pas autant que le chapitre précédent... mais je l'aime bien quand même ! _

_Mon petit (1), c'était pour dire que Hermione met Coline dans le sac des mamans heureuses, car elle ne sait pas encore à ce moment que Coline a vécu la même chose qu'elle.  
Mon petit (2), c'était pour dire que, définitivement, je fais vraiment souffrir cette famille... lol, Coline qui perd le bébé de George, Matt qui a failli quitter Ginny quand elle est tombée enceinte (cf chap 9), et là Matt qui était un toxico... rah la la... mais en fait j'ai du mal à me dire que, dans la famille Weasley, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes... et parce que je suis une auteur sadique aussi lol !_

_Bon, je voudrais remercier pour leur review :_

_**guimette**__,** aylala**,__** Julie Winchester**__ et__** cyndie**__. Merci encore !_

_Voilà voilà... bon j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Le prochain arriverait... mmmmhhhh... soit jeudi, soit vendredi, soit samedi, soit dimanche... mais j'ai envie de dire jeudi ! Donc ça sera sûrement jeudi. Je l'ai déjà écrit, mais je lui ai pas encore donné de titre..._

_Voili, voilou, voilà, volaille... à très bientôt, biz' à tous !_

_malilite_


	13. Un rouquin tourmenté

**Disclaimer : **Si je vous dis que les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent, que c'est moi qui en réalité ai écrit ce roman et que Rowling en a méchamment profité, vous me répondez quoi ? Que l'espoir fait vivre ? Ah d'accord...

* * *

_**Accepter la vie**_

**Chapitre 13 : Un rouquin tourmenté**

- J'y vais.

Sur ses mots il vola un léger baiser à sa femme, puis transplana directement. Il ne vit pas Hermione soupirer de tristesse tout en continuant de beurrer sa tartine, dans la cuisine.

Aujourd'hui était le jour où il reprenait son travail. Il allait pouvoir se changer les idées, redevenir l'Auror Weasley et laisser tomber Ron, le père malheureux sans fils. Il avait besoin de redevenir comme avant, se prouver qu'il y a autre chose à faire que pleurer la mort de Lucas.

Transplanant juste devant la cabine téléphonique, l'entrée des visiteurs pour le Ministère, il y entra. Il tappa le code, six, deux, quatre, quatre, deux, qui n'avait toujours pas changé depuis quelques dizaines d'années maintenant.

- Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie, dit une froide voix féminine. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

- Ron Weasley, Quartier général des Auror. Je viens reprendre le travail, continua-t-il avec un sourire.

En tant que membre du ministère, il n'avait pas besoin de justifier sa visite, mais il adorait ponctuer sa réponse de petites phrases comme celles-ci.

- Merci.

Le plancher de la cabine se mit à trembler et elle descendait lentement dans le sol. Ron se remit à sourire, il savait que beaucoup de personnes se moquaient de lui car il utilisait cette entrée, il devait être le seul employé du Ministère à faire cela, mais il s'en fichait. Depuis la première fois où il était allé au Ministère, en fin de cinquième année, il utilisait le plus possible cette entrée, à part quand il était pressé.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit sur le gigantesque hall qu'il connaissait bien.

- Le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une agréable journée, dit la voix.

- Merci, répondit Ron, comme tous les matins.

Il traversa le hall à grandes enjambées, saluant quelques personnes, et s'engouffra dans l'ascenceur désert.

- Oups ! dit un homme en rentrant juste avant que les portes ne se ferment.

- Salut, Papa, sourit Ron à l'homme.

- Oh, Ron ! Il l'enlaça. Je suis content de te voir. Tu reprends déjà ?

- Niveau sept, Département des jeux et sports magiques, Siège des ligues britaniques et irlandaises de Quidditch, Club officiel de Bavboules, Service officiel de publicité pour les nouvelles Farces et Attrapes (1), Bureau des Brevets saugrenus, les interrompit la voix.

Il n'y avait personne lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, et l'ascenceur resta désert lorsque les portes se refermèrent.

- Oui, je recommence aujourd'hui, répondit son fils. J'en avais marre de rester inactif.

- Je comprends.

- Niveau six, Départements des transports magiques, Régie autonome des transports par Cheminée, Service de régulation des balais, Office des Portoloins, Centre d'essai de transplanage.

- Et sinon, comment tu vas ? demanda Arthur.

- Je vais bien. Mieux, rectifia-t-il sous le froncement de sourcils de son père. Ça peut aller, j'ai connu pire.

- Et Hermione ?

- Niveau cinq, Département de la coopération magique internationale, Organisation internationale du commerce magique, Association internationale pour les droits des sorciers (1), Bureau internation des lois magiques, Confédération internationale des sorciers, section britannique,

- Pareil, dit-il après un instant de flottement. On se remet ensembles, on se soutient.

- J'espère bien.

- Niveau quatre, Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, section animaux, êtres et esprits, Bureau de liaison des gobelins, Bureau de réclamations des créatures magiques ou contre les créatures magiques (1), Agence de conseil contre les nuisibles.

- Et toi, comment tu vas ?

- Bien, un peu affolé d'approcher les cinquante-sept ans (2), mais ça va.

- Et maman ?

- Elle va bien. Un peu fatiguée et sur les nerfs.

- À cause de ce qu'elle a appris sur George et Coline ?

- Niveau trois, Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie, Quartier général des Oubliators, Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus, dit la voix alors qu'Arthur hôchait la tête.

- Toi aussi, ça t'a fais un choc ?

- Bien sûr ! s'emporta-t-il. Leur bébé a failli être mon premier petit-enfant, et je n'étais même pas au courant ! Ça fait presque dix ans, maintenant ! Effectivement, il était temps qu'il nous l'apprennent !

Ron aquiesça, puis s'apprêta à sortir lorsque la voix annonça : "Niveau deux, Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objets de protection (3), Services administratifs du Magenmagot."

Le fils et son père sortirent ensemble de l'ascenseur, marchèrent dans un couloir en silence, le premier s'arrêta devant une porte et salua le deuxième qui continuait son chemin. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et se trouva devant une autre où étaient inscrit en lettres grises, imprimées et majuscules sur un écriteau noir et carré :

_HARRY POTTER_

_RON WEASLEY_

_AURORS_

Le "AURORS" était inutile, vu que leur bureau se trouvait dans le Quartier général des Aurors, mais ils l'avaient rajoutés lorsqu'ils avaient aquérit leur poste, trouvant cela "plus classe". Faut-il rappeler qu'ils avaient vingt-ans à l'époque ?

Ron poussa la porte et trouva son bureau dans le quasi même état que quand il l'avait laissé. L'endroit où il s'asseyait pour travailler était niquel, propre et rangé, celui de Harry était déjà sans dessus-dessous. Le roux posa sa veste sur le porte-manteau, puis s'approcha de son bureau. Une table avec des tiroirs, un fauteuil bien confortable, une corbeille à papier, derrière une bibliothèque remplie de cahiers et de boites, et au dessus un plan de Londres, de la Grande-Bretagne, et un planisphère.

Il s'assit à son bureau, ouvrit un des tiroirs et en sortit un cahier, qui résumait les dernières tâches de son travail _(nda : dont je n'ai pas d'idées très précises, désolée)_, qu'il avait du effectué. Sur la première page, la deuxième de couverture, s'étalait une grande photo en couleur et immobile. C'était un gros plan du visage d'Hermione, on voyait quand même son cou. Une photo qu'ils avaient prise deux ans plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient en vacances en Espagne. Sa peau avait bronzé, elle avait des tâches de rousseur sur le nez et les pommettes. Ses cheveux châtains, rendus plus clairs par le soleil, étaient un peu plus décoiffés que d'habitude, certaines fines mèches lui tombant sur le visage. Elle avait relevé son épaule droite, et avait posé son menton dessus, donnant un petit côté sexy à la photo. Ses yeux bordés de cils noirs, noisettes et très profond à cause du gros plan, rayonnaient de joie et de malice, et surtout, elle souriait. Son sourire aurait pu faire craquer n'importe qui, une petite moue qui s'était transformée en sourire amusé, ses dents mordant très légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle était radieuse, de bonheur.

Souriant devant cette image réconfortante, il feuilleta rapidement son cahier, et leva par réflexe les yeux sur un cadre, posé au bord de la table. Elle représentait Hermione également, trois mois plus tôt. Elle se tenait un peu de côté, ni de face ni de profil, et avait tourné sa tête pour regarder et sourire à l'objectif face à elle. Elle relevait sa tunique rouge sur son ventre rond de six mois, et tenait le vêtement dans ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine.

Cette fois, Ron fut mi-attendri mi-figé. Mi-triste, mi-en colère. Se forçant à rester calme et à ne pas jeter le cadre à travers la pièce, il le retourna simplement, le côté avec la photo contre la table de son bureau. Il essuya rageusement les quelques larmes qu'il avait laissé échappé, et ferma les yeux, tenta de se détendre.

- Ron ! Déjà là !

Il sursauta et put voir son ami, deux cafés à la main, lui sourire. Il lui rendit un sourire un peu crispé, se leva alors qu'il posait les cafés sur une commode, et ils s'enlacèrent.

- Si tu pensait que je viendrais plus tard, pourquoi deux cafés ?

- Je vais être franc. Je suis passé tout à l'heure devant le bureau, la porte était ouverte, j'ai vu que t'y étais, déjà plongé dans un dossier. Vu que tu ne m'avais pas vu, j'ai pris ta tasse et suis retourné la remplir !

- Merci, pouffa Ron en prenant sa tasse.

Chaque Auror avait droit à une tasse de café par personne, tous de la même taille. Ils pouvaient choisir la couleur, les possibles motifs, mais devait mettre leur prénom et leur nom.

Harry et Ron discutèrent pendant un moment, le premier remonta beaucoup le moral au deuxième avec quelques petites anecdotes et le mit au courant de ses derniers travaux. Ils se mirent ensuite à travailler sur une petite affaire, mineure mais nécessaire, tout en parlant.

Vers la fin de la matinée, quelqu'un vint taper à la leur porte. Sans entendre le "entrer" habituel, la personne ouvrit la porte et fit un pas dans la pièce. Un seul, car Harry se jeta tout de suite sur Draco Malfoy pour l'embrasser. Ron leva les yeux au ciel, légèrement agacé. Il avait encore un peu de mal avec Draco, mais ne savait plus très bien quel ton adopter avec lui, vu que c'était les vêtements qu'il avait offert à son fils qu'avait porter Lucas pour les photos. Il décida d'oublier ce _détail_, et s'approcha de Malfoy pour lui serrer la main.

- Salut, Draco.

- Salut, Weas... Ron, répondit le blond avec un sourire étonné.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- Ça peut aller.

Draco sembla hésiter un instant, puis prit lentement son ancien ennemi dans ses bras. Il était surpris de voir qu'il ne le repoussait pas, qu'il répondait même à son étreinte. Il lui glissa un "Je suis vraiment désolé, Weasley". Puis ils se détachèrent en se souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Harry ?

Ron venait de remarquer que son ami était au bords des larmes.

- Oh, rien, dit-il d'une voix émue, juste une poussière dans l'oeil.

Les deux autres pouffèrent de rire, puis se mirent à discuter, de tout et de rien. Ron s'étonnait de voir à quel point Draco semblait à l'aise avec lui, et de se dire qu'aujourd'hui, ses remarques désagréables étaient plus des plaisanteries qu'autre chose.

- Au fait, Harry, j'en parlais avec mon père tout à l'heure, dit le roux. Maman t'a dit pour Coline et George ? T'as pris ça comment ?

- Oui, elle m'a dit, soupira le brun. J'ai été tellement surpris ! Bon, bien sûr, je savais qu'ils avaient été ensembles, j'étais là quand ça s'est passé ! Mais ça...

- Coline et George ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pas la femme de Percy ?

- Non, c'est son frère, rigola Ron.

- L'écoutes pas, tu as raison, Coline est l'épouse de Percy, sourit Harry. Je suis content de voir que tu t'en souvienne !

- Oui, c'est bon... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec eux, vous me racontez ?

Ce fut Harry qui s'en chargea, s'amusant des différentes expressions qu'abordait le visage de Draco. À la fin de son récit, il semblait plus choqué qu'autre chose. Au bout d'un moment, il dit à Ron :

- Tu sais, Weasley, tu devrais en parler avec l'un ou l'autre. Ou plutôt avec ton frère, vu que c'était le père.

Ron le regarda avec froideur. Comme s'il n'y avait pas déjà pensé...

* * *

- Salut les garçons !

Dans la cuisine de Ron et Hermione, Harry put voir y entrer la seule femme de la maison. Il était rentré manger à midi chez ses meilleurs amis, et Ron et lui venait juste de terminer leurs spaghettis bolognaise, made in Weasley.

- Salut, 'Mione, sourit-il. Il se leva pour l'enlacer.

- Salut mon chéri, fit-elle à son mari.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, alors qu'il lui avait juste sourit. Harry fronça les sourcils. Habituellement, il lui aurait volé un baiser et l'aurait fait tombé sur ses genoux, cherchant plus de contact. Ron cherchait _toujours_ plus de contact avec sa compagne. Hermione ne semblait pourtant pas remarqué son air distant, et leur parla joyeusement.

- Vous avez mangé quoi ?

- Spaghetti bolo, répondirent-ils en même temps.

- T'en veux, demanda Ron.

- Non, j'ai pas faim.

Le brun resta encore une fois interdit. Hermione qui n'avait pas faim ? Alors là, elle qui avait toujours beaucoup mangé... Enfin surtout depuis qu'elle était enceinte, donc ça se comprenait un peu qu'elle n'avait pas faim...

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? fit Harry.

- Je suis allée voir Molly, elle voulait me parler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour parler.

Les trois amis arrêtèrent de discuter, l'ambiance devenant tendue. Puis, Ron se leva.

- Je vais y aller.

Il quitta la pièce, mais revint sur ses pas en posant un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Il prit son manteau et transplana.

- Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Harry.

- Comme ça comment ?

- Comme ça, distant, silencieux...

- Depuis l'hôpital, oui.

- Il ne t'embrasse plus ?

- Presque, sourit tristement son amie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? dit Hermione en haussant les épaules et s'asseyant sur le chaise de son mari.

- Vous... vous avez fait l'amour ? grimaça Harry.

La jeune femme pouffa.

- Non, toujours pas. Je pense qu'il lui faut un peu de temps, je pense qu'inconsciemment, il croit que je suis coupable de la mort du bébé.

- N'importe quoi !

- Je sais, même si des fois je le pense. Ecoute, il est triste, il m'en veut, il a juste besoin de temps. Moi aussi, il m'en faudra du temps avant qu'il ne me redemande d'être enceinte.

- Mais toi, ça va ?

- Pas vraiment, mais je fais avec.

Harry prit son amie dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller mieux, je te le promets, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Il eut pour seule réponse les larmes de détresse d'Hermione.

* * *

- Tenez-vous votre femme pour responsable de la mort de votre fils ?

Dans le bureau de Mr Harold Gibbon, Ron resta pensif un instant, le visage dans sa main.

Cinq jours plus tôt, Hermione était revenue de son cabinet et lui avait dit être plus soulagée d'avoir parlé de Lucas. Elle lui avait conseillé d'aller le voir, alors il était allé. Il avait prit rendez-vous juste avant de reprendre son travail l'après-midi. Il venait de résumer ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'hôpital, lors du décès de Lucas.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je l'ai cru à l'hôpital, mais maintenant...

- Pourquoi avez-vous penser qu'elle puisse être responsable ?

- Et bien, elle aurait pu attendre quelques secondes que je vienne à elle et, même sans portoloin, j'aurais pu la faire transplaner.

- C'est vrai. Elle a paniqué, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Bien sûr. C'est vrai, je le pense.

- Vous lui avez pardonné ?

- Non.

Un petit silence accompagna sa réponse.

- Autant je lui avais pardonné d'avoir mis son fils en danger il y a six mois, avec l'attaque de mangemort, autant maintenant qu'il est mort... Je veux dire, je pense que c'est vraiment à cause d'elle qu'il est mort ! Pas qu'elle l'ait fait exprès, c'est qu'un simple concours de circonstance, mais c'est vraiment elle ! Lors de l'accident, elle aurait pu attendre que les mangemorts arrivent, elle aurait pu nous lancer un message de détresse, et pas se jeter dans la bataille comme ça !

Ses yeux brillaient de colère alors qu'il parlait très vite.

- Et elle aurait pu attendre que je l'amène à Sainte-Mangouste, et pas y aller toute seule ! Bon, les conséquences auraient pu être minimes, si elle ne s'était pas jeté dans la batille six mois plus tôt ! Une faute, on peut oublié, mais la deuxième, surtout avec la mort de mon fils, je peux pas, je peut tout simplement pas ! Si elle voulait à ce point combattre des mangemorts, elle aurait du rester Auror ! Si elle voulait transplaner seule, se débrouiller seule, elle n'avait qu'à divorcer ! MAIS ELLE N'AVAIT PAS À TUER MON FILS !

Gibbon ne dit rien, attendant qu'il continue. Il avait autre chose sur le coeur, et il s'apprêtait à le dire.

- Et puis, il y a cette histoire entre ma belle-soeur et mon frère.

- Racontez-moi.

Ron se leva tellement il était énervé, et fit les cent pas.

- "Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Coline et George ?" Ils me disent tous ça _(nda : quelle mauvaise foi... les fois où j'en ai parlé dans le chapitre, c'est lui qui a ramené ce sujet sur le tapis... lol)_, ils peuvent pas parler d'autre chose !

- Et que s'est-il passé ?

- Vous voyez, vous aussi !

- En fait, reprit-il après s'être brièvement calmé, ma belle-soeur Coline et mon frère George sont sortis ensembles plus d'onze ans auparavant. Ils sont restés ensembles deux ans, puis ont rompu. Et ce qu'on a appris récemment, c'est que Coline avait appris qu'elle était enceinte deux semaines après leur rupture, qu'ils s'étaient remis ensembles pour le bébé, mais qu'elle avait perdu le bébé une semaine après, et qu'ils s'étaient re-séparés, définitivement cette fois. Aujourd'hui, Coline est mariée à mon autre frère Percy, et même celui-ci n'était pas au courant. Personne, à part eux, ne le savait.

- Et quel est le problème avec cette histoire ?

- Tout le monde en parle, c'est _ça _le problème ! Ils parlent tous de leur bébé, et...

- Personne ne parle du votre.

Ron reste silencieux et s'assit, le regard vers le sol.

- Vous avez peur qu'on vous oublie ? Qu'on oublie Lucas ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être... fit-il d'un air gêné.

- On ne vous oubliera pas, sachez-le. Les gens, tout comme votre famille, ne veulent juste pas vous faire souffrir en vous parlant de l'évènement le plus triste de votre vie qui ne s'est même pas déroulé il y a une semaine ! Ils veulent changer de sujet, et choisissent celui du moment, c'est tout ! Ils ne veulent ni vous oubliez, ni oubliez votre fils, ils ne veulent pas vous faire de mal !

- Mais peut-être que ça me soulageait qu'on me fasse mal. Il releva les yeux vers lui. Vous ne croyez pas ?

- C'est à vous d'en décider. Voulez-vous en parler avec votre famille ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Vous devriez d'abord en parler avec votre femme.

- Ça, je le sais, grimaça Ron.

* * *

_Coucou ! Comme promis, voilà le 13e chapitre !_

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, plus que 8 chapitres avant la fin en tout cas... Bon, je vous remercie de me lire, et je remercie __**guimette**__ et __**Julie Winchester **__ de m'avoir reviewé pour le chap précédent._

_Voilà, bon week-end à tous, à mardi pour le chapitre 14 !_

_Biz'_

_malilite_

Mes petites notes :

(1) : le "Service officiel de publicité pour les nouvelles Farces et Attrapes", l'"Association internationale pour les droits des sorciers" et le "Bureau de réclamations des créatures magiques ou contre les créatures magiques" sont des nouveaux département que j'ai inventé, je me suis dit qu'avec la guerre et le temps qui passait, certains département auraient du être créés (par forcément ceux-là !)

(2) : Selon moi, Arthur est né en 1951, et comme nous sommes en janvier 2008, les cinquante-sept ans ne devraient plus tarder

(3) : le "Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objets de protection" est le service créé pendant la guerre par Scrimegeour et dirigé par Arthur.

(Modification Samedi 8 septembre 2007 à 7h58, car j'avais oublié mes petites notes...)


	14. No kidding

**Disclaimer : **Si je vous dis que les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent, que c'est moi qui en réalité ai écrit ce roman et que Rowling en a méchamment profité, vous me répondez quoi ? Que l'espoir fait vivre ? Ah d'accord...

* * *

_**Accepter la vie**_

**Chapitre 14 : No kidding**  
_(ou 'Life is a game and true love is a trophy')_

- Merci d'avoir bien voulu que je vienne, murmura Hermione en embrassant Coline.

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu vienne me voir, sourit-elle.

Coline la fit entrer dans sa maison, calme, ses enfants étaient à l'école et Jules faisait la sieste à l'étage.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Un thé s'il te plaît.

La blonde partit dans la cuisine et revint cinq minutes plus tard, deux tasses de thé dans ses mains. Elle faillit les lâcher quand elle vit Hermione allumer une cigarette.

- Tu fumes ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oh, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, non, mes parents étaient de gros fumeurs et tout le monde fume au boulot. Depuis quand ?

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, Coline devina la réponse toute seule.

- Depuis deux semaines, c'est ça ?

Cela faisait deux semaines que Lucas était mort. La jeune femme hôcha simplement la tête en dégustant une bouffée.

- Je fumais pendant ma septième année, et j'ai enfin arrêté quand Voldemort est mort. J'ai jamais été une grosse fumeuse, mais j'ai toujours adoré ça. Et puis, comme maintenant je ne suis plus enceinte et que j'ai personne à allaiter, je m'en fiche.

- Et Ron ?

- Il ne sait même pas que je fume, répondit la brune en haussant les épaules.

- Comment ça ? dit la blonde en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

- Il ne fait presque plus attention à moi, il m'embrasse et me touche à peine, comment veux-tu qu'il sente la clope ?

Coline resta pensive un moment, puis vit Hermione écraser sa cigarette dans un cendrier qu'elle venait de faire apparaître.

- J'aimerais que tu me parle de ce qu'il s'est passé en 1998.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? demanda Coline en se crispant légèrement.

- Je sais pas trop... Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand tu es tombée dans les escaliers ?

- J'ai eu peur, répondit-elle immédiatement. Très peur. Pas pour mon bébé, ni pour moi, en fait je ne pensais à rien, j'avais juste peur. C'est comme si j'avais un mauvais préssentiment, en plus je ne faisais pas grand chose pour me rattraper. Comme si je savais que c'était déjà perdu. Enfin, je ne l'ai pas réalisé sur le coup, mais avec le recul, je crois que c'est ce que j'ai ressenti. J'avais très peur, et je savais.

Un ange passa. Deux anges passèrent, l'un mort en 1998, l'autre deux semaines plus tôt.

- Quand je me suis arrêtée au pied de l'escalier, j'avais mal, je pleurais, je m'affolais, je pensais à mon bébé. J'arrivais pas à croire de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis, George est apparu, m'a emmené à Sainte-Mangouste et je me suis évanouie. Je me suis réveillée, une médicomage m'annonçait en souriant que mon enfant était mort.

- Je suis désolée.

- Je sais. J'ai revu George le lendemain, il était distant avec moi, je l'étais aussi. En faite, c'est comme si, en plus de la tristesse de la mort de cet enfant, j'avais un autre sentiment...

Hermione se pencha vers elle, attentive.

- Je ressentais une sorte d'injustice. J'avais été heureuse pendant dix jours, heureuse d'avoir un bébé avec l'homme que j'aimais, alors qu'avant je broyais du noir à cause de ma rupture. Et après, mon bébé meurt, notre amour s'envole, je n'avais plus rien... Comme si quelqu'un me punissait d'avoir eu autant de bonheur pendant ces dix jours...

- Moi aussi, j'ai eu un sentiment d'injustice. Pourquoi moi, et pas une autre ?

- Mais pourquoi une autre, justement ? Il ne faut juste pas oublier que ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres. Que ce n'est pas nous qui avons été choisies, mais le hasard, simplement. Alors oui, c'est cruel, mais tu vas t'en remettre, comme je m'en suis remise.

- Ça t'as pris longtemps ?

Coline but une autre gorgée de thé, réfléchissant à sa réponse.

- Et bien, pendant six mois, j'ai été comme un fantôme. Je déjeunais chez mes parents le dimanche, le reste de la semaine j'étais seule. Je rendais parfois visite à des amis, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Et puis, j'ai revu Percy, sourit-elle. Un souffle de vie dans l'épave qu'était la mienne, c'est ce qu'il était pour moi. Je ne dirais pas de la chair fraîche, mais c'est un peu comme si ça l'était, rigola-t-elle. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il était nouveau dans ma vie. Enfin, pas vraiment, puisque c'était quand même le frère de George. Mais justement, il n'était ni nouveau, ni ancien, il était les deux. Ce n'était pas effrayant car c'était nouveau, parce que je m'étais plusieurs fois faite draguée pendant ces six mois quand même. Mais j'avais confiance en lui, parce que je le connaissais. Je ne sais pas trop comment dire...

- C'est pas grave, sourit Hermione.

On entendit soudainement des pleurs d'enfant, et Coline se leva en s'excusant. Hermione attendit quelques minutes, puis se leva et se rendit dans la chambre de Jules. Elle y vit Coline, en train de changer son fils, rigolant avec lui, le chatouillant. La brune revint dans le salon, les larmes aux yeux de ne pouvoir l'imiter.

- Excuse-moi, dit la blonde, son fils dans les bras, s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Elle laissa Jules jouait dans le salon, le petit bonhomme avait déjà un an et se débrouillait très bien tout seul.

- Je pense que le moment où je me suis le plus remise, reprit-elle, c'est quand Valérian est né. C'est comme si mon fils nouveau-né effaçait celui qui n'était pas encore né. Oh, bien sûr, je ne l'avais pas oublié, mais j'avais accepté sa mort dès le moment où j'ai tenu Valérian dans mes bras. Percy m'a dit que j'avais beaucoup pleuré à ce moment-là, ce dont je ne me souviens pas. Mon esprit était embrouillé par mes deux enfants, j'avais enfin fait mon deuil du premier, même si j'étais toujours triste, et je pouvais enfin me réjouir d'avoir un enfant, ce dont j'avais du mal pendant ma grossesse.

Hermione hôcha la tête en regardant Jules. Elle comprenait.

- Peut-être que cela te fera la même chose quand tu auras un enfant, tu ne crois pas ? demanda sa belle-soeur.

- Peut-être. Enfin, j'aimerais avoir un enfant, pour au moins être mère. Tu comprends, normalement je devrais être une vraie mère avec un vrai fils, et pas un souvenir, mais je n'en ai pas, et c'est ça qui est frustrant. Pourtant, je ne sais pas si je suis prête à retomber enceinte tout de suite.

- Ça viendra vite, je pense. De ce côté là, même si je n'étais pas forcément heureuse d'être enceinte, j'ai très vite accepté de l'être. Moi bien sûr, j'ai été enceinte pendant deux semaines, et pas neuf mois, donc ça devrait être plus long pour toi.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit à Percy ? demanda Hermione après un moment.

- Sérieusement, je n'en ai aucune idée. On ne s'était pas mis d'accord avec George, mais aucun de nous deux ne l'a dit à quelqu'un. C'était comme si ces deux semaines avaient été passé dans un autre monde, et vécu par deux autres personnes. Comme si c'était notre petit truc à nous, un tabou. En plus, vu qu'on s'est coupé du monde pendant une semaine à Rome, ça a vraiment accentué le fait que ça soit un secret.

- Mais quand tu as eu tes enfants, tu n'as pas voulu le dire ?

- J'y ai pensé, mais je l'ai très vite oublié. J'étais enfin heureuse, je ne voulais pas penser à des choses tristes alors que j'étais enfin en paix avec moi-même.

Le silence revint un instant, seulement brisé par les gazouillements de Jules.

- Et entre toi et Ron ?

- C'est assez dur, mais je fais avec.

- Au travail ?

- Je redeviens celle que j'étais avant, sourit-elle. Personne ne me parle de Lucas ou ne me fait penser à lui, c'est comme si je redevenais normale.

- Et Ginny m'a dit que tu faisais de la musique ?

- Oh, j'ai eu deux cours de guitarre et un cours de chant jusqu'à maintenant. Chanter me plaît beaucoup, mais pour la guitarre, je commence seulement alors c'est pas très excitant.

Coline posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione.

- Tu vas y arriver, j'en suis sûre. Ça ira mieux, je te le promets.

Hermione lui sourit faiblement. résistant à l'envie d'allumer une autre cigarette à cause de Jules. Elle en avait un peu marre que tout le monde lui dise que ça irait mieux.

* * *

- C'est la première fois que nous avons un rendez-vous en couple, commença Gibbon.

Effectivement, Ron et Hermione avaient voulu essayer d'aller voir leur psychomage ensemble, vu que tous les deux avaient beaucoup apprécier s'être libérés durant leurs rendez-vous individuels.

- La dernière fois, Hermione, vous avez parlé d'aller voir votre belle-soeur pour lui parler. L'avez-vous fait ?

Elle ignora le regard étonné de Ron et répondit "Oui" en murmurant.

- Voudriez-vous en parler ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Ron, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Et vous, Ron, vous avez émis le même souhait.

- C'est exact, je suis allé voir mon frère hier.

- Que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Et bien... qu'il avait été profondément choqué et triste de la mort de son enfant. Mais il considère qu'il n'avait été père que deux semaines, que ce n'était rien comparé à moi. Et puis il a parlé du mal qu'il aurait à avoir d'autres enfants, qu'il ne comprenait pas son ex-fiancée pour cela, que pour lui un enfant ne pourrait jamais être remplacé...

- C'est ce que vous pensez ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- On ne remplace pas un enfant perdu par un autre, Ron, claqua sèchement Hermione.

Cette fois, son mari la regardait, abasourdi. Depuis quand lui parlait-elle comme ça !

- Vous, Hermione, que pensez-vous de l'idée d'avoir des enfants ?

- Justement, j'en discutais ce matin avec ma belle-soeur. Je pense que je mettrais longtemps avant d'être prête à avoir des enfants, mais, pour elle, elle a accepté sa fausse couche, elle a fait son deuil avec la naissance de son premier fils.

- Tu veux dire que tu voudrais un enfant juste pour faire ton deuil ? s'exclama Ron.

- Euh, et bien... non bien sûr ! fit Hermione, gênée.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais vraiment un enfant ?

- Plus tard, oui...

La jeune femme eut la désagréable impression que son mari se retenait de dire quelque chose...

- Si t'as un truc à me dire, Ron, dis le maintenant.

Ils avaient tous deux oublié le psychomage, qui les regardait d'un air intéressé et poli.

- Des fois, j'ai l'impression que tu es vraiment une égoïste, tu sais !

- QUOI !

- Oui, exactement ! Tu sais ce que j'ai pensé, quand on était dans la salle de travail avec Lucas, mort dans nos bras ? Tu avais tellement mal au bord du lac, que tu as transplané sans m'attendre juste pour que ta douleur s'arrête plus vite, sans pensé aux conséquences, sans penser à Lucas !

- Arrêtes de dire son nom !

Elle était au bord des larmes. Tous les deux criaient sans s'en rendre compte.

- Tu ne nies pas, hein ? J'avais raison, alors.

- N'importe quoi, j'avais juste peur d'accoucher sur place ! Je pensais que j'étais presque prête, je me disais que c'était une question de seconde. Il y a un moment où tu peux plus prendre de portoloin, ni de cheminée, ni de transplanage, tu sais ? J'avais peur d'arriver bientôt à ce moment, je pensais que c'était une question de secondes.

- Et bien, TU PENSAIS MAL !

- Je le sais maintenant, merci.

- Tu es égoïste aussi, continua Ron, pour ce que tu viens de dire. Tu te rends compte, tu veux faire un enfant uniquement pour faire ton deuil !

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fumé, mais tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, maugréa-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé, mais tu n'avais qu'à surveiller tes paroles.

Ron, qui s'était levé tellement il s'était énervé, se rassit.

- Bien, commença Gibbon, nous pouvons maint...

- Tu sais que toi non plus, t'es pas parfait ? coupa Hermione, les bras croisés.

- Personne n'est parfait, je te rappelle ! Tu pourrais clarifier le fond de ta pensée, s'il te plaît ?

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un air menaçant.

- Tu me reproches de vouloir faire mon deuil égoïstement, mais est-ce que tu m'aides à faire mon deuil toi, au moins ?

- Et toi, tu m'aides à le faire peut-être ?

- Peut-être pas, mais je fais des efforts, je ne t'ignores pas, je ne fais pas une tête d'enterrement à chaque fois que tu entres dans la pièce où je suis.

- Je ne...

- Oh si ! La dernière fois, quand Harry mangeait à la maison, je suis arrivée et vous riiez. Je suis entrée, tu souriais, tu m'as vu, ton visage s'est fermé. Comme si tu ne voulais plus me voir. Tu ne me montre pas que tu m'aimes, tu m'embrasses du bout des lèvres une fois par jour, comme si tu n'en avais pas envie, tu ne m'enlaces plus, tu ne me prends plus la main, tu ne me souris plus, tu me parles à peine, dans le lit, tous les soirs, on a un grand vide qui nous sépare, j'en pleure et tu ne fais rien, ça fait deux semaines que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu m'aimais...

- Stop, STOP ! Je t'avais dit que j'avais besoin de temps. Tu devrais comprendre.

- Et bien non, je ne comprends pas. Parce que moi, j'ai besoin de toi ! Et après, c'est moi que tu traites d'égoïstes ? cria-t-elle.

- Tu ne peux me laisser de temps et me demander d'être auprès de toi !

- Je veux bien te laisser du temps, mais pas de cette manière. Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien, tu as besoin de moi, comme j'ai besoin de toi !

- Comment peux-tu savoir ça !

- Parce que je te connais ! Peut-être qu'on pourrait recommencer doucement ? Parler, aller au restaurant, sortir seuls ou avec des amis, et pour les contacts, moi, je n'ai pas de problème pour ça, moi j'en ai besoin, c'est toi qui a un problème avec ça ! Donc, je pense que pour les contacts, tu devrais me laisser faire...

- Arrêtes de programmer ma vie, grommella-t-il

Hermione s'arrêta immédiatement de parler, ne s'attendant pas à cela.

- Je ne pourrais pas faire ça, je ne veux pas faire d'efforts pour toi.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que... j-je t'en veux pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

La jeune brune ne dit plus rien, un air sur le visage indéfinissable.

- Je le savais. Je l'avais dit à Harry, il m'a dit que c'était ridicule, mais j'en étais sûre.

- Tu l'as dit à Harry !

- C'est aussi mon meilleur ami, je te rappelle ! T'aurais voulu que je te le dise à toi ? Je te rappelle que tu ne me parles plus !

- Oh, ça va avec ça !

Un petit silence s'installa, et Gibbon se demandait s'il devait manifester sa présence.

- Pourquoi tu crois que je suis responsable ? demanda Hermione.

- Déjà, pour l'accident d'il y a six mois, et pour le transplanage.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu ne m'en voulais pas ! cria-t-elle, hors d'elle.

- C'était vrai ! Mais maintenant...

- Quoi, maintenant ?

- Je trouve que tu as fait trop d'erreurs. L'accident, enfin, un évènement de ce genre, une fois, d'accord, surtout si tout va bien après... mais deux fois, surtout quand mon fils meurt, j'arrive pas à l'avaler.

Hermione passa ses mains sur son visage.

- C'est pas vrai... j'y crois pas... J'ai l'impression que tu me parles d'une faute que j'aurai commise, comme si j'avais oublié d'aller t'acheter tes céréales favorites. La première fois, ça passe, et puis, il reste des toasts, mais la deuxième fois ça va pas, et puis en plus, il ne reste plus de toasts. Je rêve, ou quoi ? On dirait un gamin !

- Ben, c'est sûrement ce que je suis. N'empêches que toi, tu as tué mon fils.

Au moment où il avait dit cette phrase, il le regretta. Il ne voulait pas le dire comme ça, d'autant qu'il considérait que ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, c'était le hasard, c'était involontaire de sa part, même s'il lui en voulait.

Son coeur se brisa quand il vit des larmes couler sur les joues de celle qu'il aimait. Merlin, qu'il l'aimait ! Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, il voulait tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Et puis, la phrase dit bien que "_le bonheur de l'être aimé suffit à son propre bonheur_", non ?

Il voulut s'excuser, mais Hermione se leva, essuya ses larmes, remis sa veste, et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. On entendit un bruit de transplanage. Ron détacha ses yeux de la porte, et rencontra le regard réprobateur d'Harold Gibbon. Il se rappela soudainement qu'il était en consulation avec son psychomage.

- Désolé, lui dit-il sincèrement. À bientôt.

Il se leva, mis son manteau, et transplana directement chez lui.

* * *

Elle n'en revenait ! La traiter, elle, d'assassin ! Ah, il avait un sacré culot ! Il aimait la faire souffir, ou quoi ?

- Même s'il n'a fait que dire tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas, murmura-t-elle.

Elle soupira, lança sa veste sur le canapé, et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, puis sortit son paquet de cigarette et sa baguette magique. Elle l'alluma et en tira une bouffée avec plaisir.

Elle appuya son dos contre la porte de la salle de bain, et se regarda dans le miroir qui était en face d'elle. Le teint pâle, des cernes sous les yeux, les lèvres gercées, les yeux et le nez rouge, les cheveux dans tous les sens s'échappant de sa queue de cheval. Et, dans ses prunelles marrons et ternes, brillait un éclat de tristesse.

La brune tira sur sa cigarette, et ferma les yeux, se détendant peu à peu. Soudain, elle sentit la porte s'ouvrir et se recula vivement.

- Hermione ? Tu ne m'as pas entendu t'appeler ? Mais...

Il regarda sa cigarette dans sa main, fumante, avec des yeux ronds.

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es remise à fumer ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, je suis la meurtrière de ton fils, cracha-t-elle froidement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha d'elle. Il posa une main dans son dos, son bras reposant sur sa taille, la rapprocha de lui, et lui piqua sa cigarette. Sous l'air ahuri de sa femme, il ferma les yeux et en aspira une bouffée. Puis il l'écrasa dans le lavabo, se pencha vers Hermione et lui vola un léger baiser.

- Allez, viens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, lui dit-il.

Il prit sa main et l'emmena dans le salon.

Hermione était ébahie. Il se comportait avec elle comme si ces deux semaines d'ignorance n'avaient pas existées. Il était... normal. À part avec un air exaspéré, il n'avait pas relevé la phrase qu'elle avait dite, qui était plus que sérieuse. Il avait levé les yeux au ciel, comme si cette phrase n'était pas de lui ! Il se foutait d'elle, ou quoi ?

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrives ? demanda-t-elle.

Il ne lui répondit pas, et il les placèrent au milieu du salon. Il fit un mouvement de sa baguette et de la musique résonna. De la guitarre, un air doux. Hermione vit qu'un disque tournait dans leur poste de musique moldue, et elle reconnut la chanson _11:11_ de Rufus Wainwright, un chanteur que son mari adorait. Ron se tourna vers elle, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. Puis il prit sa main, entrelacèrent leurs doigts, passa l'autre main d'Hermione autour de son cou et mit son autre main autour de la taille de la brune. Il la rapprocha de lui, laissant un très léger espace entre eux.

_Woke up this morning at 11:11_

Ron murmurait les paroles en même temps que le chanteur, un air de sérénité sur le visage, les yeux dans le vide. Hermione, toujours étonnée, contemplait ce visage qu'elle aimait tant, se détendant également. Ils commencèrent à danser, l'un contre l'autre, en rythme avec la musique.

_Wasn't in Portand and I wasn't in heaven_

_Could have been either by the way I was feeling_

_But I was alive, I was alive_

Il plongea son regard dans celui noisette d'Hermione, qui crut se noyer dans l'azur de son mari. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu cette sensation.

_Woke up this morning at 11:11_

_John was half-naked and Lulu was crying_

_Over a baby that will never go crazy_

_And I was alive and kicking_

Il la colla doucement à lui, posa sa joue contre la tempe de la brune, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, savourant ce contact. Il murmurait les paroles à son oreille, comme si elles étaient ces propres mots. Il pensait qu'il avait très bien choisi cette chanson. Après tout, elle s'accordait assez bien à leur situation. Elle parlait d'une personne qui s'était réveillée un matin, à 11h11, et qui avait pris soudainement conscience de la vie. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était vivant.

_Through this cruel world_

_Holding a notion of you at 11:11_

_Tell me what else can I do_

_What else can I do?_

_"__À travers ce monde cruel, j'ai pris conscience de ta présence à 11h11, Dis moi ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre, Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ?"_

En apprenant que sa femme se plaignait de l'ignorance de Ron, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle aussi souffrait.

_Woke up this morning and something was burning_

_Realized that everything really does happen in Manhattan_

_Thoughts were of characters and afternoons lying_

_And you, you were alive_

_"Et toi, tu étais vivante"_.

Après s'être aperçu qu'il était vivant malgré la mort de Lucas, il s'apercevait qu'Hermione aussi était là. Vivante aussi. Qu'ils étaient tous les deux vivants, qu'ils s'aimaient, et qu'ils perdaient leur temps à se disputer et à souffrir dans leur coin, se remettant beaucoup plus doucement que s'ils avaient souffert ensembles et s'étaient aidés mutuellement.

_Oh the hours we are separate_

_11:11 is just precious time we've wasted_

_So patch up your bleeding hearts_

_And put away your posies_

_I'm gonna have a drink_

_Before we ring around the rosies with you_

_Oh the hours we are separate_

_Oh the hours we are separate_

_11:11_

_"Nous étions séparés, 11h11 est juste le précieux moment que nous attendions. Donc mets un pancement sur ton coeur qui saigne, et envoies balader tes petits bouquets, Je vais prendre un verre avant que nous soyons encerclés par des roses."_

Pendant ces deux semaines, il n'y avait qu'elle à faire des efforts, lui la délaissait. Ce jour, c'était comme s'il avait attendu qu'il arrive pour se ressaisir, comme s'il était conscient d'ignorer Hermione et qu'il avait juste besoin qu'on le lui dise. 'Alors Hermione, pensa-t-il, laisse tomber tes plaintes et la vie de merde qu'on a eu ces dernières semaines, ton mari est revenu et ensemble, nous aurons une vie meilleure".

Les dernières notes, que Ron avait fredonner, furent jouées, et la chanson se termina. Le roux approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de sa femme.

- Je suis désolée, je ne me rendais pas compte que je te faisais souffrir, murmura-t-il, la faisant frissonner.

Elle acquiesça. Il lui embrassa la tempe, la pommette, la joue, et effleura ses lèvres. Tout d'un coup, la chanson _Poses _de Rufus Wainwright, le même chanteur (normal, c'est le même cd !), résonna dans leur salon. Les deux tourteraux ne cessèrent pas de danser.

_The yellow walls are lined with portraits_

_And I've got my new red fetching leather jacket_

_All these poses such beautiful poses_

_Makes any boy feel like picking up roses_

- Je suis prêt à faire ce que tu as dit, à parler, à aller au restaurant, à sortir, je suis prêt pour qu'on redevienne de vrais jeunes mariés.

- Ça fait plus de sept ans qu'on est plus des jeunes mariés, sussura Hermione, les yeux fermés.

- Chut, somma-t-il doucement.

_There's never been such grave a matter_

_As comparing our new brand name black sunglasses_

_All these poses such beautiful poses_

_Makes any boy feel as pretty as princes_

- Je suis prêt à t'embrasser, à t'enlacer, à te prendre la main, à te faire l'amour. Je veux redevenir celui qui t'aimes et qui te le montres.

_The green autumnal parks conducting_

_All the city streets a wondrous chorus singing_

_All these poses oh how can you blame me_

_Life is a game and true love is a trophy_

_"Life is a game and true love is a trophy - La vie est un jeu et le vrai amour est un trophée"_

Hermione pensait que la chanson n'avait rien à voir avec eux, mais elle aimait cette chanson et adorait danser dessus. "T'as tout compris, Rufus, l'amour est réellement le trophée de la vie."

Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui embrassa la joue de son mari, plusieurs fois, tout doucement. Puis elle approchait de ses lèvres, et posa les siennes dessus. Elle y fit plusieurs petits baisers, puis l'embrassa délicatement. Il répondit, et ils entamèrent un long et tendre baiser. Ils avaient cessés de danser. La jeune femme avait passé ses bras autour du cou de l'homme de sa vie, le pressant contre elle, lui enlaçait sa taille. Il se détacha de ses lèvres, parcourut sa machoire et son cou de baisers, et laissa un suçon dans son cou.

Elle prit son menton dans ses mains, le releva et captura ses lèvres encore une fois. Il se retira une nouvelle fois, se baissa lentement et se mit à genoux. Il déboutonna le bas de sa chemise jaune foncée jusqu'au nombril, puis posa sa bouche sur son ventre, comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'elle était enceinte. Mais maintenant, il le faisait car il savait que c'était une zone particulièrement erogène pour elle. Surtout son nombril.

C'était pour ça que, ses mains sur les reins d'Hermione, il mit sa langue à l'intérieur de son nombril après avoir léché, sucé, embrassé et mordillé la peau de son ventre. Il pouvait deviner qu'Hermione se mordait la lèvre inférieure, pour retenir ses gémissements, alors qu'elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux flamboyants.

Il se releva, embrassa passionnément sa belle qui le lui rendait bien, la serrant contre elle, passant ses mains sur son corps. Il la souleva contre lui, elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Tout en s'embrassant, il les dirigèrent vers leur chambre, alors que la chanson _Poses_ se terminait.

_Baby you said watch my head about it_

_My head about it_

_Oh no oh no oh no_

_Oh no oh no no kidding_

- Je ne me moquerais pas de toi, murmura Ron entre deux baisers, répétant les derniers paroles de la chanson.

* * *

_Salut à tous !_

_Pour ceux qui attendaient désespérement (euh...) que Ron fasse ENFIN attention à Hermione, vous voilà servi ! J'espère que les chansons de Rufus Wainwright ne vous ont pas dérangés (bah oui, des fois, les lecteurs, ils aiment pas quand y a des chansons comme ça... perso, quand la chanson va bien avec le texte et que je l'aime bien, ça ne me pose aucun problème ). D'ailleurs, je vous conseille fortement d'écouter les chansons de ce chanteur à la voix envoûtante (mmmmmhhhh... rufus... ), les deux chansons du chapitre sont superbes, j'aime également beaucoup 'Rebel Prince' et 'I don't know what it is'... Si vous connaissez déjà, dites le moi !  
_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre en tout cas. Merci beaucoup à __**Julie Winchester**__, **guimette**__, **aylala**__ et __**cyndie**__ pour leur reviews. Et merci aux autres de me lire._

_Voilou ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera vendredi, et aura pour titre __**Someday**_

_A bientôt, biz' à tous !_

_malilite_

Posté le mardi 11 septembre 2007 (d'ailleurs, une petite pensée pour le sixième anniversaire des attentats à New York, avec les Tours Jumelles...)


	15. Someday

**Disclaimer : **Si je vous dis que les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent, que c'est moi qui en réalité ai écrit ce roman et que Rowling en a méchamment profité, vous me répondez quoi ? Que l'espoir fait vivre ? Ah d'accord...

* * *

_**Accepter la vie**_

**Chapitre 15 : Someday**

Les rayons de soleil chatouillèrent la joue d'Hermione, ce qui la réveilla. Elle papillonna un instant des yeux, puis se réveilla totalement. Elle avait sa tête posée sur le côté de Ron, ses bras liés autour de la taille du jeune homme. Lui avait tourné sa tête du côté opposé où se trouvait Hermione, une main au-dessus de sa tête et l'autre était dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda, attendri, avant de s'apercevoir de leur nudité. Elle sourit. Ils avaient encore passé une nuit passionnée, comme cela leur arrivait souvent depuis quelques mois. Quatre, pour être précise.

Cela faisait quatre mois et deux semaines que leur fils était mort, et quatre mois qu'ils avaient décidés de faire face au deuil ensemble. Ils s'étaient plus vite rétablis qu'ils le prévoyaient d'ailleurs. Bien sûr, ils étaient encore tristes, n'avaient pas encore accepté ce décès, mais ils parvenaient à être heureux parfois. Ils étaient très affectueux l'un envers l'autre, comme au début de leur relation, étaient très ouverts l'un à l'autre, avaient retrouvé leur complicité, leur humour commun, leurs sourires, leurs éclats de rires, et leurs heures de discussion. Ils avaient dignement fêté l'anniversaire de Ron avec un concert de Rufus Wainwright, en compagnie d'Harry comme au bon vieux temps, le 2 mars, le lendemain des vingt-huit ans du rouquin.

Soudain :

- Ron ! Hermione !

Fronçant les sourcils, la brune se demanda qui pouvait bien les contacter à... elle regarda l'horloge, huit heures du matin. Elle s'extirpa des draps chauds et du torse confortable de son mari, enfila un t-shirt à lui, et marcha jusqu'au salon.

- Matt ? s'étonna-t-elle en voyant son beau-frère dans la cheminée.

- Hermione !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Ginny ?

- Oui, sourit Matt. Elle est à Sainte-Mangouste, tout va bien pour l'instant, même si c'est un peu prématuré. Il paraît que ça va durer longtemps, alors je vous conseille de venir dans cinq heures, d'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. J'espère que ça sera pas trop dur !

- Merci.

Et il disparut. Toujours en souriant, la sorcière s'avança vers la cuisine. Elle se fit du café, mit des toasts à griller, et sortit son paquet de cigarette. Elle l'alluma et commença à fumer. Hermione avait arrêté de fumer trois mois plus tôt, mais elle aimait bien le faire de temps en temps. Elle n'était pas dépendante, loin de là, sa dernière cigarette remontait à un mois et demi. Lorsqu'elle l'eut terminer, elle se servit une tasse avec sa cafetière, beurra ses tartines, croqua dedans et accompagna cela d'une gorgée de café.

Tout en dégustant son petit-déjeuner, elle repensa à Ginny. Sa belle-soeur, son amie depuis quinze ans, sa confidente. Elle repensa à la fois où, quatre mois plus tôt, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle était enceinte. Au début, elle avait été triste et fatalise. Elle avait pensé "Et voilà, elle va avoir un beau bébé alors qu'elle en a déjà un, et moi, qui ai trimé pendant neuf moi pour en avoir un, j'en ai pas !". Elle avait d'ailleurs été indignée de ses pensées, d'être jalouse de Ginny et d'avoir utilisé le mot "trimer" pour décrire ses neuf mois de grossesse qu'elle avait quand même apprécié.

Mais elle avait cessé de ruminer quand sa belle-soeur lui avait expliqué qu'elle était en faite enceinte de quatre mois, et qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Quatre mois plus tôt, elle avait demandé à Matt de lui faire un autre enfant, mais elle avait cru que cela n'avait pas marché, car son test de grossesse était négatif. Mais malheureusement, ou heureusement, les tests ne sont pas fiables à 100, et celui-là s'était trompé. Ginny avait un peu oublié cela, d'autant qu'elle avait très peu grossi pendant ses quatres premiers mois, qu'elle avait toujours ses règles comme cela arrive parfois, et qu'elle n'avait pas de nausée ni aucun autre symptômes de femmes enceintes.

Elle avait découvert qu'elle l'était lorsqu'elle avait fait un test de grossesse avec une amie : cette amie, qui soupçonnait une grossesse, avait décidé de faire un test mais uniquement si elle ne le faisait pas toute seule. Résultat, les deux femmes étaient enceinte, mais l'une d'une semaine, et l'autre de quatres mois. Dans les jours qui suivirent, elle avait très vite grossi, son ventre s'arrondissait encore plus vite jusqu'à atteindre un diamètre normal lorsqu'elle fut enceinte de cinq mois. Elle n'avait aussi plus de règles, ce qui la soulageait grandement ! (_nda : je la comprends ! j'aimerais être enceinte... pas juste pour ça, quand même )._

Au final, Hermione puis Ron avaient été plutôt contents de cette grossesse, un nouvel évènement dans la famille, qui serait un heureux évènement. En plus, cela avait donné l'occasion à Ron de garder plus souvent sa petite filleule Nelly, la soeur du futur bébé, alors ce n'était que du bonheur en plus !

Cependant, la fois où Ginny montra à son amie la futur chambre du bébé, deux mois plus tôt, elle avait eu du mal à ravaler ses larmes. Elle était rapidement rentrée chez elle et avait pleuré dans la chambre de Lucas, repliée contre elle même au milieu de la pièce. Ron l'avait trouvé ainsi en rentrant du Ministère, il l'avait consolé, ils avaient parlés ensembles, s'étaient câlinés, s'étaient embrassés, s'étaient dit "je t'aime" plusieurs fois, et Hermione avait été réconfortée. Cela se passait comme ça maintenant, ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre.

- 'Mione ?

Cette voix la fit revenir dans ses pensées, et elle se tourna vers son mari, les yeux bouffis, les cheveux en bataille, torse nu et seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama. Il s'avança vers elle, se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement en passant une main sur son flanc, alors qu'Hermione avait mis une main sur sa joue, les doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Bien dormi ?

- Toujours avec toi, ma puce, sourit le beau-parleur en se servant une tasse de café.

- Tu as encore fumé ? reprit-il.

- Oui... ça sent tant que ça ?

- Hermione, réprimanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils, fumer, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé !

Elle le regarda, amusée, puis tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Elle se leva, se mit face à lui et passa ses mains autour de son cou.

- J'ai une bien meilleure nouvelle à t'annoncer, sourit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron d'une voix en posant une main sur sa hanche.

- Ginny va accoucher !

Le futur oncle recracha sa gorgée de café dans sa tasse et la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Comment tu le sais ? T'es allée te renseigner à l'hôpital dans cette tenue ? fit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- C'est Matt qui nous a contactés par cheminée.

- Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

- On doit y être dans quatre heures, on a le temps ! Matt a dit que ça se présentait doucement, c'est pour ça.

- Ah, je pensais que le bébé avait envoyé un message en passant par le col de l'utérus de ma soeur, en disant qu'il serait né dans quatre heures.

- Pff, idiot, rit Hermione en s'écartant et en le tapant gentiment sur le bras.

Elle s'apprêta à quitter la cuisine puis se retourna et regarda Ron avec des yeux ronds. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- JE VAIS DEVENIR MARRAINE ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de son mari.

Elle lui fit un sourire radieux, les bras une nouvelle fois autour de son cou _(nda : qu'est-ce que vous voulez, c'est la meilleure place qu'ils aient jamais trouvés ! Raaah, chanceuse d'Hermione !)_. Il lui rendit son sourire, laissa glisser ses mains le long du dos, des hanches et des fesses de sa femme. Puis il empoigna le haut de ses cuisses et la porta, en mettant les jambes de la brune autour de sa taille.

- C'est une fantastique nouvelle, 'Mione. Que dirais-tu d'aller fêter ça tout de suite ? fit-il avec un sourire mutin.

Elle éclata de rire et l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'il la menait dans leur chambre.

Quatre heures plus tard, Hermione attendait son mari pour partir à l'hôpital. Elle portait un jean bleu foncé, une chemise rouge pourpre dont elle avait détaché les trois premiers boutons, laissant voir la naissance de ses seins. La chemise appartenait à Ron, mais comme elle n'avait pas perdu tous ses kilos en trop de sa grossesse, surtout au niveau du buste, et que Ron avait maigri lorsqu'il s'était racheté de nouvelles chemises, celle-ci lui allait bien, moulant parfaitement sa poitrine, et c'était tout ce que demandait son mari _(nda : mdrrr, petit pervers, va ! en tout cas, je sais pas pourquoi je m'éclate à la décrire, je l'ai pas souvent fait dans cette fic...)_. Elle avait aussi une veste d'été marron caramel, et avait entortillé ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche duquel des mèches rebelles sortaient et restaient autour de son visage. Avec sa guitarre dans le dos, elle avait l'air d'une chanteuse de variété décontractée.

Elle avait décidé de prendre sa guitarre au cas où Ginny voudrait qu'elle joue quelque chose, comme ce qu'elle faisait souvent depuis qu'Hermione avait commencé des cours de musique. Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien, mais était loin d'avoir un excellent niveau, même si son beau timbre de voix compensait cela et que son entourage aimait bien l'entendre.

- Je suis prêt ! dit Ron, en arrivant, un pull léger gris et un pantalon en velours vert. Wow, ça te va super bien ce style, on dirait une Jane Birkin anglaise !

- Toi et ta culture musicale, sourit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, on y va ?

Et tous les deux transplanèrent jusqu'au hall de Sainte-Mangouste. Là, leurs coeurs se serrèrent et ils se prirent la main. C'était la première fois qu'ils revenaient dans cette endroit depuis quatre mois et deux semaines, mais ils oublièrent leurs mauvais souvenirs et cherchèrent la chambre où étaient Ginny et son bébé. Quand ils l'eurent trouvés, ils entendirent de l'animation derrière la porte, les autres devaient déjà être là. Ils entrèrent sans frapper et virent un joyeux tableau. Sur le lit, Ginny tenait son enfant dans les bras, alors que Matt avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, que Nelly était montée sur ses genoux et que tous deux regardaient le bébé.

- Félicitations, s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione en coeur.

La jeune femme posa sa guitarre et salua Charlie, Krystel (à contre-coeur, elle ne l'aime toujours pas ), Molly, Arthur, Xavier et Sylla, les parents de Matt, les jumeaux et Angelina. Puis elle alla embrasser Matt, Nelly, Ginny, et le nouveau membre de sa famille.

- Hermione, fit Ginny en lui tendant le bébé, je te présente Gael, ton filleul.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, contempla ses bonnes joues, son petit nez en trompette, sa bouche charnue, et ses beaux yeux bleus foncés, comme ont la plupart des bébés.

- Bonjour, Gael, murmura-t-elle en posant un baiser sur sa joue veloutée, humant son odeur délicieuse de bébé.

- Passe-le moi, pressa Ron.

Elle le fit, et, tout comme son ventre s'était serrée depuis le moment où elle avait vu Gael jusqu'à celui où elle l'avait embrassé, son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit Ron avec son filleul. À ce moment, Lucas lui manquait énormément. Elle eut subitement froid, et passa ses mains autour de ses bras pour se réchauffer.

- Hey, fit Matt en lui tapant l'épaule. Ça va ?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée, puis elle se tourna vers lui et, à la grande surprise du jeune homme, l'enlaça, cherchant à être réconfortée.

- Je suis choquée que tu fasses ça sous mes yeux, Hermione ! entendit-elle.

Elle se détacha de Matt et se jeta dans les bras de son mari, en murmurant "Gros débile". Durant l'heure qui suivit où la chambre ne faisait que se remplir, elle ne quitta presque jamais les bras de Ron. Elle avait peur d'éclater en sanglot sinon. Mais, quand Hermione vit l'air compatissant de Coline, le sourire réconfortant d'Harry et le regard aimant de Ron, elle se ressaisit. Elle prit son filleul qui n'arrivait pas à dormir dans la pièce bruyante, pour aller le bercer dans le couloir.

Elle se dirigea vers une fenêtre où on pouvait voir le jardin de Sainte-Mangouste, tout en fredonnant une chanson dont elle avait oublié le titre, le chanteur et les paroles. Elle avait sentit le bébé s'endormir contre sa poitrine. Elle embrassa longuement le haut du crâne du bébé, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues. Elle ne sut pas quand elle avait commencé à pleurer, mais elle avait mal, elle était triste, désemparée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Hermione ? entendit-elle.

Elle se retourna et vit Harry et Ron s'approcher d'elle. Visiblement, ils s'étaient inquiétés pour elle. Harry prit l'enfant et indiqua qu'il allait le ramener à ses parents, et Ron la prit dans ses bras. Il embrassait son visage, ses lèvres, son front, la serra contre lui, lui murmura que ça irait mieux, pleurant un peu aussi, boulversé pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle.

- Ce n'est pas notre fils, 'Mione, ce n'est pas Lucas. C'est Gael, ton filleul. C'est derrière nous, maintenant, cette histoire.

- Je sais, je sais...

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis se détachèrent et sèchèrent leurs larmes. Ils revinrent dans la chambre de Ginny, d'où quelques personnes étaient déjà partis. Si pour Ron cela ne se voyait pas qu'il avait pleurer, on ne pouvait en douter dans le cas d'Hermione. Mais personne ne le releva, on la laissa tranquille. Une heure plus tard, tous le monde était parti, Matt et Nelly aussi, il ne restait qu'Hermione, sans Ron. C'était Ginny qui avait demandé qu'elle reste.

- Tu vas bien ? J'ai vu que tu avais pleuré tout à l'heure, demanda-t-elle en regardant son amie porter son fils.

- Tout va bien, merci. Ce n'était rien.

- Hermione, je suis désolée si je te fais souffir. Je ne le veux pas, tu le sais ?

- Oui, je le sais, sourit Hermione.

Elle regardait son amie jeter des petits coups d'oeil à sa guitarre et dit en souriant.

- Tu veux que je joue quelque chose ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, dit Ginny timidement en reprenant Gael dans ses bras.

Hermione, sa guitarre avec elle, s'assit sur une chaise, et entonna les premières notes de _Someday_ de Steve Earle, celle qu'elle fredonnait une heure plus tôt. Elle chantait d'une voix douce et juste, ce qui faisait oublié ses légères fautes à la guitarre.

_There ain't a lot that you can do in this town_

_You drive down to the lake and then you turn back around_

_You go to school and you learn to read and write_

_So you can walk into the county bank and sign away your life_

_I work at the fillin' station on the interstate_

_Pumpin' gasoline and countin' out of state plates_

_They ask me how far into Memphis son, and where's the nearest beer_

_And they don't even know that there's a town around here_

_Someday I'm finally gonna let go_

_'Cause I know there's a better way_

_And I wanna know what's over that rainbow_

_I'm gonna get out of here someday_

_Now my brother went to college cause he played football_

_I'm still hangin' round cause I'm a little bit small_

_I got me a 67 Chevy, she's low and sleek and black_

_Someday I'll put her on that interstate and never look back _

_Someday I'm finally gonna let go_

_'Cause I know there's a better way_

_And I wanna know what's over that rainbow_

_I'm gonna get out of here someday_

_I'm gonna get out of here someday_

_Someday, someday_

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, Hermione était assise sur le bureau de Harry, et écoutait ses deux meilleurs amis débattre sur la réelection de Rufus Scrimegeour au poste de Ministère de la Magie.

- Non, moi je pense que... commença son mari.

Mais il fut coupé par quelqu'un qui ouvrait la porte en grand. C'était Draco, essouflé, qui reprenait son souffle, des papiers dans la main droite.

- Harry, haleta-t-il, j'ai... j'ai...

- Respire, mon coeur, je vais pas m'envoler, s'amusa Harry.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel mais s'exécuta, il s'assit à côté d'Hermione et respira profondément.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- J'ai certains papiers, vois-tu et...

Il laissa durer le suspens avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tu étais si pressé de me le dire, tu vas pas attendre éternellement, sourit son petit-ami.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, amusés de ce genre de scène qui se répétait souvent entre les deux hommes.

- J'ai les papiers signés par Andrella Pomony !

Harry le regarda, éberlué, puis lui prit les papiers des mains et les feuilleta rapidement.

- C'est... c'est génial. ON VA ETRE PARENTS, hurla-t-il en sautant dans les bras de Draco.

Il l'embrassa tendrement devant l'air attendri d'Hermione.

Cela faisait trois mois que Harry avait finit par convaincre Draco d'adopter. Ils étaient sur une liste d'attente dans deux agences d'adoption, l'une moldue et l'autre sorcière. Même s'ils avaient essayé deux agences à la fois, il y avait peu de chance que leur souhait soit rapidement exaucé, vu qu'ils étaient deux hommes homosexuels, mais pourtant... Deux semaines plus tôt, une sorcière, Andrella Pomony avait souhaité les recontrer pour prendre rendez-vous avec eux. Elle était enceinte de cinq mois, avait trente ans et prévoyait de commencer un tour du monde, seule. Elle n'avait jamais voulu de famille, préférait la solitude et les quelques aventures d'une nuit qu'elle avait. Elle avait voulu les rencontrer parce qu'elle avait été élevée par deux hommes gays dont seulement un était son père biologique, et voulait la même chose pour son enfant.

Ils s'étaient vus trois fois, avant que la femme ne laisse sous-entendre qu'elle les choisirait comme parents. Harry et Draco avaient passé cinq jours à se ronger sang et os à espérer et prier tous les sorciers célèbres et importants qu'ils connaissaient, et ils avaient enfin leur réponse.

- En plus, ce serait une petite fille ! T'imagines, on va avoir une fille ! dit Draco, ému.

- C'est fantastique, murmura Harry en se détachant de lui.

Hermione était contente pour eux, ils le méritaient vraiment. Ils seraient de merveilleux parents, même si Draco serait sans doute un peu sévère à cause de son éducation et que Harry serait peut-être trop gentil, par peur de se conduire comme son oncle et sa tante s'étaient comportés avec lui.

Elle ne vit pas Ron qui la regardait avec un air étrange, comme si cette adoption lui avait donné quelques idées. Hermione et lui félicitèrent les deux futurs pères, et les aidèrent à chercher des prénoms. Hermione leur appris même le jeu du Véto, qu'ils avaient tous les deux utilisé plusieurs fois pour Lucas _(cf chapitre 8)_.

- Andrella Jr ?

- Véto !

- Kaitlin ?

- Véto !

- Narcissa ?

- Oh non, je déteste le prénom de ma mère, rit Draco. Et pourquoi pas la tienne ?

- Lily ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi pas... c'est vrai que c'est joli. Mais que dis-tu de Joan ?

- J'aime bien, approuva Draco, mais je sais pas si je préfère Lily ou pas...

- Aidez-nous, vous, s'exclama Harry en se tournant vers ses deux amis. Lily ou Joan ?

- Vous avez qu'à l'appeler Lily-Joan, ou Joan-Lily, proposa Hermione.

- Ou faites un compromis, dit Ron ! Joly ou Liane, en plus Liane, c'est un vrai prénom.

- J'aime bien Joly et Liane, fit Harry, satisfait.

- Moi aussi, répondit son petit-ami.

Un léger silence s'installa.

- Mais que choisir entre Joly et Liane ? firent-ils en même temps.

Hermione éclata de rire, alors que Ron sourait d'un air désolé.

* * *

- Et cela ne vous fait rien ? demanda Harold Gibbon.

Devant Ron et Hermione, sur le canapé de son cabinet, il restait complexe. Plus de six mois plus tôt, le couple était venu le voir, individuellement et ensembles, ils étaient détruits et se plaignaient l'un de l'autre. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés et qu'ils venaient le voir juste une fois par mois, ensembles, il était vrai qu'il y avait du progrès, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y en ait autant !

- Cela ne vous fait rien de voir votre soeur avec son fils, et vos amis adopter un enfant ?

- Ce n'est pas que ça ne nous fait rien, commença Hermione, on se réjouit pour eux. C'est vrai que, moi, je suis encore triste d'avoir perdu Lucas, que je pleure encore, mais je n'en suis plus au stade où j'aurais été jalouse d'eux, je n'assimile plus mon fils à leurs enfants.

- Pareil pour moi, je ne me dis pas que ce n'est que de l'injustice, je ne me dis pas "Pourquoi eux et pas moi ?".

- Vous êtes heureux alors ?

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, lièrent leurs mains.

- Heureux, peut-être pas, répondit Ron. Personnellement, même si ça me renderait triste au début vis à vis de Lucas, je suis à un point dans ma vie et dans ma relation avec Hermione où tout ce qu'il me manque, c'est un autre enfant.

Sa femme lui fit un sourire radieux et il lui vola un baiser.

- Je ne pense pas être heureuse, reprit Hermione en regardant Gibbon. Je n'ai toujours pas fait mon deuil, je pleure toujours la mort de mon fils, je pense trop à lui. Mais on peut être triste et roucouler avec son amoureux, non ? On paraît plus heureux parce qu'on est presque tout le temps ensembles, à se sourirent, à s'embrasser, à rire, à parler, à être un couple épanoui. Ce n'est pas pour cacher notre douleur, mais pour cesser d'y penser sans arrêts et pour profiter de la vie. Quant à un enfant...

Elle se retourna vers son mari, lui sourit et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Un jour, sûrement, dit-elle tendrement.

Dans son esprit, la chanson de Steve Earle lui revint. Elle en chanta une parole, intérieurement.

_"Someday..."_

* * *

_Salut à vous !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, personnellement moi je l'aime beaucoup ! Enfin, je pense que je l'ai pas très bien écrit, mais j'aime bien l'histoire ! Enfin bref..._

_Je remercie __**cyndie**, __**guimette **__et __**aylala **__pour leur gentille review. Sans oublier que j'ai atteint la cinquantième review grâce à cyndie ! Youhouuuuu !_

_Et au fait, la chanson du chapitre est donc _Someday_ de Steve Earles, et c'est vraiment une perle ! Vous pouvez l'écouter ici si vous voulez : fr. youtube . com/ watch? vsHyGuI3N2x0&moderelated&search (enlevez les espaces). _

_Autre chose... en écrivant l'anniversaire de Ron, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié celui d'Hermione ! Elle est née le 19 septembre 1979 pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, et donc nous allons bientôt le fêter, vu que nous sommes le 14 aujourd'hui ! Dans 5 jours, notre Hermione nationale aura donc... 28 ans ! _

_Et au fait, en parlant du chapitre, vous préférez quoi comme prénom pour la petite de Draco et harry ? Joan, Lily, Joan-Lily, Lily-Joan, Liane ou Joly ? _

_Vala... j'espère que vous avez aimé, et que vous aimerez le chapitre 16, __**Arrêtes de penser, vis !**__, qui paraître mardi._

_A bientôt, biz' à tous !_

_malilite_


	16. Arrêtes de penser, vis !

**Disclaimer : **Si je vous dis que les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent, que c'est moi qui en réalité ai écrit ce roman et que Rowling en a méchamment profité, vous me répondez quoi ? Que l'espoir fait vivre ? Ah d'accord...

* * *

_**Accepter la vie**_

**Chapitre 16 : Arrêtes de penser, vis !**

Ron frappa à la porte de l'appartement Potter-Malfoy, qui s'ouvrit rapidement sur Harry.

- Salut Ron ! dit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Salut mon pote !

- Draco n'est pas là, tu peux venir tranquil.

- Ok, rit Ron, il est où alors ?

- Fiou, j'en sais rien, il se promène. Il fait tous les soirs sa petite marche de la journée, sourit Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? demanda le roux.

Son ami lui sourit énigmatiquement, puis marcha dans son appartement. Il ouvrit une porte, dévoilant une chambre. Une chambre de bébé, dans les tons verts, avec un mobilier en bois d'eben et quelques couvertures et tissus rouge pourpre. Il la regardait d'un air ravi.

- Comment tu la trouves ?

- Elle est... superbe, murmura Ron, un étrange pincement au coeur.

Il se força pour lui sourire, mais Harry lui répondit par un sourire triste.

- Viens, j'ai autre chose à te montrer, lui dit-il en le prenant par les épaules.

Ils s'assirent dans le salon, et Harry donna une enveloppe à son ami. Ron l'ouvrit, et découvrit une dizaine de magicographie.

- C'est ta fille ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, elle est belle, hein ? rit Harry.

- Elle a ton nez, sourit Ron.

Ils se regardèrent, éclatèrent de rire, puis continuèrent de regarder les magicographies.

- Andy est enceinte de combien de mois maintenant ? demanda Ron.

- Huit, elle accouche dans un mois. Les magicographies datent d'hier.

Le roux regarda son meilleur ami, attendri. Trois semaines plus tôt, Harry avait demandé à ses deux meilleurs amis de rencontrer celle qui portait son bébé, ce qu'ils avaient tous deux vivement accepté. Les deux Weasley avaient été étonnés par la proximité, la complicité et aussi le tutoiement qui existaient entre Harry, Draco et Andrella Pomony, qu'ils appelaient Andy. Eux-mêmes avaient du la tutoyer et la surnommer ainsi, et ils avaient bien sympathisés.

La mère biologique avait voulu être aimable, car elle souhaitait avoir des nouvelles de son bébé. Elle voulait juste le voir une fois par an, le jour de sa fête (de nom, la Sainte...), et ses pères n'étaient même pas obligés de dire à leur futur fille adoptive qu'elle était la mère de la petite.

- Alors, qu'elle est son nom, finalement ? demanda Ron.

- Tu verras, sourit mystérieusement Harry, alors qu'ils continuaient de regarder les magicographies.

Sur la dernière, alors qu'on voyait le bébé de face, il était écri au feutre rouge : _Veux-tu être mon parrain, Ron ?_, et c'était signé 'Joely'.

- On avait beaucoup aimé Joly, expliqua Harry, mais comme il fallait un nom qui existe déjà pour Andy, on a trouvé Joely, et on aime encore eplus que Joly. Ce qui est bien, c'est que moi je pourrais la surnommer 'Jo', et Draco pourra dire 'Lily'.

Un instant passa, avant que Harry ne reprenne, plus inquiet.

- Alors, tu veux ?

- Oui, souffla Ron, les yeux fixés sur la photo de sa filleule. Mais tu as bousillé une écho pour ça ?

- Oh, ça s'enlève avec un sort, tu sais. Je voulais demander à 'Mione d'être la marraine, tu penses qu'elle voudra ? Tu pourras lui demander ?

Ron hôcha la tête, les yeux rivés sur le visage de Joely Potter-Malfoy, sa future filleule.

* * *

- 'Mione ? T'es là ?

Ron ferma la porte de son appartement, il venait de quitter Harry en transplanant. Il n'eut pas de réponse, posa son manteau, et alla dans la cuisine. Là, surprise ! Il vit la poubelle renversée, les ordures par terre, et s'approcha pour les remettre à leur place. Il le fit avec un _'Wingardium Leviosa'_, mais laissa tout tombé lorsqu'il vit quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien. Il faisait parti des ordures, mais Ron le prit quand même dans ses mains.

C'était un test de grossesse moldu, un test avec deux barres qui se croisaient, formant un plus. Il chercha la notice dans le reste de la poubelle, la trouva, et en lut une partie. Le plus voulait bien dire positif, il ne s'était pas trompé. Hermione était donc enceinte ?

- 'Mione ? répéta-t-il, le test toujours dans sa main. Il prit soin de l'envelopper dans une serviette, et parcoura les pièces de l'appartement pour trouver sa femme.

Il la vit dans la chambre de Lucas. Elle était sur la chaise à bascule, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière. Elle avait posé un oreiller dans l'angle entre le dossier et l'accoudoir, et avait passé ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir opposé. Elle feuilletait un livre.

Ron s'approcha, posa le test sur une commode, et put voir que le livre était un album photo. Il put aussi entendre qu'elle pleurait.

- 'Mione ? Ma puce, c'est moi.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais Hermione savait qu'il l'avait entendu. Il s'accroupit derrière elle et put regarder l'album photo. C'était celui de Lucas, la première moitié, avec seulement les magicographies. S'il s'en rappelait bien, celle qu'elle regardait était une des cinq qu'ils avaient eu pour le cinquième mois. Il ne se rendit pas compte que ses yeux le piquaient en regardant la photo, et qu'une larme avait coulé sur sa joue. Il l'essuya, puis se leva et se mit face à Hermione.

Il la souleva, une main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux, et put se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas si légère que ça (ce qui alimentaient ses soupçons, était-elle enceinte ou non ?). Puis il s'assit sur la chaise, il cala sa femme sur ses genoux, sècha ses larmes, l'embrassa sur la joue, et tous les deux continuèrent de regarder les photos.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux photos de la chambre, Ron put constater que, neuf mois après, elle n'avait toujours pas changé. Et, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux photos faites à l'hôpital, il put constater que, neuf mois après, cela le faisait toujours souffir. Il regrettait tellement sa mort, et il pleurait devant ce petit être adorable dans son ensemble vert, il pleurait de tristesse, il avait si mal... Il enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Hermione, alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer à torrent et de regarder les photos.

Tout d'un coup, elle jeta l'album sur le sol et changea de position, se tournant face à son mari, un genoux de chaque côté de ses jambes. Elle prit le visage de Ron dans ses mains et l'embrassa avec force, et tous les deux entamèrent un baiser passionné. Il ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'ils avaient échangés après avoir pris les photos de Lucas à l'hôpital, le baiser qui leur avait fait tout oublier, qui avait enflammé leur sens, qui leur avait fait se sentir vivant, qui avait effacé toute tristesse.

Ron mit ses mains sur les cuisses d'Hermione, les déplia, et fit assoir sa femme à califourchon sur lui en déroulant ses jambes de chaque côté de sa taille. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et la pressa contre lui, sa poitrine s'écrasant contre son torse, et elle avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son mari.

Ce fut Ron qui rompit le baiser, il colla son front à celui de la brune et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Lorsque ses prunelles noisettes se remplirent de larmes, Ron repensa au pourquoi de leur baiser, et leur hypothétique futur bébé.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il après un autre léger baiser, est-ce que tu es enceinte ?

Elle se leva immédiatement, fuyant son regard, ramassa l'album et alla le ranger dans la bibliothque. Elle sècha ses larmes, mais ne se tourna toujours pas face à Ron. Lui la rejoignit à grands pas, prit son bras et la mit face à lui. Elle pleurait encore, mais elle souriait faiblement.

- Oui, chuchota-t-elle avant de se jeter à son cou.

Ron resta interdit un instant, puis répondit à son étreinte en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Il se mit à rire et tourna sur lui-même, faisant décoller Hermione qui avait levé le visage vers lui et le regardait, une lueur de bonheur dans le regard.

- ON VA AVOIR UN BEBE ! cria-t-il.

- Un magnifique bébé, tu verras, murmura Hermione avant de l'embrasser.

Il répondit à son baiser, puis ils se détachèrent légèrement.

- J'ai trouvé ton test dans la poubelle, fit-il en désignant de la tête le mouchoir sur la commode. Pourquoi en as-tu fait un moldu ?

- Bien, ce matin, expliqua-t-elle, j'avais de sérieux doutes, alors je suis allée acheter un test sorcier. Et je me suis dite que, pour être sûre, j'allais acheter un test moldu. Ils étaient tous les deux positifs, je suis enceinte de deux mois, et notre bébé a un mois et demi. Je ne penserais pas que ça ferait aussi mal, tu sais...

- Arrêtes de penser, et vis ! lui reprocha Ron.

Tous les deux rirent et il la serra dans ses bras le plus fort qu'il le pouvait.

- Au fait, pendant que j'y pense, lui dit-il en fermant les yeux, je vais être le parrain de Joely, la fille de Harry et Draco. Il me demandait si tu voulais en être la marraine.

Elle se recula et le regarda un instant.

- Une filleule et un bébé la même année, que demander de plus ?

Ron lui fit un sourire radieux, pensant exactement la même chose.

* * *

_Salut à tous ! _

_Alors, je remercie **guimette, Julie Winchester** et **cyndie **pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !_

_Ensuite, ba, comme j'ai rien de spécial à dire... Il me reste plus qu'à souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à **Hermione** en avance, vu que c'est le **19 septembre **! Elle a donc **28** ans... _

_ Voilà, alors je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi pour le 17e chapitre, **Lorsque la vie se forme**_

_Biz' à tous, à vendredi !_

_malilite_


	17. Lorsque la vie se forme

**Disclaimer : **Si je vous dis que les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent, que c'est moi qui en réalité ai écrit ce roman et que Rowling en a méchamment profité, vous me répondez quoi ? Que l'espoir fait vivre ? Ah d'accord...

* * *

_**Accepter la vie**_

**Chapitre 17 : Lorsque la vie se forme **

Hermione s'extirpa des bras chauds de son mari, sortit de son lit et chercha des vêtements pour cacher sa nudité. Elle enfila une culotte, et trouva une chemise bleue à son mari.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda celui-ci du lit.

- J'ai soudainement envie de jouer quelque chose, avant que mon ventre ne m'en empêche.

Ron rit en regardant avec attendrissement le ventre arrondi de trois mois et demi de sa femme, qu'elle cacha avec sa chemise.

- Tu veux que je joue ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Tu arrives avec ton nouveau morceau ?

- Hier, quand tu étais au travail, j'ai fait pleins de progrès ! J'ai joué pendant deux heures, je suis arrivé à un truc bien ! Et d'ailleurs j'ai commencé à le chanter, donc tu auras les deux, rit Hermione.

Il lui sourit, puis reposa sa tête dans les oreillers alors qu'elle partait chercher sa guitarre.

Elle revint, les cheveux attachés dans une queue haute d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches, elle se posa sur une chaise et positionna correctement sa guitarre. Elle regarda son mari une seconde, lui sourit, puis prit une grande inspiration, et commença à jouer.

_When I was a k..._

Elle s'arrêta et mit ses doigts d'une autre façon sur sa guitarre.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle, 'me suis trompée de notes.

Ron rit, puis l'écouta, pensant que les notes qu'elle jouait étaient quand même plus belles que les précédentes.

_When I was a kid I grew up in a house_

_On a hill not the top not the bottom but the middle _

_And I still remember where I cracked my head _

_In the vacant lot theres a row of tiny houses _

_There now and we used to light fires in the gutters and _

_I could cool my head On the concrete steps _

_But the girl down the street hit my sister on the head _

_With a stick and we hid behind my father as he knocked _

_On her parents door to tell them what she did _

_But the parents were drunk so they really didnt give a shit_

_And the girl down the street said a dog couldnt bark _

_Cause a man with an axe cut its voice box out _

_But my older sister told me that it probably wasn't true_

_And I believe what she said coz she took me by my hand _

_One time when a couple men drove down the hill_

_In a white van said there was a phone box filled _

_With money round the corner _

_And I would have gone along but she took me by my hand _

_To the house on the middle of the hill _

_On the midle of the hill _

_On the middle of the hill_

_And my mother knew the words to a lot of different songs _

_And we always sing the harmonies when we'd sing along _

_She had cool cool hands when the fever hit _

_And then the noises that the trains made sounded like people_

_In my head and the stories that the ceiling told through _

_The pictures on the grains and the pine wood bumps and _

_I could stay out side till the sky went red _

_And i'd cool my head on the concrete steps _

_And we could never really see the top from the bottom _

_I dont pay enough attention to the good things but I gotta _

_You could never really see the top from the bottom _

_I dont pay enough attention to the good things but I gotta_

_I dont pay enough attention to the good things _

_But I gotta I dont pay enough attention to the good things _

_But I gotta I dont pay enough attention to the good things _

_But I gotta I dont pay enough attention to the good things _

_But I gotta now_

Lorsqu'elle arrêta de chanter, elle prit une grande inspiration, pas très professionnelle, en jouant les dernières notes. Ron eut un sourire amusé, il avait bien vu que, certaines fois, elle était à bout de souffle. Elle termina les derniers accords, puis regarda son mari avec un léger sourire.

- C'était bien, comme toujours, ta voix compense tes petites fautes.

- Merci.

- Ça va, t'as repris ton souffle ? rit Ron.

- Gros débile ! T'as bien vu que c'est l'enfer, cette chanson, pas une minute pour reprendre mon souffle !

- Pourquoi tu l'as joues alors ? fit le roux malicieusement.

- Je suis dans doute masochiste, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules avant d'éclater de rire.

- Bon, pour la peine, tu vas encore souffir, je vais jouer autre chose, ajouta-t-elle.

- Nooon, pitié, sourit Ron !

Elle commença de jouer une autre chanson qu'elle connaissait bien, et qu'il reconnut comme _Lemon Tree_ de Fool's Garden. C'est sûr qu'après _Middle of the Hill_ de Josh Pyke qu'elle venait de jouer, c'était quand même moins essoufflant !

* * *

- Rappelles-moi de ne plus t'accompagner faire les boutiques quand tu es enceinte, c'est vraiment un enfer ! râla Ron.

Hermione, enceinte de cinq mois, le regardait avec un air innocent et lui vola un léger baiser, refusant volontairement de regarder leur cadis alors qu'il était rempli de plusieurs paquets de nourriture, de plusieurs vêtements de grossesse, de plusieurs vêtements pour leur enfant, de plusieurs affaires de puériculture, et de plusieurs jouets et peluches. Ron avait l'impression qu'elle avait au moins vidé la moitié du magasin _"All is here !"_ _(cf chap 8)_, ce qui était peu dire !

- Oh ! Regarde celui-là, fit-elle en se précipitant vers un cintre où était accrochée un pyjama pour bébé.

- Il est adorable, non ? reprit-elle alors que Ron était déjà exaspéré.

- Superbe, 'Mione, mais tu crois pas que y'en as déjà assez !

- Je veux celui-là, regarde, c'est parfait pour la soeur ou le frère de Lucas !

Il leva les yeux vers le pyjama, orange clair, avec sur la poitrine deux ailes d'anges en orange pâle. Sur le poignet droit était écrit, en orange foncé, _"Mon petit Ange"_. Ron craqua totalement sur ce pyjama tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable.

- Oh ! Et si on l'appelait Ange ! Vu qu'on sait pas le sexe, si c'est une fille ou un garçon, ça marchera, non ? Et puis, ça sera parfait comme hommage pour Lucas !

Le roux eut un pincement au coeur quand elle prononça pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes le nom de son fils disparu. Il avait du mal à comprendre sa femme vis à vis de leur fils, elle pouvait joyeusement dire son nom sans éprouver de tristesse, ou se mettre à pleurer à torrents lorsqu'elle entendait un mot commençant par "- lu", ou encore le mot bébé, ce qui était fréquent vu sa grossesse.

- C'est une idée à creuser, souffla Ron, avec un sourire triste et une voix nouée.

Accidentellement, ils passèrent devant le rayon où Hermione et lui avait trouvé le mouton en peluche destiné à leur fils. Les yeux de Ron se mirent à le brûler, et il accéléra la marche, sans que sa femme ne s'aperçoit de quoi que ce soit. Malheureusement, il en fut autrement.

- Ron ! s'exclama la brune en tirant sa manche. Regarde, c'est la peluche de Lucas !

- J'ai vu, soupira-t-il.

- Si on en rachetait une ?

- On en a déjà, s'énerva Ron, pressé de partir de ce rayon.

- On peut peut-être en trouver une avec marqué "Ange", tu ne crois pas ?

- Non ! s'écria le roux.

Il se sentit coupable d'avoir presque hurler quand il vit l'air mi-effrayé mi-surpris de sa femme. Mais il voulut quand même se justifier.

- Désolé, mais le mouton, c'est spécialement signé Lucas ! Le bébé que tu portes n'est pas son remplaçant, tu comprends ?

La lèvre d'Hermione se mit à trembler, puis elle éclata en sanglots. Elle se jeta au cou de Ron et le serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée, je sais...

Mais elle se remit vite et le regarda dans les yeux, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

- On pourrait trouver autre chose, non ? Comme une abeille orange pour aller avec son pyjama ? Et puis, tu adores le orange !

- Si tu veux, s'exaspéra son mari, comme si la crise de larme de sa femme n'avait jamais eu lieu.

- Allez, viens, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- Hermione ! Ron ! crièrent deux voix.

Les deux époux se retournèrent et virent Lavande et Parvati qui marchaient vers eux.

- Ça alors, dit Lavande en les embrassant, vous aussi vous allez ici ? Je viens souvent pour faire mes courses.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites après ?

- Rien de particulier, répondit Hermione.

- 'Mione, ça te dirait une soirée entre fille ce soir ? On commence maintenant, ok ? proposa Parvati.

La brune applaudit brièvement avec un grand sourire. Ron remarqua que, plus elle était enceinte, plus elle se comportait comme une gamine. Ça n'avait pas été si grave pour Lucas. Le choc psychologique, sans doute... Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire devant sa remarque minable.

- Ron, ça te dérange d'amener tous ses paquets à la maison ? Et sans magie, on est chez les moldus, hein ? Merci, t'es un amour, finit Hermione en l'embrassant vite fait, puis en partant bras-dessus, bras-dessous avec Parvati et Lavande, qui le regardaient, amusée.

En les regardant marcher devant lui, Ron eut la très nette impression de s'être fait avoir. Ah, les femmes...

* * *

Hermione était restée assise, alors que Ron était parti ouvrir à Draco et Harry. Elle se sentait tellement lourde, avec ses huit mois de grossesse, qu'elle ne voulait presque plus bouger une fois qu'elle était enceinte.

Un petit cri de bébé retentit dans son appartement, et Joely Potter-Malfoy entra dans son salon, dans les bras de son parrain et accompagnée de ses deux pères.

- Salut 'Mione, lui sourit Harry en l'embrassant.

- Dis donc, Hermione, tu es sans doute la plus belle et grosse femme enceinte que j'ai jamais vu, s'exclama Draco avec un sourire sarcastique _(nda : il sait comment s'y prendre avec les femmes, lui ! On sait pourquoi il est devenu gay, mdr)_.

- C'est bon, pas la peine de me le rappeler cinq cent fois, maugréa la brune.

Elle refusa que le blond l'embrasse quand il se pencha vers elle, le regard obstinément tourné vers la direction opposée.

- Mais j'ai dit qu'elle était belle, dit Draco en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il avait _(encore !)_ fait de travers alors que Harry lui faisait les gros yeux.

- Merci de garder Jo, dit le brun, on vous revaudra ça avec votre bébé !

- Vous en faites pas, elle est adorable, votre gamine, sourit Ron en ne quittant pas la "gamine" des yeux, gazouillant avec elle.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, puis fit un petit signe de la main à son meilleur ami, et tira la langue à son ancien ennemi, qui ne sera plus qu'ancien s'il continuait dans cette voix avec elle...

- Amusez-vous bien, les amoureux, on sait ce que c'est, fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Au revoir, ma Lily d'amouuur, dit Draco à sa fille en lui faisant un gros bisou sur la joue, en parfait papa-gâteu qu'il savait être parfois. Pas la peine de nous raccompagner, on connaît la sortie, s'exclama-t-il en prenant son amoureux par la main et le tira vers la sortie, alors que lui faisait un signe de la main à sa fille. Salut, les belettes !

- Malfoy ! crièrent les deux "belettes", mais seul le claquement de la porte leur répondit.

Tous les deux se sourirent, puis Hermione se concentra sur sa filleule.

- Amène-la moi, Ron !

Il s'exécuta, et posa la petite fille de cinq mois dans les bras de sa marraine.

Elle sourit à la petite Joely, et se mit à la chatouiller. Le bébé rit aux éclats, et, sans faire exprès, tomba sur le ventre de Hermione.

- Ouch, fit-elle.

- Ça va, 'Mione ? s'inquiéta son mari.

- Oui, oui.

- Ooooooh, dit Joely en désignant le ventre arrondi avec son doigt.

Hermione se mit à sourire, alors que Ron tenta maladroitement d'expliquer à sa filleule qu'un bébé vivait dedans. Elle ne l'écoutait pas, normal pour un bébé de cinq mois, et mit sa main sur le ventre.

- Aaaaahhh ! cria-t-elle en retirant vivement ses mains.

Au contraire, Hermione plaqua les siennes sur son ventre. Sa filleule avait senti le bébé donner un coup, et elle avait eu peur. Ron imita sa femme, et tous les deux savourèrent les coups de leur enfant qu'ils adoraient sentir.

- Allez, Joely, fais-le, c'est amusant, tu vas voir !

Il prit son petit poing, tapa avec trois petits coups sur la peau découverte de sa femme, et mit la paume de la petite dessus. Aussitôt, le bébé répondit. Joely éclata de rire, et recommença plusieurs fois. Enchantés, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, puis s'embrassèrent du bout des lèvres.

- Baaahhh, fit leur filleule en les pointant du doigt.

Les deux amoureux éclatèrent de rire, et Hermione caressa sa petite joue veloutée, souriant tendrement à la vue de Joely apprécient visiblement ce contact.

Qu'elle était pressée d'avoir son bébé à elle !

* * *

_Salut à tous !_

_Donc voici le 17e chapitre. Sa me fait bizarre, vu qu'il n'en reste plus que 3 chapitres après... en gros dans une semaine et demi, la fic sera terminée. C'est pas comme des OS (tout ce que j'ai fait comme fic finie jusqu'ici), là c'est une fic de 20 chapitres... ah la la, c'est bizaaaaarre ! Sa me manquera presque ..._

_Enfin bref ! Je remercie __**aylala**__,** guimette**__, **Julie Winchester**__(ah ça, fille ou garçon... la question de tous !) et __**cyndie**__ pour vos gentilles reviews. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, et plaise également à ceux qui me lisent mais qui ne reviewent pas. D'ailleurs, saviez-vous que la review était un remède à la mauvaise qualité des fics, aux updates trop longs entre les chapitres, et au découragement de l'auteur ? Pensez-y, en reviewant, vous pourrez commencer le processus de guérison des fics... _

_Vala ! M'reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne soirée, mes bons z'amis._

_Biz', à mardi pour le chapitre 18, __**Et c'est reparti, mon kiki !**__. D'ailleurs, petit jeu : à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans ce chapitre ? Pour me le dire, qu'un seul moyen : la review..._

_A bientôt, malilite !_


	18. Et c'est reparti, mon kiki !

**Disclaimer : **Si je vous dis que les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent, que c'est moi qui en réalité ai écrit ce roman et que Rowling en a méchamment profité, vous me répondez quoi ? Que l'espoir fait vivre ? Ah d'accord...

* * *

_**Accepter la vie**_

**Chapitre 18 : Et c'est reparti, mon kiki !**

_11 mai 2009, 17h49_

- Ron, dépèche-toi, j'ai trop maaaaaaaaal ! gémit Hermione.

Elle tenait son ventre arrondi, témoin de ses neuf mois de grossesse. Son visage se tordait de douleur, elle avait une contraction et avait perdu les eaux quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle regardait son mari fouiller dans son sac, cherchant désespérement le petit chausson de bébé qu'ils avaient ensorcelé pour donner un Portoloin pour Sainte-Mangouste.

- Ahah, je l'ai trouvé ! s'écria-t-il en brandissant le chausson rouge.

- Super, je suis fière de toi, dit sa femme sarcastiquement.

Ne relevant pas l'ironie, il actionna le Portoloin d'un coup de baguette et attrapa le bras de sa femme avant de disparaître. Arrivé dans le hall de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, il appela immédiatement à l'aide. Aussitôt, une médicomage accourut avec un fauteuil roulant. Elle installa Hermione dedans, puis marcha rapidement en poussant le fauteuil vers les chambres.

- Voilà, dit-elle en ouvrant une porte au numéro "567". Si vous pouviez vêtir votre femme de la blouse obligatoire..., ajoua-t-elle en regardant Ron dans les yeux.

- Pas de problème, sourit-il.

Rapidement, Hermione fut habillée de la blouse blanche et allongée dans son lit. Mais, juste au moment où elle avait une autre contraction, la porte se rouvrit sur un homme au sourire charmeur et au brushing parfait.

- Bonjour, quelle belle journée, n'est-ce pas ! s'exclama-t-il.

La jeune femme enceinte lui lança un regard assassin, alors qu'elle tentait de retenir ses gémissements de douleur.

- Alors, qu'avons-nous ? Ah oui, Mrs Weasley, enceinte, va accoucher d'une minute à l'autre, lit-il rapidement sur son dossier. Vous allez voir, vous allez restez longtemps ici à souffrir, un premier accouchement est toujours long à venir !

- Ce n'est pas mon premier, dit la brune entre ses dents.

- Sortez, ordonna Ron au médicomage, qui s'exécuta, l'air très gêné, puis il se retourna vers sa femme. Non mais, quel imbécile !

- Trouve-moi quelqu'un d'autre, Ron, dit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Quelqu'un qui sache déjà pour Luc...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et éclata en larmes. Son mari la prit dans ses bras et la berça mégèrement.

- Ma puce, chuut, je vais te trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu promets ?

- Oui, sourit tendrement Ron.

Il commença à sortir de la pièce, quand Hermione l'arrêta et lui indiqua d'aller chercher le Guérisseur Fiandra, la médicomage qui lui avait fait sa deuxième magicographie lorsqu'elle était enceinte de Lucas.

Quand Ron revint avec la jeune femme métis, la femme enceinte avait déjà eu deux contractions. Elle le dit à la gynécomage qui l'examina un instant, avant de lui dire qu'il lui manquait juste deux centimètres avant que son col d'utérus ne soit suffisament dilaté pour pouvoir accoucher.

- Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, sourit faiblement Ron. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai pas le droit de boire, soupira Hermione. Tu peux aller me chercher de la glace pilée, s'il te plaît ?

Il s'exécuta et laissa Hermione seule, qui eut tout le loisir de penser en toute tranquillité. Elle pensa à ce qu'ils avaient bien du oublier pour la venue du bébé. La chambre était faite, ils n'avaient pas voulu toucher à celle de Lucas, les deux parents estimaient qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait leur deuil pour la défaire, alors ils avaient fait la chambre de leur deuxième enfant dans la deuxième chambre d'ami. Ils avaient les vêtements, les couches, les jouets, les peluches, le lait, les biberons, ils avaient tout... Miracle, ils n'avaient rien oublier !

Une autre contraction arriva, une deuxième moins d'une minute plus tard, et une troisième trente secondes après la deuxième. Ron revint enfin, un verre de glace pilée dans la main, mais se figea devant le visage tordu de douleur de sa femme.

- R-Ron, appelle F-Fiandra.

Il le fit, et la gynécomage arriva rapidement. Elle examina la future mère, et jugea qu'elle était prête à accoucher. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers la salle de travail. Une sage-mage et Fiandra installèrent Hermione sur la table de travail et contrôlèrent sa santé.

- Très bien, Mrs Weasley, quand je vous le dirais vous prendez votre souffle et vous pousserez, d'accord ?

Hermione acquiesça, sa méthode était différente du Guérisseur Anderson, et c'était préférable, elle n'avait pas trop à réfléchir dans ce cas.

- Poussez, maintenant !

Elle le fit, souffrant le marthyr. Qui avait dit que l'accouchement était sans doute la plus belle chose du monde ? La plus belle, peut-être, mais pas la plus facile, ou la moins douloureuse ! En tout cas, celui qui l'avait dit devait être un homme...

- Arrêtez de pousser !

Elle s'exécuta. Hermione avait l'impression d'être dans trois mondes à la fois. Dans le monde réel, dans ses pensées, et dans ses souvenirs. Elle était tout à fait consciente d'être en train d'accoucher de son deuxième enfant, mais elle ne cessait de penser Lucas, à Ron, à Gael, à Jo(e)ly, à Harry, à la chambre de Lucas, celle du deuxième bébé... Et, en parallèle, elle revivait seconde pour seconde son premier accouchement, la peur au ventre, souhaitant plus que tout que son deuxième accouchement ne se finisse pas par un décès.

- Poussez !

Sans réfléchir, elle poussa. c'était comme si c'était devenu un automatisme. Elle poussa le plus fort qu'elle pouvait, en oubliant de souffrir. Mais, quand elle s'en aperçut, elle fut surpris par la douleur qu'elle endurait, tellement qu'elle se mit à crier. Et pas n'importe quel cri :

- ! _(nda : mdr, j'adore son cri )_

- Bordel, chuchota-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut fini de pousser, ça fait mal.

- Je le vois, sourit Ron en épongeant son front.

Une quinzaine de minutes passèrent encore, avant que le bébé ne soit totalement sorti. Fiandra le tenait dans ses mains et le présenta de loin aux parents. Hermione en eut les larmes aux yeux, se rappellant qu'Anderson ne leur avait montré leur enfant que lorsqu'il était presque mort. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux de voir un bébé, bien vivant, qui était le sien, pour qui elle avait souffert pendant près de trois heures.

- C'est une belle petite fille.

Hermione faillit s'évanouir d'émotion. Une fille ! Elle avait une fille !

- Monsieur, vous voulez couper le cordon ? demanda Fiandra avec un sourire en regardant Ron.

Tout sourire, il s'approcha et, d'un coup de baguette, coupa le cordon ombilical.

- Je reviens tout de suite, dit la médicomage en déposant le bébé dans les bras de la sage-mage. On lui fait juste les premiers soins.

- D'accord, murmura Hermione en appuyant sa tête contre le dossier relevé de son lit, fermant les yeux.

Elle sentit une main serrer la sienne, et se tourna en souriant vers son mari. Il la regardait tendrement, caressa sa joue et l'embrassa furtivement avant que la sage-mage ne vienne vers eux. Elle enleva le placenta de son col avec sa baguette, nettoya son col et soigna les petites égratignures qu'il y avait eu durant l'accouchement. Elle lui fit boire une potion revigorante et vitaminée, et lui en injecta par piqûre. Quand Fiandra avait dit au futur parent que cette potion pendant l'accouchement n'était pas très bonne lorsque le bébé était très mince, comme le leur, ils avaient immédiatement refusé qu'Hermione en ait. La sage-mage contrôla la santé d'Hermione, son coeur, son utérus, sa tension, etc...

- Vous allez très bien, Mrs Weasley, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Merci.

- Vous voulez un oreiller, une couverture ?

- S'il vous plaît, oui.

Juste après qu'Hermione ne soit confortablement installée, Fiandra revint avec le bébé enveloppé dans une couverture blanche. Il était nettoyé et semblait en pleine santé. Le médicomage le mit dans les bras d'Hermione, qui le prit avec précaution. Elle chercha immédiatement à prendre sa main, et pleura lorsque son bébé, sa petite fille, serra son doigt dans son petit poing. Elle se rappela alors des paroles de Coline. Elle se réjouissait enfin d'avoir _son_ enfant, à elle, sans être coupable vis à vis de Lucas. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle les aimait ! Tous les deux, sans distinction.

Elle embrassa sa fille sur la joue, puis fut subjugé par son regard. Des yeux très rond, comme deux billes, et une couleur bleue foncée très profonde.

- Allez, passe-la moi, s'impatienta Ron.

Elle s'exécuta et regarda tendrement son mari, sa fille dans les bras. Elle vit avec étonnement qu'il avait une couverture sur l'épaule, celle qu'il y avait sur le lit de Lucas. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, elle-même avait fait la même chose, elle avait noué une des petites chaussettes de son fils autour de son poignet. Sans doute avaient-ils tous les deux voulu partager ce moment avec leur fils, comme une vraie famille.

- Y-a-il un nom pour cette petite merveille, demanda tendrement Fiandra.

- Aélia Lucile Marlène Molly Weasley, répondit sans hésiter Hermione.

Elle vit Ron lui sourire, puis chuchoter quelque chose à sa fille. Elle crut entendre ce qu'elle venait de dire, il lui apprenait comment elle s'appelait.

- Aélia Lucile Marlène Molly Weasley, née le 11 mai 2009 à 20h58, nota Fiandra. Aélia, ce n'est pas commun, ajouta-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers les parents

- C'est français, breton plus exactement, indiqua Ron. Ça signifie _Ange_.

Hermione repensa à la rapidité à laquelle ils avaient trouvé ce prénom. Ron et elle avaient réfléchi au prénom _Ange_, mais ils ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup. Alors, ils avaient chercher des prénoms qui leur plairaient plus, et qui aurait la même signification. Comme ils n'avaient pas voulu connaître le sexe du bébé, ils en avaient trouvé deux. _Anjel_, à prononcé _Aniel_, soit _Ange_ en suèdois, pour un garçon. Pour une fille, ils auraient pu proposé _Anja_, le féminin de _Anjel_, mais ils avaient trouvé le prénom _Ael_, _Ange_ en breton pour un garçon, qu'ils avaient pensé très joli. Ils choisirent alors pour une fille un dérivé de _Ael_, _Aélia_.

- Passe-la moi, implora la jeune mère. Passe-moi ma fille.

- J'arrive, dit Ron en souriant et en marchant lentement, sans quitter sa fille des yeux.

- Comment on a fait pour faire une merveille pareille, tu peux me dire ? s'étonna Hermione en contemplant Aélia.

- On a simplement fait comme avec Lucas, il est aussi beau, sourit Ron.

Hermione le regarda, surprise. Lui aussi venait sûrement de faire son deuil, grâce à leur fille.

* * *

- 'Mone ! s'écria une petite voix.

Gael, le filleul d'Hermione et le fils de Ginny et Matt, apparut sur le seuil de sa chambre d'hôpital. Sa marraine, dans son lit, fit un grand sourire au petit garçon qui aurait un an la semaine prochaine.

- Viens-là, mon coeur, lui dit-elle alors qu'il s'approchait. T'es tout seul ?

Elle l'aida à monter, puis Coline arriva.

- Non, il est avec moi. Les autres sont en train de parler avec Ron, je voulais te voir seule.

- C'est gentil, sourit Hermione en serrant son filleul contre elle.

- Alors ? Comment tu te sens ?

- Fatiguée, comme tu t'en doutes.

Toutes les deux regardèrent Gael se tortiller dans les draps pour disparaître en dessous, tout en riant aux éclats.

- Alors ? demanda la blonde en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune mère.

- J'ai fait mon deuil, comme tu l'as dit. Ça s'est presque passé comme tu l'as décrit, Coline. Quand Aélia a serré mon doigt, je n'avais plus mal. J'étais juste heureuse, tout en pensant à Lucas. C'était étrange, je vivais en parallèle ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lucas, pendant tout l'accouchement, je revivais celui de mon fils.

- Je comprends ce que tu dis. Moi, pour Valérian, j'avais pensé à ce qui aurait pu se passé si j'avais accouché de mon premier bébé, en imaginant que ce serait George près de moi et non Percy. Mais je suis contente que tu ne sois plus triste.

- Oh, je le suis encore. J'ai pleuré avant que tu n'arrives. Mais c'est de la tristesse dont je sais qu'elle s'atténuera au fil du temps, alors qu'avant, je n'en étais pas sûre.

Les deux femmes se sourirent, puis Coline prit la parole.

- Aélia ? Je trouve ça mignon comme nom.

- Ça veut dire _Ange_, dit Hermione. On a trouvé que ce serait un bel hommage à Lucas.

- C'est vrai, sourit sa belle-soeur.

- Attention, voilà la merveille ! entendirent-elles.

Molly entra dans la chambre d'Hermione, Aélia dans les bras en ne cessant de la regarder. Puis, elle la donna à sa mère, et tout le monde se mit à féliciter les deux parents.

- C'est un bébé magnifique, s'extasia Fred.

- Je sais, dit la jeune mère d'une voix suffisante en bombant le torse.

- Hey, s'indigna Ron, je te rappelle qu'on la fait ensemble !

- Tiens, elle a le même grain de beauté que Lucas, s'étonna Harry, qui examinait le bébé de loin.

Surpris, les deux parents examinèrent à leur tour leur enfant. Effectivement, Aélia avait un grain de beauté à la naissance du cou, mais...

- Lucas en avait un ? s'exclama Ron.

- Bah oui, je l'ai vu sur les photos, dit Harry. Vous n'aurez qu'à regarder vous-mêmes !

- J'en reviens pas que tu t'en sois souvenue, s'étonna Hermione.

- Que veux-tu, c'est ça quand on est doué, se vanta le brun.

Les minutes passèrent, on complimentait la petite fille qui passait de mains en mains, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à pleurer. On la rendit à sa mère, qui indiqua qu'il était l'heure qu'elle mange.

- Tu vas l'allaiter ? demanda Fleur.

- Oui.

- Donc, fit Ron, tout le monde dehors, je ne veux pas que vous reluquiez les seins de ma femme !

Les Weasley et Harry éclatèrent de rire, et ils promirent de revenir vite.

Hermione dégrafa sa chemise, massa son sein un moment comme lui avait conseillé la sage-mage qui l'avait raccompagnée et aidée à se laver. Puis, elle mit Aélia à hauteur de son sein, et doucement, entra son téton dans sa bouche minuscule. Lorsqu'elle commença à téter, elle fit une grimace de douleur.

- Ça fait mal ? demanda son mari en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et passant une main autour de ses épaules.

- Au début oui, maintenant non. Mais c'est assez inconfortable, enfin, on s'y habitue vite. Et c'est très, mais alors très très étrange.

Ron pouffa, puis lui fit un sourire carnassier.

- Tu veux que je te fasse l'autre, pour équilibrer.

D'une de ses mains, elle frappa la cuisse de son mari, faussement indignée.

- Quel pervers ! Nan, mais j'y crois pas ! T'as vu ça, ma belle, fit-elle en s'adressant à sa fille, t'as vu comment il est, ton père ! Heureusement qu'on sera deux à la maison, tu vas pouvoir me soutenir !

- C'est pas juste, se plaignit Ron.

Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire, ce qui fit bouger le sein d'Hermione et gémir la petite fille. Elle agrippa le sein de sa petite main, ce qui fit fondre sa mère.

- On a vraiment beaucoup de chance, fit Ron en embrassant le poing libre d'Aélia, puis les lèvres d'Hermione.

_This is the first day of my life  
I swear I was born right in the doorway  
I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed_

* * *

_Salut à tous !_

_Bon je sais que j'avais dit que j'allais publier hier (et non samedi __**cyndie**__ , je viens de recevoir ton mail lol) alors vraiment désolée ! Je passe juste en coup de vent pour poster ce chap, j'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviewx personnellement, je vais le faire ici assez vite fait..._

_Alors je remercie donc : __**guimette **__(toute chose a une fin, maintenant, il ne reste que deux chapitres ! le compte à rebour...), __**cyndie **__(comme tu l'as lu, je n'ai pas tuer le bébé... je sais qu'on dirait pas, mais je ne suis pas si cruelle ), __**Julie Winchester**__ (tu as tout à fait raison pour les femmes enceintes, elles sont si susceptibles ! Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir comment elles font pour savoir quand est-ce qu'on ment ou pas, pour qu'elle puisse avoir la réaction juste : comme tu le dis, elles disent qu'on se moque d'elle quand on ment, et quand on est sincère, elles disent qu'on se fiche d'elle ? Elles remplacent Trelawney ou quoi XD ?) et __**Maryeen**__ (Wooow tant de reviews ? mdr merci beaucoup en tout cas, je viens de les relire, j'espère que tu te souviendras de Bébé Bestiole quand je serais enceinte, histoire qu'on rigole ). _

_Je suis ravie que le chapitre dernier vous ait plu, j'espère que celui-là aussi !_

_Pour ceux qui sont intéressé(e)s au léger extrait de la chanson à la fin, sachez qu'elle a pour titre _First day of my life_ et qu'elle est du groupe _Bright Eyes_. Pour la traduction c'est à peu près : _C'est le premier jour de ma vie / Je jure que je viens tout juste de naître / Je sortais sous la pluie quand soudain tout changea. _Pour que vous connaissiez mon point de vue sur la relation entre cette chanson et ce chapitre, ben déjà, elle évoque les premières minutes de la vie d'Aélia, et puis c'est aussi comme si la naissance de leur fille effaçait un peu le décès de Lucas et la souffrance de Ron et Hermione, une sorte de renaissance... (j'ai pensé à ça quand la chanson dit _"Je jure que je viens tout juste de naître", _effectivement, comment peux-tu jurer quelque chose quand tu n'es pas né XD, et puis aussi quand elle dit _"je sortais sous la pluie quand soudain tout changea").

_Pour finir, sachez que cette chanson est vraiment très belle, très douce, et je trouve que la mélodie rappelle l'ambiance de la scène du chapitre (pour le lien, c'est ici : "fr. le clip est aussi adorable )_

_Voilà... sinon, et bien, je vous donne rendez-vous (sans-faute j'espère ) vendredi pour le 19e chapitre, dont le titre est encore indéterminé.  
Biz' à tous,  
malilite_


	19. Eclats d'une vie

**Disclaimer : **Si je vous dis que les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent, que c'est moi qui en réalité ai écrit ce roman et que Rowling en a méchamment profité, vous me répondez quoi ? Que l'espoir fait vivre ? Ah d'accord...

**Note : **Juste pour dire que le titre de ce chapitre a été est largement inspiré, je dirais même copié, sur le titre d'un OS d'_aylala_, "Eclats de vie". Je lui fait un peu de pub j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas, mais c'est un superbe OS sur le couple James Potter/Lily Evans-Potter. Voilà c'est tout !

* * *

_**Accepter la vie**_

**Chapitre 19 : Eclats d'une vie.**

- Elle est vraiment trop belle, cette petite mistinguette ! s'extasia Parvati alors qu'elle prenait Aélia dans ses bras.

Deux jours après l'accouchement, Parvati, Dean, Lavande, Neville, et Seamus étaient passés voir Hermione et sa fille à Sainte Mangouste. Les filles étaient restées discuter avec la jeune maman, tandis que les garçons avec Ron et Harry étaient partis se chercher un café à la cafétéria.

- Et tu as vu ses yeux ! s'exclama Lavande. Ils ont changés depuis l'accouchement ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione.

- Pas beaucoup, ça fait que deux jours, sourit Hermione, mais je trouve qu'ils se sont éclaircis.

Sur le lit de la jeune femme, toutes les trois continuaient de contempler le bébé, émues devant ses petites mimiques, ses sourires, ses gestes, ses cris et ses gasouillements.

- Dis-moi sérieusement, Hermione, dit Parvati en se tournant vers elle après avoir passé le bébé à Lavande.

- Je t'écoute ?

- J'ai pas voulu te demander pour Lucas, mais j'ai dit que je le ferais, alors je le fais. Est-ce que ça fait mal, d'accoucher ?

Hermione, rapidement suivie de Lavande, éclata de rire.

- Tu ne supporterais pas, pouffa la brune en essuyant ses larmes de rire.

Parvati mit sa tête dans ses mains en poussant un petit gémissement de désespoir, et le rire de Lavande redoubla quand elle vit que son amie avait prit Hermione au sérieux !

* * *

- Et merde, gémit Ron.

Posant une main sur le ventre nu de sa fille pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, il jeta un oeil dans le couloir avec espoir, mais en vain.

- HERMIONE ! cria-t-il. À L'AIDE !

Il entendit des pas précipités, et aperçut sa femme apparaître à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? haleta-t-elle. Il y a rien qui cloche, ça t'amuse de me faire venir pour rien ?

- Non, fit Ron piteusement. Mais enfin, c'est plein de... enfin, tu vois !

Hermione éclata de rire lorsqu'il désigna la couche pleine d'une substance marron et peu agréable à sentir, et elle caressa la joue d'une Aélia aux fesses nues et toutes sales.

- Désolée, mon coeur, il va falloir te débrouiller tout seul, ce n'est pas qu'à moi de faire le sale boulot !

Continuant de rire, elle sortit de la salle de bain. Ron soupira et chercha une couche propre.

- Ta mère est une sadique, dit-il en regardant mauvaisement le sourire de sa fille. Et moques-toi de moi, en plus ! T'es bien la fille de ta mère, vous êtes de mèche contre moi ou quoi ? T'as même pas un mois !

* * *

- Aïeuh ! s'indigna Hermione.

Elle retira son sein de la bouche d'Aélia, qui se mit à pleurer.

- Désolée ma belle, mais tu me fais trop mal, dit-elle en embrassant son petit front.

Elle sortit du salon et alla dans la salle de bain où son mari se préparait.

- Ron, tu me la tiens deux minutes ? demanda-t-elle alors que le visage du roux était en partie recouvert de mousse à rasé moldue. Il y avait bien une méthode sorcière pour le faire, mais Ron préférait celle-là.

- Pourquoi ? fit-il en posant ses yeux le sein à demi-nu de sa femme.

- Elle m'a encore mordue, je vais lui donner des biberons, répondit-elle en se rhabillant. En plus, je reprend le travail le mois prochain, faut vraiment l'habituer aux biberons, la nourrice ne l'allaitera pas, tout de même !

- Mais elle n'a même pas de dents, comment veux-tu qu'elle te morde, elle n'a que deux mois ! protesta Ron en la regardant partir. Alors, tu fais la misère à maman ? sourit-il à son petit rayon de soleil, qui mit sa main sur son menton plein de crème avec un petit sourire.

Quand Hermione revint avec un biberon tout chaud, elle fut consternée et amusée de voir le pyjama rouge de sa fille plein de mousse à raser.

* * *

- Là, tu vois, c'est le gardien. Il doit empêcher que la balle rouge, le souaffle, n'entre dans les anneaux, là-bas. Tu comprends ?

La petite Aélia, trois mois, gazouillait dans ses bras. Ron embrassa son front puis reporta son visage sur le terrain de Quidditch en face de lui, où deux équipes amateures faisaient un match amical.

- Bien sûr que tu comprends tout, tu es la meilleure, ma fille. Regarde, essaye d'attrapper ça !

Il sortit un vif d'or de sa poche et le laissa voler jusqu'à sa fille, qui le regardait, les yeux ronds. Elle essaya de lever les bras, mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'attrapper et agrippa plutôt la chemise de son père.

- C'est pas grave, ma belle, dit-il en embrassant son front, tu feras sûrement une merveilleuse gardienne, comme ton père, hein ?

* * *

- Mais ze veux la porter !

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur Ginny, Matt, Nelly et Gael. Le cri de la petite fille de presque quatre ans s'évanouit et la petite famille se mit à sourire à Ron et Hermione. Tous les deux embrassèrent les deux adultes, puis, rapidement, Gael se trouva dans les bras de sa marraine et Nelly dans ceux de son parrain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione en embrassant la joue de son filleul de un an et trois mois

- Nelly voudrait prendre sa cousine dans les bras, répondit Matt, mais Aélia a à peine quatre mois, Nelly n'a pas encore quatre ans, on considère qu'elle est trop petite...

- Oh, s'exclama Ron en faisant un bisou esquimau à sa filleule qui en riait, ça devrait bien le faire, c'est une jeune fille gentille, elle le sera avec Aélia !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nelly souriait comme une bienheureuse, avec sa cousine dans les bras. Elle était assise dans le canapé, un coussin sous le bras pour ne pas qu'Aélia pèse trop lourd, une main sur le petit ventre, et elle chuchotait à son oreille des secrets que personne n'entendait, à part le bébé.

- Hermione, dit Ginny à son amie alors que leurs deux hommes étaient partis dans le salon et que Gael s'était installé à côté de sa soeur, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Elle désigna un immense sac qu'elle portait à sa main. J'ai fait des folies, hier, continua-t-elle, j'ai acheté une bonne dizaine de vêtements pour ta fille, ça te dirait qu'elle les essaye ?

- Merlin, Ginny, répondit son amie en jetant un coup d'oeil au sac, tu es complètement folle ! C'est trop !

- J'ai le droit d'offir des cadeaux à ma nièce préférée, quand même !

Quelques minutes plus tard, malgré les protestations de Nelly qu'Hermione fit taire avec une glace pour les deux enfants (après tout, c'était l'heure du goûter !), Hermione et Ginny était dans la salle de bain avec Aélia et la dizaine d'habit. Elles la firent essayer tous ses nouveaux ensembles, plus beaux les uns que les autres, en s'amusant des mimiques du bébé. Malheureusement, l'essayage de la dernière robe fut interrompu par Ron qui entrait dans la pièce, ahuri.

- Non mais je rêve, qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Ma fille n'est pas une poupée, s'écria-t-il en reprenant la petite, furieux mais intérieurement amusé. Vous avez pas honte, non ? Profitez d'une enfant sans défense !

- C'est bon, Ron, firent les deux jeunes femmes en coeur.

- Vous êtes punies de goûter, j'espère que ça vous fera réfléchir ! dit Ron en essayant difficilement de masquer son début de sourire, puis il sortit, son bébé dans les bras.

Les deux amies se regardèrent, ébahie, puis éclatèrent de rire, légèrement honteuses tout de même.

* * *

- _Cendrillon, pour ses vingt ans, est la plus jolie des enfants. Son bel amant, le prince charmant, la prend sur son cheval blanc. Elle oublie le temps, dans son palais d'argent. Pour ne pas voir qu'un nouveau jour se lève, elle ferme les yeux, et dans ses rêves, elle part..._

Hermione, agenouillée devant le transat pour bébé de sa fille, chantait pour elle _Cendrillon _du groupe Telephone, en prenant ses poing dans ses mains et en les faisant danser, devant le regard émerveillée de sa fille. Elle prit tout à coup Aélia sous les aisselles et la fit tournoyer avec elle dans le salon, en continuant de chanter.

- Nanana, Na, Nanana, Na na... _Jolie petite histoire_...Nanana, Na, Nanana, Na na... _Elle part..._ Nanana, Na, Nanana, Na na... _Jolie petite histoire_...

Elle s'arrêta de chanter et se figea lorsqu'elle vit un étage particulier de sa bibliothèque. Elle serra Aélia dans ses bras et décida de lui montrer le coin du salon réservé à son grand frère.

- Tu vois, ma puce, là, ce mouton, c'est le doudou de Lucas. Cette photo, c'est une magicographie lorsqu'il était dans mon ventre depuis huit mois. Cette photo-là, c'était quand il était encore vivant, dit-elle en montrant la photo où Lucas avait les yeux ouverts et était nu, à demi-emmitouflée dans une serviette blanche.

Elle lui montra encore quelques photos, mais sa fille de cinq mois ne l'écoutait plus, elle avait aggripper le mouton bleu nuit et bavait allégrement dessus en le mordillant de ses dents naissantes.

- J'aimerais tellement que ton frère soit-là, murmura la brune d'une voix émue en touchant la partie en verre du cadre qui abritait une photo de son premier bébé, déjà mort, dans son ensemble vert.

Une larme s'échappa de son oeil droit, dévala sa joue, mais fut arrêtée par la main de son deuxième bébé sur sa peau. Hermione tourna sa tête vers Aélia, qui la regardait d'un air étrange, et embrassa tendrement sa joue, empêchant ses autres larmes de tomber.

- _Dix ans de cette vie ont suffit, à la changher en junkie_, continua-t-elle de chanter d'un ton tremblant mais qui reprenait peu à peu de l'assurance, en se tournant de l'étagère et recommençant à danser. _Et dans un sommeil infini, Cendrillon voit finir sa vie_. _Les lumières dansent, dans l'ambulance. Elle tue sa dernière chance, tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Elle part_... Nanana, Na, Nanana, Na na... _Fin de l'histoire_...Nanana, Na, Nanana, Na na... _Elle part_... Nanana, Na, Nanana, Na na...

* * *

- Allez, une petite cuillère pour maman, une petite cuillère pour papa...

Alors que Ron lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_, Hermione donnait une purée de carottes à sa fille pour le déjeuner. Mais Aélia n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier son nouveau repas, et sa mère avait tout essayé pour la faire manger, toutes les tactiques qu'elle connaissait. Elle essayait maintenant celle du "une bouchée pour papa, une bouchée pour maman", mais sans succès.

- Regarde, Aélia, gémit Hermione, désespérée. C'est très bon, je t'assure !

Elle mangea une cuillère de purée de carottes et dut faire un effort pour ne pas tout recracher et ne pas faire de grimaces de dégoût. Elle l'avala et fit un grand sourire en se frottant le ventre, devant le regard attentif de sa fille.

- Miam, miam, c'est délicieux, ma puce, tu rates quelque chose !

Elle remplie sa cuillère de purée une nouvelle fois, et continua de parler en murmurant, plus pour elle-même.

- Elle a raison de pas vouloir le manger, c'est dégueulasse, son truc.

Derrière son journal, son mari pouffa de rire. Cette fois, Hermione fit semblant de diriger la cuillère vers sa bouche, puis dévia au dernier moment et joua sur l'effet de surprise pour enfourner la purée dans celle de sa fille. Malheureusement, cette méthode ne marcha pas plus que les autres, et Aélia recracha toute la purée qu'elle avait dans la bouche en pleurant. Elle essayait d'enlever la purée qu'elle avait sur le visage avec ses doigts, mais en vain, et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Hermione l'essuya, puis tenta de lui en refaire manger, ce qu'elle refusa.

- J'ai compris, soupira-t-elle en se mettant à son tour de la purée sur le nez et autour de la bouche. Madame est contente comme ça ?

Miraculeusement, Aélia accepta de prendre de sa purée dans la bouche, mais elle ne l'avala pas, elle préféra l'envoyer sur le visage de sa mère. Elle riait aux éclats, et Hermione s'essuya, les nerfs à rude épreuve. Mais sa deuxième tentative se termina de la même manière, de la purée dans ses cheveux cette fois, qu'elle se promit d'attacher à chaque fois qu'elle donnerait à manger à sa fille.

- Ron ! Elle m'a encore craché dessus !

Faisant des efforts pour ne pas rire, Ron baissa son journal et la regarda, un sourcil haussé.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse, elle a six mois !

Elle le regarda, interloquée, alors qu'il reprenait sa lecture.

- Je me vengerais, sussura-t-elle entre ses dents en s'essuyant une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois, Ron ne put tenir et éclata de rire, lâchant son journal pour se tenir les côtes.

* * *

Ron poussait la poussette où somnolait Aélia, un bras d'Hermione autour de sa taille. La petite famille se promenait calmement dans un parc, en discutant de tout et de rien, profitant de cette superbe journée très peu froide et ensoleillée de novembre. Le climat disjonctait vraiment !

- Je pense qu'on devrait changer de maison, tu ne crois pas ? demanda Ron sur le ton de la conversation.

- J'y ai réfléchi, y a pas longtemps, je pense que tu as raison. On pourrait prendre une maison pas trop loin de Londres, pas un appartement, avec un beau jardin !

- Mais ça voudrait dire..., commença le roux.

- Déménager la chambre de Lucas, je sais. C'est pour ça que j'hésitais à en parler, je ne sais pas si je serais prête à bouger quelque chose dans sa chambre. Je ne veux pas non plus jeter les meubles, où les réutiliser, je ne sais pas...

Une larme coula sur sa joue, que Ron s'empressa d'essuyer en lui souriant.

- T'en fais pas, on est pas obligés de changer tout de suite. On peut chercher un peu, toute façon on a pas vraiment le temps de beaucoup chercher, entre nos travails, Aélia et ta musique...

- Tu voudrais que j'abandonne mes cours ? proposa Hermione, un pincement au coeur à cette idée.

Même si elle ne s'entraînait pas beaucoup depuis la naissance de sa fille et qu'elle n'était ni une cantatrice hors pair, ni une musicienne très douée, elle adorait chanter et jouer.

- Oh, non, je sais que c'est important pour toi, je suis plutôt content que tu ai un peu abandonné tes livres pour ça...

- Je ne les ai pas abandonné, s'indigna Hermione ! Je lis toujours autant, mon petit !

Ron l'embrassa rapidement, puis tous les deux arrivèrent sur une aire de jeux déserte. Suivant une de ses envies, il réveilla Aélia en la prenant dans ses bras, et la berça pour ne pas qu'elle pleure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda sa femme.

- Je vais jouer avec ma fille. Prends des photos !

Tandis qu'Hermione sortait l'appareil de leur sac, Ron grimpait sur le toboganc, sa fille dans les bras, et descendit doucement.

- Arrêtes, Ron, elle pleure !

- Elle a juste peur, faut qu'elle s'habitue !

Il recommença deux fois, une fois où la petite fut silencieuse, et l'autre où elle éclata de rire en frappant dans ses mains. Ron la fit descendre seule cette fois, contrôlant sa glissade sur le toboganc avec sa main et la réceptionnant à l'attérissage. Aélia souriait, contente, même si elle était bien trop jeune du haut de ses sept mois pour une telle attraction.

Sa fille dans les bras, Hermione essaya les balançoires, qu'Aélia apprécia beaucoup plus vite que le toboganc. Les deux parents mittraillèrent carrément leur fille de photos, souvent avec l'un ou l'autre pour la tenir.

Ils avaient passé une journée magnifique, et le soir, près de la cheminée alors que la petite était couchée, Hermione et Ron éclatèrent à plusieurs reprises de rire devant ces photos.

* * *

- Lily ! (1)

Ron, Hermione, Harry et Draco, qui dînaient ensemble chez ces deux derniers, tournèrent des yeux ronds vers Aélia, tranquillement installée dans son transat. La petite gazouillait paisiblement, en regardant Joely, déjà âgée de un an et deux mois, jouer avec ses cubes un peu plus loin.

- Tu vois, Harry, dit finalement Draco à son coinjoint, même ta filleule trouve que j'ai meilleur goût, elle préfère "Lily" à "Jo".

- C'est parce que "Jo", c'est dur à dire ! répliqua le parrain d'Aélia.

- Tu rigoles ! "Lily", y a deux syllabes !

- Oui, mais...

- Tu le redis, ma puce ? coupa Ron en s'agenouillant à côté de sa fille. Mais il n'eut pour réponse qu'un bruit incompréhensible accompagné d'une bonne dose de postillon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'étonna Harry.

- C'est son premier mot ! J'arrive pas à y croire, elle préfère sa cousine à sa maman et son papa ! pouffa Hermione.

- C'est vrai que huit mois, c'est tôt ! dit le brun. A huit mois, Jo ne faisait que gazouiller.

- C'est parce que ta fille est moins intelligente que la mienne, se vanta Ron.

- Répète un peu, pour voir ! s'énerva Draco, menaçant, alors que Hermione et Harry éclataient de rire, vite rejoints par Aélia qui n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle riait.

* * *

- Héganasi papa, silazuza mama...

Assise en tailleur, le dos bien droit, comme elle savait le faire depuis deux semaines, Aélia jouait juste à côté du canapé où sa mère lisait un bon roman. La petite racontait une histoire avec deux de ses peluches, elle s'exprimait de mieux en mieux chaque jours, elle savait dire "papa" et "mama", presque "maman".

- C'est bien ma puce, dit Hermione sans quitter son livre des yeux et en plongeant sa main dans les cheveux bruns aux reflets roux de sa fille. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

- Zilalou mama, sjikru... continua Aélia, en faisant des bruits plus qu'incompréhensibles.

- Et oui, zilalou mama, zilalou papa, répondit Hermione.

- Coneuneu, mimitiasou.

- Sans oublier "gigijoubila".

- Abi zé bidi.

- Et pourquoi pas "lisissi pa" ?

- Douda.

Hermione regarda sa fille qui lui souriait et recommença à caresser sa tête en replongeant dans son livre.

- Abédéssi papa mama, blioucaca.

- Allons, jeune fille, on ne dit pas "caca", c'est un vilain mot !

- Bziuuuuuuu.

- Bziuuuuu toi-même, non mais ! Abiduzuliaopi !

- Bidupi bziuuuuuuuu. Zozeuh zi zou !

- Kikaliko.

Lorsque Ron vint dans le salon après une bonne douche, il se demanda s'il n'était pas tombé sur une autre planète ! Ou alors, si Hermione n'avait pas raté une potion au Département des Mystères qui aurait fait rajeunir son âge mental pour passer de trente ans à neuf mois, comme sa fille !

* * *

Dans le salon d'une belle maison en banlieue de Londres, le sol était jonché de cartons. Pour cause, Hermione et Ron y avait emménager la veille, ne préparant que la cuisine, leur chambre et celle d'Aélia. Dans ce même salon où Hermione poussait un canapé rouge pour le mettre plus vers la droite, et où Ron essayait vainement d'assembler des pièces de bois pour former une bibliothèque. Ils avaient fait un pari avec Draco, "Vous n'aménagerez jamais votre maison à la manière moldue !" et ils ne se servaient donc pas de la magie. Aélia, assise du haut de ses dix mois, regardait avec envie et frustration sa girafe en plastique, qu'elle avait lancé quelques mètres plus loin.

Rassemblant son courage, elle se pencha en avant, posa ses mains sur le sol, poussa sur ses jambes et ses bras, se releva et se rattrappa au bord d'un carton rempli de livres. Ça, se mettre debout, elle savait le faire depuis une semaine déjà. Mais elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'encore plus dur. Se tenant toujours au bord du carton, elle posa prudement un pied devant l'autre, puis l'autre pied devant, et fit ainsi quelques pas. Elle lâcha un instant le carton, fit un autre pas, mais tomba les fesses par terre.

Obstinée et courageuse, la petite fille ne recula pas et se remit debout seule. Sans appui, elle refit un pas, un deuxième, un troisième, puis un quatrième, et encore un autre. Elle se pencha pour ramasser sa girafe, se remit droite et refit un pas en avant.

- Merlin ! s'exclama une voix.

C'était Hermione qui regardait sa fille avec des yeux ronds. Effrayée par le cri, elle était immédiatement retombée sur ses fesses, les yeux aussi ronds que sa mère.

- Quoi, quoi ! s'écria Ron, laissant tomber sa bibliothèque par terre.

- Elle marche ! répondit Hermione en se précipitant vers sa fille. Tu marches, mon bébé, tu marches !

- C'est vrai ? demanda son mari, les sourcils haussés.

- Puisque je te le dit, répliqua la brune, le regard mauvais, sa fille serrée contre sa poitrine.

- Montre à Papa, ma belle, il n'a pas vu et ne veut pas me croire. Montre-lui que j'ai toujours raison, dit-elle en défiant Ron du regard.

Sa fille lui sourit, puis elle emprisonna l'index de sa mère dans sa main, se leva, et fit deux pas en avant. D'un coup, elle lâcha le doigt d'Hermione, marcha seule et de plus en plus vite, pour se jeter dans les bras de son père qui s'était accroupi. Elle riait aux éclats quand son père se leva avec elle dans ses bras, et l'embrassait sur les joues très fort.

- C'est fantastique ! Tu es devenue une grande fille, 'Lia !

Hermione s'approcha d'eux en souriant.

- Tellement grande, continua Ron en riant, que tu dépasses maman.

Les mains sous les aisselles de sa fille, il la souvela pour qu'elle ait quelque centimètres de plus qu'Hermione. Celle-ci mit sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille en levant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa ses petites joues.

- C'est fantastique, répéta Hermione en murmurant, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle avait presque oublié le carton qui enfermait un ensemble vert et un mouton bleu nuit.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Ron était accroupi au milieu de son salon, rangé cette fois (ils avaient gagné leur pari !), et quelques mètres plus loin, face à lui, Hermione était assise en tailleur.

- Vas voir maman, maintenant, dit le roux d'une voix douce, alors que sa fille, se reposait dans ses bras.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Aélia marchait d'un de ses parents à l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux ravis qu'elle se mette à marcher si tôt, et ils en profitaient pour qu'elle le fasse le plus possible.

- Elle est crevée, Ron, fit Hermione en réceptionnant sa fille qui faillit se ramasser sur le sol.

- Mais non, elle dormira bien ce soir, c'est tout !

- Allez, va voir papa, dit alors Hermione. Mais la petite fille d'onze mois déjà se câla un peu plus dans les bras de sa mère.

- Attends, j'ai une idée, continua la brune. Regarde, ma puce, tu as vu Tita ?

La jeune femme avait pris un petit lapin jaune et orange, surnommé Tita, c'était le doudou d'Aélia. En le voyant, la petite tendit les bras vers lui, mais à ce moment là, Hermione lança Tita à Ron qui le rattrapa au vol.

- Petite vicieuse, fit-il en éclatant de rire.

Aussitôt, Aélia se leva et alla vers son père qui la serra dans ses bras, mais au moment où elle voulut avoir son doudou, il le lança à sa mère. Ainsi, au moins six fois, ils firent faire à Aélia plusieurs allez-retour sans qu'elle n'ait touché son Tita. Mais elle ne s'énerva pas ou ne pleura pas, elle semblait même plutôt s'amuser.

- Tu crois qu'on est des parents cruels ? demanda Hermione en lançant le lapin à Ron.

Aélia repartit vers son père qui l'attrapa, puis les deux parents se regardèrent un moment.

- Naaaaaaan, s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Et le manège recommença, jusqu'à ce qu'Aélia ne s'écroule de fatigue au milieu de son parcours.

* * *

La pièce était dans le noir complet, et Aélia eut un instant peur, mais les bras de sa mère autour d'elle la rassurèrent. Soudain, tout le monde à ses côtés se mirent à chanter

- Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, Aélia, joyeux anniversaire !

On posa un grand gâteau marron devant elle, avec une seule bougie qui brillait, seule source de lumière.

- Allez, ma chérie, murmura Hermione à son oreille alors que son père s'asseyait de l'autre côté, souffle !

Aidée de ses deux parents, elle s'exécuta et le noir revint subitement quand la petite bougie s'éteint, jusqu'à ce que la lumière revienne. Tout le monde poussait des exclamations et applaudissait. Aélia regardait toutes les personnes venues pour le jour de son anniversaire, toutes ces personnes qui lui souriait.

Il y avait ses quatres grands-parents, Molly, Arthur, Marlène et Xavier. Ses oncles et tantes, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Krystel, Percy, Coline, Fred, Angelina, George, Ginny et Matt. Quelques uns de ses cousins, les seuls qui n'étaient pas partis jouer dans une autre pièce en attendant le gâteau, Louis, Bénédicte, Valérian, Jules sur les genoux de sa maman Coline, Nelly et Gael sur ceux de leur parents. Son parrain, Harry, Jo(e)ly sur ceux de Draco. Des amis, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Alexandra, Luna, Valery, Lavande, Neville, et le petit Maxime debout à côté de son père.

Et il y avait ses parents, un grand bênet roux et un rat de bibliothèque brun. Peu importe ce qu'ils avaient été auparavent, ils étaient son papa et sa maman, et maintenant, il l'embrassait chacun sur une joue. Elle, elle riait aux éclats.

Il y avait aussi son frère, son grand frère Lucas, quelque part dans la pièce et partout à la fois. Mais cela, seuls Hermione et Ron s'en aperçurent.

_Just like a star across my sky,_

_Just like an angel off the page,_

_You have appeared to my life,_

_Feel like I'll never be the same,_

_Just like a song in my heart,_

_Just like oil on my hands,_

_Honor to love you_

* * *

(1) : Le nom officiel de la fille de Draco et de Harry est Joely, par contre Draco l'appelle plus que très souvent "Lily", et Harry l'appelle plus que très souvent "Jo". Je dis ça parce que je crois pas l'avoir dit avant. Je trouve ça un peu bizarre avec le recul, sa doit être assez déconcertant pour la petite quand même... Elle sait même pas si elle s'appelle "Jo" ou "Lily" ou "Joely" ! Mais bon j'aime bien cette idée quand même...

_Bon, je suis VRAIMENT désolée de poster si tard... sa fait plus d'une semaine, ou deux peut-être je m'en souviens plus bien... Mais j'ai eu énormément de travail, aucune minute pour moi, et quand j'avais du temps je pensais qu'à dormir tellement j'étais fatiguée. Bon, comme c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre, je ne devrais pas être longue à la finir cette fic. Attendez-vous donc au dernier chapitre dans le courant de la semaine prochaine ! Plutôt vers la fin de semaine en faite. _

_Comme je l'ai dit, ceci était l'avant-dernier chapitre... ça me fait bizarre, ça se termine trop vite . J'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas. personnellement, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Surtout les parties : "la purée" quand Aélia a six mois, "le premier mot" quand elle en a huit mois, et "le supplice de la marche" quand elle en a 11... lol voilà j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu. _

_Pour la chanson de la fin, elle s'appelle "Like a star" et est interprétée par Corinne Raé Bailey. Pour ceux qui voudraient la traduction de cet extrait : _Comme une étoile dans mon ciel / Comme un ange absent à l'appel / Tu es apparue dans ma vie / Je sens que je ne serais jamais la même / Comme une chanson dans mon coeur / Comme de l'huile sur mes mains / C'est un honneur de t'aimer._ Elle est vraiment très belle je vous la conseille !  
_

_Bon, pour les reviews, je remercie grandement tout en faisant les __**RAR** : __**aylala**__ (oui, ils sont enfin parents !), __**guimette**__ (beaucoup étaient sûrs que sa allait être une fille , je suis désolée que la fin de cette fic te rende triste ! toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ), __**Julie Winchester **__(les femmes enceintes sont trop intelligentes pour notre bien, j'ai vu ça avec beaucoup de mes tantes lol...) et __**Maryeen**__ (je sais pas comment ma fic t'a donné moins envie d'accoucher, mais tu sais, j'ai jamais vu d'accouchement réel, c'est juste de l'imagination ! mais c'est vrai qu'un vrai sa doit être encore pire que ce que j'ai écrit... ouch, moi aussi j'ai aps envie d'accoucheeeer et puis mdr Bebe Bestiole Jedusor, pov' Tomychou, mais tu sais bien que c'est fini avec lui, j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur un autre... comment ça, je parle d'un mec réel ou alors imaginaire ? aucune idée ). Merci beaucoup à vous toutes !_

_Voilà, j'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour le prochain chap !_

_A bientôt, biz' à tous !_

_malilite_


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer : **Si je vous dis que les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent, que c'est moi qui en réalité ai écrit ce roman et que Rowling en a méchamment profité, vous me répondez quoi ? Que l'espoir fait vivre ? Ah d'accord...

**Note 1** : Je vous conseille d'écouter "Wonderwall" d'Oasis, quand vous commencerez ce chapitre. Déjà parce que cette chanson est magnifique, ensuite parce que c'est la première chose qui est écrit dans ce chapitre !

**Note 2 : ** Attention, dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Mais rendez-vous à la note de la fin, je dis plus de choses .

* * *

_**Accepter la vie**_

**Chapitre 20 : La vie finit toujours par nous sourire.**  
_(ou "You're gonna be the one who saves me")_

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

_Backbeat the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

_I don't know how_

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me ?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day?_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now_

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_I don't know how_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me ?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me ?_

_And after an_

_You're my wonderwall_

_Said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

_Backbeat the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

_I don't know how_

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me ?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day?_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now_

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_I don't know how_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me ?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me ?_

_And after an_

_You're my wonderwall_

_Said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me _

Cessant complètement de jouer, Hermione put remettre derrière son oreille une mèche rebelle qui avait échappé à la couette qu'elle se faisait toujours quand elle jouait, et avait pendu devant ses yeux, la narguant, durant tout le temps de la chanson.

Elle entendit les applaudissements de son public. Elle rougit légèrement, il était vrai qu'elle travaillait _Wonderwall_ du groupe Oasis depuis plus de deux mois, et qu'elle était plutôt fière de son travail. La jeune femme sentit ses joues la brûler lorsqu'elle entendit son mari crier "Bravo" en s'approchant d'elle. Il l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres et passa une main dans le bas de son dos.

Hermione sentit d'autres lèvres, plus petites, se déposer sur son autre joue. Elle croisa un autre regard, bleu pailleté de marron. Elle sourit à la deuxième personne constituant son public. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas un public digne des plus grands musiciens, mais c'était le public idéal pour une mère et une épouse comblée...

* * *

Réalisant à peine ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Hermione ferma la porte de sa salle de bain. Puis, un sourire se formant doucement sur ses lèvres, elle descendit les marches de ses escaliers. Arrivée en bas, Hermione examina son salon chaleureux, son grand coin salle à manger, et ce qu'on apercevait de la cuisine d'où elle était. Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté et ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Un jardin, ni trop grand, ni trop petit, ni très fleuri, mais très vert par contre, apparut devant ses yeux. Au milieu, attablée à une table de jardin en plastique blanc, discutaient un grand homme roux et une petite fille brune.

Six ans plus tôt, Ron, Hermione et leur fille s'étaient installés dans cette maison. Ils y avaient fêtés le premier anniversaire d'Aélia, ainsi que les six autres, sauf le troisième qu'elle avait fêté dans la maison de ses grands-parents Weasley.

Ils y étaient parfaitement heureux. Même si, parfois, ils pleuraient encore leur premier enfant, Lucas, mort-né huit ans et demi plus tôt. Et, bien sûr, avec Aélia, ça n'avait pas été facile au début. Ils avaient d'ailleurs voulu attendre avant d'avoir un autre enfant. Mais ils avaient réussi à dépasser cet évènement tragique, et vivaient maintenant épanouis et sereins, profitant de chaque instant, croquant la vie à pleine dents.

Aujourd'hui, cette journée ensoleillée de juillet, leur fille avait sept ans, ils en avaient trente-six, même si Hermione approchait dangereusement des trente-sept ans, comme Ron ne cessait de le lui rappeler.

La brune franchit la porte du jardin et se dirigea vers Ron et Aélia. Celle-ci s'était penchée de sa chaise, sous le regard perplexe de son père, pour attraper quelque chose par terre, puis s'était relevée, le poing serré, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Hermione caressa un instant les cheveux bruns aux reflets roux, fins et emmêlés, de sa fille, et s'assit sur une autre chaise à leurs côtés, au milieu d'elle et de son mari qui se faisaient face.

- Alors, les jeunes, qu'est-ce qui se passe !

- Oh, fit malicieusement Aélia, j'allais juste montrer à papa sa nouvelle meilleure amie.

Et elle posa sur la table, juste à côté de la main de son père, une grosse tarentule noire. Ron cria en se levant brusquement, alors que sa femme et sa fille éclataient de rire. Hermione croisa le regard de sa fille, bleu azur un peu plus foncé que son père, avec des paillettes marron clair, qui pétillaient de joie.

- C'est pas drôle, enlève-moi ça tout de suite ça, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !

Aélia s'exécuta, en pouffant toujours de rire. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'avait pas hérité de Ron, c'était bien sa peur des araignée. Au contraire, elle les adorait, ces petites bêtes, au grand dam de son père.

- C'est toujours drôle de te voir aussi ridicule avec une araignée, rit la fillette de sept ans.

- Hey, je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça ! Tu sais bien que c'est à cause de tes oncles...

- Fred et George qui ont transformé ton ours en peluche en ignoble araignée quand tu avais trois ans, je sais, continua Aélia avec un faux air lassé.

Hermione, tout sourire, suivait cet échange avec attention. Elle adorait les voir s'asticoter, comme elle adorait sa complicité avec sa fille, et comme cette dernière adorait quand ses parents se disputaient gentiment.

- Exactement ! Et puis, je n'ai pas toujours eu peur des araignées ! Avec Aragog, par exemple...

- Oh, non, pas encore cette histoire !

- Mais c'est celle où je suis le plus héroïque, protesta Ron en souriant et en attirant sa femme à lui pour l'embrasser.

- Et moi, j'adore cette histoire !

- Ah, tu vois ! dit-il en désignant sa fille.

Alors qu'il allait commencer à raconter sa fantastique aventure, la jeune femme se leva pour aller se faire un thé. Elle se retourna et s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte, les regardant en croisant les bras.

- Alors, commençait Ron, avec ton oncle Harry, nous étions dans la forêt interdite...

- Où vous avez vu Aragog ! s'exclama Aélia.

- Attends, va pas si vite en besogne !

Mais la petite connaissait l'histoire par coeur, et ne cessait de terminer les phrases de son père, ce qui l'agaçait profondément. Hermione, riant, contemplait sa petite famille. Elle se retourna pour aller vers la cuisine, en posant une main sur son ventre, pour l'instant plat. Elle se dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment, mais que ce soir, elle pourrait annoncer à Ron qu'après six mois d'essai, il allait être à nouveau papa.

_Accepter la vie, c'est aussi en accepter ses sacrifices. C'est apprendre, ou réapprendre à vivre...  
C'est reconnaître ses erreurs, et les accepter. Et également reconnaître qu'on n'en a pas commise.  
C'est apprendre de ses erreurs, de ses réussites.  
La vie est une quête perpertuelle de connaissance, de connaissance de la vie, car la vie est un mystère.  
La vie, c'est compliqué. C'est dur aussi, la vie. Et c'est pas toujours facile de l'accepter.  
Surtout quand elle décide de vous punir, pour on ne sait quelle raison._

_Mais la vie finit toujours par sourire à tous, même aux plus malchanceux._

* * *

_Saluuuuut !_

_Alors oui, vous avez bien lu le dernier chapitre de cette fic... l'épilogue plus particulièrement. Je suis trop triste que ça soit fini, c'est bizarre qu'elle soit déjà terminée ! En même temps elle a pas duré longtemps non plus..._

_Sinon, cet épilogue vous a plu ? Perso, ça fait longtemps que j'ai cette idée de dernier chapitre, mais je trouve que je l'ai un peu bâclé... Enfin bref, peut-être qu'un jour je la réecrirais cette fic ! Que dire sinon... __**Ah oui, le petit texte de la fin sur la vie**__, je l'ai rajouté une heure après la parution du chapitre, j'avais com-plé-te-ment oublier de l'écrire alors que c'était prévu depuis longtemps... DU coup je l'ai écris in-extremis, et je le trouve pas génial du tout..._

_Je remercie très fort pour leurs review au chapitre 19 : __**aylala**, __**Maryeen**, __**Julie Winchester **__et __** guimette**_

_Et un petit mot pour tous ceux qui ont reviewé cette fic, s'ils me lisent tous encore :_

_sarah - aylala - guimette - Moony - milyze - cyndie - Virginie - EstelleM - moi - nana - Julie Winchester - Maryeen._

_Bon, que dire d'autre... Je ne compte pas écrire d'autre fic Ron/Hermione avant quelques semaines, voir mois. J'ai en projet pour ce couple 4 ou 5 OS, que j'aurais peut-être le temps d'écrire pendant les vacances (dans deux semaines, c'est passé si vite !). J'ai plusieurs idées sinon, de ces idées qu'on sait même pas si on va les commencer un jour, mais j'ai par contre une fic que je veux ab-so-lu-ment écrire sur nos deux tourteraux, qui viendra d'ici... hum, longtemps, si le premier chapitre paraît avant juin 2008, je serais contente !_

_Sinon, si vous voulez continuez à me lire (quoi, je me fais de la pub ? mdrr), je publie une autre fic, une James Potter/Lily Evans, "Les Liens éternels", donc si vous êtes intéressés, vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil ._

_Bon... je vous de gros bisous, je vous remercie encore d'avoir lu et suivi cette fic, que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire. Elle est assez triste et ça a été assez dur de l'écrire, mais ça a été une merveilleuse expérience, trop éphèmère en fait . Je me rappelle encore le jour où j'ai eu l'idée de lire cette fic, le jour même où j'ai découvert le prénom "Aélia"... ça a fait 'Tilt' dans ma tête !_

_Enfin bref, gros bisous à tous, j'espère à bientôt !_

_malilite_


End file.
